To Where Shadows Dwell And Angels Cry
by Marisa Raven
Summary: Now back up and being updated, severus and hermione have bigger problems when serrento give them an ultimatum
1. New Beginnings and Insufferable Anoyyanc

Severus Snape made his way through the, thankfully quiet, halls of Hogwarts. Albus had summoned him for a meeting of some sort, and Severus thought he might as well indulge him.  
  
He thought of the nearly empty bottle of fire whiskey on his desk, "Severus, what has reduced you to this?" he said to himself, as he walked. His black robes billowing behind him, making him seem even more frightening than normal. He truly couldn't wait for the school year to start. He truly enjoyed making the first years tremble, It teaches them respect me, he thought.  
  
He made his way to Albus' office doors sooner than he thought and was about to knock, "Come in," this puzzled Severus how did the old man always know when someone was there? He opened the door and slinked inside, "Ah, Severus, I am so glad you could make it. Please take a seat. Lemon drop?"  
  
"Albus, you know I never touch those things," He slid into a leather chair in front of Albus' massive desk, "Why am I here?"  
  
"Well seeing as you are the only one who hasn't met our newest faculty member," Albus started then realized Severus hadn't even seen them yet, "Actually Assistant Librarian,"  
  
"A book worm eh?" He could picture a small mousy woman with no backbone, "Well where is this new Librarian,"   
  
"She's over by the fire," Severus turned slightly and looked, he saw a figure in burgundy robes with gold trim, "Will you come here my dear," the figure turned and walked over to the desk and sat in the chair next to Severus, "I think you know Severus already,"  
  
Severus looked more closely at the women. She did indeed seem familiar; her hair was a rich chestnut and fell in ringlets, warm brown eyes, well shaped face and body, "I know you?"  
  
"Severus, I am surprised you don't recognize former students. I owled Miss Granger late last year asking if she wanted the position."  
  
"Miss Granger?" He couldn't believe that this woman had been one of his most trying students.  
  
"I hope you will all just call me Hermione," Four years hadn't changed Severus at all she thought, as she smiled warmly at her.   
  
"Certainly," Albus said, and smiled warmly at her.   
  
"If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I promised to help Madam Pomfrey with a few books she wanted," With that She slid effortlessly out of the chair and glided out of the office.  
  
"She truly is a lovely girl, eh, Severus?" Dumbledore smiled and took another lemon drop, "She really had her eye on potions though, she didn't know you had made it through,"  
  
"Not many people knew. Sorry to disappoint her" Severus replied bitterly, "She was a good student, would've been better if she didn't have Potter and Weasely,"  
  
"But it was those two who found you," Albus replied.  
  
How could I forget, thought Severus, being tortured by Voldemort, kept alive for the sole purpose of the Dark Lord's amusement. Being found by Potter and Weasely after Voldemort had been finally defeated, being carried by Hagrid back to Hogwarts.   
  
"Excuse me, I must finish cataloging my stores," With that Severus left Dumbledore's office, but he didn't go to the dungeons he went to the library. "There won't be any quiet time in that place when school starts," he muttered to himself as he entered the library. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw, Miss Granger and Hagrid sitting at a far table talking...  
  
"I truly had no idea Severus had made it through," Hermione started, "Ron said he looked frightful,"  
  
"Aye 'e were in bad shape 'e was," Hagrid replied, "Took 'im months to recover. Ah professor Snape, lovely to see yer here,"  
  
"Can I help you Severus?" Hermione asked, "A book you're looking for perhaps? We just got 'Arcane Uses for Chimaera, Hydra and Basilisk' if you're interested in it of course,"  
  
"I'll take a look at it," Of course he was interested in it, it was one of the few books he have, He watched as she left to get the book for him. "Reading Hagrid? Nothing on dragons I hope,"  
  
"No Sir," Hagrid picked up the book he had been reading, "Werewolves," Hagrid chuckled silently as he watched Severus scowl one more, then left.  
  
"Here it is Severus," Hermione returned and watched Snape give an incredibly small smile, she smiled warmly at him, He wasn't as vile looking as she remembered, rather handsome she thought, she realized she had been staring then said, "It has to be returned in a week so it can be properly cataloged," She smiled again then turned and left him standing, book in hand, alone.  
  
Why had she smiled at me, he thought, surely she didn't think I would be her friend, He thought as he quickly left, I've got to get rid of that fire whiskey, he continued to think as he walked, Didn't do me any good when I was eighteen, won't do me any good now.   
  
He stood at the entrance to his chambers, a large oak door "Taimat" he muttered, and the Door swung open, His rooms were large, richly decorated with bookshelves lining the living room walls. he set a fire in the fireplace then took of his robes. He sat down in a large dark green armchair, and loosened the top two buttons of his shirt.  
  
He thought of Hermione, Maybe she was trying to be nice to him, not out of sympathy but out of a mutual respect. He did respect her, not many would have the nerve to try poly juice potion in their second year. Did she respect him though? Or was it fear? He didn't dwell on it and opened the book that sat on his lap, he read until late and fell asleep. It was the first time in many nights he hadn't drunk himself into a stupor and fallen asleep at his desk....   
  
****   
****  
Hermione snuggled deeper into the large armchair, she tried to prop the scroll and the book so she could read and write at the same time. There were very few copies of 'Arcane Potions' and Hogwarts had one of them. Her love for books or potions had not diminished in the four years since graduation, they had increased.  
  
When Albus had originally owled her with the position she had originally hoped that it would be potions. Partly because everyone had though Severus was dead.  
  
"No child," he had told her, "Severus is alive and kicking, The Potions position isn't quite empty yet," Her heart skipped a bit, Severus was alive? Voldemort hadn't killed him? Thank the Gods above!  
She thought about the day he hadn't returned, a cold gray day during the spring of her final year, "Harry, there's nothing wrong I promise,"  
  
"Are you sure 'moine?" he replied using her pet name, "Why have you been sitting out here all by yourself with that book? Under this nearly dead tree any ways?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand," she replied and turned back to the book in her lap, "You just wouldn't understand," With that she stood up and stormed back to the Castle.  
  
"Now everything is all right," she murmured to herself as she continued to write, "Harry would never have understood my fascination for Severus," she looked at her scroll then the clock, it was nearly seven a.m., I suppose I could go get breakfast now, she thought putting the book and scroll down on the table next to the chair. "No one is ever up this early on a week end." She said to no one in particular, she picked up her burgundy robe and put it one over the long sleeved dress she was wearing. "No one will disturb this while I;m gone," She gave one last look around the empty library and went down to the Great Hall to get something to eat...  
*******  
  
Hermione walked with her head down looking at the familiar stones as she went. She smiled as she remembered some of her adventures with Harry and Ron, Would I have gotten into that much trouble on my own, she wondered, but her train of thought was soon interrupted when she walked right into Hagrid "Oh! Hagrid I'm sorry I didn't see you there,"  
  
"'Tis okay lass, Jus' returning the book I borrowed yesterday,"  
He smile and handed her the book, "Must be going, pumpkins to tend," He gave her a big wink and walked off,  
  
She smiled and continue to walk. She thought of Severus, He seems rather lonely, she told her self, I wonder if he gets any Christmas presents?  
  
It was an absurd thought but she had seen that glint in his eyes when he saw that book last night, if only it didn't cost forty galleons, she sighed and kept going. I wonder if he even respects me? I am probably just another ex-student to him.  
  
She stopped suddenly when she reached the Great Hall, there was one other person there, Someone she didn't want to be alone with for ear of making her feelings known.  
  
"Good Morning Miss Granger," Severus Snape looked up from the book he was reading and nearly gasped when he saw her, she was has changed, He thought to himself, Changed into a beautiful woman. Who could never love a greasy git like me. He added bitterly, to himself, he was cursed to be alone for all times and the proof of it was in the scar of his forearm.  
  
"Good morning to you,Severus," She caught herself, she had wanted to add: you are the most amazing man I have ever met. He seems cheerful, she thought, She took a place close to him at the head table, She could see the book that he was reading, 'Arcane Potions' "An interesting book,"  
  
He grumbled, he didn't like to be disturbed when he was thinking. And what would she know she probably hasn't even read the book, "If you can understand it,"  
  
"English writing and Latin sub text, nothing too hard. She smiled, she was halfway through the book herself, "It's just a few the potion ingredients that are a little confusing to me,"  
  
"You've read it?" he asked with out looking up, his heart was pounding, he wanted to tell her how beautiful she was but stopped himself, because it would be completely out of his character.   
  
"I'm half way through it myself and taking notes on it since I cannot afford to get a copy for myself at this time," She smiled warmly at him, he returned with a scowl. Hermione sighed and decided to leave before she angered him with her little chatter.  
She took her cup of tea and got up, "Good bye Severus,"  
  
Good-bye? Severus thought, it sounded like something a dying man would say to his wife. And he should know; he heard it a hundred times when he was with the death eaters and a thousand times each night when he slept... even the dreamless sleep potion was beginning to have no affect on him. But last night was different he had fallen asleep reading, or more correctly thinking about Hermione. No nightmares, no torturous screams, just peaceful sleep.  
  
He wanted to rush up to her and tell her not to leave, that she was what made him get up and face Voldemort everyday he was imprisoned. She was what made him go on everyday after that, Not his drinking.  
  
"Good-bye," he whispered as she left the hall, He sighed and went back to his book... I've got no time for love, he told himself. No time to waste on petty emotions...  
******  
******  
  
  
  
Hermione quickly walked to her chambers, Gods that Man, She thought, if he had a sickle for every time he scowled he'd never have to deal with students again. She was all but red from rage, he hadnÕt even tried to make a kind comment, she continued to the library, though Kind and Snape were two words not often found together... If ever.  
  
She stormed into the library tea still in hand, Madam Pince caught sight of her, "WhatÕs wrong Dear," She asked as Hermione sat down by the fire where she had left her book and notes.  
  
"Snape," She sputtered as she took a drink of the now cooled tea,  
  
"What did Severus do?" She sat in the armchair across from her, "Or should I say what didn't he do,"  
  
"I just tried to start a decent conversation and the next minute he's scowling at me like I am a first year who blew up their cauldron,"  
  
"My my that is a bit of tizzy isnÕt it?" She reached over and patted her knee, "Hermione, HeÕs been through a lot this past few years, and well, I think heÕs absolutely sick of sympathy,"  
  
"I wasnÕt trying to show him sympathy, he was reading Arcane Potions and I thought, that having a common thread..."  
  
"Would mean you could have a conversation?" Hermione nodded, "My dear I have known that man for a long time, And itÕs hard for him to trust people seeing as what he has gone through,"   
  
"That may be it, but maybe he just doesn't want anyone know that he still has a soul," Hermione said, It amused her to think that bitter Snape might still have a soul after all these years.  
  
"What's so funny dear?" Hermione just smiled, "Nothing, I think I'll just finish my tea then finish cataloging those books I started yesterday,"  
******  
  
Severus walked slowly to the library, he walked as if every step pained him. Reoccurring pains from the Cruciatus occasionally plagued him... It was a wonder he hadn't gone insane from the pain. He entered the library and walked over to a large armchair by the fire, "Incendio," the fire roared and he sat down with his book, he caught sight of Madam pinch scowling at him, she waved her feather duster at him then walked off. what was that about he wondered. he tried to take notes on various passages, but couldn't think, he set the book down on the small table beside him and stared at the fire until he fell asleep...  
  
Several hours later, Hermione walked back into the main area of the library holding and incredibly large stack of books. She tried to steady herself but nearly dropped them when she saw Severus sitting in the chair. She half expected him to make a snide remark, but she realized he was sleeping and there would be quiet for at least a few minutes.   
  
She stopped for a second. You know, She thought, You actually are quite handsome. Tall, intelligent, he wasn't the greasy git Ron had mad him out to be, well by appearances any ways, Under other circumstances she would have loved to run her fingers through his smooth and thick looking hair... She watched his eyes moving under tight lids, he must be dreaming she thought. She would watch him when she was finished, if he didn't wake up.  
  
Severus stood facing the white masks of dozens of Deatheaters, he shook slightly, and jumped when the Dark lord said his name, "Severus, you have failed me for the last time," Severus shook, "See how weak he is? Crucio!" Waves of fiery searing pains raced through his body, "You'll die soon enough, Severus,"   
  
He groaned as if in pain, Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked at him? was he in pain? Was he having a Nightmare? She wanted to wake him but didn't know if she should.  
  
"Crucio!" again the pains wracked his already beaten and battered body, "You will first watch all you know die..."  
He dropped to the ground shaking, "Severus?" again the icy voice, "Severus?" this time it was softer, "Severus?" this time the voice was feminine...  
  
He opened his eyes and jumped, Kneeling in front of him was Hermione, Her eyes full of concern, "Severus? are you all right you looked as if you were having a nightmare,"  
  
"I always have nightmares." He retorted and scowled "What time is it?" He asked asked.  
  
"Nearly Dinnertime," She responded as she stood up quickly and gracefully.   
  
Severus quickly stood up, "Where's my book?" he asked looking around.  
  
"Its's right here," She picked it up and held it out to him. He snatched it from her and glared. "No need to be rude Severus Snape!" The way she said his name stung him  
  
"And you Miss Granger have no Right to show me shallow sympathy!" He glared at her, She was almost eye level with him now and that made glaring a little harder, she wasn't a student any longer.  
  
"Why you ungrateful bastard!" She yelled despite being in the library, "You probably should have died..." she didn't finish her sentence she would have added: Because it would have been easier to break my heart that way. She raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could across the cheek, then ran out of the library.  
  
Severus raised his hand to his still burning cheek, "Bugger," he muttered.  
  
"What was that?" He turned to see Professor Flitwick standing behind him, "You might want to put either an anti-swelling spell or a cooling charm on that. What did you do to that poor girl any ways?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to her," he muttered.  
  
"If you call not doing anything making her cry," Flitwick stood tapping his foot with impatience, "She's just concerned about you, she thought you had died that night, when you didn't return"  
  
"Why would anyone, let alone a nosy Gryffindor, be concerned about me?"  
  
"She was downright distraught," Flitwick replied, "She wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong with her she just moped until the end of school... She didn't even tell Harry or Ron"  
  
Severus stood stunned for several minutes, Flitwick left him alone presumably to go down to the Great hall. He picked up his book and the noted that had fallen out. One was old and very creased, It was supposed to be a confession as well a suicide letter, he had never finished it. There were only two words written on it: I, Snape.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat between Minerva McGonagall and Irma Pince at the high table. They were discussing books and transfiguring a writing desk into a raven, Minerva and Irma occasionally glance in Snape's direction then go back to either talking or eating.  
  
Severus ignored their glares if not their conversation, "...How hard can it be for something, someone to change?" Hermione asked Minerva, She didn't even bother glancing at Snape.  
  
"Well my dear, it takes time for things and people to change and not often fort the good of us all... It is getting late my dead, perhaps you should get some rest?"  
  
"All right," She smiled at the two women and walked out of the hall,   
  
She may be pretty but Gods was she annoying, Severus thought as he left soon after she did to retire to his own chambers  
  
***  
  
Severus lay sleeping in his bed, The first time in months he had slept there in fact. He was dreaming of Voldemort and a Veela with Hermione's face holding him. Protecting him from Voldemort and his curses... and for the first night in years, Severus felt no phantom pains as he slept, no distasteful scenes of death or Deatheaters showed themselves, no more torturous scream that woke him... He sighed and burrowed himself deeper under the dark green bed linens, In his dreams he was young again, and smiling, Hermione was there with him... And the nightmares had gone away.  
  
***  
  
Hermione lay asleep in her bed, her brown curls forming a halo around her head. Crookshanks lay next too her purring. Hermione's  
Dream was one of a different sort, she was dreaming about the first time she sat in Potions... a smile grew on her sleeping face. She was content with her dream as was Severus with his.  
*****  
*****  
  
Severus lay awake in his bed, it was early morning well before dawn. He had slept the whole night through, without waking up in a cold sweat and without feeling phantom pains... Though he discovered a 'minor problem' had arisen.  
  
He remembered parts of his dream: Voldemort, the Veela with Hermione's face, the sense of well-being... He got up quickly and headed for the bathroom, "An icy shower will solve this problem," he mutters as he stripped, he tried not to look in the mirror or the scars that crisscrossed his body. He stepped into the shower and turned on the tap. He gasped as the freezing water hit him, his 'problem' solved he turned the water to a warmer temperature, Gods, he though, how could an insufferable annoyance cause such a reaction?  
  
A half an hour later he was dressed and ready to 'face' the world. He glanced at his desk; the bottle of fire whiskey was still there, he'd transfigure it into something later.  
***  
  
Hermione flitted like a hummingbird amongst the shelves of the library, She had pushed Severus out of her mind as she didn't quite know what to think of him at this point...  
  
She hummed a muggle tune to herself as she looked at various titles and categories, familiarizing herself with them once again. She was so caught up in what she was doing that she failed to see the group standing behind her until one of them cleared their throat, "Oh!" She turned quickly, "Good morning Albus, Minerva, poppy, Irma. I didn't see you there,"  
  
"It's quite all right my dear," Albus said smiling, "How are thing with Severus? I hear you're trying to befriend him?"  
  
"He's insufferable," She replied, "Every time i try to talk to that man he accuses me of trying to show him sympathy,"  
  
"The man is that way every year, even worse around his birthday." Poppy said.  
  
"When is his birthday?" Hermione asked curiously, it never occurred to her that a man as rude and insufferable would have a birthday, though he obviously did, "How old is he?" she had no idea how old the man was...  
  
"September 13th, Friday this year, He'll be forty five." old enough to be my father, Hermione thought, "He doesn't exactly like presents..." Minerva said.  
  
I bet he would if it were the right one, she thought and smiled at the four standing before her, "Shall we go get breakfast?"  
  
"Splendid idea," Poppy said, the others agreed with her an they walked down to the Great hall together.  
  
Severus was already there. he looked up when he saw Hermione, she smiled at him. He looks well rested, she thought. It took him a few seconds, but he did eventually scowl at her, but she continued to smile at him. She decided that if she kept smiling and didn't let it bother her he'd stop scowling eventually..  
  
He was quietly eating when Hermione took a seat next to him. She was close enough for him to smell her, she smelled of vanilla, roses and sandalwood, among other things, He felt intoxicated, worse than anything firs whiskey could do to him, He began to feel the stirrings of another erection, he thought an ice spell might work, but didn't want to draw any undue attention to himself.  
  
Hermione was almost as intoxicated by what she picked up with her nose, he was the only one sitting by her and she could pick up hints of patchouli, Oak moss, and even a hint of sulfur and what smelled like cedar from him... She was so caught up in what she was smelling she almost missed Minerva talking to her, "Any plans for today?"  
  
She nodded, "I am going to meet up with Ron, Harry and Ginny in Diagon alley later," she failed to mention that she planned on picking up a birthday present for Severus, mainly because he was right there and partly because they might object, "There are also a few things I want to pick up before the term starts." She smiled a knowing smile and finished her breakfast.  
  
Severus watched her talking fro the corner of his eye, She has such a radiant smile, said a voice in his head, pity she's such an annoyance...  
****  
****  
  
Hermione sat on the white steps of Gringotts. She had withdrawn nearly a hundred and fifty galleons, She had nearly six thousand of them in her vault. She earned most of them doing odd tutoring jobs over the summers at Hogwarts and from the four years after graduation.  
  
She thought of the shocked look Severus would have when he got his gift... "Moine!" Her thoughts were disrupted by a young man with red hair standing in front of her.  
  
"Ron!" She stood up and hugged him fairly tightly.  
  
"Her-moine, Can't breathe," Ron gasped, she realized how hard she was hugging him and let go,  
  
"Sorry," She smiled, "Where are Harry and Ginny?" She asked looking around him.  
  
"Oh, you know. Behind me as usual. You know those two love birds, Joined at the hip," He rolled his eyes and Hermione laughed.  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "Anyone in your life?" she asked, curious.  
  
"Nah," He said shaking his head, "Ministry works keeps me traveling and busy, not good for a relationship." Ron was about to say something else but was interrupted before he could.  
  
"Moine!" Ginny ran up to her and hugger her. Harry was walking up behind Ginny  
  
"Moine," Harry gave her a light hug, He smiled at her, His hair was still unruly and his glasses were like the ones he had back in school.  
  
"How's Hogwarts?" Ginny asked as they started to walk  
  
"Hogwarts is fine. My job is perfect, considering I am still a bookworm. Hagrid has pumpkins that are nearly half the size of his hut," They all smiled until she continued, "Harry, Ron why didn't you tell me Severus had survived?"  
  
"You mean Snape?" she nodded, "Since when have you been on a first name basis with him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Since I started my job," Hermione looked at the two men, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"We didn't really think the git would make it past arriving at Hogwarts," Ron replied, "Why is the git driving you crazy?"  
  
"Not exactly," she said smiling, Ginny caught her smile and gave her a questioning look.  
  
They stopped in front of an obviously small and old shop, "Mind waiting a minute? There's something I want to pick up," She smiled again as the three nodded, and watched her walk inside.  
  
"She seems happy." Ron said, Looking at Ginny and Harry  
  
"She's always loved that library, and now she can read all of the books in the restricted section," Harry replied.   
  
Ginny let the two men talk she was thinking. She thought Hermoine's reply to Ron's question was odd; not exactly? that wasn't a clear answer... She looked up when she saw Hermoine walking out holding a paper wrapped package.   
  
"What do you have there, Moine?" Ginny asked, Hermoine just shook her head and smiled.  
  
"It's a secret," She said as they walked down the street.   
*****  
  
They had lunch and afterwards, Ron and harry went to the Quidditch Shop and Hermoine and Ginny went to look at robes and dresses.   
  
"And they say that women take forever when we shop," Ginny said as they left the boys.  
  
Hermoine laughed, "Put those two in a Quidditch Shop and leave them there all day if you like, they'll be there when you get back," Hermoine and Ginny went into a stop arms linked and laughing...  
  
"Hello, I am Madam Birch-heart," An older witch said as they walked into a dress shop. "How may I be of service?"  
  
"Hermoine, why don't you find a nice dress I have all the dresses I could want right now," Ginny said.  
  
"You can never have to many dresses," Madam Birch-heart said as she walked around them, "I think for you a cream silk dress," she said as she walked around Ginny. She quickly summoned a cream colored dress with no sleeves and, "You can go and try it on if you like, it will fit you," Ginny nodded and the woman led her to a dressing room.   
  
Hermoine saw a burgundy velvet dress laying in a box, she reached out and touched it, "It's beautiful, no?" Hermoine jumped and looked up.  
  
"Yes it is very lovely," She said smiling, "It looks like it was being boxed for someone though,"  
  
"Oh, on the contrary," Madam Birch-heart said, "I had a feeling that someone would notice it today," The witch smiled. "And it seems that you've noticed it."  
  
It's lovely, Hermoine thought, but where would I wear such a lovely dress? "May I try it on?"  
  
"But of course," Was the reply and she was led to another curtained dressing room.  
  
Hermoine smoothed the dress down her sides, it clung to her curves but not to tight. She looked in the mirror, "Severus would be shocked..." she clapped her hand over her mouth, when she realized she had said that out loud.  
  
"Moine?" Ginny was standing outside of the dressing room, "Can I have your opinion?" Hermoine pulled aside the curtain and Ginny gasped.  
  
"What!? Is there something wrong?" Hermoine looked around herself, "Oh Ginny that dress is perfect..."   
  
""Moine, You look absolutely lovely," Ginny said, as she touched her friends arm, "I love it,"  
  
Madam Birch-heart was standing nearby, "So would you like to try on any other dresses?" They shook their heads, "Would you like to buy these ones?" They nodded then went and changed back into their original clothes. Madam Birch-heart wrapped their dresses and gladly took the ten galleons from each for their purchases.  
****  
  
Severus walked the twists and turns of Diagon ally, he was picking up a few much needed supplies. He stepped into Archimedes  
Apothecary, and looked around the dimly lit shop, "A Mister Snape," A short man reminiscent of a goblin hopped down from a stool he was sitting on behind the counter, "What will you be needing today sir?"   
  
"Many things Ivory," He looked at him, Ivory McKennen was the owner of one of the best apothecaries in all of both Diagon and Knockturn alley, it was also one of the most hidden. Severus handed the man a list and Ivory scurried back behind the counter.  
  
"Let's see... A kilo Manticore quills... Two kilos of whole dried dragon gall... essence of aconite.... essence of wormwood....," the little man flitted up and down a moving ladder picking up various boxes, "Lacewings, quarter of a kilo.... unicorn tears... half a kilo of Boomslang skin... a kilo of mugwort.... essence of nightshade... " The list went on.  
  
It took Ivory ten minutes to have all of the bundles arranged, labeled and priced. "That'll be ninty-eight galleons and seven sickles," Snape paid Ivory, took his packages and left the store...   
  
Though Diagon alley was packed with witches and wizards, there seem to be an open space for him to walk. He topped for a minute at another shop and picked up crystal vials and bottles for storing potions. He heard a familiar laugh and turned around.  
He could see Hermoine walking with Ginny Weasely; they were walking right towards him.  
  
Hermoine say him first and smiled, "Hello Severus," Hermoine said, Ginny looked up when she said this.  
  
"Oh, Hello Professor Snape," Ginny tried to be cheerful.  
  
"Afternoon," he said, looking at the two women, "And where are Potter and the other Weasely?"  
  
"We left them at the Quidditch shop," Hermoine replied, "Excuse us we have to be going," She smiled again and waited for him to scowl, he didn't... She was about to say something but Ginny was pulling her away.  
  
Severus stood watching them go, He, himself, had realized that he didn't make any snide remarks or even scowl...  
***  
  
"Hermoine?" Ginny asked as they were walking away and well out of his hearing range, "What did you buy in that one store?" before they had reached the Quidditch shop they were surprised to see Ron and Harry waiting outside for them for them, "Well? Will you tell me?"  
  
Hermoine looked at Ron and Harry and then whispered into Ginny's ear, "A birthday present for Severus,"  
  
"You what?! Have you gone insane?!" Ginny said, "Oops, I mean why?"  
  
"Because and that's all you need to know," She said glaring at her.  
  
"You fancy him?" Hermoine just shrugged, "I won't tell anyone, I promise."  
  
"I don't know, he's insufferable and yet he's rather handsome, not the scary man I saw when I went to school." Ginny had to admit he was quite handsome but he was old enough to be her father, Hermoine's too for that matter.  
  
"Well either way, he is pretty attractive now that you mention it." They both giggled and were still doing so when they reached the Quidditch Shop.  
  
What's so funny?" Ron asked, Eying his sister and friend laughing so hard, "C'mon tell me,"  
  
"Nothing, we just ran into Severus," Hermoine said wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"And that's really a laugh?" Harry asked, shaking his head...  
****  
  
Hermoine returned to Hogwarts just before Dinner and slipped into her new dress, "I can't wait to see the look on Severus's face," It was by no means a formal dress but it wasn't simple either, she whirled around and was content with the fact that the dress didn't billow out she spun, It had enough room in the legs for her to walk comfortably.   
She picked up a light open robe of burgundy with light golden trim, and smiled to herself then went down to the Great Hall. She could see the staff already sitting at the table the all looked up when she walked in. She was oozing radiance and confidence. She caught sight of Severus staring at her, neither scowling nor smiling, Just staring.  
***  
  
Severus watched Hermoine as she glided towards the table, he looked just like she did in his dream the night before, and for the third time that day felt the threatening presence of another erection.   
  
Minerva was smiling, "Hermoine what a lovely dress, and in Gryffindor colors no less," She said approvingly, she saw Severus' look, "Wouldn't you agree Severus?"  
  
He looked at her and scowled, "A dress is a dress," he replied.   
  
Hermoine just smiled and sat in the only empty seat, which was next to Severus, "A dress is only a dress until someone's wearing it, Severus," She smiled at him, and this time he scowled but this time not as hard.  
  
Dinner progressed with the usual chit-chat; including questions from Dumbledore about Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hermoine was all to happy to answer them.  
***  
  
When dinner finished Severus went to his quarters and sat at his desk staring at the bottle of fire whiskey. Face it Severus, he thought, you're falling in love and don't want to admit it, this wasn't exactly a thought just something that he knew.   
  
"Bugger," He looked at the book next to the bottle, he picked it up. 'Arcane Uses for Chimaera, Hydra and Basilisk' he went to the one bookstore in Diagon alley that might have even a shabby copy of it but man had said he had sold it.  
  
He got up and walked to the door of his chambers then looked at the bottle of whiskey, He knew what he'd transfigure it into but now wasn't the right time. He stepped out into the hall way an realized he had taken his robes off, not that it mattered to him. He was dressed in black, as always and that suited him just as well...  
  
Hermoine walked through the library, she had walked with Irma up there and was now heading to her own chambers. She thought about her surprise for Severus and nearly ran into him in the Hall.  
  
"Severus!" She stopped inches away from him, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Her voice was a little husky as she looked into his dark eyes. She may have been tall but she was no match for Severus's height he towered over her by at least four inches.  
  
"Typical Gryffindor," He said, he looked into her eyes and was tempted to smile.  
  
"Typical Slytherin," she retorted and couldn't help but smile, she then noticed the book in his hands, "Oh, are you returning this already?"  
  
He nodded, "Might as well before the hall are over-run by ungrateful students,"  
  
Hermoine didn't respond She was lost in his eyes, He reached up and cupped her chin in his hand. They're so strong, she thought, and not as rough as she imagined them to be. "Severus?" she whispered, "What..." Her sentence was lost as He kissed her, she felt her knees becoming like jelly as she reached up and clasped her hands behind his neck. He held onto her, the hand with the book was against the small of her back.   
  
Severus reveled in the warmth of her body, the softness of her lips, the heady scent of vanilla and roses that came from her skin. He was beginning to swoon, until his thoughts interrupted him; Severus?! What are you doing?!   
  
He suddenly broke away and looked at Hermoine, her pupils were slightly dilated and she was nearly breathless. "What am I doing?" he said aloud, "I have to leave," He brushed past her and headed to the library.  
  
"What did I do?" she asked herself as she watched him walk quickly away. She put her fingers against her still tingling lips. He kissed her and she followed along with it, willingly.  
  
She stood there, confused, for several minutes. The slowly walked to her chambers...  
***  
  
Hermoine sat on the edge of her bed, dressed in a night gown, her hair wrapped in a towel. She was petting Crookshanks, he was purring content, when she stopped abruptly he meowed. "I'm sorry Crookshanks, I've got a lot on my mind." HE purred again and rubbed his head against her knee. She smiled, despite the few tears that threatened to overflow. She went to the desk and began a letter to Ginny,  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I need you help, I am incredibly confused. Severus kissed me   
tonight, and I let him too! What do you think? should I ignore   
him or just let it go and see what happens? I know this sounds   
kind of dumb... but your advice is always good, I want to   
let it continue, but don't want my heart broken, and you know  
my luck with men... Please don't tell Harry or Ron bout this.   
Thanks.  
  
Always,  
Hermoine  
  
  
She reread the letter and sealed it. She'd sent it in the morning. She moved, the now sleeping, Crookshanks away from the edge of the bed and crawled under the covers. She fell asleep quickly and dreamt of her friends and a phantom kiss.  
****  
  
Meanwhile Severus was in his chambers berating himself. He had kissed his insufferable annoyance. Why? he thought, He didn't know. He couldn't help but think of her soft lips and the warmth of her body. He could still smell the roses and vanilla from her. he sighed and looked at the bottle of fire whiskey once more. He picked up his wand and turned it into and everlasting rose. It was the same color as the dress She had worn tonight, he thought.   
  
He looked at the rose and touched the petals, "Every rose has it's thorns, and one of hers is her Gryffindor nature," he said and for once he let himself smile, thankful that there was no one else to see it, lest they thought he finally had gone insane.  
  
He picked up his copy of 'Arcane Potions' and searched through his notes, then sat down at his desk. He thought of the few good memories he had including the kiss from tonight despite the fact that he might have ruined any possibilities of a friendship. Not that she could possibly be friends with me now. He worked for several hours before going to bed. He fell asleep thinking about Hermoine and the scent of vanilla and roses.... 


	2. Start of term and an unexpected Present

Students were arriving at Hogwarts. And Hermione Granger sat in the library alone. She had gotten a reply from Ginny that morning at breakfast and now sat with the unopened letter in front of her.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Well now you can finally say that you kissed teacher, I am only kidding of course. You obviously don't seem disgusted about the fact that the git kissed you. And well, maybe you should see where this goes... You have to tell me all of the gory details.  
  
Love always,  
Ginny  
  
  
She had to smile. Ginny always had a funny side too her, even if she did tend to hide it unlike her brothers. She knew that some of the students, especially some of the older Gryffindors might remember her; even if it was only in the capacity of Harry Potter's friend.  
  
Madam Pince flitted around the library like a hummingbird. She was armed with her favorite feather-duster... Hermione smiled at her, "Irma, there isn't a speck of dust left in here,"  
  
"There will be," Irma replied with conviction and flitted off again.  
****  
  
She was in a good mood despite that fact that she and Severus hadn't spoken to each other in two days. He had taken to scowling at her again, she continued to smile at her.  
  
She had gotten an owl from Remus Lupin as well, he would be returning to teach the DADA class this term, she was glad that they ministry had worked out a plan for him to teach at Hogwarts again, seeing as they owed Dumbledore and Hogwarts big time.  
  
She got up, picked up her letter and left the library. She made her way down to Gryffindor tower; Ah, the memories to be had within. She smiled at the painting and said the password; 'Chimaera quills,' and the painting swung open. She stepped inside and immediately was surrounded by students.  
  
"Who are you?" one of then asked, "What are you doing in our Common Room?"  
  
"My name is Miss Granger, and I am the assistant librarian. This used to by my common room,"  
  
"You mean Hermione Granger right," Hermione nodded, " Just making sure you're not a Slytherin. I remember you though, you helped Harry Potter and Dumbledore defeat Voldemort."  
  
I had a hand in the preparation. And not all Slytherin's are bad you know."  
  
"What about that greasy git Snape?" another asked, "He's a right terrible Slytherin."  
  
"That greasy git helped defeat Voldemort by risking his life spying for our side. Half of you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him." She gave them an icy look, "I may look young, but I am staff and can take points away, or give them,"  
  
"Oh right, Sorry then Miss Granger..." She couldn't help but smile as she left the common room. She thought for a moment what Severus would say. She laughed and walked down the hall greeting students as she walked. She ran into nearly Headless Nick and said hello to him.  
****  
  
Severus Snape walked down the halls. He was eager to say the least, to start taking points away from students, especially arrogant Gryffindors.  
  
He ached inside, he wanted so badly to talk to Hermione but there hadn't been any opportunity to do so. they had both been extremely busy. Hermione was training under Madam Pince; who had announced her retirement for mid-term. And He was busy making sure all of his lesson plans were ready, and that he was indeed fully stocked for potions. The way he figured the more he longed for Hermione the meaner he could be to students...  
  
Hermione had received an owl that morning and seemed happy about the letter, even if she hadn't read it right away, Severus wondered if it was from a boyfriend she had failed to mention.  
  
He scowled and continued to make his way down the halls. He was also unhappy about the newest Defense Against Dark Arts teacher; Remus Lupin. His robes billowed around him menacingly, he was in a foul mood indeed.  
  
He saw several students he desperately wanted to take points from, He have to wait until tomorrow to do that. he thought to himself. he made his way to the Slytherin Tower and after saying the password entered.  
  
There were many students in there many looked eerily alike: Pale and gaunt. He passed his gaze over the group. "The term is about to begin and I expect no nonsense from any of you, I expect a hundred percent from all of you," His look could have frozen anyone in their place, "I will be keeping a close eye on all of you,"  
  
"Professor Snape?" A girl with nearly white blond hair stood up.  
  
"Yes Miss Nettleburn?" Snape turned to face her, she reminded him of the Malfoys, now all imprisoned.  
  
"We heard," she started gesturing to the girls that sat near her, "That Hermione Granger was here, is that true,"  
  
"Yes, that's true. Miss Granger is going to take Madam Pince's place in the library."   
  
He turned to leave and was halfway out of the door when he heard a comment "...Great now we have to deal with Harry Potter's Bushy haired know-it-all sidekick. Who doesn't..." Snape turned and soon loomed over the girl.  
  
"Fifty points from Slytherin as soon as house points begin..." he headed for the door once more, "Be thankful I didn't give you lot a detention..." with that Severus left the Slytherin common room...  
***  
  
By the time the First years had arrived, the entire student body knew that Hermione Granger was working there. There was a low murmur as the students watched her take her place at the high table between Severus and Lupin. The boys for the most part stared and the girls were commenting on her outfit and how beautiful she was. She became a Goddess to many of the boys, and a role model for some of the girls that day.  
  
She watched the sorting ceremony with rapt attention noting who went to what house. Remus smiled as he listened to Dumbledore's speech. he looked healthier and happier that he had the last time he had seen him. "Remus?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?" he said turning to her.  
  
"I'm glad you're back here teaching, even if I'm not one of your students. You were one of my two favorite teachers here,"  
  
"Who was the other?" He asked curious to know. Hermione turned her head slightly, "Oh!" He say that Snape wasn't paying attention to the conversation.  
  
"Interesting choice," He laughed, "I'm glad to be back here, since the Ministry worked up that potion with Severus' help, I am as good as cured."  
  
"It's good to know that Severus has a helpful side..." Hermione said as she started to eat.   
  
"Funny, Miss Granger. " Severus said under his breath, as he plied himself to his plate.  
***  
  
Dinner ended without event. Hermione sat in the library next to the fireplace. She was finishing up her notes from the 'Arcane Potions' book. She yawned and stretched. She thought about Severus' birthday present that sat in a box under her bed. She had to figure out how to give it to him. She did have an invisibility cloak of her own.... perfect, she thought as she smiled, Severus will never know what hit him....  
  
She put the book back in its place in the restricted area and sat next to the fire for about a half hour changing the colors of the flames. "You getting yourself in too deep Hermione Granger," She said to herself as she played with the flames color, She concentrated and even got a plaid flame. She was amused by this and apparently someone else was too, She turned in her chair when she heard a laugh. "Oh professor Flitwick, I didn't see you there,"  
  
Flitwick smiled, "Quite all right dear, I see you gotten a plaid, took me a month to do than when I was younger," He smiles and patted her arm, "You were always good at charms, and potions for that matter,"  
  
"Has Severus ceased being a block of ice?" she looked shocked, "I was one of the few teachers who noticed your lack of enthusiasm, after Severus didn't return. And your new resolve to smile every time he scowls at you... He may warm to you yet,"   
  
"He's an insufferable annoyance, So typically Slytherin," she said, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have called him that."  
  
"Quite all right," Flitwick laughed and walked out of the library. chuckling to himself as he left, did he know something she didn't? she asked herself...   
  
She decided not to dwell on it and headed for her chambers.  
***  
  
Severus sat at his desk in the Potions class going over the lesson plans for the last time. He felt good about being able to take points from students even if it was from his own house. He'd talk to her as soon as classes got settled. He looked at the everlasting rose, he give it to her soon but in secret.   
  
He Finally let it sink in that he was in love with the girl, he must have been for sometime; It was not merely respect anymore. Severus Snape had fallen in love. He had to wonder what Hermione felt about him though, he had to know...  
  
He would be a gentleman, he was one of course underneath the sarcastic and cynical exterior. He would accept if she didn't reciprocate. He let himself smile, For once in his life, a bitter thought didn't intrude on his good mood.   
  
"Severus?" He looked up and scowled, slightly. Dumbledore stood in the doorway, "You look pleased with yourself, A Slytherin girl came to me and complained abut taking points from the her house, early."   
  
"She was insulting staff, You know I cannot abide by that, especially when it's from my own house," he looked at his lessons plans again.  
  
"I guess I can let this slip they have all year to regain those points," Albus laughed, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Albus was gone when Severus looked up.  
  
What could he mean by that? he thought, That man always knew more than he let on. He thought for a moment and became half-filled with doubt once more.  
  
He raise the sleeve of his shirt up and looked at the remnants of the Death Eaters mark, now just and ugly ragged scar, Could Hermione love someone with his past? Surely she could, she allowed him to kiss her, and he had been wrong about the phantom boyfriend...  
  
After another hour of work Severus headed to his chambers, and along the way came to a conclusion: He no longer cared or worried about his past. he only cared, no, loved Hermione and hoped they could have a future together...  
*****  
*****  
  
Severus woke early that morning. He had had the realization that it was his birthday, His forty-fifth birthday to be precise. He didn't feel it though, and unlike all of the birthdays he had had in the past he felt there was something special about today.  
  
He hadn't had the opportunity to speak with Hermoine in nearly two weeks. tonight would be different, He thought to himself, he would ask her to join him for a private dinner in his chambers.  
  
He got up and quickly went to his desk and grabbing a quill and parchment began to write. Five minutes later he summoned a house elf, " I want you to take this to Miss Granger's room, you know where that is?"  
  
"Yeses master, it's by the library," Snape nodded and the house elf disappeared.  
  
Not even a minute later there was a small knock at his door. He got up and went to the door, he opened it and looked around the hall. There was no one there. He looked down, there was a brown paper wrapped package at his feet. He looked around one more time before picking it up and closing the door.  
***  
  
Hermoine got up from her cramped position about four yards away from Severus' door. She smiled smugly to herself, he had picked it up, Now wouldn't he be surprised when he opened it. She wrapped the invisibility cloak tighter and walked back to her room, she took cloak off just as she walked in. "Dobby!"  
  
"Misses, remember Dobby!" He got up from where he was sitting by Crookshanks near the fireplace, "Masters sent this for you," he bowed and handed her a piece of folded parchment, she looked at it and when she looked up again he had disappeared.  
  
She sat on the edge of the bed. Odd, she thought as she looked at the parchment. she unfolded it and read the what was written inside:  
  
Miss Hermoine Granger,  
  
Please accept this invitation for a private dinner in my  
chambers tonight as 7 P.M. sharp.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
He wrote this before he got the package she thought and looked at his handwriting; it was elegant and serpentine, How fitting she thought...  
***  
  
Severus laid the package on his desk and looked at it suspiciously, It was obviously a birthday present in disguise he thought as he too a letter opener and slid it across the sealed edges of the paper. He stopped when he picked up a faint scent; Vanilla and roses.  
  
He closed his eyes and picture who it belonged to; a stubborn young girl with brown curls and soft lips. How had she known it was his birthday? He put that thought out of his mind and returned to opening his birthday present he opened the brown paper and was shocked to see another layer of it underneath. She did this to him on purpose, he thought as he noticed a small envelope of the same paper, he opened it and inside was a slip of parchment.  
  
'Happy Birthday Severus Snape'  
  
She hadn't signed it but he knew her handwriting, meticulously neat, but elegant with sweeping arches and loops. He put the card down and picked up the letter opener again, he carefully slid along the sealed edge as he had with the first one and opened up the paper wrapping. He gasped when he saw what was inside....  
*****  
*****  
  
Severus stood staring at his gift, I was one of the few books he didn't have in his collection. "That little witch," he said, smiling. She had to have been sorted into the wrong house, she is definitely Slytherin. "She's had this planned for a while," he said out loud to himself.  
  
In front of him, resting on the brown paper wrapping was a mint condition copy of 'Arcane Uses for Chimaera, Hydra, and Basilisk' He laughed and picked it up, she has to accept that invitation if she got this for me. He noticed the book smelled faintly of Vanilla and roses, She has been planning this for a while indeed.  
  
He was in a good mood, one could call him happy. He was still smiling when Dumbledore walked from the fireplace, "Good morning Albus,"  
  
"My Severus you are in a fine mood today. Even if it is your birthday," Albus said popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "So what students did you run into last night for roaming the halls?"  
  
"None," He picked up the book and handed it to the old man, "Miss Granger was kind enough to send me a useful birthday present,"  
  
Albus chuckled as he looked at the book, "She must like you if she is willing to pay 40 galleons for a single book," Severus gagged, he had forgotten how much the book cost, even a shabby copy brought in at least 8 galleons. "Dinner alone in your chambers again this year?"  
  
"As always," Severus replied, The old man raised an eyebrow and was about to say something. "What are you going to say Albus?"  
  
"I was just going to suggest you invite Miss Granger. It does you no good to spend all of you time alone down here,"  
  
Severus scowled, as he watch Dumbledore leaving, that man always knows more than he lets on, he thought, but still he did have a point it does me no good to be down here all by myself, so I'll just go up to the great hall and terrorize students there.  
  
Severus left his Chambers, he left the book there, and replaced the wards, he hadn't bothered to set them recently. He had no reason to fear from Voldemort or of the Deatheaters still at large. Aurors were taking care of that problem. He had nearly an hour before breakfast and wandered around the halls until then. By the time he had reached the library he had taken several points away from each house for various reasons, it was his birthday present to himself.  
  
He saw Madam Hooch walking towards him, "Ah Rolanda, Preparing for broomstick lessons?" She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Hello Severus Happy birthday," He nodded, "Yes, I am preparing for them, at least there are no Neville Longbottom's this year,"  
  
"But if you remember, Longbottom became a rather succesful Auror, despite his clumsy nature" He replied. "Shame that Lucius took it away from him so soon," He actually missed Longbottom, but he had be led into a trap even the best in the ministry would never have seen, and tortured by Lucius and several other Deatheaters who had escaped.  
  
"Truly a great loss," She said, "I have to be going Severus, happy birthday again." He gave her a weak smile that caught her off guard, she smiled back and hurried off.   
  
Severus continued to walk and eventually made it to the great hall just before breakfast was about to start. He took his seat next to Hermoine and did his best to not smile.   
***  
  
Hermoine was grinning throughout the better part of the meal, Remus saw her amused look, "Hermoine you're looking rather please with yourself this morning,"  
  
"I've just had an interesting morning," she replied, "I woke up early and got a few things done,"   
  
"Ah I see," He leaned over, "Happy Birthday Severus," He smiled at him. He turned his attention back to Hermoine, "Did you hear about Sirius?"  
  
"No, what about him?" Harry hadn't told her anything about his godfather in months, all she knew was that he was still alive and no longer in hiding.  
  
"The Ministry gave him a job, several in fact, but he's coming here in a few weeks for a visit," Remus smiled, "It's just a little trip for himself, and he promised Albus that he would visit more often."  
  
"It will be good to see him again, especially since the ministry decided he was indeed innocent,"  
  
Severus felt his foul mood returning, Lupin and Black, great he thought the war was the last time he would see the two together.  
though he did save Sirius' life as well as Remus', or so it was told by, nearly dying himself. That may be your only trump card Severus thought as he left the table.  
***  
  
Hermoine giggled, "Did you see the look on his face?" She asked Remus, "He looked like someone had slipped a leach into his food,"  
  
Remus smiled, "He still doesn't like Sirius that much I take it. He did save Sirius' life though," Hermoine looked puzzled, "Didn't you hear about that?" she shook her head, "I'll tell you all about it later okay?" She nodded.  
***   
  
After breakfast had finished there was still some time before classes were to start for the day. Remus and Hermoine sat in the DADA classroom, they were the only ones in there for the moment.  
  
"It was right before Harry finally hit Voldemort. Voldemort had corned Sirius, Harry and I and was using the cruciatus on Sirius and I. He was taunting harry as to which he should kill first. He never did see Severus coming up behind him. He looked like he had been through hell, it's a wonder that he could have survived.... Any ways Severus had somehow managed to keep his wand throughout his entire ordeal, and Yelled at Voldemort to stop. Voldemort didn't turn around when he started taunting Severus, he called him a failure and a weakling, and kept going even when Severus had raised his wand. He used the Avada Kedavra one Voldemort, but this didn't kill him, because Severus was flung a good thirty feet away into some rubble. Voldemort had released us from the cruciatus when Severus hit him. He was weak enough for Harry and I to strike him down for good with the help of a few of the Aurors who hadn't been injured. Black had passed out from the pain and wasn't doing to good. So Severus actually saved the three of us, but Sirius especially."  
  
Hermoine had tears in here eyes as Remus told her what happened, she was only beginning to learn what had happened, that fateful day, to Severus. "I had no idea he did that,"  
  
"Not many people did, and Severus definitely doesn't like to talk about it," Remus replied.  
  
"That man is an enigma," Hermoine said as she wiped her eyes and stood up.  
  
"And you're going to solve him?" Remus laughed, "Typical Gryffindor determination. Classes will be starting soon," Hermoine nodded and wiped her eyes a final time before leaving.  
  
As she walked down the halls, she noticed that a few of the fifth, sixth and seventh year boys would follow her for a few yards then head towards the classes they needed to go to. "This is going to be a trying year," she said when she entered the library,  
  
Madam Pince was dusting books, as usual, "Why is that?" she asked as she flitted among the shelves.  
  
"Have you noticed the boys following me around?" She asked as she picked up as stack of books to put away, "Valentine's day is going to be especially trying."  
  
"But that's months away, dear." She gave the girl a shrewd smile, "But look on the bright side it will draw students into the library," they both started laughing.  
***  
  
Severus watched the first years file into his classroom, double potions with Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. The best combination in the world, he thought sarcastically, I must really find some reason to take points away from Gryffindor today.  
  
They were going to do a simple wart remover potion today he told the class and they groaned, not audibly though, points mattered to them. He gave them a cruel smile as he paired them up; a Gryffindor with a Slytherin.   
  
Severus was anything but pleased, three cauldrons had been melted beyond recognition, all because they got nervous every time he stood over them. I'm the teacher I am supposed to do that, he thought, when will this day end?  
****  
  
Severus wasn't at the High table at lunch he was making arrangements for his private dinner, hopefully for two, that evening. He talked to the House elves, who were absolutely happy to do it for him, he was relieved that that has gone so well, he grabbed a sandwich from the kitchens and headed back to his classroom.  
****  
  
Hermoine had several visitors in the library that day, mostly Gryffindor girls who remembered her, who had to say that she looked absolutely smashing in her black dress and how she managed her hair. She told them thank you and said that her hair settled itself out after a few years. A few of her visitors were some of the older boys who decided that 'study' just the excuse they needed to be around her  
  
She smiled at a first year girl with bushy black hair and dark brown eyes, she was reading Hogwarts; a history, while trying to sneak in bites from an apple she had hidden in her robe. She was shocked when she saw Hermoine looking at her, "I'm sorry Miss Granger,"  
  
"It's quite all right, you remind me of me when I was younger, I spent a few lunches in here too, reading that very same book, while trying to sneak an apple or a sandwich,"  
  
"Really?" the girl asked, "Oh I'm Cicely Rosewood,"  
  
"Let me guess... Gryffindor?" the girl looked shocked again, "I'm a Gryffindor too," the girl looked relieved and smiled, "Lunch will be over soon do you want to check that out?" the girl nodded. Hermoine's day was going smoothly, but she just wanted it to end?  
***  
  
Classes didn't end soon enough for either Severus or Hermoine, they both thought today had been lengthened for at least three hours. Hermoine didn't mind it so much, she made a new friend. Severus on the other hand was certain he had made a few enemies out of a few of the seventh years.  
*****  
  
Hermoine sat on her bed wrapped in a towel and still wet from her bath, It was six-thirty and she was deciding what to wear to dinner, "I know," she said out loud, she had managed to get another weekend afternoon at Diagon alley and got another dress like the burgundy one only this one was black. She had already done her hair in to a series of ringlets that cascaded down from the hair sticks that held it up.  
  
She dressed and pulled out a dark green cloak. I'll indulge him, she thought, she put it on and added a light silver serpentine pattern along the edges and around the hood, she put it on and looked in the mirror, please let none of the boys see her, she thought, She wanted only Severus to see her in this dress.  
  
She finished of the outfit with a pair of soft-soled suede boots that came up just below her knee. "Perfect," She said out loud, "What do you think you silly cat?" she asked Crookshanks.   
  
The orange cat looked up and meowed, she patted his head and smiled, "I'll be back later, okay," he meowed, purred and curled up into a ball. Silly lump of a cat she thought as she slipped her wand into a small pocket inside of the cloak.  
  
She opened the door to her chambers and looked out into the hall, no one was in the hall. She was greatly relieved as she closed the door and walked quickly and silently down the hall. Just like a serpent, she thought and laughed silently to herself.  
  
She made her way to the dungeons and past the potions classroom to Severus' chambers. She stood calmly at the door, collecting her thoughts.  
***  
  
Severus stood my the mantle of the large fireplace, He was dressed in black slacks and a long sleeved black dress shirt. He heard a knock and smiled, That would be Miss Granger by the sound of it, he thought, Now they would have the opportunity to chat without interruptions. Hopefully, as long as Albus could keep his hands out of the floo for an hour or two.  
  
He walked to the door and after taking a deep breath opened it, "Miss Granger, I am glad you could make it," He flashed her a smile, "Please come in,"  
  
"Thank you for inviting me," She stepped inside and waited for him to close the door, "I am assuming that I am your only guest this evening," she said.  
  
"You assumed correctly," He stepped up behind her, "May I take your cloak for you? or would you rather wait until dinner is served?" Without a word she undid the clasp at her throat and drew the cloak from around her. Severus was without words as he looked at her, The crushed velvet hugged her curves deliciously, and her complexion was almost that of snow.  
  
She handed the cloak the him and watched him as he went to hang it up. He really is very attractive when he smiles, more so than normal. She smiled to herself as she caught sight of a book on the couch by the fireplace, "I knew you'd open it," she said softly to herself, she stood by the fireplace and looked at a few of the picture he had up there, there was one of him as a younger man, probably just out of Hogwarts, the picture was scowling at her, she giggled.  
  
Severus watched her looking at the book and then at the pictures, he held to glasses of wine. He finally stepped forward when she giggled, "You find my picture amusing, Miss Granger?"   
She turned and smiled at him, he nearly dropped the wine glasses,  
  
"Not all of them, just the ones that are scowling at me," She giggled again, all of the pictures of Severus were scowling at her, "Thank you," she said as he handed her a glass of wine.  
  
Severus laughed, which took Hermoine by surprise it was a rich and silky laugh that sent a chill of pleasure down her spine. "You looked slightly surprised,"  
  
"I always figured that you couldn't laugh and that's why you scowled so much," she sipped the wine, it was incredible, "I'm sorry,"  
  
Severus smiled again, "I scowl because that's the image I have to live up to," He sipped his wine and admire the way the fire light played off of the black velvet and her body. "Thank you for the book, How did you know I wanted it,"  
  
"You get a glint in your eye, when you see something you want," she smiled again, just like now, she thought. She was really enjoying this so far, "How did you know that I sent the book to you?"  
  
"I'd know your handwriting anywhere," He said without smiling, "Second you smell like vanilla and roses, you're the only person who smells like that and the note was infused with it,"  
  
Hermoine blushed, she didn't know whether to be insulted or complimented, She had kissed the note before she had put it in the envelope...  
  
The clock tolled seven and Severus looked at Hermoine, "Shall we dine?" he asked offering his hand to her, she nodded and he led her over to candle lit table, it was sitting in front of a window.  
  
"Severus?" she asked confused as she sat down, he had pulled her chair out for her before that.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger?" he replied as he himself sat across from her.  
  
"Please call me Hermoine," she looked into his eyes and shivered slightly as she watched the candle flames reflecting in them. "I never saw a window like this outside,"  
  
"Well, Miss Gran... Hermoine, it's charmed to show up as stonework on the outside. I do like sunlight despite popular opinion." I just burn extremely badly and never tan, he thought.  
  
"It's a beautiful view," she said looking out at the twilight beyond.  
  
It is indeed, Severus thought as he stared at the incredible view he had.  
  
"Severus, I do believe that you are staring at me," Hermoine said, when she caught him watching her out of the corner of her eye, She smiles as she watched him add a little color to his cheeks. He mumbled something about dinner being served. Their plates appeared out of nowhere; salmon with watercress and wild rice salad, and a croissant  
  
With the meal served, they talked as they ate. They talked about Potions and Books, Severus was enjoying himself and actually let himself smile and laugh. This made Hermoine tingle every time he did. He needs to laugh more, it makes him younger, she thought as she watched him.  
  
Hermoine was enjoying the meal immensely but something was bothering her, "Severus, Remus told me that you saved his life in the battle,"  
  
Severus looked up from his plate, he had a grim look on his face, "I was facing my demons,"   
  
"I'm very proud that you did," She said, "I thought you had died when you didn't return from the Deatheaters meeting,"  
  
"Flitwick said something about that to me the night you slapped me," he looked into her eyes they were so warm yet so full of concern for him, "I'm sorry,"  
  
"For what?" she asked, as she watched him watching her. "What do you have to be sorry for?"  
  
"For kissing you, I shouldn't have done it," He replied breaking his gaze, and looking down at his plate  
  
"Severus, If I had been offended I wouldn't have given you that book, I wouldn't have accepted the invitation and you would probably have multiple hexes upon you at this point, or poisoned. I learned from the best after all." She smiled at him.   
  
"Oh," he swallowed hard, nearly choking. He noticed her green cloak hanging in the corner and the shimmering snakes along the edges, "Hermoine did you realize that there were silver serpents on your cloak?"  
  
"I put them there," Severus nearly choke on his wine, "I thought you might like them."  
  
He did immensely, the cloak itself was in Slytherin colors and the snakes just added to the overall effect. "I do like them, very Slytherin of you,"  
  
"Why thank you Severus, and this invitation is very Gryffindor of you," she smiled, the dinner had vanished and was replaced with small creme brulee each.   
***  
  
Severus and Hermoine sat on the couch together. She leaned against him as they faced the fire. She had retrieved her wand from her cloak and was laying with the flames. He sat reveling in her warmth as she leaned into him. He silently watched her play with the colors of the flames and the different combinations of color she could create. Severus was truly surprised when she made the flames green and silver, "Very impressive Hermoine,"  
  
"Why thank you Severus, but I am not quite finished yet." she flicked her wand and the flames became serpents that writhed and entwined themselves.  
  
"Charms must have been your favorite class," Severus said as he watched the flames.  
  
"No, actually Potions was," She said as she made the flame into a plaid pattern, "That's what I had originally thought the job opening was here, I didn't know you had survived and I am glad you did," she put her wand aside aside and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad I survived too," Severus said causing Hermoine to laugh, "I would've have regretted not being able to do this,"  
  
Hermoine stopped laughing as she looked at him quizzically. Severus took her hand in his as he leaned and gently kissed her lips. Hermoine parted her lips as he kissed her and leaned into him as his tongue searched for hers, she slid her free hand around his neck and ran her fingers through his silky hair. Severus shivered when she did this, His free hand snaked around her waist.  
  
Hermoine was quite breathless when they finally parted, Severus watched her as the clock tolling it was ten-thirty. Already?!  
  
"It's late," He said, as he stood up, "Can we do this again soon?"  
  
"What kiss? Anytime." She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze, he gave a half-hearted scowl "Oh, you mean dinner? Oh yes I would love to do this again."  
  
"You are so Slytherin at times Miss Hermoine Granger," He said smiling, "I'm stating to think you were sorted wrong,"  
  
"You're so Slytherin all of the time, well most of the time any ways." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for a very entertaining evening Severus, And happy birthday,"  
  
"This had been the happiest birthday I have had in a long while," He replied. He clasped her cloak for her and walked her to the door, "I'd walk you to your chambers but there are probably a few students as well as teachers roaming around, and that wouldn't look good for either of us at this point, now would it,"  
  
"That's not a problem. Your students might accuse you of favoring Gryffindors. Good night Severus." Hermoine have him another kiss on the cheek smiled as she left His chambers and began to walk back to her own.  
***  
  
Severus on the couch, and rubbed his hands on his cheeks, he knew he was flushed and he felt the warmth of his cheeks. He had enjoyed this evening but it went by too quickly. He didn't want to cut it short but he had to go back to Archimedes Apothecary in the morning, he had found he was short on wolfsbane, and with Remus here now... He'd rather be prepared.  
  
He looked at the flames they were still plaid, he'd leave that way until the fire died down. They were a comforting reminder, to an evening well spent.  
  
He got up, thinking about Hermoine had given him a bit of a rise, "I'm getting rather tired of cold showers, maybe I should try that freezing spell," He muttered as walked towards the bathroom...  
****  
  
Hermoine opened the door to her quarters, a great orange lump met her by the door, he walked around her feet as she walked in, he sniffed her and gave her a rather cross and suspicious look that said 'You smell like Snape, why?'  
  
"Oh you great lump of a cat, that Kneazle in you gets the better of you more and more these days," She picked him up and kissed the top of her head, "I had dinner with him, that's why I am all dressed up." He meowed when she set him down and headed for the bed.  
  
Hermoine hung up her cloak and decided to keep the pattern, it was very subtle and hardly any one can see it, she thought. She went to the bathroom and undid her hair. the curls fell down well past her shoulders, Next time, I'll wear my hair down, she thought. she draped her dress across the small chaise she had in her room.  
  
She slipped her pajamas on, burgundy flannel with yellowish buttons, and slid under the covers of her bed. She waited for Crookshanks to settle under his corner of the covers and closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep...  
******  
******  
  
Severus woke feeling calm and relaxed, he stretched and threw aside the dark green bed linens. It was dawn, he had left his bedroom door open and could see the light streaming in from the enchanted window. He picked up his black bathrobe and carried it with him to the bathroom.  
  
He put the robe on the towel rack and and looked into the mirror; He looked younger! He saw not the tired man he was used to seeing every morning, but the vibrant young man of thirty who had yet to feel the phantom pains of the cruciatus catching up to him. He had lost the dark circles under his eyes and had regained the lost fire for life.  
  
He stripped to the waist and looked over his shoulder into the mirror, he looked at the white scars that crisscrossed his backside; from shoulders to mid thigh, part of the torture he had endured for years. There weren't any potions he knew of that could make them fade any further. He sighed stripped the rest of his clothes off and stepped into the shower...  
  
He thought about the day ahead of him as he dressed: Several meetings with teachers then a free afternoon, He would floo over to Diagon and get the dried aconite (wolfsbane) he needed. He had the sudden thought that Hermoine might like to go, but he'd wait to ask her when she was sure to be awake...  
***  
  
Hermoine was awakened to: Meow! Whump! She sat upright immediately and rubbed her eyes, "Crookshanks you silly thing, Did I kick you off of the bed? " He grumbled, "I'm sorry," She yawned and stretched. It was a little after sunrise about six a.m. or so, she didn't bother looking at the clock. Crookshanks grumbled, "I'm not picking you up, you can get on the bed yourself," again another grumble. She rolled her eyes and got out of bed, Crookshanks promptly took over the warmest spot under the covers.  
  
She smiled. She had to tell Ginny, She thought, She did say she wanted the gory details.   
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I was invited to a private dinner in his chambers last night, It was his birthday. I had a good time, we talked for several hours and you know what? He's sweet, kind, and has a sense of humor. And when He laughs, Oh Ginny it could send tingles down your spine. I am going to see where this goes, I actually enjoy his company, wish me luck.  
  
Love always  
your friend  
Hermoine  
  
She smiled and sealed the letter, Now what to wear today? she thought as she stood up, she owl the letter after breakfast. She went to her closet and opened the doors she chose a burgundy dress of silk brocade, it was more of a simple shift than a formal dress.  
  
Now for the bath, she went to the bathroom and stripped out of her pajamas, she turned the hot water on and climbed into the tub as it filled. As she soaked she thought of last night, I wonder where this will lead, she thought after she turned the water off.  
  
Hermoine stepped out of the large tub in her bathroom and pulled the fluffy white towel around her, Crookshanks was sitting on her bed when she stepped out of the bathroom, he jumped off of the bed and after walking several circles around her he sniffed her and meowed. His look seemed to say; You don't smell like Snape any more, good job.  
  
"You silly cat, you may have to put up with that smell," he seemed to frown, "He's not that bad and you know it," Crookshanks stood and with tail straight up headed under the bed.  
  
She dried her hair with has drying spell and put it up with a hair pin. She looked at the cat who purred with approval, You're not the only one who would purr you silly thing, she thought smiling.  
***  
  
Severus made his way from the dungeon to the library. He had taken several points from a Hufflepuff girl for running into him, Literally, and left her sucking her upper lip.  
  
"Ah, Severus," Severus froze in his tracks when he heard Albus behind him, "Did you have a happy birthday?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," He turned to face him, Albus has several brown wrapped packages under his arm, "We thought it best to wait until after your birthday to give to these," Albus gave him a knowing smile.  
  
"Thank you," Severus took the packages but looked at him rather suspiciously, the man was smiling for a reason, "You seemed rather pleased with yourself today Albus,"  
  
"I do?" He replied and then chuckled, "But my dear Severus I always look like this,"   
  
You're lying, but that's okay, I'll let it slide, Severus thought. He scowled for the first time that day, "I have to be going,"  
  
"Of course," Albus smiled again and turned and walked off.  
  
Severus looked at the six packages in his arms, he muttered a spell and shrunk them down, before sliding them into a pocket of his robe. He continued on his way. Hermoine's Chambers were in a side hall behind a tapestry. wise move, he thought, students can't find it.  
  
He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, He stood patiently as he waited. The door opened a crack and he gave a slight gasp, Hermoine smiled at him, she was wrapped in a large white towel. "Oh, hello Severus,"  
  
"Good morning Hermoine," He made a small squeak that made her smile, "I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Diagon alley this afternoon? I have something I need to pick up," He gave a weak smile.  
  
She gave him a fell smile, "Of course I'll go with you," She replied, "I'd let you in but I just got out of the tub,"  
  
"Quite all right, We'll meet in the library at one?" he asked, Hoping she would agree.  
  
"Of course," She replied, "If you'll excuse me?" he nodded and mumbled a god bye. She closed the door as he turned to leave.  
  
Severus waited until she shut the door before continuing, He needed that freezing spell, but toned it down to a mere chill, he didn't want to do anything that might have to be explained to Madam Pomfrey.  
****  
  
Hermoine closed the door and began laughing uncontrollably, she thought Severus was going to die when he saw her. In a towel no less. She threw of the towel when she reached her room and got dressed.  
****  
  
Severus sat at the high table watching the students chattering like monkeys. He watched as the tables hushed as Hermoine walked to the high table. He smiled, a fairly cruel smile, as she walked up to her seat next to him.  
  
"Good morning to you too Severus. I must say you look rather handsome today," she said under her breath as soon as the students started talking again. "Thank you for dinner last night,"  
  
"You're welcome," He replied through a scowl. Hermoine gave a small laugh and began to eat her breakfast. He caught a strange scent from her, he had smelled it once before, It was a composite scent, Amber, he believed, it blends well with vanilla and roses, he thought, I may have to use that freezing spell again...  
  
Severus excused himself from the table and made his way back to the potions class. He caught the scent of amber, vanilla and roses and turned around, Hermoine was standing behind him. "Can I help you with something, Hermoine?"  
  
"Only a question, Severus. That is if you don't mind,"  
  
"Why would I mind?" His voice was soft and silky, like a snake, she thought, I really have to stop doing that ...  
  
"Do I really smell like Vanilla and roses?" She asked clasping her hands behind her back.  
  
"Yes you do, and it is quite intoxicating," He replied, she gave another shiver when he answered, "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Yes, but it also raises a few of my own which can wait until this afternoon," Hermoine said goodbye to him, smiled and headed for the library.  
  
Severus suddenly felt curious, another nasty trait from Gryffindor, What could she possibly have questions about? other than everything under the sun? He dismissed this and made his way to his classroom where he had to meet with Remus, of all people first.  
****  
  
Hermoine smiled as she walked, from the owlrey, she saw Albus and smiled at him, "Good morning Albus," She said   
  
"Good morning dear," His eyes twinkled, "I was wondering how you came up with Severus' birthday present?"  
  
"How?" She asked, "He saw the copy we have in the library and got a glint in his eye, It's the same look my cousins got every time they saw something they wanted,"  
  
"He seems to like it," Albus replied, "What are your plans for this afternoon?"  
  
"I am joining Severus for a trip to Diagon alley if my afternoon is free," She replied.  
  
"I'm sure it will be," He gave her a very knowing smile, "I must be going,"  
  
Hermoine watched the aged wizard walk away, Why doe he always seem to know things? she asked herself as she walked into the library.  
  
Irma watched Hermoine as she walked through the doors, "Library will be closed for a few hours this afternoon dear," Hermoine looked confused, "Cleaning top to bottom, team of twenty house elves. We each have the afternoon off,"   
  
Hermoine just smiled s she put the few books that were out away, She looked forward to this afternoon with Severus. 


	3. Spoken truths and patience isn' my virtu

Ginny sat at a table in the vast Godric's Hollow home she shared with Harry. She gave the owl on the back of her chair a owl treat before opening the letter that had been delivered to her. She read it and started to laugh, but she read it again to make sure she had read it right. She quickly wrote a reply and gave it to the owl just as harry was walking in, "What's so funny love?" has asked as the owl flew out of the window, returning to Hogwarts.  
  
"A letter from Moine. It seems that Snape is finally driving her crazy."  
  
Harry laughed, "I knew it was just a matter of time before he drove her off of the deep end."   
  
Ginny just smiled, If only you knew, love, if only you knew she thought.  
***  
  
Severus quickly walked down the halls to the library, He saw the 'closed for cleaning' sign. Right then, he thought, She'll be in her chambers. her walked down the hall to the side hall behind the tapestry. He knocked on the doors and waited. The door opened and Hermoine smiled when she saw who it was. "Hello Professor Snape," She said  
  
"Hello Miss Granger," He said giving her a smile, thankful she wasn't in a towel.  
  
"I'm sorry about the library, I would have told you but I kept getting errands to run and couldn't get to you," She smiled and opened the door all of the way, "Do come in,"   
  
Severus stepped inside her chambers and heard the door click behind him. He looked around and saw a book collection that almost rivaled his own, "My dear didn't you know reading is so unladylike?"  
  
"Who ever said I was a lady?" her voice was seductive and he turned to scowl at her, "Shall we Floo from here?" she asked returning to the innocent Hermoine.  
  
"Yes that's fine," He replied as they walked over to the fireplace, Hermoine opened a small jar on the mantle and tossed a bit of the floo powder in, "Diagon alley," they said together before stepping into the fireplace.  
***  
  
Diagon alley was bustling as always, Hermoine hooked her arm around Severus' elbow as they walked past Gringotts and towards Knockturn alley, "Severus?"  
  
"Yes Hermoine?" He relied in a warm and rich tone that made Her a little weak in the knees  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked, looking at him.  
  
"Archimedes Apothecary, I need to pick up more wolfsbane." He said as they stopped in front of a small storefront  
  
He held the door open for her as she walked in first, Ivory watched from his counter and got up when she entered, "Ah Good afternoon to ya miss, how can I help ya?"  
  
"I'm actually with someone and just shopping with him," She smiled at Ivory, as Severus walked inside.  
  
"Ah, Mister Snape, What can I do for you today?" Ivory beamed t Severus, "We're having a special, 15% off of the entire purchase price,"  
  
"Ivory, you're just doing that because I am one of you best customers," The little man agreed with Severus, then Severus continued, "I need that list of things I owled to you the other day and four kilos of wolfsbane,"   
  
"Are you sure you don't need anything miss?"  
  
Hermoine shook her head. "I don't have time for potions anymore with my new job, but thank you for asking,"  
  
"Where do you work lass?" Ivory asked as he bustled behind the counter.  
  
"I am assistant librarian at Hogwarts," She smiled at the man, "But I do get to read some of the rarest books on potions,"  
  
"Ivory, This is Hermoine, the one I told you made the Polyjuice potion in her second year," Severus said as the man piled packages onto the counter.  
  
"I thought you might be, Severus has told me some wonderful things about his best potions student,"   
She shot Severus a look as he paid for the items, after they said goodbye to Ivory and were back on street, she asked him a question, "What did you tell him about me?"  
  
"That your brilliance is rivaled only by mine and you were one of my best students despite the fact you hung out with Potter and Weasely," She scowled at him, but ended up laughing. They looked at various shops for about an hour,   
  
The stopped into the stationary shop where Hermoine picked up more parchments and scrolls as well as a few new bottles of ink, "I'm hungry. Want an Ice cream?" Hermoine asked as the headed for the ice cream shop.   
  
They sat outside Florean Fortescue's at a secluded table, Severus shrunk his packages and was about to put them in his robe when his hand brushed across the other packages already in there, "What the?" he pulled out his hand six tiny packages sat on his palm. "I forgot about these."  
  
"What are they?" Hermoine asked as he returned them to regular size.  
  
"Birthday presents, Albus gave them to me today" he said, "Should I open them or burn them?"  
  
"Severus Snape you will open those presents and not burn them," Hermoine managed to keep her voice to a low whisper, but Severus could have sworn she sounded like a snake hissing at him.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said returned them to their original size and set them on the table, Hermoine leaned forward and looked at them: she could see that they were from, Albus, Minerva, Flitwick, Hagrid, Rolanda and the last was from Irma and Poppy.  
  
"Open the one from Irma and Poppy first," Hermoine said, she was eager to know what they presents were, Severus obliged and opened that one first, inside was a wand case carved from jade in the shape of a serpent, "Oh my, isn't that a bit extravagant?"  
Hermoine said.  
  
"I haven't accepted birthday presents for Gods know how many years, this is to make up for them I guess," he couldn't help but smile, He opened the one from Rolanda next. It was a picture; she had snook into the one of his classes and took a picture of him looming over Neville Longbottom, it was from their seventh year just before he left for the last Deatheaters meeting. "I didn't think she actually kept this one..."  
  
Hermoine didn't remember Rolanda ever taking it, "I don't remember when that was taken,"  
  
"You weren't in class you were helping Albus and Flitwick that day with protection charms and wards," She remembered that day well, "Well let's open the one from?"  
  
"Hagrid?" She asked tentatively he reached for that package, "I hope it isn't treacle," she muttered, Severus gave another hearty laugh, that made Hermoine shudder with pleasure. He opened the one from Hagrid: It was a silvery object about five inches long along with a note:  
  
Professor Snape,   
  
this here is a piece of unicorn horn from a none too bright stallion who got his horn snapped when he ran into a tree, I've got no use for it but I thought with you savin' us an all you should have it.  
  
Rubeus Hagrid  
  
"That's very kind of him," Hermoine said as Severus handed her the small box with the horn piece in it, the horn glittered and sparkled when the sunlight hit it. "It's very beautiful" she said after she set the box down.  
  
Severus picked up the one from Flitwick next, "I wonder what's in here?" he said it in a half taunting tone, knowing that Hermoine wanted to know what was in the packages as much as he did, though Severus would never show it. Flitwick's gift was a charmed cloak clasp in the shape of a serpent, it hissed and wiggled. Hermoine laughed as Severus put it the box with a sour look on his face, "It's not that funny, I don't want it to bite me while I'm wearing it,"  
  
"Maybe you should try a freezing spell on it," She gave him her most innocent smile, she heard him muttering the spell when he was leaving her hall way that morning, and it doesn't take a genius to know what he did.  
  
He scowled and picked up Minerva's present, it was a Potions journal with dark green leather with a silver binding, "I pleasant surprise from Minerva," he picked up Albus' gift. "Please let it not be lemon drops," He said   
  
"just open it Severus," Hermoine said, He sighed and began to unwrap his last present, It was a quill set, three quills: an eagle, hippogriff, and gryphon. There was also a bag of Lemon drops, Hermoine giggled, "He's never going to give up."  
  
"No, he isn't," Severus heard the clock above the Gringotts toll four, "They'll be wondering where we are, shall we go back?"  
  
"I suppose," Hermoine sighed, she really didn't want to go back but she knew she had too eventually...  
***  
  
They ended up flooing into Severus' chambers, which didn't bother Hermoine, "Thank you, Severus,"  
  
"I should write thank you's for these gifts," he asked, Putting his packages down by his desk he would organize them later. "Thank me for what Hermoine?"  
  
"Taking me with you," she replied, "I enjoyed it." She turned around and set a fire in the fireplace. She heard Severus give a groan and she turned back around, He had slumped to the floor and was clutching his sides, "Severus!"  
***  
  
Severus felt the shooting phantom cruciatus pains racing through his body, he could do nothing about them, but curl up into a ball. It had been nearly a three weeks since he felt the pains and he wondered if this was the result of not feeling them for so long. He clamped his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, these were the worst yet... and there would be more to come.  
  
Hermoine raced to Severus' side, his whole body was locked into a fetal position from the pain. "Mobilicorpus," Severus rose in to the air and hovered there for a minute she directed his body to a shut door, she opened it and saw a magnificent four post bed, she managed to maneuver him onto the bed. She had heard something from Albus about the phantom pains but didn't think he still suffered from them.  
  
She climbed unto the bed with him and put her cool hand on his cheek, "Severus?" she brushed her hands across his face. She hoped this would end soon, they had too end soon, she couldn't bear to see anyone she cared about in pain...   
  
It hit her. She cared about him, More so than she originally thought, "Severus? Come on fight it, I can't bear to see you this way..."  
***  
  
Severus knew Hermoine had moved him, and felt her cool hands on his cheek. The pains were going in waves, the moment they started to ease up a little they came back at full force. all he could do was listen to Hermoine's sweet voice. He didn't want her to see him this was; in pain, not able to do anything. He felt a tear rolling down his face.   
  
Severus tried to fight the pains, with little success, they were weakening, but how long had he been this way? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? He slowly felt his body relax.  
  
Hermoine watched his body relax and cradled his limp head in her lap, "Severus?" His eyelids fluttered as he wavered in and out of consciousness, she wiped the tear from his cheek then wiped her own away, "I love you Severus," But he couldn't hear her he had slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Hermoine made sure he was breathing before she got up from the bed, She had been there for nearly an hour, she had to go get Poppy.  
****  
  
Poppy Pomfrey was organizing the medical potions and then heading for the great hall for dinner when Hermoine came running in. She saw the distraught woman and rushed to her, "What's the matter Hermoine?"  
  
"It's Severus," She was trying to hold back her tears, "It's that side affect from the cruciatus, the phantom pains?" Poppy nodded as she tried to comfort her.  
  
"Is he still having them?" Poppy asked her when she stopped her sobbing.  
  
"He's sleeping now, it started almost an hour ago when we came back from Diagon alley," She blushed when she told poppy this, "He had said something about writing thank you's for his birthday presents and then a little after that he collapsed,"  
  
"Oh dear," Poppy replied, "If he's sleeping now that will be fine, he always does that after the pain leaves, he's exhausted by them. Come with me to dinner get something to eat, he'll be okay for a few minutes without you there,"  
  
Hermoine sniffled and nodded. She walked with Poppy down to the great hall and through the small door behind the high table. Poppy told Minerva what happened, and she gave Hermoine a concerned look.  
  
Hermoine picked at a bit of her dinner only taking a couple of bites, she was filled with worry for Severus. "Excuse me," she got up from the table halfway through dinner and slid out the back entrance to the hall, and went to the kitchen to pick up something for Severus to eat when he woke up; chicken soup and some fruit, sandwiches, and a few pastries . The house elves wrapped these for her and she went up too her chambers to floo to his room as she didn't know the password.  
***  
  
Severus jerked and opened his eyes, he was on his bed. "Hermoine?" his voice barely above a whisper "Hermoine?" this time a little louder. Severus didn't even bother moving, he was too weak too.   
  
Hermoine was just stepping through Severus' fireplace, "Hermoine? Where did you go?" He's awake!? she rushed into his bedroom.  
  
"Severus? I'm right here. Are you all right?" she set the wrapped dinner down on the night stand and climber unto the bed with him, "I was so worried,"  
  
Severus gave her a weak smile, "I'm sorry you had to see that,"  
he said, taking deep ragged breaths as if he were about to cry, "I'm so sorry..." He tried to sit up and did with Hermoine's help. He tried to say something else but she put her fingers to his lips.  
  
"Shhh," She said giving him a smile, "I brought you dinner,"  
  
"What time is it?" he asked feeling suddenly more alert.  
  
"Nearly seven," She looked at him and smiled again, her eyes were red from crying. "Poppy said that if you were sleeping that I should try and eat something, didn't happen."  
  
"You've been crying?" she nodded, he caressed her cheek with his hand and she leaned into it. "Not over me I hope," he said though he actually hoped that she had.  
  
"Yes, you silly Slytherin," she sniffled again, "Are you hungry? I did bring some food for us," he nodded and stood up, he was a little shaky but managed to walk to the table in the living room.  
  
Hermoine produced was amounted to a small feast from the wrapped package, they ate in relative silence for a few minutes. Hermoine watched Severus put away food as if he was going to face a famine. She found that after a few minutes he had stopped eating and was watching her, "Severus you're staring again,"  
  
"I'm not staring, I watching, there is a difference, his sarcastic tone was getting the better of him, "Besides I like watching you, you're fascinating..."  
  
"Why?" she asked putting down the apple she was eating.  
  
"Because you're a Gryffindor in the lair of a Slytherin,"  
  
"Are you saying I am prey?" She asked gazing over her apple into his eyes.  
  
"I haven't decided yet," he said watching her scowling at him, "I'm supposed to scowl remember?"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and continued to eat her apple, "You should be resting you know," She said, "You were in that for nearly an hour,"  
  
"An hour?" he paled, "It's never been that long before..." he suddenly felt weak again.  
  
Hermoine watched him stand up, she rushed to his side in case his legs gave out under him, she helped to his bed. He lay on the bed fully clothed with the exception of shoes, socks and robes. Hermoine sat next to the pile of pillows he was propped against. "Severus, is it always like that?"  
  
"Yes, I have been put under that curse often enough for a long enough time that these pains happen every once in a while. They stopped a few weeks ago and I thought they were gone for good," He said musing at his own misgivings, he thought of how Hermoine got into his room, "Taimat,"  
  
"What?" where did that come from she thought.  
  
"It's the password for my chambers," he didn't want her to offer her s up, and hoped she wouldn't "I occurred to me that should this happen again and you need to get in you should know it,"  
  
"Thank you," she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Severus? Did you ever want to know what you smelled like?" She thought she would ask him before she forgot.  
  
"No, but now that you brought it up," he smiled, "Incendio," he lit a fire in the fireplace in his bedroom, "For your amusement,"  
  
"You smell like the woods, of ceder and patchouli and oak moss," she smiled and began to play with the flames, turning on into a green and gold serpent the other into a silver and green one, "with a hint of potions and sulfur,"  
  
"At least I don't smell like a dungeon," he chuckled, "You smell like amber today, why is that?"  
  
"It's a solid perfume Muggles make, I bought some the last time I was in London," She snuggled against him and lay her head on his chest, "I hope this isn't uncomfortable for you,"  
  
"No not at all," he said as he watched her playing with the flames.  
***  
  
She was getting drowsy. He played with a lock of her hair as her game slowly stopped and she lay dozing with her head on his chest, The last thing she remembered hearing was his steady heartbeat... Severus watched Hermoine sleep for nearly an hour before carefully sliding out for under her and picking her up. He put a pinch of floo in to the fire that still had the two serpents in it, "Hermoine Grangers Chambers" he said in a strong whisper.  
***  
  
He stepped into her chambers from the fire place and opened the door to her bedroom, carefully he balanced her in one arm as he pulled back the covers and lay her down on the bed. Crookshanks watched all of this from the other side of the bed, he made no noise nor did he move he just watched as Severus took off her shoes and pulled the covers over her, "Good night Hermoine," He kissed her forehead, "I love you," he turned and flooed back to his own chambers.  
  
He changed into his own silk pajamas and crawled into bed, he watched the serpent flames die down as he drifted off to sleep.  
*****  
*****  
  
Hermione opened her eyes as the clock struck five, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, she looked around, "Why am I in my room? Did Severus bring me Crookshanks?" the cat looked up and meowed, "I take that as a yes,"  
  
She got up and realized that she was still dressed, she stretched and headed for the bathroom for a shower. As she showered she thought of Severus, was there anything she could do for him? For the Pains? She didn't know.  
  
After she dressed for the day she headed for the library, Severus is probably sleeping she thought as she walked into the library, Madam Pince wasn't there but that was okay, she was there and it wasn't like there was anyone up this early. She went to the restricted area and scanned the shelves for a medical book she had seen there a few days ago, she found the large book and pulled it off of the shelf, she went to the large armchairs by the fireplace and curled herself into one after lighting a fire.  
  
'Ars Magica Medice,' she opened the book it was in Latin, Hermione sighed, and summoned a quill and parchment. She was glad she had studied Latin for all those years. she scanned the book for potions that might hold a possible 'cure' she found a few possible ones after about and hour, but she was growing frustrated from the translation. She found one that mentioned 'ghosting pains' and copied that one too....  
***  
  
Severus made his was down the halls looking for any student that could be awake, he had awoken up at five and felt well enough to go find anyone to terrorize. it was now seven and nearly Breakfast, he made his was into the library thinking that no one would be there.   
  
He made a small gasp as he saw the dozing form of Hermione in the chair in front of him she had notes scattered about her. He picked on of them up and looked at it, "Hermione," he said to himself, "Are you doing this for me?" he whispered, he sat and watched her for several minutes. She was so peaceful, he thought as he pulled the everlasting rose from his robe, and set it near her hand. He left the library with a swish of his robes. He wanted to kiss her but didn't want the moment ruined, by his need for a freezing spell.  
  
Severus put on his best scowl as he left the library and went back to searching for students to take points away from them.  
****  
  
Hermione smiled as she sat at the High table the rose was sitting in from if her plate, She found it there when she woke up from her nap in the library.   
  
Minerva and Poppy exchanged glances with each other as Hermione and Remus talked, "I don't know Remus, it was there when I woke up,"  
  
"Do you have any ideas who it's from?" he asked in a quiet voice,   
  
"Probably from a secret admirer," she replied, "It's quite a lovely flower too, an everlasting rose I would say, wouldn't you Remus?"  
  
"Oh, definitely, It will only wither when the person who picked it stops loving the person they give it too,"  
  
Severus didn't say a word throughout the entire conversation he just scowled. He was starting to get out of practice and thought it best.  
  
"I didn't know that," Hermione said, and wondered who gave it to her, "I think I like not knowing who gave it to me, for now any ways." Remus agreed with her saying that it was a good idea to just wait until who ever gave it to her showed himself.  
***  
  
Cicely Rosewood sat in the library reading, she saw Hermione walking in, "Good morning Miss Granger,"  
  
"Good morning Cicely," Hermione sat across from her, "How are you today?"  
  
"I'm good, I was just reading up on potions," She said as she set her book down, "I like Potions, Did you?"  
  
"Oh yes," Hermione said, "I was working on some notes that are for a potion I may try If Professor Snape allows me too,"  
  
"He might if you're smart enough," Cicely replied smiling, "He's a really good professor if you can get past his scowling and yelling at the students all of the time."  
  
Hermione laughed, Here was a first year who was going to do well, "I take it you don't want me telling any of your friends this?" The girl shook her head, "What about telling Professor Snape?"  
  
Her eyes widened, "Oh, Please Miss Granger, Don't tell him," She was turning red from embarrassment, "He would probably take points away from me for that,"  
  
"I'd give them right back, because he is a brilliant teacher if you can indeed get past the scowling and yelling." Hermione smiled at the girl who reminded her so much of herself when she was younger.  
  
"I like you Miss Granger, I'm glad you're here," Cicely said finally smiling once the look of dread was erased from her face.  
  
"I'm glad I know you, you're a very intelligent young lady, but you should also try and have some fun, don't study too much, okay?" Cicely smiled and nodded, she excused herself and picked up her books and notes and left with a smile on her face.  
  
Cicely walked out of the library and stopped when she saw professor Snape heading her way, "Good morning Professor Snape," she said as the walked past each other.   
  
"Good morning Miss Rosewood," Severus replied as he walked past her. Cicely walked as fast as she could back to Gryffindor tower, Professor Snape actually said 'Good morning' to her...  
  
Severus made his way into the library, there were several students there talking but quickly stopped when the saw Snape's imposing figure walking towards them. He spotted Hermione towards the back of the library and walked over to her, "Miss Granger."  
  
"Good Morning Severus," She smiled at him, luckily none of the students were around, "Are you feeling better today?"  
  
"Yes, Thank you," He replied, "I meant to ask yesterday while we were out if you wanted to use a portion of the Potions class for your own studies?"  
  
"I would love to thank you," She was giddy with excitement, "Did you take me back to my chambers last night?"  
  
"Yes you fell asleep and I didn't think It was quite appropriate for me to leave you there," He replied, trying to find and easier way of saying: If I had left you there Not even a freezing spell would have stopped me,'  
  
"I understand," She said smiling, "One of your students gave you a compliment today,"  
  
"A compliment?" Severus had hardly ever gotten any compliments from his students in all the years he had been teaching.  
  
"Miss Rosewood said you were a really Good teacher if you could get past the scowling and Yelling,"  
  
"Hmmm," Severus mulled this over, "Twenty points to Gryffindor,"  
  
"Giving points to Gryffindor?" She laughed, thankful none of the other students could hear there conversation.   
  
"I actually came to ask if you could take this note to Rubeus me, I would myself but I have to start the Potion for Remus," He handed her a small dark green envelope, "I would also like to have you watch the preparing of the potion. it is an interesting process. it will be towards the afternoon." She smiled, it was one of pure happiness and what could have passed for love if Severus would realize it.  
  
"I'll meet you there," she replied and watched him turn and scowl at the students as he walked out. She saw Irma and walked over to her, "Irma, i have to take this to Hagrid, I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"   
  
"Of course dear," Irma was used to Having Hermione running errands for other professors, she enjoyed being by herself in the library but she wasn't as strong as she used to be, "Take your time."  
  
Hermione thanked her and made her way down the halls. she took a deep breath of the warm air as she walked outside, she began her walk to Hagrid's. When she neared she could see thin wisps of smoke from the chimney, How many years had it been since she had been in there? she thought, Too long.   
*****  
*****  
  
Hermione stood in front of Hagrid's door, she raised her hand and knocked. She waited patiently smiling as she remembered all of the times she, Harry and Ron had snook out of the castle to visit him. Her smile grew as the door opened, "Moine!" Hagrid's face bore an immense smile, "Do come in,"   
  
Hagrid's hut was just as she remembered it though it seemed a little smaller, Hagrid closed the door and began to prepare a pot of tea. "I's been a great while since you was down 'ere, Moine." He watched her sit down at the tale in the center of the hut, "What brings you here?" He sat across from her and continued with what he had been doing before she knocked; peeling vegetables.  
  
"Severus asked me to give this to you," she pulled the dark green envelope from a pocket in her robe, "I agreed, it's been a while since I've been in here,"  
  
"Aye, more than a couple years," he took the envelope from her and opened it, a smile made it's way across his face. "Firs' time Severus has ever written thank you notes," he said smiling.  
  
"He really did like the gift even if he had to be secretive bout giving thank you notes," she smiled, "It was a really lovely present you gave him Hagrid,"  
  
"I had no use for the it, that unicorn isn't the brightest in the world no mind you, just yesterday he got his head stuck between two tree trunks," Hermione laughed, "But I'm just glad he didn't burn it."  
  
"I told him he couldn't burn them," she blushed when Hagrid raised his bushy eyebrows at her. "I went with him to Diagon alley yesterday so he could get a few more potions ingredients he needed. He opened his gifts there,"  
  
"Severus actually let you go along?" Hmmm, he always was a bit headstrong, maybe he just needed someone just as headstrong as him to get him to listen, he thought, That is a first. "How are Ron and Harry?"  
  
"They're both Good, Ginny moved in with Harry a few months ago, and Ron's still traveling abroad as part of his Work."  
  
"That's good, I hope everything is working well for you,"  
  
"It is, I love my job and I can read anytime there's no one in the library..." She smiled as hagrid brought her a cup of tea, "Thank you," She looked around the hut and noticed a small gray lump on Hagrid's bed "Hagrid, what's that?"  
  
"That's Cuddles," He got up and picked up the lump, it turned out to be a puppy, "Got him last week," he set the puppy in her lap, he looked like a miniature version of Fang, who happened to be sleeping beside the fire.  
  
"He's absolutely adorable," The puppy whined a little when she picked him up, "look at the size of those feet he's going to be huge,"  
  
Hagrid smiled as she held the puppy, "Glad to know all is right with yer, it's nearly lunch time shouldn't you be headed back to the library."  
  
She frowned, "Irma is probably wondering where I ran off too," she stood up and handed the puppy back to Hagrid. "I'll come and visit again as soon as I can, and don't be afraid to spend time in the library if you have some free time," She gave him a warm smile.   
  
"I will do that, Moine," He walked her the door and saw her out, "Take care o' yer self,"  
  
He watched her walk off and smiled, she was a remarkable girl and was almost a daughter to him.  
***  
  
Hermione walked back up to the castle and walked to the main hall, there were a few students in there studying and a few playing Wizard's chess, she spotted Cicely playing a game with a seventh year Gryffindor, who was losing miserably.  
  
"Hello Miss Rosewood," She sat down next to the first year, "Who's winning?"  
  
"I am," Cicely replied, "Emma isn't even trying," Hermione watched for several minutes until Emma lost and walked away muttering that she'd never win against her.  
  
"I told Professor Snape," She said quietly as Cicely was putting the game away. she stopped what she was doing and looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"You told him?!" her lip quivered, "He took points away didn't he?"  
  
"If you promise to never tell anyone I'll tell you," the girl nodded, "He gave Gryffindor points, twenty of them, You can't tell anyone, if you do I'll take the points away, okay?"  
  
"Oh I promise," her eyes grew wide with amazement, "Does he think i am a rotten student?"  
  
"As rotten as any Gryffindor, but you're advancing well above his expectations I bet." They both giggled. "I have to go but you just remember what I told you." the girl nodded and smiled as Hermione walked away.  
***  
  
Hermione walked down to the dungeons and walked to the potions classroom, Severus had his back to her as he stood at the shelves where he stored his ingredients. She walked in silently and stood a few feet behind him and watched him as he pulled several bundles and bottles from the shelves.  
  
She stifled a smile as he stopped what he was doing and raised his head, "Hermione?" He didn't turn around. "You might as well start giggling now Gryffindor." He turned around with a scowl on his face and she started laughing uncontrollably.   
  
"I'm sorry Severus you should see the look on your face," She held her sides as she laughed. "I am Sorry," She didn't look convincing Severus continued to scowl at her.  
  
"I've already started the potion, It starts four kilos of wolfsbane ground into a powder and mixed with essence of aconite. it's simmering now," he gestured to the only cauldron that had a fire under it. "it has to simmer for another hour or so, then i will add the unicorn tears, moon flower i want to show you something."  
  
He walked her to a room she hadn't seen before, it was half of the size of the classroom, "I've never seen this room before,"  
  
"You wouldn't have, it's a side room off of my office, we added a door to it today," He lead her inside and let her look around, there were shelves with jars and beakers, as well as a few with potions ingredients, "I hope this is suitable." He stood behind her, she could feel his warm breath playing across the back of her neck and she shivered, "Are you cold Hermione?" she shivered again.  
  
"No," She sighed as he felt his arms wrap around her waist, he was drunk off of the warm scent of vanilla, roses and amber that rose from her creamy skin. She put her hands on top of his and let him rest his head on her shoulder. "thank you for this, Severus, thank you so much." she turned her head and saw his dark hair cascading over her shoulder.   
  
She brushed her cheek against the to of her head and smiled, she didn't want this to end. She marveled that this man had woven a facade so well that it was a wander that he wasn't made out of stone, yet here he was, holding her, head against her shoulder...  
  
She was lost in her thoughts when he finally let go of her and stood up, "Hermione?" His voice was husky and heavy.  
  
"Yes?" She turned to face him, he had that same look in his eyes that he had when she had dinner with him.   
  
"Could you join me in my quarters later? I wanted to know what you thought about some of the potions from Arcane Potions," he had a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
"After Dinner?" He nodded, "I have to get back to the Library Irma will probably be wondering where I am," She smiled and reached up a caressed his cheek before giving him a kiss on the other.  
  
He followed her as far as the potions class door, then watched as she glided away. She was So beautiful, he thought, I will tell her tonight, he turned and went back to watch over his potion simmering away, only another hour and he would have a thick black potion that would last Remus for a year. Severus thought the experimental potion would work, if all went well for the next year and Remus didn't change during that time it could be called a success and there would be a cure for accidental lycanthropy. all credit would go to the Ministry of Magic of course. But Snape didn't mind, he didn't want to be in the limelight any ways...  
***  
  
Hermione made her way back to the library. As she walked in she could hear Irma yelling at some poor soul. She walked in and Saw Madam Pince yelling at a large looming figure, "Sirius Black, How dare you barge in here and scare me like that, Do you want me to die of fright?! That's it isn't you're trying to scare me to death,"  
  
Hermione walked up behind the two and cleared her throat, "Excuse me I'll have to ask both of you to leave if you're are going to carry on like that," they both turned and looked at her, "You two look like you've both swallowed frogs." She started to giggle.  
  
"Hermione!" Sirius' gloomy face brightened as he smiled and hugged her, picking her up in the process, "It's been so long since I've seen you," he swung her around.   
  
"Sirius," She said after he set her down, "It's so good to see you but I wasn't expecting to see you for a while,"   
  
"I decided to come early," he said as he stood in front of the two women, "I am sorry to startle you Irma," he gave her a sad 'puppy' face.  
  
"Quite all right, just don't do it again." She waggled her feather duster at him.  
  
"Hmmm I am surprised that Severus isn't part of the welcoming committee," he said looking around the library, "I was quite surprised when Albus owled me and told me he had survived,"  
  
"Severus is in the potions room finishing up Remus' potion for him," She picked up a pile of books that needed to be put away, "I'm sure he'd be just thrilled to see you," she said as she started putting away the books.  
  
"I never had a chance to thank him," he said after Irma had taken another stack of books and walked to the other end of the library, "I really am sorry for all that i put him through, e proved himself in my eyes,"  
  
"He'd only tell you that he was facing his demons, I've already asked him why he did it, I know how much he despised you when I was a student,"  
  
"Facing his demons eh? He probably figured he had nothing to lose," Sirius got a confused look on his face, "Why did he tell you? He never told anyone else why he did it."  
  
"I don't know, he just did," she smiled when she turned her back to him, she couldn't let out her secret not just yet.  
****  
  
Hermione went to her chambers before dinner to check on Crookshanks, she caught sight of a letter on her table, it was from Ginny. She smiled and sat down at the table by her window and opened it.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
We are talking about Professor Severus Snape aren't we? I find that hard to believe but okay as long as you are happy. and Tingles? Oh I dare not ask, keep me filled in. I told harry that Snape was finally driving you crazy, he didn't read it though i would have eaten the letter before I let him read it. Please keep me informed.  
  
Love always,  
Ginny.  
  
Hermione Loved Ginny like a sister and appreciated her advice, as well as her humorous streak. She also had a bit of a nosy streak in her, just like her.  
  
Hermione would reply later, she made sure the great lump had food and was happy, before heading down for dinner.  
***  
  
Severus watched the students as they ate dinner, he had eaten little, his nervousness was getting the better of him. Sirius had shown up in the dungeons near dinner time. to Severus' surprise he didn't make any rude or snide comments, instead he said 'thank you' and turned and left.   
  
Hermione was talking to Remus and enjoying herself. Minerva and Poppy had their heads together. and Albus was talking to Sirius.  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Cicely Rosewood watched the high table as subtly as she could she was a clever girl and watched the teachers interactions. She wondered why Miss Granger and Professor Snape never talked at the high table....  
****  
  
Dinner came to a close and Hermione went to her chambers to gather her notes, she put on the cloak with the serpents and made her way to Severus chambers deep in the dungeon. She reached his door and whispered the Password, "Taimat."   
  
The door opened and she stepped in, she shut the door behind her. "Severus?" Severus wasn't there and was probably in the potions classroom. She sat on the couch and waited for him to return, she reread her notes from Ars Magica Medice, she would try that potion that she thought my help Severus. she set her notes down on the floor and lay down, she read the notes from that position; it seemed perfectly comfortable to her, her eyelids grew heavy as she dozed off.  
  
Severus walked to his chambers and caught a slight hint of vanilla and roses as he neared the door. He entered his chambers and immediately saw Hermione dozing on the couch. He quietly shut the door behind him and walked over to her, he picked up her notes and sat down on the floor next to the couch, "Incendio," he lit a fire and watched her.  
  
Her hair had fallen across her face and her lips were parted slightly, they were a lovely red. Her eyelashes were long and her eyebrows had a very seductive arch to them, he resisted the urge to trace his finger along them for the time being.   
  
His eyes scanned the rest of her body, her delicate neck, and graceful yet strong shoulders. her breasts, though concealed by the velvet of her dress, were perfectly sized; neither too large not too small for his tastes, her waist dipped in enough as well, her hips were well rounded and he could see the outline of her buttocks, he shuddered at his own thoughts, her legs were long and he could see her pale ankles were the dress had fallen away.  
  
He looked at her face once more and reached up and traced his finger along one of her eyebrows, she shuddered and opened her eyes, "Hello,"  
  
"You fell asleep," her gave her a serious look, "and left me here to watch you sleep and think,"  
  
"What did you think of?" she sat up, and looked into his eyes, "Nothing to terrible I hope,"  
  
"It was absolutely horrid, to think a Gryffindor asleep on the Job," He laughed and Hermione Stuck her tongue out at him, "Lumos," the lights in the room ere suddenly brighter.  
  
"I brought my notes," She looked at the floor where her notes had been when she had dozed off, "at least they were there,"  
  
"They're right here," he handed her the notes, "You have some interesting theories on the use of lightning bugs in fire potions,"  
  
"That's really not the reason you asked me here," She already knew that there was some alternate reason for her coming to his chambers, she brought her notes any ways. She watched Severus as he got a shocked look on his face then a rather wicked looking smile.  
  
"All right, You got me," He sighed, got up and sat on the couch next to her. "Well I did want to discuss the notes with you but there us something else I have to tell you first."  
  
Hermione took his hand in hers, "Then tell me you silly Slytherin,"  
  
"Hermione Granger, I think I've fallen in love with you," His voice was very steady and serious, "I understand if you don't feel exactly the way I do, but please be honest with me,"   
  
Hermione felt the sting of tears, "Severus?" Her voice wavered.  
He waited for her to tell him that she didn't feel the same way towards him. "Severus Snape, I thought my heart had broken when you hadn't returned that day. I mourned for you and thought that the only man I could ever love had died." Severus could hardly believe his ears, he held hid tongue and let her finish, "Severus Snape, in this short time since term had started, you have infuriated me, made me despise you, made me question things and through out it all I realized one thing; I was falling in love with you."  
  
"You love me?" the words barely escaped his lips, he felt all of his doubts washing away, "Hermione?" his voice was nearly a whisper.  
  
"Severus, I do love you," she put her hand on his cheek and held his head.   
  
"You don't care about what I've done? my Past?" he asked her hoping that this wasn't a dream that would slip away with the sands of sleep.   
  
"It's just that, the past," She smiled as a tears slipped from her eye, "Severus, you're so much more than a former servant of Voldemort, you're a very strong man with his own convictions," she watched, he had closed his eyes and was taking it all in.  
  
Severus opened his eyes, and saw that Hermione was indeed still in front of him and it wasn't a dream, "Hermione, will you agree to take things slow with me? Put up with me, I know I am hard and callous at times, I've lived like this for so long; to long."  
  
She took his hand in her and leaned in to kiss his lips, She would be patient for him, she loved him... He leaned into her kiss, and felt her hand on his chest. Nothing else mattered in the world, nothing else existed in that moment. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him.   
  
Hermione's thoughts were only of the man whose arms were around her. She felt that nothing else mattered at that moment. She felt his lips planting kisses on her face and neck, She had never been happier.  
  
Severus pulled Hermione onto his lap, and held her, for once he controlled himself and didn't need a freezing spell. "Hermione, I never thought I could ever love someone as much as I love you," her leaned his head against her breasts and just held her.  
  
"You sent me the rose, didn't you?" She said running her fingers through his hair, "It was you."  
  
He looked up, "It was me, I was returning another book and you were sleeping in the chair and I set it there, I got it the first time I kissed you, it's the color of you're red dress," He said relieved, and happy. "I watched while you slept,"  
  
"I've done that too, when you fell asleep in the library, I watched you sleeping, you looked so peaceful." Hermione blushed, "then you went and made an ass out of yourself and I was forced to slap you," Gave him a curt smile.  
  
"Do forgive me for being rude," He chuckled, and she felt the familiar tingle in her spine every time he laughed.  
  
"Maybe," She kissed his forehead and brushed the hair away from his eyes, "You have beautiful eyes, their like pools on ink."  
  
"You are just beautiful, Hermione, every bit of you."  
  
"Including my nosy Gryffindor nature?" she asked as she cuddle against him, "Come on admit it it's beautiful too."  
  
He acquiesced, "I hate to admit it, but it is,"   
  
"well, Professor Snape you are an incredibly handsome man, You're really not as as scary as some of the students made you out to be, you're just a little moody around the edges,'  
  
"You don't mind that do you?" He asked, "You do have to be patient with me you know,"  
  
"I have all the patience in the world for you, and only you." She got off of his lap and stood up, "It's getting late, Shall we lunch together tomorrow?" She asked as gathered her scattered notes.   
  
"May I walk you to your chambers tonight?" Severus asked standing, "we could pretend to be discussing important matters." he put on his best scowl which made her laugh.  
  
"I would like the very much Severus," she took her cloak from the back of the chair it was draped across and put it on.  
  
They left the dungeons and slowly walked to the hidden hall that housed the doorway to her quarters. They held each others hand as they went. Unbeknownst to them someone watched from that shadows of one on the hallways they passed.  
  
Minerva McGonagall stepped out from the shadows and was nearly white with shock. She couldn't believe what she had seen: Hermione and Severus walking together and holding hands no less.  
She and Poppy had wondered about the two when Poppy related the story of Hermione being in Severus' chambers after a trip to Diagon alley. She stood in tightlipped amazement as she watched them turn a corner. She was utterly shocked.  
***  
  
Severus stood with Hermione in front of the door to her chambers, her kissed her lightly on the lips and wrapped his arms around her, "Good night Hermione, Thank you for so much,"  
  
"You have no need to thank me Severus Snape," she brushed her hands across his cheeks, "Good night, I'll see you in the morning," He gave her one last kiss before disappearing behind the tapestry and returning to his chambers.   
  
Hermione said the password and entered her chambers, Crookshanks was sleeping on his corner of the bed, he lifted his head when she came in and gave her a look that said; 'Oh it's just you,' and curled back into a ball. She smiled as she changed her clothes and got into bed, she would write a reply to Ginny in the morning.  
  
She was too happy knowing that Severus loved her and that she loved him and would always, no matter what.  
****  
  
Severus sat at his desk in his chambers, he was content, happy and n love. what more could he ask for? He couldn't think of anything, not did he wish too. He stretched and got up, he was tired, it was a good kind of tired, his day had been interesting and trying but it had an ending no one else would have wanted to change...  
  
Severus lay in bed, eyelids growing heavy, he couldn't believe he had been so afraid of her rejection, he had had many things taken away forcefully, in his life and would never let Hermione be taken away from him. He fell asleep happy and with luck when he awoke in the morning her love for him will still be a reality and not a dream....  
*****  
*****  
  
Night fell and the dark shadows began to cluster around the headstones of the ancient cemetery, the shadows had white expressionless faces and totaled almost two dozen. Wary of their surroundings they whispered. They hadn't quite been defeated, the voices whispered, they still had a chance, to bring down good.   
  
The Aurors had had been told to give up the search, and it was safe for the shadowy figures to regroup, four years they had waited, four years had they stayed in the shadows, most forced to live like Muggles to escape detection; all waiting for the chance to avenge the downfall of their lord.  
  
The shadows were powerful and feared nothing, they had only revenge planned and nothing would stop them from fulfilling their plans.  
***  
  
Severus lay sprawled across his bed, tangled in the covers, he dreamed of dark shadows that hovered near him and Hermione, threatening to part them, he whimpered but didn't wake up. The dream was getting better; the shadows had left, and he and Hermione were together and happy. he turned in his sleep, a smile playing on his sleeping face...  
***  
  
Sirius Black sat in the guest chambers that had been made for him. He slept little anymore and he awoken with a strange sense of foreboding, he didn't know what it was and had owled a friend in the ministry if anything unusual had been seen or heard lately.   
  
After four shots of fire whiskey, he still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something bad on the way...  
***  
  
Morning arrived and Hogwart's began to wake up; students got up and dressed, teachers reviewed lesson plans for the day. Hermione woke feeling happy and wrapped in a glowing warmth.   
  
She got up showered and stood in front of her closet wrapped in a towel, she found a short sleeved green velvet dress that was full length. she held it up and smiled, perfect, she thought as she dressed. She thought about last night, I'm so glad it wasn't a dream.  
  
She sat at her writing desk, and began to write a letter to Ginny, she smiled as she wrote it, Ginny would just die when she read this.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Thank you for your reply to that last letter. I'm in love. I know that this is probably going to shock you but I've fallen in love with Severus, I was just in denial about it. Please don't tell Harry or Ron that I am in love with him. And For gods sake if you tell that that we are together, don't let either on of them send a howler. I have to go now but take care and tell Harry that I send my love.  
  
Hermione,  
  
She sealed the letter and walked up to the owlrey, she gave one of the owls a treat before giving it the letter. she watched the owl leave before leaving herself.  
  
She made her way down the halls and wasn't the least bit surprised when she saw Minerva and Albus talking, "Good morning," she said as she stopped and smiled at the two.  
  
"Good morning Hermione," Minerva said.  
  
"Good morning," Albus said after Minerva, "I hope things are well,"   
  
"Couldn't be better," she said as she left, them to continue their conversation.  
  
Hermione walked down DADA classroom and peaked inside, Remus was in there with a murky looking aquarium, "Grindylow?" She asked when she stepped into the classroom, "A little early for that isn't it?"  
  
"It's a bright class, they'll catch on quickly," He smiled, "What brings you down here this early?"   
  
"I had to owl a letter to Ginny," She sat down in the chair by his desk, "Remus, you never hated Severus did you?"  
  
"No, he just held a grudge against us because of Black's stupid little prank," He straightened the papers on his desk, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering, Remus I've fallen In love with him," Remus' jaw dropped, "It's not like I planned this,"  
  
"I know, it's just a bit of a shock," he smiled and reached for her hand, "But as long as you know what you're getting yourself into, and as long as your happy"  
  
"I realize what I'm getting myself into," she smiled as her thoughts roamed to the previous night, "I have to go check in with Irma but I'll see you at breakfast." Hermione gave him a hug before she left the room.  
***  
  
Severus walked down the hall, his robes billowed menacingly, but he wasn't scowling, he walked passed the DADA class and stopped, he turned around and walked back to the door, "Remus? can I talk to you?"  
  
"Good morning Severus, I'm not busy," Severus walked in and sat in the chair previously occupied by Hermione, "What can I do for you,"  
  
"Well it's more just some advice on a field i am not well versed in," he said, fidgeting in his seat, "Well you see, I've fallen in love,"  
  
Remus smiled, "With a certain former student?"  
  
Severus shot him a glare, "How did you know?"  
  
"Hermione was in here a few minutes ago, and I'll give you the same advice I gave her; as long as you're happy,"  
  
"I guess, you're right, I suppose I should stop being so damned stubborn," Severus was suddenly embarrassed  
  
"You probably should," He smiled, "It's time for breakfast you should go down to the Great hall.  
***   
  
Hermione watched as Severus sat down in his seat next to her at the Great table, "Good morning Severus," She said as she poured herself some tea. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Never better, and good morning to you as well," He gave her a small smile, "I'm looking forward to lunch,"   
  
"As Am I," She gave him a smile that made him melt, he felt nothing but love for this incredible woman, and She loved him.  
It hadn't been a dream.   
  
Minerva looked at Albus who just gave her a knowing smile, "Minerva, I know what you're thinking, don't ruin it."  
  
Minerva gave him a shrewd look but acquiesced, she wouldn't say anything that would ruin any chance of happiness for the new couple. They hadn't announced anything publicly and she would keep her thoughts to herself.  
  
Remus smiled knowing that Severus had found someone who could love him for who he was and that he could love in return. They were a perfect match in minds and though there was an age difference it didn't seem to matter to them and he hoped it wouldn't. He just hoped Severus wouldn't change because he felt he was forced to.  
***  
  
Sirius sat in the library after breakfast he was brooding over a book, Hermione flitted amongst the shelves as she put books away, " Sirius?" She stopped and sat down across from him, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know there's this feeling I have that there's something wrong, Like something bad is going to happen. I can't shake it either,"  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing," she said patting his rough hand, "It'll go away soon,"   
  
"I hope you're right, I'd hate to have this ruin my vacation," he said returning to his book, "I really do,"  
  
Hermione felt disconcerted about this. What sort of bad? she thought, what could happen? She pushed the thought out of her head and continued with her work.  
  
She looked out one of the many windows as the sun streamed in, she could see the lake and the giant squid paddling lazily in the shallows. Maybe Severus would like to have lunch outside today she thought.  
****  
  
Severus was thinking roughly the same thing, between yelling at bumbling students and scowling that is. I think lunch outside would be interesting he thought, as he watched the first year Slytherin girl dropped three too many scales to the potion she was trying to make with the help of a Gryffindor girl, who had told her several time that she had too many. Severus Sighed and wished this class would end soon and preferably with out incident.  
  
"No, you stupid girl you've ruined the potion, you should have listened to your partner, I want you to start over this time by yourself." She frowned at her partner, "It's not her fault either," Severus said as he walked to another pair. "Ten Points from Slytherin."  
****  
  
Classes ended for lunch and Severus swept up to the library. he had shrunk the picnic basket and had it hidden, with a cooling charm attached, deep in the pocket of his robe. He entered the library and saw Hermione putting some books away, there was no one else in the library at the time as he had passed Irma in the hallway coming up.   
  
"Miss Granger?" He walked up behind her and put his hands on her waist, "I believe it is lunch time,"  
  
"I believe you are correct Professor Snape," She turned in his grasp and gave him a smile, "I thought we could eat outside today,"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and let go of her, "Shall we?"  
  
"Won't it bother you if someone sees us together?" she asked, knowing that she didn't mind as long as Harry and Ron didn't find out that she was Head over heals in love with him.  
  
"They'd find out sooner or later, might as well have it sooner than later,"  
  
"Severus that was so profound," She smiled and wrapped arm around his, "Did you practice that?"  
  
"Watch it Miss Granger," he gave her a little push, "I can still take points away from Gryffindor, I'll find reason,"  
  
"Severus don't you dare," they managed to make it outside with out anyone running into them, they found a spot under a large oak tree, Severus pulled the picnic basket out and returned it to its original size, Severus spread the blanket inside and set out the food.  
  
They sat together backs against the tree, each eating a sandwich, "Severus, I was talking to Sirius today and he said he had this feeling that something bad was on the way. What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know Mione," he squeezed her hand, "Probably nothing," He dearly hoped that nothing bad was coming, Black was usually right when it came to things like this, "Maybe he should talk to Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione just nodded and leaned against Severus, "Severus? tell me about when you went to school here,"  
  
"Why would you want to know about that?" he asked chuckling, "Ask me something else,"  
  
"Okay, tell me about your family," she replied, "How many siblings do you have?"  
  
"I have two brothers and one sister," He said smiling, "I haven't seen them in years, Salazar is the oldest, then there was me, then there's Serrento and Seline the only twins in the Snape family as far back as anyone can remember,"  
  
"So you're actually a middle child?" She laughed, "They're always supposed to be the most dysfunctional ones,"  
  
"I love you too," he said sarcastically, "And, yes you could say that I am the middle child, My father passed away several years ago and my mother Sabine now lives in Italy, I haven't spoken to them in years."  
  
"You probably should you know, Sometimes you never really understand how important something it until you lose it," She said drawing her knees against her chest.   
  
"But you didn't lose me," he said running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"But I thought I had." She said giving him a sad smile.  
***  
  
Albus stood by a window watching the budding couple as they ate lunch, "Minerva, it's a perfect match and I don't care if you think he's too old for her. Severus obviously loves the girl, and she loves him. Don't you think that he's been through enough in his life?" He turned around at looked at her, "Well?"  
  
"Oh, Albus, It's just that. he's been through so much if She should break his heart, it would be the end of the world for him."  
  
"Somehow I don't think that will happen," he said putting a lemon drop in his mouth and offering the bag to Minerva, "Care for one?"  
  
"I trust your intuition on this Albus, we probably shouldn't snoop then," He nodded and continued to watch as the packed up their basket and headed back inside.  
***  
  
It didn't take long for the news of Miss Granger and Professor Snape to go around to all of the students, it was mostly speculation on the part of the group of Ravenclaw girls that had seen them walking arm and arm and smiling.  
  
To all the boys that had been attracted to her it made her even more attractive as she had become something they couldn't get. It confused more than a few of them as well, what did she see in him?   
The Girls who spent their free time gossiping made wild speculations that involved love potions and philters.   
  
News reached Sirius via walking past a group of students chattering in the hallway, he heard 'Granger' 'Snape' and 'arm in arm'. He went pale from the shock and went immediately to Lupin, "Moony is it true?"  
  
"About what?" Remus asked, as Sirius stood with a shocked look on his face, "Padfoot?"  
  
"About Hermione and Snape?" he said nearly gagging, he failed to see the attraction well at least towards Severus any ways.  
  
"Yes it's true, Now you leave them be," He set several books down on the table, "He deserve to be happy, and you know it, The Marauders have to stay out of this,"  
  
Sirius growled slightly, "I'll let them be, I just don't exactly like the combination."   
  
"No one said you had to like it just leave them be,"   
****  
  
Later that night Severus was with Hermione in his arms. They sat in her chambers, Crookshanks was playing chaperone. The school was still rattling with the aftermath of the news, even though it had neither confirmed nor denied by the couple.  
  
They sat playing with the Flames, Severus was doing a good job making a gryphon of red and gold out of the flames, and Hermione had made a Serpent in green and silver. They were happy just as they were; comfortable and in love, they didn't even mind that every time Severus tried to kiss her, Crookshanks appeared in his face and grumbled.  
  
"He really needs to get a cat toy or something,"  
  
"He has several and they are all under the bed," She wrapped her free arm around his.  
  
"Think the school will calm down soon?" he asked, they were taking it slow, as he had asked, she still had all the patience in the world for him. The only intimate contact that had shared was embraces and kisses. Severus was still having a hard time believing his luck.  
  
"Not a chance," she giggled, "I know what you're thinking and luck has nothing to do with it."  
  
"Hermione, let me live in my little delusion a little longer," He managed to kiss her neck which sent a shiver down her spine, "Oh and she shivers when I do that, of the fun I can have," he nibbled her neck causing her to shiver again.  
  
"Severus, please that's too much," she shook all over. "Severus, Come on that's not funny,"  
  
He was laughing against her neck, so now her spine was tingling and she was shivering with pleasure, she didn't know how much more she could take. "You know it's funny Hermione," he grabbed her side and began to tickle her mercilessly. "This is funny too,"  
  
"Severus if you don't stop this instant I will use a freezing spell on you," he dropped his hands immediately and glared at her, "Oh don't think I don't know what I do to you, I am very well aware of it." She turned around and curled her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead.  
  
She straddled his lap and looked in to his eyes, "And in case you don't think I wouldn't do it, we could always test that theory," she raised an eyebrow to him, as he scowled at her. "I'm only kidding, Why would I do that to the man I love?"  
  
"Because you've become a heartless Slytherin," She pouted and gave her a hearty laugh, "Maybe not heartless," she gave him a light punch in the shoulder.  
  
She smiled, "You should laugh more, it makes you look younger,"  
  
"Woman you make me feel younger," granted he wasn't that old, "I still have a reputation to live up to for the time being,"  
  
"You could just suddenly change and make them all wonder," she said kissing him again.  
  
"Hermione could you mind getting up? I can't feel my legs anymore." she gave him a playful smack in the shoulder before she stood. He stood up and held her face in his hands, "I couldn't resist... Just like I can't resist doing this," he kissed her lips, gently biting them between kisses. He let go of the breathless Hermione and hugged her.  
  
Hermione made the firm resolve to begin the potions she had found as soon as she could. She leaned against Severus and felt that nothing could possibly make her love him any less than she loved him now and had since she found he was still alive. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and lay her down on the bed.  
  
"Severus, What are you doing?" He stretched out beside her, "Severus?"  
  
He lay next to her just watching her, "I'm just getting the feel of your bed, you did after all spend time on mine,"  
  
"True, very true," She ran her hands down his chest, "They haven't returned yet have they?" He shook his head and put his hand on her hip.  
  
"There is nothing I can do about them, Same as the scars, even the Wizards at St. Mungo's can't do a thing about them, Poppy thought she might have something but so far it had been a no go,"  
  
"What scars?" She knew that Severus had been tortured but she didn't think that the spells would have left scars.   
  
Severus sat up on the bed, "hey didn't just use spells to torture me, you know"  
  
"Can I see them?" Hermione's question was quite innocent, "if you don't mind that is,"  
  
Severus unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves and then the first three buttons before pulling the shirt over his head. Hermione looked at his pale and bare chest and the few dark curls of hair, she could see the line of dark hair that dipped down past his naval and felt herself blushing.  
  
She could see several scars in his sides, she felt tears welling in her eyes when he turned and she saw his back. She reached out and touched one of them lightly, Severus shivered at her touch, "There are so many of them, Severus, how could they have done this to you,"   
  
She felt the tears slipping as she traced her fingers across his back, they were white on very pale cream colored flesh. She sat up and put her hands on his cool shoulders., he shivered at her warm touch. She leaned forward and kissed one of the scars near the back of his neck, "Hermione what are you doing?" he gasped as she felt her fingers and her lips feeling the various scars across his back.  
  
"Loving you," she sat up again and wrapped in her arms around his shoulders, "Shhh," She nibbled on his ear, causing him to give a small moan.  
  
Severus closed his eyes as she kissed and nibbled on his neck, he opened them when she stopped kissing him. He turned around and   
gasped when he saw Hermione, she had transfigured her dress and stood next to the bed in a green and silver silk nightgown, "Oh gods, Hermione," He was instantly aroused at the thought of Hermione, a hard headed Gryffindor wearing such and alluring nightgown and In Slytherin colors no less.  
  
"You don't like it? I could always change the colors?" she flicked her wand and changed the colors to Gryffindor, "Or do you like the colors I had?"  
  
"Mione," He breath was ragged as she changed the colors back to green and silver, She walked over to him and smiled, She hadn't planned on doing this but she was liking where it was going. "Don't do this to me, It's worse then anything Voldemort could have done to me." he still sat cross legged on her bed, She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I could do a lot worse if you let me," She smiled and climbed back onto the bed with him. "now lay down on your stomach and relax,"  
  
He looked confused for a second but complied, Hermione straddled his legs and began to knead and rub his shoulders. She felt whatever tension he had slowly work its way out of his muscles and he sighed with contentment, "Mione, where did you learn?"  
  
"Don't ask questions just relax," she said as she worked her way down his back, he flinched when she reached his sides, "My dear Severus are you ticklish?" She crawled off of his legs and sat next to him, he pushed himself up onto his elbows.  
  
"Yes, I am ticklish," he smiled, and couldn't help that notice that the neckline of her nightgown was rather low. "Come here woman," he said pulling her over to him.  
  
He kissed her neck and shoulders as he lay there with his arms around with her, "Severus, we don't have to continue if you don't want to but I do want to fall asleep in your arms," Hermione nuzzled against his chest, "You need to see sunlight..."  
  
"I see sunlight every morning through my window," he chuckled knowing that she meant he needed to get a little color on him.  
  
"You know what I meant," She kissed him again this time her tongue searching his lips, his hands let go of him and were creeping down her sides, he felt her breasts brushing across his chest as his lips created a path to them.   
  
Hermione gave a slight gasp as he bit her skin of her breasts lightly. She felt his hands on her thighs as he kissed her breasts through the silk. They rolled slightly so that he was on top. Hermione moaned when his cool fingers brushed the inside of her thigh and against her panties.   
  
He stopped suddenly and sat up, "Hermione this is the last thing I expected us to do, I won't if you don't want me too," he was panting slightly and obviously didn't want to stop, neither did she.   
  
"Severus, if I didn't want to I wouldn't have let you stay,"  
  
Her reasoning always made sense, he thought as he took stripped the rest of his clothes and slid back onto the bed with her...  
  
Severus crawled between Hermione's thighs and looked at the beautiful woman, She was writhing with pleasure, "Please Severus, Please now," she whispered as he complied. Hermione was filled with him and Severus was filled with an ecstasy that he had never quite felt before...  
***  
  
"Oh, god's Hermione," he panted against her neck they lay together legs entwined with the sheets and sweating, "In all of my years... I never thought I could feel that way."   
  
Hermione opened her eyes, her entire body tingled. I definitely can't wait to do this again, she thought as Severus rolled off of her and tucked his arm under her head, "You're amazing Severus," She said after tingles had begun to leave, "I love you so much..." she saw an orange lump sitting at the foot of the bed, "Don't look now, but we're being watched," she giggled and snuggled against him,  
  
"Do you think we could have some privacy?" Severus asked that cat that watched them, Crookshanks just grumbled and crawled up between the two lovers. "I guess not,"   
  
"Bath?" Hermione said as Crookshanks settled himself between them, "My tub's big enough for two," She sat up and watched as Crookshanks rolled into the spot she had warmed.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Severus said as Hermione pulled her robe on, and got up, "I'll start the water and you can get to know Crookshanks," She smiled at him and walked into the bathroom to start the bath.  
  
She mused to herself, She could never have asked for anything else, She was in love, happy, and in love....  
  
Severus walked in a few minutes later, "That great orange thing you called a cat tried to bite me," He was wrapped half heatedly in the sheet from her bed She could see his hip through a gap in the bunched fabric, she thought that was sexy as all hell...  
  
"You poor thing, the tub's ready," she waited for him to crawl in the first then she followed, She leaned up against his chest, "Now wasn't this a good idea?"  
  
"Most of your ideas are good Mione," he said as he let the warm water soak him through to the bone.   
  
"Most? what do you mean most?" She sputtered, "Give me one of my ideas that didn't work?"  
  
"Only one?" he laughed and squeezed her, "You know I am only kidding," he nuzzled her. "I know one thing though,"  
  
"And what is that Professor Snape?" She said as she wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Well Miss Granger, I know that I never want to let you go," he chuckled, "So much for you being patient with me,"  
  
"I guess, but you are such an eager learner not to mention participant,"   
****  
  
Severus, now dried and dressed held Hermione in his arms, she lay sleeping. She had gotten what she wanted; to fall asleep in his arms. he kissed her forehead and covered her with the blankets, Crookshanks slept at her feet, "You watch over her, okay," The cat purred as if to promise, he smiled.   
  
"Good night my love," He slipped his arm out from under her and walked towards the door. He left and headed back to his chambers feeling lightheaded.  
  
Could his life possibly get any better? he thought as he entered his chambers, He was happy where his life was going, and at the moment didn't want anything else.  
****  
  
Night fell, the moon was hidden behind clouds. For a second night in a row the shadows appeared and met in the dark cemetery. They didn't fear discovery, they could handle any Muggle that crossed their paths.  
  
They whispered and planned . They talked in the hushed hissing tones of an angered mob trying to keep secret. they knew one thing: They could wait forever if they had to, someone would always be willing to replace them.  
  
The shadows with white faces hissed names and places, meant for only their ears. One white faced shadow has wisps of white blond hair, and appeared to be the leader, but with no names spoked it was hard to tell. They dispersed after midnight, they would gather until they had their plans running smoothly.  
******  
******  
  
Hermione woke curled around Crookshanks, "Good morning you silly cat," she sat as he meowed. There was no sign of Severus, He must be in his chambers, she thought, she got up and stretched, she a couple of quick spell to fix the bed and the freshen up a bit.  
  
She dressed in a rich chocolate colored dress, and wrapped her warmest cloak around her. It was nearly five thirty in the morning, Severus would probably not be awake. Not after last night, she thought. She picked up her potion notes and made her way down to the potions classroom. The dungeons were freezing and Hermione thought she could see her breath. The potions classroom was even colder, She could see her breath there, she used a warming spell and heated the classroom up before heading for her private potions room.  
  
She scanned the shelves of her own private ingredients and smiled when she saw that he had included a jar of Boomslang skin, "Funny Severus, very funny," she knew he had an odd sense of humor this just confirmed it. She read the list of ingredients she had made: unicorn tears, dragon tears, dried dragon blood (caked form), Manticore quills, nettle extract, dried flobberworm, oak moss and woolly caterpillars.  
  
She found that she had all of the ingredients but one, the unicorn tears, "Severus will understand," she thought as she whisked over to his private stores and looked for a bottle of unicorn tears, she found it on a top shelf towards the wall.  
  
She set all of the ingredients out on the workbench and left the room, she would start it later it was a quick potion that took only any hour to make it as just the timing that be had to have perfect. she walked down to Severus' quarters, "Taimat," the door quietly opened and she entered. She cold hear a light snoring and smiled, trying not to laugh. She shut the door and tiptoed towards his bedroom.  
  
He had left the bedroom door open; Severus lay tangled in the blankets, an arm over his head. And his bare feet stuck out from under the dark green blankets. She walked over to the bed and smiled. She looked at the grandfather clock in the room; it was nearly six.  
  
She crawled up onto the high bed and stretched out close to him. She studied his profile. She loved his cheekbones, they weren't too high for her and they fit his nose which didn't hook, it was perfect for his face. He turned over onto his side and drew his knees up, his head resting on his arm. She lay still and watched him sleep. He looked vulnerable and almost innocent, though he was by no means an angel.  
  
His hair had fallen into his faced and she brushed it back so she could see his face. "Severus," she whispered, "Severus," she ran her finger along his eyebrow. He grumbled in his sleep but didn't wake, she tried again this time tracing her finger along his lip.  
  
He shook his head lightly, and opened his eyes, "Hermione?" he opened his eyes further, scowled then smiled. "What time is it?" he caressed her cheek.  
  
She looked at the grandfather clock in his room, "Ten minutes after six," she said beaming, "I didn't mean to wake you, but I couldn't resist," she gave him a pout.  
  
"Well I'm awake now," he said rolling onto his back, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes," she said shifting so she could lay on his chest, "Crookshanks, was sleeping next to me this morning as if he was guarding me,"  
  
"I told him that he had to watch over you, I guess he understood me," he pulled her into his arms. "And to think you were my insufferable annoyance,"  
  
"I can be an annoyance if you want," she replied as he caressed her breasts through her dress, She leaned in close and whispered into his ear, "I'm not wearing anything under my dress.  
  
"Damn you woman," He said as she slid her hand into his pajama pants, He caught his breath as she stroked him. "You'll be the death of me,"  
  
"But at least it will be a happy death," she kissed him as she stroked. "It's still early we have time," she gave him a wicked smile them pouted, "Or would you rather use a freezing spell?"  
  
Severus scowled at her as she continued to touch and caress him. "It is early," She smiled at his comment and climbed on to his waist. "Are you that eager?" He asked as she slid his pants down and raised the skirt of her dress.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" she panted as she guided his erect member into her moist cleft. "Oh Severus," She leaned forward and slid her hands up under his shirt, grating his chest lightly with her nails as she raised and lowered herself. He put his hands on her bare thighs and held her that way.  
  
Hermione ground herself down onto Severus hips as she worked herself into an orgasm. She could take in all of him and reveled at the fact that they were so perfectly matched in that particular area.   
  
Severus was panting he knew that under his shirt there were several deep scratches that bordered gouges. He was tensing up but was holding off his own release as long as he could, "Oh Hermione," his hands gripped the sheets with white knuckles. "Gods, please now, please." He begged as she continued to grind against him.  
  
She was already delirious from the pleasure and hearing Severus begging for he to come was no help. She soon felt her orgasm washing through her, "Oh Severus!" She called out as she came.  
  
This was all Severus could take, he followed soon after her crushing Hermione to his chest...  
  
They lay, panting, tired form their quickie, "Hermione, You are insatiable," He said panting, Hermione slid off of him and lay tucked against him, he muttered a cleaning spell and closed his eyes, I know I should get up, but I feel so comfortable right here, he thought as he looked at Hermione and smiled.  
  
"I am not insatiable," she said as the cuddled against him. she reached up and slowly began to unbutton his short, he watched as she did, dreading to see how badly her nails had dug in, "Oh, Severus, I didn't mean too..." he propped himself up on an elbow and surveyed the damage.  
  
Sure enough there were several deep scratches that looked like they were going to start to bleed and dozens of fiery red lines from chest to naval, "We are trimming your nails, young lady,"  
  
"I hate to tell you this Severus, but they already are short," his eyes widened then narrowed, "I didn't mean too," She took her wand from where it lay on the edge of the bed, and muttered a spell, the gouges were reduced to red lines.  
  
"I learned that one after scratched myself to hell in a blackberry patch last year." She said as she sat up,   
  
"It's very useful," Severus replied as he sat up. He left Hermione on the bed as he got up and went towards the closet, he pulled out a white dress shirt black slacks and a black waist coat that buttoned all the way up.  
  
"Severus, I wonder how your students are going to handle you seeing a Gryffindor," She said as she watched him get dressed, "And one who is twenty two years your junior,"  
  
"They'll deal, I am Head of Slytherin house and what I say goes, even if they don't like It I'll take points away,"  
  
"Fair enough." She said as she slide to the end of the bed where he sat putting on his shoes, "I love you so much Severus,"   
  
"I love you too," He said kissing her cheek, "I never thought that I would ever find anyone I could love, let alone love me,"  
  
"Your very lovable, when you stop scowling and such," She said wrapping her arms around his waist, "We just need to fatten you up a bit,"  
  
"I'd like to see you try," She gave him a poke in the ribs, "Hey stop that." he gave her a scowl then grabbed her and began to tickle her.  
  
"I give, I give," she was breathless when he let go, "Shall we go to breakfast?" She said after he had stood up.  
  
"Well seeing as we have to face them eventually we might as well go," He frowned and gave her a sad puppy face, "We could always stay here,"  
  
"You have a class to teach and I have my duties in the library," She would have gladly stayed in his chambers, in his bed, all day. "And you said I was insatiable?" she laughed.  
  
"Come on woman," He said taking her hand, "We'd better go,"  
  
"I go where you lead, my prince," She said as she stood, "Let them laugh, let the jeer they'll soon envy the love we have here,"  
  
"Poetic," He said as the walked towards the door, "Did you practice that?"  
  
"You can be an ass at times, you know that Severus?" She said as the walked down the cold dungeon halls.  
  
"I am a Slytherin my dear, I practice every waking minute," he kissed her as they walked. "Besides, it was me being an ass that made you fall for me,"  
  
"Severus Snape," She gave him another poke in the ribs and smiled. "That is not true and you know it, well not entirely,"  
****  
  
They made their way into the Great hall, all the students stopped talking immediately as the couple walked in. The rumor of them being a couple was silently verified as they made their way to the head table. Severus had his familiar scowl on his face as he walked and Hermione had her trademark smile.  
  
The teachers at the high table were just as startled or shocked as the students were. Not even Minerva could say anything, Albus Had a great smile on his face as he watched as the took their seats.   
  
The owls arrived with letters and one dropped a letter in Hermione's lap. She picked it up and smiled it was from Ginny. She turned it over and opened it:  
  
Dear Mione,  
  
What can I say to that? You're in love and obviously happy, I haven't told Ron or Harry yet, I'm going to wait a little bit for that. And you thought that you were Doomed to fall for Quidditch players. But hey it could be worse, i don't know how yet it just could. Oh wait never mind, it is worse. You're seeing your former teacher who is the head of Slytherin house, a former spy and Deatheater. You know I am only giving you a hard time and do wish you the best.   
  
Has the rest of the school found out yet? They'll freak. Harry wants to you to come to the Christmas party we're planning, yes we have to plan now, because otherwise he'd put it off to the last minute or forget about it all together.  
  
OMG did you hear about George and Oliver? They're a pair! Can you believe it? Mum's doing okay dad was a little confused. But you owe me a galleon Miss Granger, I told you he was gay didn't I? well write back when you can and tell Severus I said hello.   
  
Lot's of love,  
Ginny.  
  
Hermione nearly choked on her tea when she finished, She had been trying not to laugh. She struggled to keep from laughing hysterically. She handed the letter to Severus who frowned and sputtered into his tea.  
  
Breakfast continued; Sirius scowled at Severus and Minerva just watched. Albus smiled knowingly as he had since term started. The other teachers were too shocked to talk at the high table. The students on the other hand chattered ceaselessly,   
  
At the Gryffindor table, Cicely Rosewood watched Hermione reading her letter and struggle against laughing. She smiled at Hermione, who smiled back at her. She decided she like both of them, regardless of what other students might have thought, she thought that they were perfect for each other.  
  
At the Slytherin table, Carmilla Nettleburn scowled. How could Professor Snape do that to us, She thought, She's a mudblood, and even worse was she was friends with Harry Potter. She seethed in silence. She pushed her white blonde hair out of her face, She truly felt betrayed. She along with all of the other Slytherins who were at Hogwart's during the war, had never found out about Severus' Spying or the act that cost Voldemort dearly. She looked away from the High table, and picked at her breakfast.  
***  
  
Hermione looked for Irma, she was in the restricted section dusting again, "Irma?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?" She set her feather duster down and raised an eyebrow to the young woman.  
  
"I was wondering, if you didn't mind that is, if I could leave about forty minutes early for lunch today, there's a potion I want to make it only takes an hour...." Hermione was speaking a mile a minute.  
  
"Slow down dear, Yes go ahead, I may be retiring but I relish the times I get the Library to myself, and I know that you won't skimp on your duties. You love the books to much," She smiled and picked up her duster again, "There's a stack of books on the counter that need to be put away,"  
  
"Thank you so much for letting me go, I'll go put the books away immediately." Hermione felt as if she were floating, She would make the potion at lunch and tell Severus the moment she had finished it.  
*******  
*******  
  
Hermione sat reading Arcane Potions in the library, there was no more dusting to be done, no students, and no books to put away.  
She sat silently reading on the ancient uses of Dragon gall and sulfur to create and artificial light source. That must have been foul, she thought, not to mention so highly combustible that it took the barest of sparks to light it.  
  
Irma Pince walked,rather paced around the library feather duster in hand. She had been reading a book but decided that she could get into it. "Hermione dear, arenÕt you bored?"  
  
"Not at all," She replied, glad that she had put on something under her dress before coming up to the library, there was a slight draft. "I find it rather nice sitting quietly in here, reminds me of when I was a student." She closed the book.  
  
"I've been in here long enough to have read most of the books twice," Irma sat sitting down across from Hermione, "You and Severus have caused quite a stir here, I thought you couldn't stand the man, that he was insufferable?"  
  
"He was, but then I realized that I was falling in love with him," Hermione smiled, "He's not bad once you get to know the real him, he's just been through enough in his life that's why he seems so callous and nasty."  
  
"Slytherin House must be seething. many of them still think that Purebloods are far superior, and You are a Gryffindor and Muggle-born,"  
  
"Severus doesn't care though," She retorted, "He cares about so much more than that,"  
  
"Is it true what Flitwick said about you grieved when Severus didn't come back?" Hermione nodded, "You cared for him then? You saw that he wasn't the evil man so many students make him to be,"  
  
"But no one told me he had survived," she said quietly, "Four years I thought he was dead, I originally thought that the position was for Potions," She laughed.  
  
"Well he did live, and I can kind of understand; four years is a long time to not know. You didn't even think that they had even found his body did you?" She shook her head, "But aren't you glad you took the position and you did find out? " She nodded.  
  
She heard the massive Clock in the library toll; it was lunch she had forgotten that she could have left early, "I forgot to leave early, can i come back late?" She asked Irma.  
  
"Fine dear, remember I relish this time," She patted Hermione's hand.  
  
Hermione got up and put the book away before grabbing her cloak form a hook. She waved at Irma as she left the Library and hurried down to the dungeons. Students filled the hallways as she made her was down to the potions classroom, Severus wasn't in the classroom, she smiled at her luck and whisked into her private workroom.  
***  
  
Hermione worked with her sleeves rolled up she had just added the dried dragon blood cakes, two of them, into the brew, it bubbles and turned a deep purple, she had to wait five minutes before adding three Manticore quills then she had to take the cauldron away from the heat. She hummed to herself and put the bottles of ingredients she had already used back on the shelf.   
  
After five minutes she added the three Manticore, that had been roughly ground, into the brew, the potion turned a deep orange. She pulled the Potion off of the flame. She now had to wait ten minutes before adding the unicorn tears, the potion was then to turn a blood red, if all worked well. "please let it work," she said as she set the cauldron down.  
  
Hermione sat and waited... ten minutes passed and she added the Unicorn tears, the potion bubbled despite being removed from the fire and turned a deep blood red. "It worked?!" Hermione had been filled with doubt. She knew she had to bottle it while it was still warm and took most of the bottles off the shelf. the potion smelled faintly of Cinnamon, she noted as she poured and sealed the potion into eleven bottles.  
  
She sat back and examined her work, eleven bottles of a potion that no one had ever bothered to translate or even try. She felt pride welling up and felt she had to tell someone. Classes would start in a half hour so she still had time.  
****  
  
Hermione was so excited that she wanted to see Madam Pomfrey first, she made her way to the infirmary clutching a bottle of the still warm potion. "Poppy?" She called out when she reached the Infirmary.  
  
"Hermione? Is there anything wrong?" Poppy came over to her from her medicine cabinet.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," She said so excited she could barely contain herself, "I think I've done IT!"  
  
"Calm down child, Done what?" She led Hermione to her office and sat her down, "Calm down and then tell me,"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and took several deep breaths in effort to calm herself down, "I've been doing some research from 'Ars magica Medice,"  
  
"That book is in Latin, Greek and Phoenician," Poppy interrupted her, "Don't tell me you can read that,"  
  
"I can read all three languages, and can speak all but the Phoenician," Hermione answered, "But I think I found a cure for Severus' Pains,"  
  
"What?!" Poppy shot up, "How?"  
  
"There was a potion for a ghost pain that resulted from the use of a vile curse; Cruxsiatus. Mind you that's the ancient word for it and modernized it becomes; Cruciatus." Poppy's jaw dropped, "It's a quick potion to make it's just the timing that has to be perfect," She set the small bottle on the desk between them, "that batch of potion filled eleven of these bottles."  
  
"The Ministry will want to know of your discovery, as well as St. Mungo's," Poppy looked rather proud, "Does Severus know that you did this?"   
  
She shook her head, "I used my lunch to make it, I have an apple and a sandwich in the library. I'll make copies of my notes and send them to the Ministry later with a bottle of the potion. I plan on telling Severus as soon as I can," She handed Poppy her notes  
  
"He'll be pleased," She said reading over the notes, "What about the Manticore quills in it they are poisonous you know,"  
  
"The unicorn tears remove all traces of the poison," Hermione smiled as Poppy handed her the notes back, "This bottle is for your stores,"  
  
"Thank you Hermione, I think you should tell Severus before class starts again, you have ten minutes," Hermione nodded and slipped the notes back into the pocket of her cloak.  
***  
  
Hermione walked into the Potions classroom, Severus was marking papers, He looked up as soon as he caught the movement, "Hermione, I was starting to worry when I didn't see you at lunch," She gave him a smile and walked over to him.  
  
"I have something for you," She pulled out the notes and gave them to him as she went to retrieve another bottle of the potion she had created.  
  
Severus looked over the notes, he has seen some of then when she was sleeping in the library. He wondered why she was so happy, had she figured something out?  
  
"Severus, I made this at lunch now mind you it's untested but it is, hopefully, the cure for the phantom pains," She handed him the bottle , "There are nine more bottles in there and poppy has one, I am going to send a copy of my findings to the Ministry and St. Mungo's,"   
****  
  
Severus was so happy he got up and hugged her, then picked her up and spun her around. "Hermione, You did this for me?" He hugged her again, "How can I ever thank you?"  
  
"let's just say I'll keep tabs on this," She gave him a kiss then pried herself from his grasp. "Class will be starting soon,"  
Severus scowled, "That's better, I have to go back to the library," before she left she took a couple more bottle of the potion with her.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner," he said as she picked up her notes and left. Severus was impressed, She knew what she was doing, he thought, She always has. 


	4. Unwanted fame, Nighmares rampant & famil

Hermione Granger sat with a large number of Medi-witches and Medi-wizards at St. MungoÕs. She waited for the press conference that would announce her discovery. It had been over a month since she had owled the St. MungoÕs and the Ministry and after extensive testing they found that she had indeed found a cure for the pains.  
  
She hadnÕt planned on this and decided that she wouldnÕt tell all of the story; the press conference began.  
  
"Miss Granger, How did you find this Potion?" one reporter asked.  
  
"ItÕs found in Ars Magica Medice, I had the opportunity to read and translate several potions from it that had been given to the hospital,"  
  
"Miss Granger Can you tell us..." The press conference went on for several hours, Hermione was glad to get out of there as soon as she could apperate to the grounds outside of Hogwart's castle.  
***  
  
It was late afternoon when she got back to the castle, She hadn't had as much time to see Severus as she would have like too. She passed several students in the hallways and gave them a tired smile, She made her way down to the dungeons there was one more class for the day but she had time to drop in and see Severus,   
  
"Hey you," She smiled as she walked into the Classroom, "I'm back," Severus looked up and smiled, "i missed you," he hugged her, "Are you all done?"  
  
"For the time being? yes," She said as she yawned, "I'm glad we hadn't had to try that potion on you yet,"  
  
"I am too," He nuzzled her neck, "Do you want to go down to Hogsmeade in the morning? It is the weekend after all,"  
  
"I would love too," She gave him another kiss, "I have to go to get all of my letters that have been bound to show up now,"  
  
"My quarters after dinner?" She nodded at his suggestion. "By love."  
****  
  
In the month that they had officially been together. The students had gradually gotten used to seeing them together in the hallways. Some of the Slytherins resigned the fact that they were together. Others Like Carmilla Nettleburn still loathed it.  
  
Cicely rosewood had become something of Hermione's ears in the hallways, filling her in everyday after lunch before classes started again.  
  
She still liked the two despite what anyone said. Hermione had entrusted her to collect her mail the days that she had to go to either St. Mungo's or the Ministry. And Cicely always gave her the letters as soon as Hermione returned.  
  
Hermione ran into the girl in the hallway as she headed to her next class, "Miss Granger, here's your mail for you," She handed Hermione a think bundle of letters.  
  
She smiled at Cicely, "I think I owe you a treat," she said as she walked the girl to her next class, "How about I bring you back a butter beer and a big pumpkin scone from Hogsmeade?"   
  
"You'd do that for me?" She didn't think she truly deserved such a reward.  
  
"You been collecting my mail off and on for me for the past month, and the teachers have had no problems with that, you deserve it,"  
  
She left the girl by her classroom and went to the library. Irma was putting books away when she entered, "Hermione you look beat,"   
  
"Thanks, I feel it too," She sat down at one of the tables, "I've been apperating to either the Ministry or St. Mungo's for the past three weeks, Severus and I haven't really seen much of each other lately," She began to sort through her mail, all the same, asking for interviews, she would decline all of them as always. She began to laugh at as she held two envelopes.  
  
"What's so funny?" Irma asked, Walking over to her.  
  
"PlayWizard and PlayWitch; I can guarantee the first one is for a photo shoot and the other one is for a column," She slipped them into her robe she would burn them later, "those will soon become a pile of ash,"  
****  
  
Dinner came and Hermione made her way to the great hall from the owlrey, she was exhausted, she wanted Severus to hold her until she went to sleep. She had a small vial of a waking potion that would take away some of her fatigue but she didn't want to take it yet.  
  
She had written letters declining the interviews, and would burn the ones in her robe later. She sat as the high table and Spotted Cicely smiling at her, the girl really is a dear, she thought, she deserved something more than just a scone and a butter beer.   
  
Severus strode up to the tables giving Hermione his trademark smile; thin and cruel, but Hermione could see the twinkle of love in his dark eyes.   
  
He took his seat next to her, "You're tired love, maybe you should just get some sleep tonight,"  
  
"I haven't been able to spend as much time with you as I like," She replied, "I'll sleep, besides I thought you wanted to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow,"  
  
"I do," he replied, "I am just concerned about your health,"  
  
"Severus, I have never been one to skimp on sleep, I get enough," She stopped talking and began to eat the first real meal she had had all day.  
****  
  
Remus watched the couple chatting, he was happy for them, Sirius had promised not to tell Harry yet as Ginny had promised. Sirius had returned to the Ministry two weeks ago, and he had told Remus of the sense of foreboding that he had, Sirius had to be reassured that nothing was going to happen before he left.  
  
Remus began to wonder what Sirius had been so upset about, Remus would talk to Dumbledore later...  
  
Minerva watched the couple talking, actually it was Severus talking and Hermione eating. Poor girl, she thought, She's been run ragged this past month. She slowly began to accept them as a couple though she didn't approve of the age difference.  
****  
  
Severus lead Hermione to his chambers and watched her curl herself up on his bed, He took off the waistcoat he wore and hung it up, She was dozing lightly when he came back, "Hermione?" She half opened her eyes, "you can't sleep in your work clothes," she yawned and sat up, she didn't realize how exhausted she was. She allowed Severus to undress her and put one of his long sleeved shirts on her.  
  
"There you can go to sleep now," He said a he pulled back the blankets for her, He kissed her lightly but she was already asleep.  
  
Crookshanks appeared out of nowhere, They had been allowed to install an enchanted cat door into both Severus' and Hermione's chambers that allowed the cat to go back and forth between the two sets of rooms. He jumped up onto the bed and curled up next to the sleeping woman.  
  
Severus sat in a chair close to the fire place and read listening to Hermione's steady breathing, He could hear Crookshanks purring in time with her breathing. I'll be so glad when this is over, he thought, he was suddenly alerted by a knock on his chamber door.  
  
He went to the door and opened it, and was surprised to see Remus standing in the hall with a worried look on his face. "Severus can I talk to you?"  
  
"Come in," he stepped aside and let Remus walk in, "You'll have to keep your voice down Hermione's sleeping,"  
  
"She's run herself to exhaustion," He replied, "I just got an owl from Sirius, he got word from a friend of his, a wizard named Francis Darrell, about strange goings on in a local cemetery where he lived, every night or so a group of people in cloaks and hoods were meeting there and holding some sort of meeting. They used no light and he couldn't see anything to describe them by, well he did see one thing,"  
  
"What did he see and what does this have to do with me?" Severus asked as he poured Remus a brandy.  
  
"Thank you," Remus took the drink, "Severus he said that he saw what he thought was the face of one of them, he said he couldn't see much but that the face was pure white,"  
  
Severus felt his throat tighten, "Death Eaters?" he asked.  
  
"That's the thing, no one in the Ministry believes him except for Sirius and a handful of others," He set the glass down, "Sirius told me that the Aurors were told to stop looking for any possible surviving Death Eaters because they most likely had their spirits broken and would do any thing further,"  
  
"Ballocks," Severus muttered, he dreaded this, "Is Sirius going to do anything about it?"  
  
"He's trying, I've already talked to Albus, and well No one's sure what they are going to do," Remus replied, "I thought you needed to know,"  
  
"Thank you I do," Severus replied as he watched Remus stand, He walked with Remus and let him out, "You will keep me posted?" Remus nodded before walking down the hall.  
****  
  
Severus put his book away and went to the bedroom, he cast a warming spell and stretched out on the bed beside Hermione, he was becoming upset, he didn't understand how the Ministry could pull the Aurors away like that. Why? he tried to think of how they could have mucked things up like that. he fervently hoped that the sightings meant nothing and that he didn't have to worry, about his life or Hermione's.  
  
He was more concerned about Hermione's than his own he realized, Severus was far older than her and she had so much to still live for. He wrapped an arm protectively around her, and buried his face in her hair. He felt the sting of tears, he pushed them away, he couldn't afford to cry, he had never been able to.  
  
Severus closed his eyes and spooned himself behind Hermione, He would protect her at whatever the cost.  
******  
******  
  
Severus lay awake most of the night, his fear was getting the better of him, he knew this. He grew drowsy and held Hermione tighter. he drifted off to sleep and was immediately swept into a dream.  
***  
  
Severus stood in a dark field, he could hear the hissing of a snake, or what he thought was a snake. there was no light except the from his want and that barely penetrated the black on black darkness.  
  
The hissing grew and he could see shadows, or sense them walking towards him, his throat tightened and he felt the flood of panic wash through him as he saw the white masks and raised his wand to strike, but his arms felt like blocks of stone he couldn't raise them.  
  
He heard a cry and turned his head to see Hermione laying on the ground curled tightly in a ball. He heard the hissing become louder and realized it was no ordinary snake, he saw the dinner plate sized eyes watching him, they turned towards Hermione and Severus could see the glistening fangs, but he couldn't run to her and he couldn't scream...  
***  
  
Severus sat up, was sweating and frightened, Hermione wasn't in bed and he began to panic. He looked out the open bedroom door and saw the sunlight streaming in through the phantom window.  
  
He put his hand to his chest and felt his heart slamming against his ribcage. He stood up and walked out to the living room, there was a pot of coffee and and a plate of toast and Danish's. He rubbed his eyes and felt his heart returning to normal, Hermione appeared in the doorway some minutes later.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead," she smiled at him, "have some coffee, you need it,"  
  
"Good morning, when did you wake up?" he slumped into the chair at the table.  
  
"About half an hour ago," She sat across from him and poured him a cup of coffee, "I woke up in one of your shirts, i assume you changed me?"  
  
Severus nodded, "Yes you curled up on the bed last night and fell right to sleep, you let me change you," He replied after he sipped some of his coffee.  
  
He watched her as she sorted through letters, she pulled out two from her robes and scowled at them, "I forgot to burn these last night," she said standing up, "And just so you know Severus, one's from PlayWizard and the other is from PlayWitch. And believe me i am not about to pose for PlayWizard, I only pose for you," she gave him a seductive smile.  
  
"Gods woman do you realize what you do to me?" he asked realizing the last time they had made love was weeks ago, he tried to sit comfortably despite his growing erection trapped in the confines of his slacks.   
  
"I know perfectly well what i do to you," she glided over and wrapped her arms around his neck, she nibbled his ear lightly.  
  
He groaned lightly as she nibbled, "Hermione please don't do this to me,"  
  
She stood up, "And why not?" she replied, "I love tormenting you, remember i am your insufferable annoyance,"  
  
"I know that," he closed his eyes as she kissed his neck, "It's still early Hermione,"  
  
"What are you suggesting dear Severus?" She giggled against his neck, "that we escape to the confines of your bedroom momentarily?"  
  
"Who ever said we had to go to the bedroom?" He said turning his head to kiss her, "I know I didn't,"  
  
Hermione let go of his neck and tipped her head to the side and smiled, Always full of surprises, she thought. Severus looked into her eyes and gave her his trademark cruel smile, she also learned that this was the same smile that he used when he was in a mischievous mood, "Sometimes i wonder about you,"  
  
"What is there to wonder?" he asked standing, he suddenly felt more awake now. he wanted her badly and gave her a smug self assured smile, "Gods woman you are so beautiful,"  
  
"I know I am," She replied as she transfigured the rug in front of the fireplace into a plush sheepskin rug.  
  
Severus looked at her with loving eyes and took a step towards her. He stopped short when he felt a disconcerting twinge in his stomach, Hermione saw his frown and watched with worried apprehension.  
  
he shook his head and took another step, the twinge returned and he stopped again, this time giving her a look of utter confusion, "Severus? what is it?" She was next to him in a second, She fumbled in the pocket of her robe and pulled out a vial of a blood red potion, "Accio rug," the sheepskin rug was suddenly beside them about the time Severus started to shake.  
  
"Not on my time you don't," she muttered and broke the seal on the bottle, "Severus I know it's the pains lie down," He knelt on the floor and clutched his sides, the pains started to flood through his body. She pushed him onto his back and held his head in her lap. She tipped the bottle against his lips. "Trust me,"   
  
Severus felt the warm potion touching his lips and he parted them, it reminded him of cinnamon with a hint of something burnt.  
He felt the potion sliding down his throat and closed his eyes.  
***  
  
Hermione uttered her silent prayer over and over again as Severus took the potion; she knew all the tests proved that it work but this was the man she loved and she didn't want anything to happen to him.  
  
Severus slowly felt the pains turning into waves of warmth and comfort, he didn't know whether it was a permanent cure or if it would only last for the day but he was happy. "Hermione?" he opened his eyes to her tear filled brown ones, "Hermione it's gone,"  
  
She smiled as the tears streamed down her face, her potion had worked. She kissed Severus as best as she could from their position.   
****  
  
They sat in each others arms after Severus at up, they just held each other, thankful that the pains had indeed left him.  
Severus began to kiss Hermione's neck as she held him, he felt her body becoming warmer and more fluid to his touch. She moaned slightly as he bit into the pale flesh of her shoulder.  
  
She pulled her fingers through his hair as his bites traveled from shoulder to breast. She was a cuddle and pliable to his will.   
  
Severus slipped her robe from her shoulders and unzipped the back of her dress. She moaned as he pulled the dress off of her shoulders and took a nipple into his mouth.   
  
Hermione felt waves of pleasure course through her body, she let Severus' strong hands trace invisible paths down her arms, shoulders and breasts.  
  
Severus smiled as he stripped off his waistcoat and shirt, Hermione's nails found bare flesh as he nibbled at sensitive patches of skin on her chest.  
****  
  
Hermione lay wrapped in Severus' shirt, she was delirious with pleasure, It's amazing what a bit of crisis can do to lovemaking she thought as she nuzzled against Severus. The grandfather clock tolled eight and Hermione sat up, letting the shirt fall away from her pale and creamy skin, Severus caught his breath as she stood and gathered her clothes.  
  
He stood and followed her into the bathroom she was standing in the shower and found no harm in joining her. The washed each others body for several minutes, the performed a quick-dry spell before getting dressed.   
  
Severus buttoned his form fitting waistcoat as Hermione slipped back into her dress, He smiled at her and gave her neck a light nibble, "We should be going love," She said wiggling away from him.  
*****  
  
The students were voraciously eating breakfast, when Hermione and Severus walked into the great hall. Slytherin and Gryffindor students watched as they walked to the high table.  
  
Carmilla Nettleburn didn't watch the couple as they walked into the room she was busy scraping dirt from under her nails, she hated herbology and having a detention last night had seriously put a damper on her original plans.  
  
She scowled at them and looked up to to see several fellow Slytherins watching her with raised eyebrows. They knew better than to ask her what her problem was, she was rumored to have turned her nanny into a toad at the age of five. they did not wish to tempt fate.  
  
She scowled and returned the picking at her nails, she had no appetite now and doubted she could ever respect her head of house ever again.  
****  
  
Cicely Rosewood was writing a letter in-between taking bites of her breakfast, she smiled at the couple and continued to write her letter. She had met Hagrid a few weeks before and had befriended the kindly game keeper.  
  
She saw the owls flying in and her own screech owl, Pippit. She gave his the note and watched him fly out the window. the letter she had been writing was to Hagrid and it was about Severus and Hermione, she to could play both sides, she thought as she finished her breakfast.  
****  
  
Hagrid was at his large table whittling a whistle when a small owl came barreling into his hut through the open window, he smiled at the bird, "Ello there, what's you have there?" he asked as the owl, out of breath, dropped the letter in front of him, he opened the letter and read it.  
  
Hagrid,  
  
Miss Granger and Professor Snape seem happier than a pair of love birds. There is still a lot of hostility at the Slytherin table but the Gryffindors, by popular opinion, seem to think that Professor Snape doesn't yell at them as much, he's even been noted at taking points from his own house.  
  
There's not much else other than that, i look forward to joining you for tea this afternoon and thanks for letting me bring along Philip,  
  
Cicely  
  
Hagrid smiled, he knew his granddaughter would pull through for him. He gave the tired little owl a saucer of tea with milk and a piece of biscuit. He glanced down by the hearth of the fire, Fang and Cuddles lay sleeping next to each other, the pup had grown quite a bit in the past weeks and was beginning to become a bit of a nuisance, if a lovable one.  
  
Hagrid thought about decades long past and about his brief fling with a woman who, to the best of his knowledge, was half Veela, there had been a child Hagrid had never met. Then five years ago a woman had shown up in Hogsmeade asking about him the woman turned out to be his daughter. Hagrid missed Azine to death, she had become an Auror and was killed during that last battle, He hadn't known that She had a daughter until a few months before the present term started. he would tell the girl today, He had to.  
*****  
*****  
  
A/N: this is what happened after Remus' meeting with Severus i.e. a sort of flashback   
  
  
  
  
  
As Severus sat gathering his thoughts from the recent meeting with Remus, he didn't know that there was a meeting beginning and that even though he didn't want to be included he would be soon enough.  
*****  
  
Figures formed from the shadows that glided across the cemetery, they rose and formed a circle, each giving a subtle nod to the other as they gathered. One of them spoke, "What news of Hogwarts?" it asked in a hissing tone, "What news of our child?"   
  
"We do not know," another voice hissed, the white mask not only concealing the face as well as voice. "We know She excels,"  
  
"That is good," Another replied, "She may be a great advantage to us,"  
  
"Of course she will, She has the power of our late Lord," another said, "It is a pity that Severus had to become involved with that little mudblood,"  
  
"He is our greatest chance at regaining power," a silvery voice hissed, "And the Child is our greatest tool,"  
  
The meeting continued for sometime, and every so often the words "Severus", "Hope", "Child" and "revenge" came up. They dispersed towards dawn blending into the shadows; disapperating to where the would be 'needed'.  
*****  
  
Sirius worked deep within the vaults of the Ministry's archives. He still had a sense of foreboding and wasn't happy about it. Mad eye Moody had even asked him what he thought about this; so he wasn't the only one feeling as if something was out there.  
  
He wrote Ron a note. He might know something that he didn't and hoped that nothing was wrong. But Sirius had the sense that for everything that he was telling himself that these were all half assed lies to try to keep himself calm, or worse to keep him from losing his mind.  
****  
  
Remus slept fitfully he kept having dreams of changing into a werewolf and being surrounded by Deatheaters. He still retained some of his wolfish habits; he whimpered, whined and growled in his sleep.  
  
His dream showed himself facing Severus in a forced duel, what it was over he didn't know but he was damned scared to find out.  
****  
  
Rob Weasely sat in his tent, his latest assignment had taken him to the hot jungle of south America. He received an owl from Sirius, a few days before, asking him to look into any dark gatherings, Ron had no idea if any had happened or not but he would keep his ears open. Sirius had promised to write again if he heard anything further.  
  
Ron looked at a picture on the table in his tent; it was of him Hermione, Harry, and Hagrid. They were all smiling and waving at him, Gods how he missed them all.  
****  
  
Carmilla Nettleburn sat on her bed grumbling to herself, she scraped the dirt from under her nails, Detention?! She couldn't believe that she had been given a detention by Sprout, She was hacked, Her plans had been ruined, her dorm mates were either sleeping or faking it, they knew her temper and they did not want to be on the other side of her wand.  
****  
  
Cicely Rosewood was having a nightmare of her own, she had fallen asleep rather early and her dream was making her wish she was awake.   
  
She was with her mother, they were in the woods she was only about five in the dream, she could here a screaming and her mother pushing her into a rotted tree trunk to hide her.  
  
She heard scrapings and snuffling as something big pawed at the tree. A large black scaly nose pushed it's way into the trunk, she screamed. She saw a purple flash and the creature dropped; she curled up into a ball and began to cry...  
  
She felt herself being pulled from the tree trunk and being held. She opened her eyes and saw her mother cradling her in her arms.  
  
Cicely woke slightly and shifted position, her dream turned into a pleasant one and she drifted back into a deeper sleep...  
*****  
*****  
  
Severus and Hermione made there was down the path to Hogsmeade, They watched several of the students as well as teachers follow them. "Severus," She murmured as held onto his arm. Despite them being a couple Severus still hardly smiled in public, except his thin cruel smile.  
  
"yes Mione?" he said as they walked.  
  
"Nothing, I just love to say your name," She said as they headed into town, "I promised Miss Rosewood a treat for taking care of my letters and such,"  
  
"She is a good student," He replied, "Her personality reminds me of Hagrid,"  
  
"Now that you mention it, it does," Hermione replied, "but you have to admit she is an exceptional student,"  
  
"In potions yes, I don't know about her other classes though," He gave her a thin smile, "Her mastery at potions is rivaled only by you or Me,"  
  
"That is a bit of a compliment, especially coming from you Severus Snape," she smiled as the walked down the main street of Hogsmeade,   
  
he gave her a bit of a squeeze as they headed over to the Apothecary, the entered and a squat witch smiled toothlessly, "Good Morning Professor Snape, it has been a while since you have graced my Presence"  
  
"I don't know about Graced," He gave her a smile, "I was wondering if you had any sea urchin venom?"  
  
"Let me guess, you want to be stocked up for mosquito season?" Severus nodded, "I think I have a couple of jars, Powdered right?" he nodded again.  
  
Hermione looked around and in a barrel bowl behind several barrels saw something she had never seen before, "Severus? What are these?" she picked up what looked like a shard of iridescent porcelain  
  
"That's water dragon eggshell," the little witch replied before Severus could, "take a bit with you if you like. I haven't been able to find any use for it other than it being pretty,"  
  
Hermione smiled at the woman reached into her pocket she pulled out four galleons, "Will this be enough for the whole bowl or would you like more?" she asked as she set the coins in front of the woman.  
  
"That's more than enough dear," She replied as handed Hermione a leather sack, "Here keep this to put them in,"  
  
Severus smiled thinly throughout the entire conversation, he knew if anyone could find a use for the shells it would be Hermione.   
  
Hermione slipped the shells into the leather sack, noting that it was slick feeling, "This is water dragon hide isn't it?" she asked handing the empty bowl to the woman.  
  
"Sure is," She tried to hand Hermione back some of her coins, "I couldn't take all this, really,"  
  
"It wouldn't feel right for me to take this without paying something for it."  
  
Severus gave her a little laugh, "Typical Gryffindor," He said smiling at her, He paid for his purchases and the left the store.  
****  
  
They walked to a small bookstore Severus asked if she didn't mind if he looked in there by himself for a few minutes, "I don't mind Severus, I am going to go pick up something for Miss Rosewood," She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked off towards the sweet shop.  
  
Severus scowled as he entered the store. Inside were stacks of dusty looking tomes, he knew what he was looking for and hoped that this particular shop would have them.  
****  
  
Hermione entered Honeyduke's and smiled, a pudgy looking wizard smiled at her, "I recognize you," he started, "You're Miss Granger, you went to Hogwarts, work there now too right?"  
  
She nodded, "That's me, I'm happy that you recognized me," she gave him a winning smile, "I am looking for something to give to one of my students, She's been helping me quite a bit lately,"  
  
"Which house does she belong too?" he asked, "Let me guess Gryffindor," Hermione looked startled but nodded.  
  
"I think a pack of sugar quills and a box of chocolate frogs," Hermione replied, knowing that they were Gryffindor favorites, "That work?"  
  
"I think so, and two boxes of every flavor beans for good measure and free of charge," Hermione paid for her goodies and left the store as it was filling up.  
  
She also bought a bottle of butter beer and a large pumpkin scone for Cicely well as a few goodies for herself and Severus. Who knew that the man had a weakness for black currant scones, she thought as she walked back to the bookstore.   
  
Severus was waiting outside looking content with himself, "What did you find?" He asked her as she walked up.  
  
"Just some goodies, for miss Rosewood as well as some for us," she gave him an evil grin, "And you have to wait for later to see what I bought you,"  
  
He pouted and she caressed his cheek, "You're an evil woman you know that?"  
  
"I am perfectly aware of that Professor Snape," She smiled and the walked down the street, "Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked him as continued down the road.  
  
"I did," he smiled, "Shall we have lunch?" he asked as he guided her to a small coffee house.  
  
"I guess we shall," they took a seat inside by the window and watched people go by. They ate and chatted as if they hadn't seen each other in weeks, and it was almost true, they saw each other mostly at lunch and when they slept; which didn't count.  
  
They watched the students walking past, Severus surprised her by telling her every students name and whether or not their families had been affiliated with the Deatheaters. "Sometimes I wonder what they would think of me if they knew..." Severus started, "Miss Nettleburn especially, her family was right up there with the Malfoys, now they say they were all under the Imperious curse," he sighed, and gave Hermione a smile.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked, taking his hand in hers, "I thought you were going to ruin my whole day,"  
  
He gave a hearty laugh, which made several of the witches in the coffee house look around in amazement, "No, I'm fine. I wouldn't want to ruin your day, Gods forbid that."  
  
She smiled at him, "I'm just glad the potion worked,"   
*****  
  
Cicely Rosewood and Philip Burtleby made there way down to Hagrid's hut, Cicely watched Philip as he trundled along after her, "Hey Cicely you've got to slow down,"  
  
"Oh Philip you're just slow," She smiled and laughed at her clumsy friend, "We're almost there see?" she pointed and the large hut came into view.  
  
She watched her friend dusting the dirt and leaves off of himself as she knocked on the door. The door opened and Hagrid's smiling face looked at them, "Yer made it! Come in come in," he opened the door further and let the two students in.  
  
"Thanks for letting me bring Philip along," she immediately went to the bed and picked up cuddles, she glanced at Philip who was staring at Hagrid, "Mister Burtleby, it's not polite to stare," Philip blushed and Hagrid laughed.  
  
He had put up all of the pictures he had of his friends and family along the mantle of the fireplace. Cicely stood up holding the large and still sleeping puppy, and walked over to the pictures.  
  
"Cicely, doesn't that look like your mother?" Philip asked pointing to a picture of Hagrid with his arm around a tall beautiful woman, "Mister Hagrid Sir, who is that?" the boy asked as Hagrid handed him a large cup of tea and a piece of treacle fudge.  
  
Cicely put cuddles back on the bed where he had been sleeping and walked over to the pictures. She picked the one of him and the woman up, "That's me daughter," Hagrid said as she looked at the picture.  
  
She looked confused, then it hit her; this was her mother as she had been five years ago and that must mean Hagrid was her Grandfather. "Hagrid, You're my grandfather?" she asked quietly, Philip sputtered in his tea and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Aye, lass," Hagrid sat down at the table across from the shocked Philip, "I didn't know about yer until this year,"  
  
Cicely was overwhelmed, her parents were dead and was being raised by her grandmother, she had no idea that she was Hagrid's granddaughter. A large smile grew on her face and she threw her arms around hagrid's neck in a hug that nearly strangled him.  
  
Philip would have said something but his teeth were stuck together from the fudge, "Easy Girl," Hagrid said prying her hands from around his neck. "Good tier know you don't hate me,"  
  
"I'm so happy," her smile was almost as large as Hagrid's, "I've never been so happy in my life,"  
****  
  
Severus and Hermione made their way back up to Hogwart's, the walk was slow but it suited them.  
  
Severus caught sight of two students running ahead of them, "Mister Burtleby and Miss Rosewood!" they stopped dead in their tracks and froze.  
  
Hermione and Severus walked up to the startled students, "Mister Burtleby you can go," Severus said, "Miss Rosewood, We need to speak with you," Hermione watched Philip running off like a scared rabbit and Cicely laughing silently.   
  
"This is for you, for all of your help this past month," She handed the girl a brown wrapped package, "You'd better go catch your friend I think Professor Snape startled him," Cicely smiled and ran off for her friend.  
  
Severus scowled then laughed when the students had disappeared. "I startled them? not me,"  
  
"Severus, you are in no way innocent," She said giving him a squeeze. "Come on, I want to show you what I found for us, and it's not what you think." Severus pouted,  
  
Severus wondered what it could possibly be, if it's not what I think, then what is it?  
******  
******  
  
Severus followed Hermione to her quarters, his curiosity was getting the better of him and she knew it. Hermione Smiled and handed him a lumpy wrapped package, "You can open it now if you like love, I know that your curiosity is going to eventually kill you if you don't open it."  
  
Severus scowled at her and took the package and sat down on her couch, she sat across from him in a large armchair. there were actually two packages wrapped into the one. the first was a picture of Himself and Hermione walking down the dungeons of Hogwart's. It showed him smiling, happily, "Whose house do I get to take points from for this?" he asked scowling, "or do i just not want to know?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," Hermione said as he set the picture down, "Open the other one,"  
  
Severus obliged and opened the other package, insider were four very delicious looking black currant scones, "You didn't,"  
  
"I most certainly did," she replied, "You never should have told me you had a weakness for them,"  
  
"You're my real weakness Hermione," His voice was husky as he rewrapped the scones and put them aside, "You have been for a long time,"  
  
"Severus Snape, how long have you lusted for me and been in denial about it?"  
  
"Since your Seventh year," he said not looking into her eyes, "You are what made want to go on everyday, knowing that i had to play Voldemort's petty little games." He looked into her eyes then, they were full of concern and curiosity, "I'll tell you everything if you come to my chambers,"  
  
Hermione looked at him, "I willingly go with you," She said as he picked up his packages and they left her chambers and headed down towards his.  
****  
  
Cicely Rosewood sat in the Gryffindor common room with her wrapped package; Philip sat across from her and was nearly as white as nearly headless nick. She opened her package and a large smile grew on her face.   
  
"What did you get?" Philip asked standing and looking at the the candies, pastries, and two bottles of butter beer in front of her.  
  
"It's for helping Miss Granger for all that time," She handed him a Pumpkin scone, "Here, you look deathly pale," she smiled and set a scone aside for herself, "We'll split this bottle and save the other one," she disappeared for a few minutes as she stashed her goodies in her room.  
  
"Did you have any idea Hagrid was your grandfather?" Philip asked her when she returned.  
  
"None, That puts my living relatives up to two," She wasn't bothered by the fact that she only had two living relatives, "I really like Hagrid, I'm glad he's family,"  
  
Philip smiled, he really liked Cicely, and liked to see her happy.  
****  
  
Carmilla Nettleburn wandered the streets of Hogsmeade, She was in a foul mood, she had gotten a letter from a close friend of hers informing her of some recent events; Mostly about groups of Muggles who had been kidnapped and tortured. It made her smile and that was all that mattered to her.  
  
She had already won a book of curses in a card game at the Hog's head, She held her own in that tavern and was respected and almost feared there. Let them Fear me, She thought as she walked, Fear is better than respect in my book, she smiled and held onto her prize even tighter, this was the one thing she had wanted for a long time.  
  
She made her way through the crowds of students, they parted when they saw her. Her presence was becoming almost as bad as Professor Snape's.   
****  
  
Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk grading papers when Albus walked into the classroom, "Good afternoon Albus," She said with out looking up from her papers.  
  
"Good afternoon Minerva, I found out some rather interesting news about a certain Miss Cicely Rosewood,"  
  
"She's not in any trouble I hope," Minerva replied, she was one of her most promising students this year, "Albus, I know that smile, what has she done?"  
  
"The girl hasn't done a thing, it turns out she has a family member working here and she didn't even know it,"  
  
Minerva set down her quill, "Who on earth could it be Albus, Miss rosewood has only one living relative that we know of, and that's her grandmother. So who could it possibly be?"  
  
"Hagrid," Albus smiled as Minerva's normally sour looking face cracked a smile, "He came up and told me not even an hour ago,"  
  
"That's wonderful," Minerva's smile grew, "She must be happy about that, She did take a shine to him,"  
*****  
  
Hermione sat with Severus in his chambers, she watched in rapt attention as he rummaged through his notes and found a neatly folded scrap of parchment, "I knew something bad would happen at that last Deatheaters meeting, I had no idea that it would involve me," He started, "When I apperated there I was immediately hit with the Cruciatus. my first thought was I had failed to redeem myself and that I would die that night. I was tortured in almost every nonfatal way and partially healed before I was thrown in a cell in some Gods-forsaken dungeon. That continued every night, torture, mocking, degradation, and every morning I was thrown into the cell patched with spells that healed my wounds. I some how managed to find a scrap of parchment and a bit of muggle pencil."   
  
He handed the parchment to Hermione, "I had planned on killing myself after writing a note saying that I, Snape, was sorry for failing. The only thing that kept me truly going was knowing that if i didn't survive Brilliant minds like your would be destroyed on the basis of your parents were. I always thought you were brilliant, but it took me those nights when I was being tortured to realize that you were also beautiful in every way. I also convinced myself that no one as beautiful, as intelligent and as young as you could ever love someone so scarred and wrecked as me."  
  
Hermione then looked at the parchment scrap the words 'I, Snape' were scrawled on it. She felt the tears falling down her face; falling to the parchment in her hands  
  
Severus continued, knowing that she needed to hear this, "It was nearly two months before Voldemort launched his final attack, i was left unwatched and I don't know how I managed to escape and to retrieve my wand, Gods know how I managed that. I found Voldemort taunting harry and tried to use the Evada Kedavra curse on him, It apparently didn't work as I was flung several yards away. The next thing I remembered was waking up in the infirmary here,"  
  
He looked at Hermione, She was silently crying, tears streaming down her face. "Oh Severus," he got up and pulled her to him, and wrapped his arms around her sobbing frame, "Severus," she murmured over and over again.  
  
He held her for several minutes until she stopped sobbing, She pushed herself away and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I had to tell you Love, I had too," he murmured.  
  
Hermione looked him in the eyes, "The day you didn't return my heart had shattered into a million pieces. I have always respected you, even if you were cruel to the students. I developed an attraction to you and when you left, I thought the only man I could ever love was gone from my life forever."  
  
Severus kissed away the fresh tears that streamed down her face, "Mione," He bent down and picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, her ringlets falling in every direction. He carried her into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She looked up at him with doe eyes, passive and willing. She had taken her shoes off when they had arrived in his chambers and curled her toes as he watched her.  
  
He took of his robes and unbuttoned his waistcoat, then took of the black dress shirt he wore. Hermione watched silently as he laid them across the back of a chair and joined her on the bed.   
  
He lay on his side and rubbed her belly, she turned and watched him, her eyes drowsy and filled with love. she raised her hand sleepily and brushed it across his bare chest, he shuddered with pleasure and took her hand an kissed the tip of each finger.  
  
Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, Poor thing, he thought, she hasn't even begun to catch up on her sleep, He looked at her again, her breathing had deepened and she was beginning to slip into a deep sleep.  
  
He held her hand as she slipped into sleep, and watched her for several minutes. He finally stood up after a half an hour and went to his robes, he pulled out two packages that had been shrunk to fit into his pocket, he muttered the spell to turn them back to their original size and set them on the bed next to Hermione along with a note.  
  
He put his shirt and waistcoat back on and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. He stepped out of his chambers and into the dungeon halls. He sighed and went to his classroom. He would grade papers for a while then go and check on her.  
*****  
  
Remus walked down the cold and dark corridors that made up the dungeons, he had seen several students but paid no attention to them. he looked into the potions classroom and saw a ruffled looking Severus sitting at the podium at the head of the classroom grading papers, "Severus?" Remus called out softly, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
Severus looked up, "Come in Remus," He set his grading quill down and stretched, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Just wanted to see how you were, about the news of the meetings again you know," Remus said standing a few feet away from the podium.  
  
"It's distressing knowing that the Ministry pulled the Aurors away from this. Especially since they knew that there were still at least a dozen powerful Deatheaters out there. I have the feeling there are more, that meeting had at least four hundred," he stretched his arms and yawned.  
  
"Where's Mione?" Remus asked, knowing that Severus didn't have to give him an answer. "She seemed terribly tired last night,"  
  
"She's sleeping in my chambers, we went out to Hogsmeade earlier," He frowned, "I told her about my ordeal," Remus knew what he was talking about and also knew that Severus hadn't told very many people, knowing that there were still Deatheaters out there.  
  
"Is she all right?" he asked not looking into Severus' gaze.  
  
"She cried, then fell asleep," he answered, "I haven't told her about the possible Deatheater sightings, I will though, But I want her to stay safe, Even if it means that I lose my safety, to protect her,"  
  
Remus frowned, Severus had meant to say life instead of safety, he thought. Did he really mean he would give up his life to keep Hermione safe? He didn't like the sound of that. "We'll make sure you both remain safe Severus, I Promise," He gave Severus a smile, "Now whose papers have you decided aren't worth the parchment they are written on?"  
  
Severus smiled cruelly he realized Remus was trying to get him away from the subject of death, "Most of them always are Remus," he replied, "Except for Miss rosewood's hers are almost always perfect,"  
  
"A compliment? to a student no less," he laughed,he heard the door creaking an looked towards it, "Hello Hermione,"  
  
Severus looked up and saw Hermione standing in the doorway, "You let me sleep," she gave him a serious look.  
  
"It hasn't been that long has it?" Severus asked the two people standing in front of him.  
  
"It's nearly six in the evening Severus, we got back a little after noon," She replied, giving him a sleepy smile.  
  
Remus smiled, he remembered that if she fell asleep in the afternoon she would be up half the night and bored out of her mind, "The cat's out of the bag now Severus, You don't realize how much trouble you're in now," he laughed.  
  
"Thank you for the books Severus," he released that she was holding two books in her arms, "You really didn't have too,"  
  
"What didn't Severus have to do if you don't mind me asking," Remus felt his curiosity piqued.  
  
"he was kind enough to buy me a copy of 'Arcane Potions' and 'Ars Magica Medice" of my very own," Hermione said gliding towards the two men, Severus realized she was barefoot.   
  
"Ah Severus that was so sweet of you," Remus hooted, "I'm sorry, I tried, But that was really nice of you Severus, and I promise i won't tell anyone."   
  
Hermione gave Remus a friendly peck on the cheek, "I know you won't, because if you do I'll turn you into a blast-ended screwt,"  
  
"Ouch," Remus cringed, "I think Some of Severus' Slytherin attitude has rubbed off on you Hermione," He hugged her, "but deep down you're all Gryffindor," He left the couple in the classroom and made his way back to his own classroom.  
  
"That man," Severus started, but ended up laughing, "He's all right. What did he mean about me letting a cat out of the bag?"  
  
"I can't sleep in the afternoon," Hermione started as she glided to the podium, "I'll be up all night and bored out of my mind,"  
  
"Shit," Severus gave her a scowl.  
  
"It won't be a problem seeing as I have a plaything..."  
  
"What plaything?" Severus asked wondering.  
  
"I have you, you are my plaything," She smiled and ran her hand across the inside of his leg.  
  
Severus groaned with pleasure, "Gods Hermione," he gasped. 


	5. Office hijinx, Lucius' visitor & Meet th

Severus groaned as Hermione's hand traveled his inner thigh, she knew all the right buttons to push to set him off, and she was very close indeed. Hermione pushed his knees apart and placed her body between them. She leaned into Severus' neck and bit him lightly, "Hermione," He pleaded, "Not in the classroom, please,"  
  
She pouted, "How about your office?" she purred, "Or my potions room?" she raked her nails down his leg, causing Severus to suck in his breath sharply. "Or we could just always head back to your chambers where it's safer,"  
  
Severus looked at her with eyes full of passion and lust, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply as he did so. He waved his wand and shut and locked the classroom door, there was no way he would last until they made it back to his chambers.   
  
He bent and swept Hermione off of her feet and carried her to his office. Kicked the door open and set her down on the edge of his nearly clear desk, he shut the door after he set her down, Hermione could have sworn she saw horns sprouting from his forehead.  
  
He crossed the room and was soon kissing her and biting at her neck. He pushed her back so that she lay across the desk. Hermione felt his warm hands sliding up under her dress, her skin tingled at his touch and she shuddered. She felt his fingers looping around the elastic of her panties as he pulled them down.  
  
Severus pulled Hermione's under wear up with one swift pull and pushed her dress up above her waist. He, himself, shuddered on pleasure as his hands kneaded and pulled at the pale flesh of her thighs. Hermione moaned as Severus' fingers found her damp cleft.  
Hermione raise up to meet his probing digits, "Severus," she moaned, "That's not fair,"  
  
He smiled as he undid his pants, "What's not fair my dear?" He said as he pulled his hand away.   
  
"Severus, now please?" Hermione pleaded, she knew she was getting a taste of her own medicine. "Severus..." She let out a sigh as he slid into her.  
  
Severus wrapped Hermione's legs around his waist and began to thrust into her. Severus' thoughts were of how perfectly matched they were and how much he wanted her. He thrust quickly and deeply into her, grasping her breasts through her dress. Hermione was gasping and moaning and meeting him thrust for thrust.  
  
"Ah, Severus!" She called out as she approached a very strong orgasm. "Gods Severus!" Severus felt the walls of her cleft convulsing as she was thrown into yet another orgasm.   
  
Severus thrust into her roughly a couple of more times before he felt his own climax, he collapsed on top of her. Panting and sweaty the couple lay on the desk, neither wishing to move or the other to move for that matter.  
  
Hermione's skin tingled where Severus panted against it, she reached up and pushed aside a lock of his hair. He looked up at her and smiled, "I love you," he whispered as they lay there.  
  
"I love you too Severus," she sighed as he got up off of her, she didn't want him to get up, but she knew that dinner would be starting shortly and she was famished.  
  
Severus muttered several cleaning and cleansing spells as he straightened his clothes and watched Hermione slipping her panties back on.   
  
"Gods Severus that was incredible," Hermione said as they stepped out of his office, "We have to do that again sometime," she giggled as they unlocked the classroom and made their way up to the great hall for dinner.  
*****  
  
Cicely sat with Philip at the Gryffindor table, "Cici," he started, "Do you think Professor Snape and Miss Granger will stay together?"  
  
"Why wouldn't they?" She retorted, "They're practically made for each other,"  
  
Philip just gave her a smile, he really did like her a lot and was glad they were friends.   
****  
  
Ginny Weasely sat at her writing desk writing Hermione a letter, it had been a few weeks since they had last chatted. She knew that Hermione's potion discovery had kept her busy. She still hadn't told Harry or Ron and wouldn't until Hermione wanted them to know, She's going to make a scene, Ginny thought.   
  
Dear Mione,  
  
hey you, how have you been? Good I hope. I now you've been busy lately, in more ways than one I bet. Any ways, I've owled Albus and he said I could drop in anytime to visit with the staff if I liked. Harry likes his new job in the Ministry, keeps him busy. I ran into Oliver the other day back at the Burrow, he was 'visiting' with George.  
He asked me how you were and if I had been following your potions progress, blah blah blah. We already know the whole conversation. Why did you ever go out with him? Let alone sleep with him... I don't know who's worse Oliver wood or Victor Krum. Well i don't know, but you do. Don't get me wrong Oliver is a great friend, but dating him? Come on. I know I am being evil, but it's just because you haven't written me in forever.   
Tell Severus I said hi, it'll make him paranoid. Have to run.   
  
lots of love.   
Ginny  
  
Ginny sealed the letter and sent it off with her own snowy owl; Gossamer.  
****  
  
Severus and Hermione took their seats at the High table and looked across the hall at the four house tables, all of them seemed to accept Severus and Hermione except of course Slytherin.  
  
Several of the students there watched the couple with icy stares. They couldn't quite believe it after more than a month. A small group of Slytherins, whose families were some of Voldemort's biggest supporters were convinced he was using her for some vile motive.   
  
Why else would he see a mudblood? it couldn't possibly be love, they thought, they knew that Snape's family was right up there with the Malfoys and the Nettleburns if only for wealth and status. Snape's family for the most part had remained neutral during the entire time Voldemort was in power or trying to regain his powers.  
*****  
  
Albus and Remus were talking up until Severus and Hermione walked to their places, "Remus, that is a concern. We'll talk after dinner in my office." Remus nodded and turned to his plate.   
  
He was still bothered about what Severus had said about protecting Hermione, so he had talked to Albus about it and he hoped for the love of the gods above that nothing would happen to either of them.  
  
Remus decided that they were both as close to a family as he had had in a long time...  
*******  
*******  
  
Remus sat with Albus in the tower top office, Fawkes cooed to himself as the two men talked. "Albus, I am really concerned about Severus, we both know he meant he would risk his life for Hermione's."  
  
"He loves her dearly, and if there is any possibility that someone else would have to go through the same things he did, You know as well as I do that he would stop it any way he could." Albus said sucking on a lemon drop. "He gave Hermione something that he never thought possible; his undying love,"  
  
"I still don't like that idea," Remus grumbled, "Any other news of those meetings?"  
  
"None, They have either stopped or they're meeting somewhere else,"  
  
"I'd wager ten galleons that they're meeting somewhere else." Remus said moodily, "Sirius hasn't had anything new to tell us, other that Mad Eye Moody has the same unnerving feeling as him,"  
  
"Only time will tell," Albus said, he was worried. But he didn't want to act to quickly, that had nearly cost Severus his life last time., and he didn't want to act too slowly, that would cost them all dearly.  
  
"I hope for all our sake that nothing becomes of this," Remus said standing. "We can no longer take brilliant minds for granted, no matter how stubborn they are."  
****  
  
A tall robed figure walked with quick strides down the dank halls of Azkaban. A large dark looking guard stopped in front of a cell and rapped on the door, "Visitor," the guards gruff voice cut like stone.  
  
The tall figure behind him stood face and hands hidden from view, the guard took a key and opened the cell with a grating hiss. "You have ten minutes," the hooded figure nodded at the guards comment and stepped inside, the door slammed shut.  
  
"Hello father," the figure stood back against the wall, a pale hand raised and pushed back the hood, exposing white blonde hair, "I told you I would visit," the voice was like honeyed venom.  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked up from where he sat, haggard and looking half-crazed. Yet he smiled the smile of one who was still sane. "I knew you'd show up sooner or later," Lucius smiled, "I knew I wouldn't be disappointed."  
  
"I never break my promises," the figure said, "Now I know there are some things that you want to tell me before it's too late,"  
  
"It's always too late here, the taunt me everyday with threats of the Kiss," Lucius replied, "It doesn't matter now..." he looked up at the figure.  
  
"Oh but it does father, because you see we've found Voldemort's final secret,"  
  
"The child?" Lucius suddenly sat up, "Is she as we hoped?"  
  
"More so than you'll ever know," the figure pulled the hood up again just as the cell door opened and the guard stepped inside.  
  
"Time's up," the guard said staring Lucius down, he huddled back to his little corner.  
  
The figure turned once outside the door, "Goodbye father," then swept off down the dark halls and out of the Gods forsaken prison.  
******  
  
Carmilla Nettleburn sat in the foyer of her family's immense home, She had been whisked away from Hogwarts because the family matriarch; her grandmother, was dying.   
  
Now the old woman was dead and had told Carmilla numerous family secrets before she had done so, as well as left and extensive collection of dark arts books and materials. She watched her mother sitting in the parlor, She was crying so hard Carmilla's father had to hold her up.  
  
Yet She didn't cry, She couldn't. She knew that death was inevitable and that there was no way of stopping it forever. She stood and walked out side, she couldn't stand to see the woman blubbering like that.   
  
She breathed in the damp air and immediately felt better. She walked further away from the house until she could no longer hear her mothers crying.  
  
She decided she rather be at school and dealing with all of the bull there than here listening to her family mourning. She had already missed two days of class and would miss another two before going back.  
****  
  
Severus and Hermione sat together in Hermione's chambers, it was early morning. They were sharing a black current scone and looking at Arcane Potions together.  
  
"I told you never to let me take a nap, that it was bad for you, now do you believe me?" she said putting her hand on his leg, "You're going to listen to me know aren't you?"  
  
"After last night I don't know if I want to listen to you anymore," He was still pleasantly exhausted from their lovemaking the night before, "If I had known what letting you sleep in the afternoon could do to you I might have to have you sleep in the afternoons more often," he laughed, wincing slightly because of the deep scratches she had given him.  
  
"Won't you let me heal those for you?" Hermione asked, "I didn't mean to do that,"   
  
"Soon love soon," he replied, smiling. He had never been happier in all of his life and hoped that it would last for an eternity.  
  
Hermione picked up her wand and whispered an incantation, Severus felt his chest tingling, he knew she felt bad about that scratches and didn't want him to have anymore scars. "I felt bad," she said setting her wand down. "Now your all ready for another round of gouging,"  
  
"Hermione, I am not about to become the Proverbial rabbit," Severus looked into her eyes, his gaze making her nervous.  
  
"You could have fooled me," she replied breaking his gaze. "With your performance last night, we could have given the bunnies a run for their money," She smiled innocently at him.  
  
"What am I going to do with you woman?" Severus asked smiling, "I'm too old to keep this up forever," he said laughing.  
  
"Your are not to old and there are more things to life and love than just this," she reached between his legs and gave him a light squeeze, "Am I right?"  
  
Severus glared at her and pulled her onto his lap, "I've changed my mind, I am never letting you have an afternoon nap again, winds you up far too much," he kissed her passionately, running his long fingers through her curly hair.   
*****  
*****  
  
Halloween at Hogwarts was always a festive occasion, but this year it was even more so. Hagrid's pumpkins ended up as big as his hut. It seemed to the school everyone helped out a bit in making them grow this year. Hagrid put his shovel down and looked at the small group of students watching him, they had been each been given buckets and were collecting the apple sized seeds as hagrid shoveled them out of the pumpkin.  
  
Cicely and Philip had suggested to Dumbledore that since they were too big to go into the castle why not make pumpkin boats out of a few of them.  
  
Hagrid's immediately took to he idea that his Granddaughter had come up with and immediately started to hollow out four of them.   
  
Classes had been canceled the day before and for Halloween. Much to Hermione's delight. She wore a pair of Muggle overalls and was helping Hagrid scoop and scrape out the the seeds.   
****  
  
Severus sat close by under a tree with papers he was grading. the students helping with the pumpkins stayed away from, with the exception of Miss rosewood.  
  
She left her bucket with Philip and walked over to him, she picked up a pitcher of apple cider and one of the cups that Hermione had brought along. "Professor Snape?" She stood a few feet away from him, "Would you like some Apple cider?" he looked up at her and gave her a cruel look. "I promise i didn't poison it,"  
  
She wasn't moved by his look, she stood her ground, unafraid of him, "Thank you Miss Rosewood, I think I will," She gave him a warm smile as she poured the cider for him.   
  
"May I sit with you, Sir?" she asked politely, waiting for his reply.  
  
"You may," he set his papers aside and watched her sit down quietly.  
  
Severus watched as the girl pulled a small notebook from her pocket and began to write down various formulas, "I case you are wondering Sir, it's my potions journal." She had a muggle pencil and quickly scrawled down whatever formula she had though up at the moment before looking at the curious man. She handed him the journal. "You can look at it if you want,"  
  
Severus took the small notebook and opened it; on the pages in a handwriting that seemed eerily familiar. She had written formulas that few students her age would understand. "I would say that this is brilliant but then that would be giving a compliment,"   
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone... Well maybe Miss Granger," She said somberly, "If you're wondering about the formulas a few of them a from books not many though, many are from your theories on potions with my ideas added in..."  
  
Severus was shocked to say the least, she had even managed to somehow get Hermione's phantom cure notes scribbled in there too.  
He now knew without a doubt that her intelligence in potions was rivaled only by Hermione's and his own, "Miss Rosewood, a talent like yours should not be wasted, i think it would be a wise decision for you to take additional tutoring from either Miss Granger or Myself and I will see if you can be moved to an advance potion class."  
  
Cicely, didn't realize that her babble would make sense to anyone else. she smiled, "You mean it sir?" she asked not sure if this was a dream or not.  
  
"Yes, I mean it Miss Rosewood, Now you might want to go help your fellow students with those pumpkins." She smiled as he handed her the notebook back and got up picking up the pitcher and heading back to the pumpkins.  
  
Severus wondered about the handwriting; it had seemed so familiar yet he couldn't place it and that bothered him. His pushed the thought away and picked up his papers once more and continue to grade them.  
****  
  
Hermione looked over at Severus and shook her head, "what's wrong Mione?" Hagrid asked when he saw her look.  
  
"Severus needs to lighten up a bit more." she replied pointing at him, from her vantage on the pumpkin, "There are no classes today yet he has to grade those papers."  
  
She handed down a bucked full of pumpkins seeds to a girl beside the pumpkin. and then slid down the side of the pumpkin. She washed her hands of in a bucket of water and walked over to Severus.  
  
"All work and no play makes Severus a dull boy," she said sitting next to him, "It wouldn't Kill you to help us a little, or even smile for that matter, They school knows you can smile, and they're pretty sure that you do know what fun is, I mean after all you are with me. and I am the epitome of Fun,"  
  
"My House will surely disagree with me having fun," he said dryly. "but seeing as the only students here are Gryffindor..." He gave her his cruel smile then lunged for her and began tickling her mercilessly.  
  
"Severus! Please!" She laughed as his fingers sound every ticklish patch of skin on her body. the students all watched as Miss Granger tried to pry herself from Professor Snape's grasp.  
  
He smiled and allowed himself to laugh, which shocked the students even more. Cicely just smiled as she watched, very little shocked her anymore.  
****  
  
Hermione finally managed to wiggle free of his grasp and she stood up hiccuping from laughing so hard. "Severus Snape, I should take points from you house for that public Display of silliness."  
The students cheered at this.  
  
"And I, Miss Hermione Granger, should take points away from your house for provoking me," the students hushed quickly.  
  
Severus laughed again, and walked up to the students. "I don't expect you lot to be telling the entire school that I can indeed laugh."  
  
"No sir," the group said collectively.  
  
"Good," He turned and went back to the tree, sat down and went back to grading papers.  
  
"Yer the one who said he should lighten up," Hagrid laughed.  
*****  
  
Ginny sat reading the reply to her last letter to Hermione; she smiled as she read the letter.  
  
Ginny  
  
thank you for bringing up, that wonderfully delightful point. remember how you said that you wanted to know ALL of the gory details, well I can only share one with you; I leave gouges on him. But we're doing good, and he has agreed to go with me to your Christmas party. He's meeting my parents soon, that will be a joy in itself. But I hope you and Harry are getting along great, we all knew you two would end up together.   
But any ways i have to go, Severus let me take an afternoon nap, and it's time for me to me utterly evil.  
I think it will be all right to tell Ron and Harry now, Just break it to them gently  
  
Lots of love  
Mione  
  
Ginny smiled, laughed, then frowned, tell Harry and Ron? that was one thing she wasn't looking forward to doing. She set the letter down sat thinking. She heard the door opening and looked up to see Harry smiling. "Hey love," she said as he sat down on the couch where she sat.  
  
"What's up?" He asked noting the letter that was still in her hand, "Nothing bad I hope."  
  
"Harry, I'm going to tell you something that Hermione wants me to tell you," he looked puzzled, "It's not bad, She just befriended Severus that's all,"  
  
He went pale, "They're friends?" he asked, not quite believing her words.  
  
"The best of friends," she said taking his hands in hers.  
  
Harry couldn't quite believe this, "I thought you said that he was driving her nuts,"  
  
"He was until they realized the were both being thickheaded."  
She smiled, that was as much as he needed to know at this point, they would find out soon enough, she thought.  
****  
  
The First Hogwarts Pumpkin boat race was about to begin. Hermione and Severus watched from the sidelines and groups of seven students from each house piled into a pumpkin boat, one student from every year was chosen and Cicely Rosewood was the first year chosen for Gryffindor.   
  
The were all given oars and Albus stood holding a purple checkered flag, "Ready, Set, Go!" the four pumpkins where pushed out by groups of students. the boats had to go out a hundred yards turn around then comeback. Easier said than done, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor pumpkins managed to stay straight and not spin around in circles Hufflepuff zigzagged and Slytherin was spinning around in circles, but somehow managing to catch up with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.  
  
Cicely was at the rudder and was trying to steer them back to the shore when she caught sight of the Slytherin Pumpkin catching up to them. "Come on guys Faster!" She said as she guided them to the shore.  
*****  
  
After nearly thirty minutes Gryffindor Pumpkin was first to reach the shore followed by Slytherin. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tied for last place.  
  
Severus had an eyebrow raised the entire time but didn't say anything, "Please let this not become an annual event,"   
  
Albus overheard Severus' comment and smiled, "And why not Severus? I could have the teachers join in, it would be great fun you know,"  
  
Severus scowled and Hermione smiled as she pictured him in a pumpkin boat yelling at the students to row.  
****  
  
Evening came and everyone piled back into the castle, more than a few smelled like pumpkin, Hermione went to her quarters and showered. She knew Severus be in his chambers when she go out. You'd think the man would get used to me parading around my chambers stark naked, she thought as she dried off and changed into a black velvet dress with a orange sash around the waist.  
  
She walked down to the dungeons and to Severus' chambers, "Taimat," She whispered and the door swung open for her, Severus was at his desk writing when she entered, "Shall we join the festivities upstairs?" She asked as he looked up at her.  
  
"Only if we can continue the festivities privately later," he replied standing, he was wearing all black, as usual, but there was something more than just the clothes that made him even more attractive to her and she didn't quite know what it was, well she knew it was love, she didn't realize just how deeply her love for him had embedded itself into every fiber of her very being.  
  
She never wanted that feeling to leave her.  
*******  
*******  
  
Hermione and Severus Apperated a few blocks away from the Granger household, in a place where there was no one around. "Now Severus, Please behave and don't turn anyone into anything, and don't try to poison any of my relatives."  
  
"You should Know by now that I always behave." Severus replied slightly uncomfortable with out his robes. "thank you for at least allowing me to wear my waistcoat," the high buttoned constricting garment made Severus look regal, Hermione looped her arm around his as they walked up the frosted steps leading up to the Granger residence.  
  
She smiled and let go of his arm and rang the doorbell. The door opened and a tall woman with slightly bushy hair peaked out, "Hermione, How is my baby girl?" the door swung open, and the woman stepped out, "And you must be Professor Snape," she said warmly her smile almost like that of her daughters.  
  
"Please call me Severus, Mrs. Granger," his voice was deep and rich in tone.   
  
"Please call me Melissa," A man appeared behind her, "And this is my husband Robert." The couple walked in and Severus shook hands with Robert then politely took Melissa's hand and gave it a like kiss.  
  
"Such a gentleman," Hermione said rolling her eyes, she saw movement in the corner of her eye, "Mom you didn't tell me that Silus and Mackenzie were going to be here," She turned to the young man and woman standing the doorway to the living room.  
  
"They just dropped in, and decided to stick around when they found out that their favorite cousin was going to stop by," Robert replied as Silus and then Mackenzie hugged Hermione tightly.   
  
"I'm their only cousin," Hermione replied when they let go of her.  
  
"So this is the Infamous Professor Snape I have heard so much about," Mackenzie was about Hermione's height, but had jet black hair and blue eyes, she stood about two feet away from him and looked him in the eyes, "Not so scary,"  
  
"That's enough Mackenzie," Silus replied, Severus guessed that hey were twins judging from the similarities they shared.  
  
"But he doesn't look scary, that's all I said," she had a vicious tone in her voice Severus had heard only from Voldemort.  
  
"Mackenzie, Please don't start anything," Silus started, "I am in no mood to be turned into a toad,"  
  
"I wouldn't turn you into a toad, they aren't that useful, maybe a caterpillar or a flobberworm they are far more useful than a toad, not only that they are a much lower life form than a toad." Severus said dryly giving Mackenzie an icy glare, she paled and muttered an apology.  
  
"Dinner's ready if anyone is hungry," Melissa chimed in taking Hermione's coat and Severus' tight waist coat.  
  
They gathered at the dinner table, Robert brought Severus a brandy and they opened a bottle of wine. "So Severus, you teach at Hogwarts Still,"  
  
"Yes I do, I Teach Potions," Severus started, "But no doubt Hermione had told you all about me being such a terrible teacher," her looked over to see her blushing.  
  
"Actually all She told us is how much she's respected you," Silus spoke up, his voice quiet and unwavering. "She said despite the way you treat students that you were still someone to be respected and not feared,"  
  
Severus gave her a quick side glance, she was still blushing. "Silus I think that is quite enough," She said looking at him.  
  
"I think i would like to here a little more," Severus replied, his voice velvety and dark.  
  
Silus smiled, "When she graduated Hogwarts, she was awfully saddened by something, but she told me that if She could ever teach anywhere she hoped that it would be at Hogwarts and that she could teach Potions. But seeing as you are still teaching it I guess not." he smiled again, "She's her own worst critic, She doesn't think she could ever be as great as the potions master,"  
  
"I'm flattered," Severus said giving a smile and a hearty laugh. "But she has excelled in Potions and I hope she has informed you of her recent works with a new potion,"  
  
"She has sent us clippings from articles, We're very proud of her," Robert said smiling at his daughter.  
  
Mackenzie stifled glares and cross looks at Hermione, but spared none for Severus, "Mackenzie, don't be so cross," Silus said looking at his twin sister, "We're guests as much as Professor Snape is," Silus smiled at Severus, "I'm afraid she's a bit Jealous of Hermione,"   
******  
  
Dinner progressed with then talking the importance of academics. They later retired to the living room for drinks after Silus and Mackenzie went home.   
  
"Hermione, You're hiding something form us, I know that smile," Melissa gave her daughter a questioning look, then looked at Severus.   
  
"Severus, isn't just an associate," She blushed and looked at her hands, "We've been seeing each other for almost three months,"   
  
Robert looked at Severus and gave him a wide smile, "As long as you both are happy," He said, Hermione let out a sigh and smiled.  
  
"I'm almost afraid to ask, But Severus how old are you?" Melissa asked. "I mean we know you were her teacher all throughout her years at Hogwarts  
  
Severus knew this was coming and he knew that he had better answer honestly; he cleared his throat suddenly looking uncomfortable, "I turned Forty five this year,"  
  
Melissa and Robert looked at each other, "Well she always had like the older ones..."  
  
"But like I said as long as you two are happy, we wish you all the best."  
*****  
  
Severus shrugged out of his waistcoat and flopped himself down in the armchair next to the fireplace in his chambers. Hermione walked over and sat on his lap, "You survived meeting my parents and they didn't try to kill you," she said kissing his forehead, "Though Mackenzie, I am sure, wanted to kill you,"  
  
"What is her problem?" he asked pulling Hermione to him, "She and Silus are twins aren't they?"  
  
"They're twins." She replied, "She just has this prejudice against wizards and witched, with the exception of me, she's jealous of me. She's rather confused,"  
  
"I'll say," he nuzzled her neck, "I told you I could behave," he murmured into her neck.  
  
"I would have punished you severely if you hadn't," she replied brushing her fingers across his neck making him shiver.  
  
"How would you punish me?" he asked suddenly wondering what she could do to him that hadn't already been done to him.  
  
"Like this," she took his hand in her and extended his fingers. She took a finger in her mouth and sucked on it, nibbling the tip before she released it and took another and repeated the process with all of his fingers. She smiled and stood up, "Good night Severus," she walked into his bedroom and shut the door.  
  
Severus sat shocked and very thoroughly aroused, he whimpered, "Mione, you can't do this to me," he stood and walked over to the bedroom door, she had locked it, "Mione I get the point, please you can not do this to me," he stressed each word.  
  
The door opened and Hermione stuck her head out of the door, "Do you believe me now?" she said pulling him into the bedroom with her.  
  
"Yes," He said breathlessly as she slowly led him to the bed, "Gods Hermione don't ever do that to me again," She pouted as she began to undo his pants.  
  
"I promise," she said pushing him backwards and across the bed. She slid onto the bed and began to unbutton his shirt, "Severus you really must get some sun..." she said absentmindedly. she pulled the shirt of of him and pulled his pants off as well. "I always play nice," she said as she stripped of her dress revealing that she hadn't word anything under it.  
  
"That isn't playing nice," Severus replied, as she crawled up onto the bed with him, "If I had known that you hadn't worn anything under that dress..."  
  
"We never would have made it to my parents house," she said as she slid her hands under the waist of his boxers, "And then you wouldn't have gotten to meet Silus or Mackenzie," She giggled as he gasped.  
  
"I think I could have lived without meeting Mackenzie," Severus squirmed in Hermione's grasp, "You are such an evil woman,"  
  
"Evil would be leaving you here like this and heading back up to my quarters, thank you for the idea," She let go of him and sat up.  
  
"Voldemort's tortures could never compare to what you are doing to me Woman," Severus sat up and grabbed her, "Maybe it's my turn to punish you?" he slid his hand down her hips and grazed her mound.  
  
She shivered, his smile grew as he pushed down gently to the bed...  
*****  
  
Carmilla Nettleburn picked burrs out of her robes, Detention with Hagrid, She thought, that was far worse than anything she had endured this year. She grumbled and picked up her favorite book on hexes that she had stashed under her bed.   
  
She picked up her wand spotted a small beetle crawling across the floor, "perfect," She raised her wand and whispered a small freezing spell, she picked up the frozen beetle and dropped it to the floor, it shattered. She sat on her bed reading the book, she had memorized most of it and was glad she did.  
  
She caught sight of an unopened letter on her night stand, Oh that's right I planned on opening that earlier, she thought, But I had that detention...  
  
She picked it up and opened it.  
  
Dear one,  
  
I hope you are making it through school all right, remember that you are a Slytherin through and through and nothing will ever change that. I look forward to seeing you again, over winter holidays, unless you prefer staying there or with your mother for them. I look forward to finding out how much you have 'learned' thus far. Until we can talk again in person I bid you adieu.  
  
The letter wasn't signed but she knew who it was from, She smiled, and slipped the letter under her pillow. She set her book down on the floor and slid it back under her bed. She needed to sleep, and she knew pleasant dreams awaited her.  
******  
  
Cicely Rosewood sat finishing up her extra credit potions essay. Professor Snape had given her the assignment to test how much she truly did know. She looked at her small Potions notebook and opened it, theories on the uses of Dragon gall. she smiled and penned her notes down onto the scroll she had in front of her.  
  
She finished up her essay and set her quill down, she was surprised to see that she was the only one still awake but not the only one there, Philip Burtleby has sleeping in the closest armchair to her. She smiled and put her papers away. She liked Philip a lot and wondered if she was developing a crush towards him.  
  
She walked over to him and with her quill tickled his nose, he shook his head and mumbled, she did it again, he did the same thing. on her fourth try he opened his eyes and yawned. "Cici, cut it out," he sat up and looked around, "What time is it,"  
  
"Time for us to be sleeping," she said, "It's past midnight, you fell asleep here," she smiled and helped him up.  
  
"I guess it is time for us to go to bed," He smiled sleepily at her, "See you in the morning," he made his way up to his dorm first. She made her way to her own bed after gathering up her class work.  
*****  
  
Hermione lay sleeping in Severus' arms, he was still awake despite their earlier activities. He felt her cuddling up against him and he smiled.   
  
He hadn't had anymore pains since Hermione had given him the potion that one night, he didn't think it was a cure but it was lasting a long time. He hadn't had any nightmares that he knew of in nearly a month and for that he was thankful.  
  
He pulled the blanket up over them, momentarily disturbing the great orange lump at their feet, and whispered a spell to extinguish the candles and other lights in the room.  
  
Now he had to sleep, and he know it would be pleasant as he was with the woman he loved.  
*****  
  
Sybil Trelawney sat staring at the tarot cards in front of her; the foretold a great misfortune about to fall. To who or what they were meant for she didn't know. She wasn't alarmed, things like this were always being shown to her. She just wondered what evil they foretold.  
*******  
*******  
  
Philip Burtleby and Cicely Rosewood sat together on the Hogwarts express, They were heading back to London for the Christmas Holidays. Cicely was holding a wrapped package from Miss Granger and Professor Snape, her advanced classes were going well, and the two adults started to view the young girl as a close confidant and friend. there were still some things that they didn't share with here but when it came to potions they would have in-depth conversations in the potions classroom after dinner on Friday nights.  
  
"Cici just open it," Philip said looking at the package in her lap.  
  
"Fine," she said, she had planned on opening it up on the train any ways. She pulled at the paper and unwrapped the package; inside was a a medium sized book, she opened it to discover it was a potions journal. "It's a potions journal," Her little notebook had filled up quickly and she didn't really want to get another one.  
  
"Awesome," Philip said as she handed to book to him, he looked at the maroon leather bound book.  
  
"There's a note here too," She picked it up and read, "Miss Rosewood, I hope that this is more suitable for your work than a small notebook, there should be an envelope on the last Page addressed to Mister Burtleby, I couldn't forget you're best friend no could I? signed Miss Granger,"  
  
Philip turned to the last page and sure enough there was an envelope. he picked it up and handed the book back to Cicely. He opened it and a small card fluttering to the ground, he also pulled out a note. the card that fluttered to the ground was a chocolate frog card, it was Harry Potter; The one he didn't have, and it was signed. "Mister Burtleby, I told Harry that you admired him and that his card was the only one you didn't have, he had one and signed it for you. Signed Miss Granger,"  
  
"Pinch me and tell me this isn't a dream," Cicely pinched him lightly, "This is so very cool,"  
  
"I wish I could have stayed at school," Cicely started, "grandmother wants me back there this year," She sighed and looked at the wrapped package that sat beside her, "I hope she doesn't freak when she opened this," she said touching the box.  
  
"What is it?" Philip asked tucking the card back into the envelope and putting it in his pocket.  
  
"Something from Hagrid, I don't know what it is." Cicely smiled, "I hope that she's okay with it..."  
*****  
  
Ginny and Harry were finishing up plans for their Christmas party when a large owl flew in the window and dropped a letter in front of Ginny. She picked it up and opened it; it was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Ginny,   
  
thanks for the invitation. I can't wait to see you at the party, i am going to Diagon Alley today to get a new dress, like the burgundy velvet one i have only not, wink wink. thank you for allowing me to bring a guest if I so choose, i may take you up on that offer. have to go, shopping to do.  
  
always,  
Hermione  
  
Ginny smiled at Harry, "She's coming to the party," Harry had had some misgivings about Hermione being able to attend the party.  
  
"That will be good, Does she know that Oliver and George will be there too?"   
  
"She probably figures as much." Ginny Smiled to herself, she knew that Hermione was going to bring Severus, "I think that there will be other more startling things than Oliver and George,"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Harry asked curious, "Is there something going on that I don't know?"  
  
"Harry you have to figure that Oliver and George are old news now, there has to be something more interesting that that now," She didn't know if he bought her little white Christmas lie. Ron's coming too, i got an owl from him last night, he's crashing at the Burrow he's bone tired."  
  
"I guess you have a point, it's good that Ron is out of Brazil, I couldn't stand the heat there..."  
  
Ginny smiled. Hermione would make her grand entrance at the party and half of them would faint, she thought.   
*****  
  
Hermione and Severus walked the snowy streets of Diagon alley, they were looking for the right outfits for Harry and Ginny's Christmas party. She pulled Severus towards a shop that sold Men's suits. "Severus you have to try something other than black," she said as they walked into the store. Hermione immediately spotted something that she liked.  
  
The Shop owner saw them and approached. "Good afternoon, Are you looking for something in particular?" he was curt and polite.  
  
Hermione Looked at a waist coat that looked almost black but she knew it wasn't that color, "Would you be kind enough to tell me what color this is? I know it isn't black,"  
  
"Certainly," He picked up the garment and held it up. Severus raised an eyebrow it certainly looked black to him, He had to admit she did have good taste when it came to picking out clothes.  
  
"The Color is actually a deep Burgundy," he said letting Hermione finger the fabric. "It goes naturally well with black thought.  
  
"Severus, please try it on," Hermione sad smiling at him.  
  
"No way i can say no to that smile," He took off the waistcoat he was wearing and slipped the burgundy one on. "It looks black,"  
  
"It fits you perfectly sir," the shopkeeper said standing behind Severus as he looked in the mirror.  
  
"Well Hermione? Does it suit me?" he smiled and turned to her.  
  
She smiled, "It suits you very well,:" she smiled.  
  
Severus bought that jacket another of deep green, several white dress shirts and a few pairs of slacks. they stepped back outside into the frigid streets and went to the dress shop where Hermione was buying all of her dresses as of late.   
  
Severus held the door open for her as she walked in and followed her inside. There were a couple of women in the store when Severus stepped in, and they stared.  
  
Hermione smiled as she spotted Several dresses of dark green and burgundy she liked. Madam Birch-heart Immediately recognized one of her best customers, "My dear Welcome back," She said bustling up to the young woman. "I see you brought a friend,"  
  
"I'm looking for a new dress for a Christmas party I, I mean, my friend and I are going to attend."  
  
She watched as Madam Birch-heart conjured a chair and directed Severus to sit in it. She pulled several dressed of of the racks and a few out of a couple of boxes and directed Hermione into a fitting room.  
*****  
  
Severus waited quietly as Hermione tried on her dresses, He felt the women in the shop staring at him, he ignored them and waited.  
  
He looked up when he heard the curtain of the changing room rustle and he caught his breath. Before him Stood Hermione in a medieval style peasant dress, with a laced up bodice that heaved her sumptuous breasts up even more. She smiled at him. "Do you like it Severus?" She asked pouting her lips a little.  
  
"You're going to turn a lot of heads at the party," He said as she turned around.   
  
"I only want to turn your head," she smiled, and headed back to the dressing room  
*****  
  
Severus and Hermione stood in each others arms as the watched people walk past. "Hermione, I'm glad you agreed to come to the estate with me."  
  
She was curious to meet his family and to see his ancestral home, "I'm looking forward to meeting your family."  
  
"That's good..." he murmured seconds before they apperated from Diagon alley to the Snape residence.  
  
  
TBC 


	6. Meet the Snapes & A werewolf's new cloth

Severus and Hermione apperated in a snowy field with in sight of the Snape Manor. Hermione was awe struck by the grandiose House. Severus Smiled at her look, "I told you the house was big,"  
He said.  
  
They walked towards the immense house, "I Never thought it would be that big though,"  
  
"Twenty bedrooms, thirteen baths, two libraries; one is mine." he sighed, "And if you are curious, Yes there is even a dungeon."  
Hermione giggled.  
  
He smiled again, it had been several years since he had seen his family, it hadn't been safe for him to do so.  
****  
  
They reached to steps leading to the front door, Severus raised his hand to open the door, but it opened before he reached it. "Severus?!" A tall dark haired man who looked eerily like Severus smiled. "It's been too long, Oh who's this?" the man said spotting Hermione.  
  
"Salazar this is Miss Hermione Granger," Severus said smiling, "Hermione this is my Brother Salazar,"  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," Hermione gave Salazar a great smile.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine I'm sure," He took her hand and gave it a light kiss. "Severus, It's about time you came home," He let them inside and shut the door behind them.  
  
"It was Hermione's doing that convinced me to come back here," Severus replied reluctantly. "We're only be here for a few days though,"  
  
"That's quite all right," Hermione turned to see a very pretty very pregnant woman. "As long as you're here,"  
  
"Seline," Severus smiled as the woman, though heavily pregnant, glided gracefully towards him and embraced him.   
  
Seline spotted Hermione, "Miss Granger, It's a pleasure to meet you, I saw you're lecture at St. Mungo's,"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Really?," Seline was pulling her away from the men, "I didn't think anyone would understand my theories though,"  
  
"I'm a Medi-Witch," Seline started taking her into the living room, the room was the size of her entire chambers at Hogwarts, "I thought that your theories were brilliant. I even know the reason behind your Potion," sat on a couch across from another where a man about Seline's age slept, "That's Serrento, he just came in from Italy,"  
  
"The potion does work, you know, On Severus," Hermione said as the sat, "I'm just glad my fifteen minutes of fame are up,"  
  
"You love him don't you," Seline started, "It's obvious, Severus would never have brought along anyone here,"  
  
Hermione laughed, "I do love him, very much and I can't imagine my life without him."  
  
"I've Just met you, and already I like you," Seline smiled. She glanced at Serrento, "He really should wake up," She stood and shook her brothers shoulder, "Serrento wake up Severus Is Home, He brought a friend with him too,"  
  
the man stirred and opened his eyes, "Did you say Severus was back? and He brought a friend?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he spotted Hermione, "Oh hello, Sorry if I snored any, I'm Serrento Snape, I assume you're Severus' friend?"  
  
"My name's Hermione," She smiled at him, "And you weren't snoring,"  
  
He laughed, it was almost like Severus' but not as velvety.  
*****  
  
Severus stood in the entry way with his brother, Salazar, "Severus, It's good to have you home, Mother is arriving tomorrow." He gave his little brother a smile, "She's quite a little Fox, that lovely young lady you brought with you, Hermione?"  
  
"She is at that, But she's also brilliant; She found a way to stave off the phantom pains. Her skilled are rivaled only by mine," he smiled, "That and I've fallen madly in love with her,"  
  
"It's about bloody time you fell in love," Salazar said grinning, "You deserve to be happy, you've been through enough,"  
  
"I have at that," He heard laughing coming from the living room, "Shall we see what they're up to in there?" Severus asked.  
  
"Knowing that Sister of ours She'll have gotten to embarrassing stories of us already," they hurried towards the living room.  
  
Hermione, Seline and Serrento were laughing, Hermione spotted Severus first, "Severus you never told me you were into fencing,"  
  
"You never asked," he sat with Salazar across from the trio, they had a photo album in front of them, "Seline you had to bring the pictures out didn't you?"  
  
"What Kind of a sister would I be without a chance to embarrass my older brothers?" she smiled, "Besides, Hermione here doesn't mind, I'm sure she's seen worse," Hermione giggled.  
  
The all began to laugh until they heard a strong female voice, "I know that my family is here, why haven't shown up and greeted their mother?"  
  
They all jumped up Seline and Serrento went out first then Salazar and finally Severus holding Hermione's hand. A tall woman in green, with her gray hair in a severe bun at the back of her head was standing in the entry way with two large suitcases beside her.  
  
"Mother, we thought you were coming tomorrow," Salazar started. "Severus is even here too,"  
  
"Severus?" She looked at her brood, Severus was towards the back, "Severus come over here,"  
  
Severus stepped forward still holding Hermione's hand, he let go of her hand as he gave his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Hello mother,"  
  
"It's about time you came home for a visit," She said after they let go of each other, "Who is this Pretty young woman?"  
  
"Mother, this is Miss Hermione Granger," Severus said stepping aside so his mother could get a good view of her,   
  
"How do you do Mrs. Snape?" she gave a small curtsy, "It's a pleasure to meet you,"  
  
"She has sense, and is very polite," Sabine Snape started, "She's a bit young isn't she?"   
  
"I am twenty three," Hermione replied before Severus could answer.  
  
"Old enough," The old woman cackled, "You seem to have your wits about you,"  
  
Severus let out a sigh, so far so good, he thought.  
*****  
  
Severus and Hermione walked to the Library in the the right wing off the house, "Severus, I like your family a lot,"  
  
"I wonder at times If I'm adopted," he said chuckling, "They are good people, I just seemed to have forgotten that,"  
  
They entered the Library Severus claimed was his. There were rows upon rows of books, many of them were duplicates of the ones Severus had already at Hogwarts, with the exception of the rarer ones that Severus only had one copy of.  
  
"I love you Severus," She said kissing him on the lips,  
  
"I love you too Hermione. He embraced her and felt her head on his chest. He sighed; content.  
******  
  
Carmilla Nettleburn sat alone on the train that was taking her home, well it was home for the next week. the train pulled to a stop and she took her suitcases as they called the stop.  
  
She wrapped her cloak around her an muttered a warming spell, "Too damned bloody cold," She looked at the train platform and scowled, Where was he? she thought as the snowflakes started to float down around her.  
  
"Carmilla," A voice that sent a chill down her spine called her name, "It's about time you got here,"   
  
She turned and let herself smile, "I almost didn't take the train at all, Just the thought of making you suffer..." She set her bag down and embrace the tall man beside her, "I'm so glad that you came to my rescue,"  
  
The man standing beside her kissed the top of her head, "We should be going, wouldn't want to catch our deaths out here," He smiled and took her suitcases for her.  
  
"Draco, freezing to death is the least of our worries right now," she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips. Carmilla smiled at the man whose white blond hair was so like her own. Thank the gods we're not related, that would put a damper in our relationship, she thought as he kissed her back.   
******  
******  
  
Draco Malfoy and Carmilla Nettleburn sat together at the Draco family manor. They were cuddled together, talking about Hogwarts.  
  
"Professor Snape had finally gone off the deep end you know," Carmilla started, "He's seeing the assistant Librarian, I believe you went to Hogwarts with her, and she's not even Slytherin"  
  
"Who is it," Draco asked, his curiosity piqued, he couldn't think of anyone it could be.  
  
"Hermione Granger," Carmilla said bitterly, "She's a stuck up Gryffindor,"  
  
Draco was shocked, he had secretly lust after her their sixth and seventh years, "That is a shock, he's twice her age," he had always hoped that he could win her somehow, despite being a mudblood. She must be a bloody good lay, Draco thought, If Professor Snape is with her, why else would he see a Gryffindor mudblood?  
  
"He must be using her for something, She did find a cure for the phantom cruciatus pains, there has to be another reason," She replied nuzzling against him. "I think I am going to enjoy my Christmas for once,"  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top if her head, he was already enjoying his holiday, he had his family's wealth, house and now he had a beautiful girl in his arms. What more could he ask for? Well other than the death of many many Muggles?  
******  
  
Severus Snape lay entwined in the sheets of his bed, Hermione was sleeping in the room next to his out of courtesy to his mother and the rest of his family here. That and his mother thought it wasn't proper for a Hermione to share his bed, Hermione obliged her and wanted to remain Severus' mother's good side.  
  
He fell asleep longing to have Hermione wit him there and had to use a freezing spell before he could finally fall asleep.   
  
Hermione slept, curled in a ball, in the next room. She smiled in her sleep dreaming of Severus and her making love in his office. she wrapped the blanket around her and fell into a deeper sleep.  
  
The Snape household was oblivious to the snow falling around them; they all slept.  
****  
  
Cicely Rosewood sat with her grandmother, the surprisingly young looking woman sat with the wrapped package from hagrid on her lap, "Who is this from my dear?"  
  
"It's from Hagrid," she smiled, "I know he's my grandfather,"  
  
"I knew you'd find out sooner or later, I had planned on telling you," She began to unwrap the package, "I wish i hadn't run away from him, he really is a good hearted man," she pulled the wrapping paper from the box and opened it, inside were dozens of pictures and two smaller boxes.  
  
She opened up the larger of the two boxes and was surprised to see a hair stick inside, "What is that Grandma?" Cicely asked curious.  
  
"It's a hair stick I thought I had lost years and years ago in the woods," she held up the sparkling silver rod, "Hagrid must have found it, and kept it all these years," She picked up the other box inside was a small rose carved from a piece of unicorn horn. "He always said he would finish this for me,"  
  
Cicely smiled and left her grandmother alone with the pictures and the two gifts. She would ask her grandmother tomorrow if she could go back to Hogwarts, and if she would like to see Hagrid after all of these years,  
  
She went to her room and slipped into her bed, it was late and she was tired. plenty of time for plans tomorrow, she thought, just before she fell asleep.  
******  
******  
  
Cicely skipped down the stairs of her Grandmothers house, she could smell pancakes and was very hungry. she skipped into the kitchen where her grandmother stood at the stove, "Good morning grandmother," she said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning dear," She said sliding another pancake on the growing tower of them, "We are to have a visitor by the way,"  
  
Cicely looked around the kitchen and saw no one other than her and her grandmother, "Who?"  
  
"Rubeus hagrid," She answered, smiling at Cicely's grin, "He's not going to be here for a few more days yet."  
  
Cicely fidgeted as she ate, Hagrid? Here? she smiled to herself, And to think she was going to ask her grandmother that very morning if they could go to Hogwarts to see him.   
****  
  
Hagrid packed his meager suit case and hummed as he bustled around his little hut, he had gotten a hair cut and trimmed his beard. He hadn't seen Persephone in over thirty years, and now out of the blue she had invited him to spend Christmas eve at her home.  
  
Fang and cuddles slept by the fire, Remus had agreed to watch them while he was gone. "Now you two be good while I'm away," Hagrid patted each of them on the head.   
  
He took the picture of him and Azine and put it in the suitcase as well, he would only be staying a couple of days, but he knew it would seem like a month, and he would enjoy the time spent there he felt it in his bones.   
  
He put the packed bag by the door, he was leaving in the morning, he had the address copied three times and in the pockets of his coat. He sat down and poured himself some tea and tipped some amber liquid into the cup.  
*****  
  
Remus Lupin sat in his office, he was nervous, he had a dozen vials of his wolfsbane potion sitting in front of him the full moon fell on Christmas eve, he hadn't changed in almost eight months, and he knew that he was being unduly concerned. If Severus had wanted to poison him he would have done it years ago, he thought, heard the door to his office creaking, "Albus, pleasant surprise," Remus knew it was him.  
  
"I often wonder what other senses the lycanthropy has enhanced." Albus said as he shuffled into the office, "Preparing for the full moon?"  
  
"I have four more months to go, If I don't change in that time i can be considered cured." he said looking up, "That will be the happiest day in my life,"  
  
Albus sat down in the chair in front of Remus' desk, "That will be a joyous day indeed, For all of us here at Hogwarts. We don't have to worry for your health as much as we do then."  
  
"I've got an invitation to Harry's Christmas party," Remus said, "I don't know If I am going to go though."  
  
"You should, I have word that Severus will be there should anything go wrong," he smiled.  
  
"As well as a large portion of the Ministry," Remus frowned, "I suppose I could drop by for a while, Are you going?"  
  
"Too old for such things, besides someone has to stay here with the remaining students, there are more here this year,"  
  
"Sirius was invited too," this should be interesting, he thought.  
  
"You go and enjoy yourself," Albus said patting his hand, before standing and leaving the office.  
*****   
  
Hermione knocked on the door to Remus' chambers, She smiled and waited patiently, Remus opened the door and immediately smiled. "Hermione," he opened the door and let her into his sparse chambers, "What brings you here?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you were going to harry's party and if you needed help deciding what to wear," she smiled warmly.  
  
"I am indeed going," he replied, "But as to what I am going to be wearing..." Hermione knew his clothes were still kind of shabby.  
  
"I think you need a trip to Hogsmeade for some clothes," she said smiling wickedly, "I'll help you pick out something acceptable, I did after all pick out Severus' outfit for the party."   
  
"Severus won't mind?" he asked not sure how if the potions master was the jealous type or not, he didn't seem to be.  
  
"He won't mind, he's not the jealous type," Hermione said smiling, "I'll just explain to him that you need new a new outfit," She smiled.  
  
"Meet you in the main hall in half an hour?" Remus asked, he had planned on taking a shower when she knocked.  
  
"Okay meet you there," She smiled and left his chambers.  
  
"Gods Severus is a lucky man," he said quietly after she left.  
*****  
  
Hermione glided down the dungeon hall, no students were crazy enough to be in the frigid halls during Christmas holidays unless they were serving a detention, which rarely ever happened.  
  
"Taimat," she said the password that led into Severus' chambers. He was sitting at him writing desk when she entered, "Hello love,"  
  
"You're extra cheerful," he said without looking up, "Either you're up to something or you''re going to tell me something,"  
  
"Lovely mood today Severus," Hermione started, "I'm taking Remus down to Hogsmeade to get a new outfit for Harry's party."  
  
He felt a wave of curiosity mixed with jealousy, Remus may be the same age as him, but he was far better looking than Severus, and Severus knew it. "oh really," he said this dryly and as a comment rather than as a question.  
  
"Severus Snape, Do I detect a bit of jealousy?" Hermione said gliding over and sitting on the edge of the desk, "My dear Professor Snape, Part of my annoying Gryffindor nature is my undying loyalty to my friends and those I love. Part of your nature, thought i don't blame you terribly, is that all of your years with the Deatheaters has left you paranoid."  
  
"I..." She was right and he knew it, he chided himself and looked up at her, "I'm sorry,"  
  
"Don't be," she said kissing his forehead, she got up off of the desk, "I'm supposed to meet him in a few minutes, is there anything you need or do you want to come along,"  
  
"I have no need of anything right now," he started dryly, "I think I have had enough shopping for a while though, thank you,"  
  
"Suit yourself," she said giving him a smile, "I'll be back in a couple of hours." she pulled her black cloak off of the the back of the chair were it lay, and left the chambers. She pulled her cloak on realized that it was the one she had enchanted with the silver serpents along the edge.  
  
She smiled as she made her way down to the main hall, she spotted Remus in a frayed cloak, one of his favorites. "Mione," he said warmly as she walked over to him. "Are you ready?" she nodded, "Okay, take me shopping," she gave him and evil grin.  
*****  
  
Severus felt a nagging twinge of jealousy, he knew that she loved him to death but she was right he had a bit of a paranoid streak in him. he set his quill down and spotted Crookshanks sleeping by the fire, the cat now spent all of his time in Severus' chambers.  
  
He looked at the picture of himself and Hermione on the mantel, he was indeed smiling, and Hermione never did tell him who had taken the picture. He began to rationalize his jealousy, slowly fitting the pieces together in his mind; she was young yet only twenty three, she turned heads wherever she went... The more he tried to rationalize the more he decided that she was indeed loyal and faithful to him.  
  
"Gods Severus, you need to relax a bit," he said out loud, "She is devoted to you,"  
  
He stood up and stretched, maybe I'll go to the library, though I have most of the books I could possibly want.  
****  
  
Remus reluctantly allowed Hermione to pull him into Gladrags, She let him look around for a few minutes before putting her own opinion in, "Remus, browns work very well for you," she said when he found a rich chocolate brown robe.  
  
"What about dark gray?" he asked when he spotted a suit that was a deep charcoal gray, "Will this work?" he said holding the suit up to him thin frame.  
  
"I suppose," she said eying the suit, "It might help if you try it on,"  
  
Remus agreed to try that one one as well as three other ones Hermione had picked out, the first three were failures, "The dark gray definitely suits you," Hermione said as he stepped out of the dressing room. he stepped up to the mirror and looked at himself, he did look well in it and the suit was charmed to fit the wearer,  
  
"I like it," he said softly when Hermione smiled at him, "Think it will work for the party?"  
  
"Yes definitely," she started, "It may even work for classes as well."  
  
Remus paid for his suit and they stepped out into the freezing air. "Hermione, I thought you said Severus didn't want to go out today?"   
  
Hermione looked an sure enough spotted the tall brooding man walking into the apothecary, "He wasn't but from his look I'd say he decided to make a potion and was an ingredient short,"   
  
They headed over to the store Severus had walked into and stepped inside. Severus had his back to them, Hermione walked over to him and slipped her arms around his waist, he jumped and turned around, "Mione!" he looked surprised to see her.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to leave the dungeons today love," she said letting go of him.  
  
"I wasn't, then I decided to go to the library, got bored and decided to see if I could make your phantom pain potion, but it seems that I am low on unicorn tears,"  
  
"I meant to get you more, I just haven't had time," Hermione said stepping back over to Remus.  
  
"Remus have you had any problems with the wolfsbane potion,"  
Severus asked as he took several bottles of unicorn tears from the shelf above him.  
  
"None, I haven't changed in eight months," he said rather proudly, "I have you to thank, for giving me another chance,"  
  
Severus just raised his eyebrow, "I hope shopping goes well and I will see you later," Severus paid for the unicorn tears and left the store.  
  
"What was that about?" Remus asked after Severus had gone.  
  
"I think he has had enough of shopping with me for a while, I always pull him into the shops that embarrass him, last time it was a lingerie shop,"   
  
Remus laughed, "I bet that was a fun one for him,"  
  
"Don't laugh to soon this trip isn't just about you getting clothes, why do you think I wanted to come here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You don't mean? Oh no..." Hermione gave him a wicked grin, "You do mean..."  
******  
******  
  
Hagrid tromped through the snow leading up to Persephone Rosewood's home, he had never seen the house before as she wasn't living there at the time. He held his meager suitcase as he stood on the porch, he knocked on the door, lightly as not to damage it.  
He felt nervous as he stood outside, waiting.  
  
The door opened and Hagrid saw a tall and beautiful woman standing before him, "Rubeus?" the woman asked, Hagrid immediately smiled, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show,"  
  
"Persephone," he set his suit case down and hugged her, "It's been far to long," she didn't seem to have aged.  
  
"Come inside or you'll catch your death of cold," She said after he let go of her, "I'm sorry I didn't contact you after all these years."  
  
Hagrid shrugged as he stepped inside the massive house, "Tis okay, fate just separated us for a bit of time," he set his suitcase down just inside the door.  
  
"Take off that coat and go warm yourself up by the fire, I'll bring some tea for you," Persephone said as she walked back to the kitchen, she walked to the back door and opened it, "Cicely, stop coloring those snowflakes and come in, our visitor is here,"  
  
Cicely put her wand in her coat sleeve and ran up to the door, "Hagrid's here?!" she smiled as she stepped inside.  
  
"Yes child, now take off those soggy clothes," Persephone used a drying spell oh her granddaughter, "All dry, now be good," She called after Cicely as the girl half skipped and half ran to the living room.  
*****  
  
Hagrid was standing by the fire looking at the pictures of Azine on the mantle when he felt something running into him. He turned and smiled when he saw Cicely. "Cicely," he picked the girl up and hugged her.  
  
"Hagrid," she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, "You made it!"  
  
"Course I did, wouldn't pass up and invitation to spend the holidays with my lovely gran'daughter and her beautiful Gran'mother," HE set the girl down and smiled at Persephone who was carrying a tea tray.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere Rubeus," Persephone replied as she set the try down. "Cicely will you be a dear and get the tray of cookies from the kitchen," she nodded and walked of to the kitchen to retrieve the tray.  
  
"She is such a good child," Persephone said as she poured the tea.  
  
"She's a dear," hagrid replied, "Did she tell you she's thought of highly by professor Snape?"  
  
"You don't mean Severus do you?" she asked, she had remembered the brooding boy from her visits to Hogwarts on ministry business.  
  
"Aye, he's put her into an advanced potions class," hagrid said, as Cicely walked back into the living room with the tray. "Isn't that right lass,"  
  
"Professor Snape says that my talent shouldn't be wasted, even if i am a Gryffindor," she sat down next to her grandmother.  
  
"So he turned out all right?"  
  
"About as right as he could be turned," hagrid replied.   
*****  
  
Cicely went back outside after Hagrid was settled and had found a small half frozen lizard in a stump, "You shouldn't be out here, you'll freeze to death,"  
  
the lizard blinked at her as if it understood, "Do you want me to find you a warmer place?" blink. "Okay," she found the compost heap in the corner of the front yard and dug a small hole, "There you spend the winter in there, there are plenty of insects here for you to eat and other lizards to talk to," she covered the lizard in the warm compost.  
  
When she stood up she caught sight of a black cloaked figure standing on the path leading to her house, "Can I help you?" she called out, but there was no reply.   
  
She could see no notable features other that the the figure was tall and was in a hooded black cloak. She watched the figure for several minutes. it made no movement; but she knew that it was alive. She pulled out her want and tried to remember what spell she could use if the figure moved towards her. but when she looked up again the figure was gone. She felt fear wash over her and ran into the house.  
  
"Grandma! Grandma!" she called out when she had slammed the front door behind her.  
  
"Cicely?!" Her grandmother ran out from the kitchen followed by hagrid, "What's wrong child?" She was shaking and her grandmother held her.  
  
"There was someone outside," was all that she could say through her chattering teeth. hagrid took the girl and carried her to the living room and set her in the chair closest to the fire. he rushed out the living room and outside, while Persephone sat next to her granddaughter trying to calm her.  
*****  
  
Hagrid walked around the house and into the surrounding woods, there was no one there, the only thing he could see were a single set of footprints that made hagrid nervous.  
  
He walked back to the house. Persephone had managed to calm the child down, "Rubeus she says it was a tall figure in a black hooded cloak, and that's all she could see."   
  
Hagrid frowned, there shouldn't be stuff like that here, he thought, "Maybe we should all go back to Hogwarts," he said.   
  
Persephone shot him a strange look, "Do you know something?"  
  
"Nay," he answered, "I just don't think that it's safe here if there are strange people apperating-"  
  
"Apperating?" She stood up, "Did you find footprints?"  
  
"I found a single set of footprints," Hagrid looked at Cicely, she was crying softly, "It's just an odd feeling that I have that's all,"  
****  
  
"She's at her grandmothers' house," the dark cloaked figure said reporting to another cloaked figure, "Rubeus Hagrid is with them,"  
  
"It won't matter, We'll get the child, it took us four years to find her and I am not about to lose this opportunity, even if it means killing two to get her."  
  
"We mustn't risk letting ourselves get caught..." the sentence was strangled as the Cruciatus was hurled at the figure.  
  
"Don't forget what I can do to you," the figure said slipping the want back into the folds of the cloak, "All of you," the voice was cold and icy, there were nearly four dozen shadowy figures in the snowy cemetery, the number having doubled since the last meeting. "Christmas day we make our move, Not killing the two if we can help it, though if we have too we will. We take the child and after that we make plans to bring Severus back into the fold."  
********  
********  
  
  
Snow fell like balls of cotton on Godric's hollow, Guests were arriving for Harry Potter's Christmas party, the guest list was the longest in the four years the party had been thrown.   
  
Ginny Weasely greeted guests as they arrived, She wore a cream colored gown stitched with opal beads around the neckline, When is she going to get here? she thought, waiting impatiently for Hermione to arrive with her 'mystery' guest.  
  
Harry's home at Godric's hollow had an immense ballroom that could easily hold five hundred people comfortably, luckily the list was only two hundred and fifty long. Harry wore a black suit, his hair was as unruly as ever, he spotted Ginny mingling with the guest and headed over to her, the party was only just beginning, "Ginny, Has Hermione arrived yet?" he asked when he reached her.  
  
"Not yet, relax, she'll be here," she gave him a kiss.  
*****  
  
Severus pulled at the laces of Hermione's bodice, "That should do it Severus, please tie them now." Severus tied the laces into a bow then tied that again.  
  
She turned around, and smiled, Severus was wearing the deep red waistcoat he had bought in Diagon alley only days before. "Am I acceptable?"  
  
"Very," Hermione said pulling her black cloak about her, "We should go now, we're already late,"  
  
Not by much," Severus said running his fingers through his thick black hair, "Shall we?" He led her out of the dungeons of Hogwarts and towards the main entrance.  
  
Hermione wore a deep burgundy bodice dress, with tight sleeves that went to her wrists, She's absolutely stunning Severus thought as the many lit candles in the hallway, shined on her beauty.   
  
They had returned to Hogwarts a few days before from his family's home, they loved her and accepted her, even after Severus had told them she wasn't a pureblood. He remembered his mothers words, "Severus my dear son, we should be past looking at whose blood is pure and whose isn't, You love her and she loves you that's all that matters," He smiled as they walked off the snowy grounds of Hogwarts to apperate to Harry's residence.  
*****  
  
Remus and Sirius sat at the bar watching the guests as they arrived, "Glad you decided to show up," Sirius started, "If the guests thought that Oliver and George were a shock wait until Hermione arrives, you know she will bring Severus,"  
  
"I know," Remus said smiling, "The man is only now beginning to live," he chuckled.  
  
"There haven't been anymore news of those meetings, maybe they stopped," Sirius had finally managed to push the nagging feeling out of his mind.  
  
"Don't count on it," Remus replied taking a straight gin from the bartender.  
  
*****  
Severus and Hermione were the last ones to arrive, they walked up to the door and were greeted by Ginny waiting impatiently for them, "It's about time you showed up," she said smiling at Hermione, "I knew Severus would be your quest,"   
  
"We're not that late," Hermione said as the entered, "You have told Ron and Harry right?"  
  
Severus saw Ginny's look first, "That look, Miss Weasely, says that you haven't told them yet,"  
  
"Well I did tell Harry that you to had become very close friends," she said sheepishly, "But it's not that far from the truth, I'm going to go ahead of you two," Ginny glided away  
  
"She has a point there," they began to walk to the Ballroom,   
  
Severus felt uncomfortable as the made their way to the room, Hermione looped her arm around his elbow as they walked, "It'll be okay, we couldn't have kept hidden away for eternity you know,"  
  
"Why not?" Severus said as the walked into the Ballroom.  
****  
  
Ginny was holding Harry's arm and pulling him towards the couple, he didn't see Severus as first, "Snape?!" Harry was immediately astonished, "What are you doing here?" he said in a quieter tone.  
  
"I, Mr. Potter, am here with Miss Granger," he replied coolly as he and Hermione walked down the three steps that led them past the threshold.  
  
"As a date?" he asked, Ginny had said they were just friends, she had known all along and hidden it away from him.  
  
"Yes, as a date," Hermione interrupted, "Ginny was supposed to tell you weeks ago,"  
  
Harry was hurt and confused, what did she see in him? he didn't understand, "Whatever floats your boat," he said before walking over to the bar.  
  
"See that wasn't so bad after all," Hermione said smiling, "Severus Go over and try to talk to him, And behave we've already had our discussion on how I can and or will punish you,"   
  
"Yes ma'am," he smiled and gave her a kiss before walking off to join Harry at the bar.  
****  
  
"Hermione that dress is absolutely stunning," Ginny pulled her into the throng of people, "Parvati and Lavender are around here somewhere," she spotted the two women and waved them over.  
  
"Hermione you made it," Lavender gave her a brief hug, "Love the dress,"  
  
"It's so good to see you again Mione," Parvati also hugged her, "Did you bring anyone along with you?" she hadn't seen her arrival with Severus. Ginny giggled, "What's so funny?"  
  
"I did bring along a date if you must know, seeing as he'll probably be over here in a few minutes you might as well know,"  
Hermione was purposely dragging out her response.  
  
"Mione, you're teasing us," Lavender said giving her a pout, "Who did you bring?"  
  
"A former teacher," Hermione smiled, "You have to promise not to kill him either,"  
  
"Oh Hermione will you just bloody tell them, or do you want me too?"  
  
"All right All right, I brought along Severus," She smiled as she watched the two women's expressions.  
  
Both Parvati's and Lavender's Jaw dropped, "You brought Snape?!"  
  
"Bloody hell woman did you get hit in the head or something?" Parvati spoke up, "You can't be serious,"  
  
"I am very serious," Hermione replied, "He's not the big scary teacher we all thought he was,"  
  
"I have the feeling you didn't bring him here just out of the kindness of you heart," Oliver Wood stood behind Hermione,   
  
"Oliver," she smiled, she turned and smiled, "And where is George?"   
  
He smiled, "With Fred and causing mischief," he gave her a friendly hug. "I knew Quidditch players weren't what you were looking for, But come on, the potions master? I never would have guessed,"  
  
"I'm in love and happy what more could I want?"  
  
"Someone to neuter the greasy git," Ron appeared next to Oliver, "I never would have guessed,"  
  
He hugged Hermione, "You look absolutely smashing," He said smiling. He had hoped she would arrive alone, he wanted to ask her out, though they had been friends for such a long time and he did have a snowballs chance in hell that it would work.  
*****  
  
Severus watched harry staring at his drink, "Mr. Potter? Severus stepped to to him, "Perhaps we should talk?"  
  
"What is there to talk about?" Harry replied looking up from his drink, "I'm just disappointed, you're taking advantage of her,"  
  
"I am in no way taking advantage of her," Snape replied coldly, standing over, "You are over exaggerating,"  
  
"That what do you call it?" Harry said staring at him coldly.  
  
"Mr. potter, It's called love," Severus took a seat on the empty bar stool, "Yes, even someone who is supposedly a cold-hearted bastard can love another,"  
  
Harry thought for a moment, he seems sincere and he did save my life, as well as dozens of others, "Break her heart and you'll wish that Voldemort had finished you off,"  
  
"Harry," Severus felt awkward calling him by his first name, "I would sooner flay myself then allow Hermione's heart to be broken. It's about time we put aside childish differences and at least try to be nice to one another," Severus said in a low voice, that only harry could hear.  
  
"It is at that, I won't promise much but I can be polite," he said, giving Severus a forced smile, "If only for Hermione's sake,"  
  
"If only for her sake," Severus agreed as he stood up, he picked up two flutes of champagne from a passing tray and walked away from the bar.  
  
He was walking slowly when he heard, "Severus," he looked up to see Remus and Sirius striding towards him, "Hermione kept her word and brought you," Remus said smiling.  
  
"It's not like she dragged me kicking and screaming," Severus said, permitting himself a small smile. "I came voluntarily,"  
  
Sirius smiled, "You two really are made for each other, both stubborn and thickheaded," He was just now allowing himself to accept them as a couple, "I know I have been an ass a couple of times," Remus snorted, "Okay I'm an ass most of the time, and for what it's worth I'm sorry,"  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, "I egged you on most of the time, provoking you because I knew I could get a rise out of you," he smiled cruelly, "Now, if you'll excuse me I must find Hermione." he left them standing there drinks in hand.  
****  
  
Hermione was sitting with George and Oliver when Severus walked up, "There you are, I was beginning to wonder."  
  
"Whether or not Mr. potter had ripped me limb from limb? I actually ran into Remus and Sirius" Hermione nodded and smiled as he handed her a flute of champagne and sat down beside her. "Mr. Wood, Mr. Weasely,"  
  
"It's good to see you Prof... I mean Severus," Oliver said smiling, "Actually surprising to see a smile on your face,"  
  
"I do hope that that was a compliment," Severus said dryly.  
  
"It was," Oliver replied, "Hermione was just telling us what a good shag you are," Severus choked on his champagne, he shot Hermione a sour look. Oliver laughed, "We're joking, we were trying to get that information out of her before you showed up,"  
  
"Oliver, be nice to the straight couple," George said jokingly, "They might bite, and I don't know if they are up on their shots,"  
  
Severus raised his eyebrow, and laughed, Hermione smiled at the two men across from them, "Scary isn't it,"  
  
Severus and Hermione sat and chatted with the two men for a while until the music started and people started to dance, "Miss Granger may I have this dance?" Severus asked extending his hand to her.  
  
"But of course," she replied taking it, He guided her to the dance floor and placed his hand on the small of her back, she shivered slightly at his touch.  
  
They slow danced, oblivious to the people staring at them. They were in their own little world as they waltzed. Hermione put her head against his chest and wrapped her arm tighter around his waist.  
  
Ginny sat with Harry and Ron, "They actually make a cute couple,"  
  
"Gods Ginny whose side are you one?" Ron asked, slightly disgusted.  
  
"If you must know I was the one she asked for help in this matter," She smiled, "She deserves to be happy, and So does Severus."  
  
"I Know I know," Ron said acquiescing, "But it's Snape,"  
  
"Does that really matter anymore? We're not in school anymore," Harry replied. "He's really not so bad, you have get to know him before you make your judgment," Ron nodded in agreement.  
****  
  
"Severus?" Hermione asked as they still danced.  
  
"Yes, Mione?" he said as the swayed to the music.  
  
"I glad you agreed to come tonight," she said smiling, "They seem to accept you, us,"  
  
"I would follow you to the ends of the earth..." he sighed, "We agreed to try to get along if only for you," he murmured.  
  
"I glad," Hermione was happy to be with her friends and the man she loved, to be accepted and understood.  
  
She saw George and Oliver slow dancing up to them, "You're hogging the spotlight you two," Oliver said smiling. Severus and Hermione both smiled at the couple and headed off the dance floor.  
  
They joined Ginny and Harry at a table, "We were hogging the spotlight," Hermione said as they sat down.  
  
Severus looked at her, She was absolutely beautiful, her hair cascaded down to her bare shoulders in ringlets. She had indeed turned a few heads tonight, he thought, but mine was always among those turned.  
****  
  
Severus and Hermione stood outside with Harry and Ginny, "That was a lovely party," Hermione said giving Ginny a hug.  
  
"Ginny said there would be something more interesting than George and Oliver, I didn't believe her." Harry said hugging Hermione next.  
  
Severus stood waiting quietly, "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasely," he turned as Hermione walked to him and they walked away from the grand house to apperate back to Hogwarts. 


	7. Christmas cheer in a Jar & If you love m

Severus woke alone. He sat up and stretched. Hermione wasn't in his bed that morning. He stood and stretched. He saw the pile of presents at the foot of his bed and frowned. Too early in the bloody morning, he thought as he padded to the bathroom.  
  
Hermione walked in just as he was walking out of the bathroom. "Merry Christmas," She said adding her own presents to the pile of his.  
  
He grumbled and sat back down on the bed. His spot had been lost to Crookshanks, who now purred in warmth that he had found.   
  
"Oh, come on," Hermione said sitting next to him. "Oh before I forget I have to tell you that my chambers are being moved,"  
  
This woke Severus up immediately, "What do you mean they're being moved?"  
  
"Well I just finished talking to Albus. And he's said that Your chambers are to be expanded, that is with your consent,"  
  
He stood up and grabbed her spinning her around, "Gods woman! Of course it's all right," he said kissing her.  
  
"Good, can we open our presents now?" She said when he set her down again.  
  
"I'd rather open this present," he said parting her robes. He nuzzled between her breasts, causing her to giggle.  
****  
  
After Severus had opened his 'present' they decided to open their gifts together. She picked up the first present which was from Harry and Ginny. It was a set of hair pins, conveniently shaped like serpents.   
  
"Mr. Potter does have a strange sense of humor," Severus said as he picked up his first present from Albus. It was a set of emerald and silver phials for potions.  
  
Hermione nuzzled against Severus, "It's been a while since I've been able to just sit here and enjoy using you as a pillow"  
  
Severus smiled, "You've been very busy love. Either working on potions, or chastising me for not behaving."  
  
"It could have been worse. Shall we dress and head down to breakfast?"  
  
"I suppose we could," Severus said standing. "But I'd rather just stay in bed all day," he helped her up and nuzzled her again.  
  
"I know you would love. But I'm sure there are students that you could terrorize," Hermione smiled and went to the chest of clothes she kept in his room.  
*****  
  
Christmas breakfast was always a festive meal, staff and students filled one of the long house tables. This year it was Gryffindor table, Severus scowled as they walked in.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Flitwick said as the couple approached.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Hermione replied smiling, and hanging onto Severus' arm.  
  
"Severus, where's your Christmas spirit?" Albus asked smiling.  
  
"In a jar somewhere," he replied as he sat next to a startled Gryffindor student. "Don't worry, I won't bite. But if I do, I have had my shots." The student scooted away from him as far as he could.  
****  
  
The mail owls arrived several minutes into breakfast, Hermione got several letters and seasons greetings. Severus too got a letter, but he scowled as he read it. "Excuse me," He got up and swiftly walked out of the great hall.  
  
"Should I go after him?" Hermione asked Albus.   
  
"You might as well child," he said watching her swiftly get up and follow him.  
***  
  
Hermione found Severus in his office, his head down on his arms and the letter crumpled next to him. She knocked on the door, "Go away!" Hermione was not shaken by this.  
  
"Severus?" She walked over to the desk. "Severus is everything all right?" She put her hand on his neck, "Your deathly cold,"  
  
He looked up. His face was also deathly pale, "Hermione, there are something I need to tell you."  
  
Hermione sat down in the chair across from him and waited for him to start. "For several weeks now Sirius had been getting reports of Mysterious shadows meeting in a cemetery many many miles away from here. And the speculation was that they were Deatheaters. The ministry had pulled the Aurors off of the chase sometime ago. They figured that the remaining death eaters were to afraid to regroup. It turns out that these are indeed death eaters."  
  
Hermione waited for him to continue, he did. "They do not know my part in Voldemort's demise. They may think that I was trying to stop them from killing Voldemort. They may also be trying to get me back into the fold."  
  
Hermione watched him, as if carved from stone. Severus got up and walked over to her. She stood and looked at him coldly, "You hid this from me? Severus, how could you do this to me?" She raised her hand and slapped him sharply across the face. Then fled the dungeons.  
*****  
  
Hermione sat in the library crying. She hid herself in the farthest Aisle of books from the door. Irma had left for the break and she was alone. How could he do this to me? she thought, I can't lose him again, I just can't.   
  
She heard the doors opening, "Hermione?" It was Remus, "Are you in here?"  
  
She sniffled, "I'm here," her voice was barely above a whisper. She heard footsteps coming towards her.  
  
"Hermione, please get up," Remus crouched next to her, She looked up into his deep brown eyes, "We were going to tell you. We only just found out today that the sighting were indeed Deatheaters. We didn't think Severus would have told you first."  
  
He helped her up. she started to cry again and he held her as she sobbed, "I can't lose him, I can't lose him again,"  
  
"I know," he murmured. He held her until she stopped crying then let go of her, "Severus will be looking for you. He asked me to help find you."  
  
She nodded and held onto Remus' arm as they walked out of the library. "Will you be okay?" Remus asked as she let go of his arm. She nodded. "Okay," he smiled and walked down the hall.  
****  
  
"Hermione?!" Severus came up to her and angry red mark across his cheek. "Thank the Gods I found you,"  
  
She hung her head suddenly feeling like a student again. She heard him walking up to her. She looked up and saw him as she had when she was a student, an austere man who had a cruel streak, "I'm sorry," she said dropping her head again,  
  
He pulled her to him, "I should have told you sooner, I shouldn't have waited." he murmured.  
  
"I can't bear the thought of losing you again. I can't lose you Severus i can't lose you again,"  
  
"I know, love I know," he murmured as he held her.  
*****  
  
Persephone rosewood and Rubeus Hagrid sat together by the fireplace. Persephone had come to realize over the past few days how much she loved him still, and Hagrid realized that He still loved her.  
  
He sighed and looked up. He had patrolled around the house every morning and every night since the mysterious stranger had startled Cicely so badly. She was afraid to go outside now without someone with her.  
  
"Have ter go out and patrol now, I be back as soon as I can," he stood up an picked up the lantern.  
  
Hagrid left the house and began his patrol around the house. He spotted some tracks just inside the tree line and began to follow them.  
  
Nearly an hour later the tracks led him to the edge of a small cliff. That's not right, he thought as stood there. Then he realized that this had been done on purpose to lead him away from the house. He turned and ran as fast as he could through the deep snow, how could he be so stupid, he chided himself.  
  
He reached the house and saw that the door was ajar and that the lock had been forced open. He carefully stepped inside and walked into the living room. He saw Persephone laying on the floor, "Sephone?!" he set the lantern down and rushed over to her, she was still breathing but unconscious. "Cicely?!" he stood up. Having decided that she would be okay while he looked for his granddaughter.   
  
He made his way up to Cicely's room and opened the door. The room looked as if a tornado had hit it. He looked all over the room, She wasn't there! He searched the entire house before coming back to the living room. He picked up the limp form of Persephone and looked on the mantle for that small box of floo powder.  
****  
  
Hagrid stepped out of the flames and into Dumbledore's office. "Hagrid!" Albus stood from his desk, "What happened,"  
  
Hagrid looked at the woman in his arms, "I was patrolling around the house when I found footprints...." Albus listened attentively as he related the entire story.  
  
"Let's take her to the infirmary," Albus said as he directed Hagrid from his office.  
****  
  
Hagrid demanded that he keep vigil over Persephone. Madam Pomfrey didn't argue with him.  
  
Albus and Severus stood by the doorway talking in hushed tones, "Hagrid thinks it was a Deatheater that Cicely say,"   
  
"What would they want with a child?" Severus replied.  
  
"I don't know. But I don't want anything to happen to her or you for that matter Severus," He looked up at him, "Acting too quickly almost cost you your life last time,"  
  
"And acting too slowly may cost the girl her life," Severus answered back, "They may be trying to get me back into the fold. I was the only one trusted to brew some of the more, shall we say, exotic potions. I supplied Voldemort with many of the more toxic ones. My knowledge in the dark arts was renowned amongst the Deatheaters. Despite my many failures I was still regarded as the best,"  
  
Albus knew Severus took no pride in his knowledge of certain things, "You may be the only one able to get her back,"  
  
"I know, that's what I am afraid of," Severus replied as Albus left him and made his way back to his office.  
******  
******  
  
Severus sat at his writing desk while Hermione slept in his, their, bedroom. She had been moved into his chambers Christmas day before word of Miss Rosewood's kidnapping. He sat not wanting to think about Girl. She had proven to be such a brilliant student and a wise child.  
  
He heard Hermione stirring. She had been told about Cicely and cried until she slept. His thoughts were disturbed by a rapping at the enchanted window to his chambers. He saw a dusky gray owl standing just at the sill. He stood up and looked at the owl, who would be sending him letters at this time of night? He thought as he opened the window. The owl dropped the letter, turned and left.  
  
He shut the window and picked up the letter. He sat back down and looked at it carefully. The letter was addressed to him in an unfamiliar handwriting.  
  
He picked up a letter opener and slid it along the top edge. He pulled out the letter and opened it:  
  
Severus Snape,  
  
Your presence is requested at the Worban Cemetery. We were assured you knew where that was. Please show tomorrow night at midnight and tell no one.  
  
The letter wasn't signed bug he knew that he had to show. He slumped in his chair. He slid the letter into the back of his desk, knowing that no one would find it there.  
*****  
  
Cicely Rosewood was scared, but oddly she felt at ease in the massive house were her captors had taken her. "Excuse me, who ever you, are when am I going home?"   
  
A smoky script floated in the air in front of her: TOMORROW.  
  
"Okay, that's good," She said aloud. She had awoken up in the vast house with enchanted windows and no doors out. She hadn't been injured. Though she felt that there was something familiar about the house.  
  
She was allowed to wander around the house. As there seemed to be no one else there. Other than the ghost writing that appeared every time she asked a question.  
*****  
  
Severus had been moody all day. Hermione had given up on asking him why. He had slipped a sleeping potion into her tea while she was in the bath. As good as she was at potions this one was odorless, colorless and tasteless.  
  
Crookshanks grumbled as Severus tucked Hermione into bed, "Hush now you," Severus hissed, "I'll be back soon. Watch her for me,"  
Severus patted the cat on the head and left the chambers,  
  
He made his way out of Hogwarts as silently as a serpent. He walked to the Forbidden Forests and apperated from there to the Worban cemetery. an old favorite haunt of the death eaters.  
****  
  
"Welcome back Severus. We've been expecting you," he heard a voice say behind him.   
  
Severus turned around and immediately saw the white masks of over three dozen Deatheaters. "Why am I here?" Severus already knew the answer deep down; they wanted him back. "Where's the child?"  
  
"I'm right here Professor Snape," The group of Deatheaters parted and Cicely walked out towards Severus.  
  
"The girl is fine," one of them said, "We just had to make sure she was the one,"  
  
"The One what?" Severus said wrapping his arm around the child. "Send the girl back first. Then tell me," Severus had the feeling that she shouldn't hear what was about to be said.   
  
"Put a blocking charm on her," the Deatheater replied, "She seems to feel safe around you." Severus muttered a charm that temporarily blocked the girl from hearing what was being said.  
  
"Well, what importance is this girl to you? To Us?" he asked.  
  
"Severus, my dear dear Severus. She is Voldemort's Heir," The first Deatheater said behind the mask, "Surely you would think that Our master would leave an heir?"  
  
"You're right our master wouldn't have let that one slip by," Severus said his voice hissing slightly. "What is to become of the girl?" he asked the charm still in place.  
  
"She's a brilliant student, and will continue at Hogwarts, and with your help she could, can be just as powerful as our lord was," the charm wore off shortly after the girl didn't seem phased by this.  
  
"Professor, I am going home right?" She asked with doe eyes.  
  
"Yes," he said as he continued to watch the Deatheaters. Slowly he began to turn around.  
  
"Oh and Severus one more question before you go," Severus looked over his shoulder, "Why are you seeing that Mudblood,"  
  
"Because she's a damn bloody good lay and gullible too," he replied before walking away, pulling Cicely along with him.  
*****  
  
Severus took the risk of Splinching Cicely to get back to Hogwarts as fast as they could. He carried the now sleeping girl up up the hill towards Hogwarts.   
  
He made his way silently towards the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey saw Severus waking in with the cloak wrapped form, "Severus?"  
  
"Shhh, She's asleep," he handed over the sleeping girl to Madam Pomfrey, "I'm glad you're awake. Are hagrid and Persephone still here?" The woman nodded. "Good, you take her and put her in a bed and I'll tell the two of them.  
  
He found hagrid sitting on the floor next to Persephone's bed. He knelt down next to Hagrid and put his hand on the half-giants shoulder, "Hagrid, wake up,"   
  
Hagrid immediately opened his eyes, "What is it professor," he said rubbing his eyes, "Severus? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I have Cicely. Pomfrey is putting her in a bed here." Severus sagged down on the empty bed next to Hagrid, "It's a long story and I would rather let Dumbledore hear it first." Hagrid nodded.  
  
"But she's all right though," Hagrid looked up at the stern man expectantly, "She's not hurt?"  
  
"No, She was well taken care off despite the circumstances." Severus said standing, "She'll be fine,"  
*****  
  
Severus was surprised how well he had slipped back into his facade of Deatheater. And all for the child. How could she be Voldemort's heir? he thought, her grandmother couldn't be related to him neither could her mother. Hagrid most definitely wasn't related that left Cicely's father. Could it be that her father was Voldemort's son? That was the only logical explanation.  
  
He made his way to Dumbledore's office, he suddenly felt old and tired. He knocked on the door not expecting anyone to answer, "Come in," Severus opened the door and walked in. Albus was sitting at his desk his eyes twinkling. "Ah, Severus, I trust you brought Cicely back in one piece?"   
  
"How?" he started as he sat down in a large comfortable chair across from Albus.  
  
"Why else would you sneak out of the castle in the middle of the night? And seeing as you are in one piece I assume that you were welcomed back into the fold?"  
  
"With open arms," he replied dryly, "They took the girl because she is Voldemort's Heir,"  
  
Albus didn't say anything he just watched Severus, "Albus?" he looked up, "They know about Hermione and I,"  
  
"I assume you had to lie about her to protect her?" Severus nodded, "I won't ask you to repeat it."  
  
"Thank you," He said standing, "They want me to make sure she is 'raised right,'"  
  
"I'm sure you'll prevent that from happening," Albus replied as Severus made his way back to his chambers.  
*****  
  
Hermione was still under the affects of the sleeping potion when he came back. He dreaded having to tell her what had happened, but he knew he had to. He changed out of his clothes and slipped under the covers. He felt Hermione's warm body pushing gently against him. He wrapped his arm protectively around her.   
  
He lay there with the realization that he may have to risk his life once more to protect all he loved. He felt the tears slipping and didn't try hold them back. Hermione was in too deep of a sleep to wake up. He sobbed silently for the first time in years. He fell asleep crying.  
*****  
  
He woke early and sat at his writing desk in the living room. He set his quill down and read what he had just written;  
  
Hermione,  
  
I have to ask you now. That if you truly love me you will leave me, to my fate. I do not want you running into this like a headstrong stubborn Gryffindor. I know you will do this. It's in you nature, your blood. It has been explained to you numerous times that this is not something I want you risking your life for. You have so much to live for, far more than I.   
  
I do this to protect you and all of Hogwarts from what may turn into another bloodbath. But no matter what happens know that I love you, have always loved you and will always love you. And that your Love is the greatest thing I could ever ask for. And that, if nothing else, may save me if all else fails.  
  
Severus Snape.  
  
He slipped the letter into an envelope and sealed it. He put it in the deep recesses of his desk. He would burn it if all turned out well, if not Hermione would wake one morning and find that on his pillow.  
*****  
*****  
  
Hermione woke the next morning feeling groggy, she turned on the bed to find that Severus wasn't there. She slowly made her way out of the bedroom and into the Living room. Severus sat at his desk his head resting in folded arms; he was asleep.  
  
"Severus?" she put her hand on his shoulder, he jumped.  
  
"Sorry," he said as he stretched, "You'll be happy to Know miss Rosewood is safely back at Hogwarts,"  
  
"Severus," Hermione started, "I know you went and got her, and I kindly ask you to not slip and more sleeping potions into my tea."  
  
Severus knew he couldn't lie, "I had to do that love, i know you're Gryffindor nature would kick in and you would try to rescue me,"  
  
Hermione didn't argue that fact, "Thank you for bringing her back safely," Hermione said as she headed back to the bedroom to shower and dress.  
****  
  
There was a tapping at the enchanted window, an owl sat at the sill, this one wasn't like the one from a couple of nights before.  
he opened the window and recognized the owls as his brother Salazar's. he took the letter and watched the owl turn and fly back from where he came from.  
  
Severus,  
  
We were wondering if you would like to come back to the manor for dinner before the end of the holidays. Mother would like to see you one more time and she really has taken a shine towards Hermione.   
  
Salazar  
  
Severus chuckled, Hermione came back out of the bedroom dressed with her hair pulled up into a loose knot at the back, "What's so funny,"  
  
"How about dinner at the Snape manor tonight?" he asked setting the letter down, "My family just adores you you know,"  
  
"I know," Hermione said, "I would love to see them again,"  
******  
  
Cicely woke up to see three faces watching her; Pomfrey, Hagrid and her grandmother were all watching her, "You know that is rather bothersome, waking up paranoid," she said sitting up.  
  
Hagrid smiled, "We're just happy to have yer back" he said hugging her.  
  
"Professor Snape brought me back," Cicely said nothing else on the matter.  
  
"Do you know who took you?" She shook her head, "Do you know why they wanted you?" she shook her head again.  
*****  
  
Later that day Severus and Hermione apperated to the Snape manor once again to enjoy another day with his family. Seline answered the door when they reached it.  
  
"Severus! Hermione!" Seline smiled as they stepped inside, she hugged them both, "So glad you made it," she put her hand on her enlarged belly, smiling as she took their cloaks.  
  
She then led Hermione and Severus into the living room, Hermione saw Serrento and Salazar playing chess and Sabine talking to a young man she didn't recognize. "Severus I don't think you have ever met my husband Joseph,"  
  
"I haven't had the pleasure," Severus replied, eying the blond haired man as if eying possible prey.  
  
"Hello Severus, I have heard so much about you," Joseph stood and extended his hand.  
  
"I hope you have only heard good things," he shook the mans hand. "This is Miss Hermione Granger," Joseph shook her hand as well.  
  
Sabine smiled at Hermione, "You've done wonders you know. I haven't Seen Severus so relaxed in ages," She smiled at her son, "And don't you scowl at me, Do I have to remind you what happened the last time you did that?"  
  
"Please don't mother," He said quietly, respectively, "Though I don't doubt that Hermione would love the story," He stood up and left the living room as Sabine began to tell Hermione the story.  
****  
  
"I am glad Severus decided to leave the room, he won't be as embarrassed." Sabine started. "Well Hermione dear, when Severus was eight he was already well into dabbling with potions. He decided one day that he would try and turn our house elves green. well needless to say caught him in the just as he had turned one of them a greenish brown. And after telling him to turn the house elf back to it's original color he had a scowl on him that would have made a troll fearful. I told him on no uncertain terms that if he didn't wipe that scowl off his face I would fuse his lips together and I did."  
  
Hermione stifled her laughter, "It's not too terribly embarrassing," she said giggling.  
*****  
  
Severus sat in the kitchen holding a glass of fire whiskey, he thought of the previous night and of Cicely, then it hit him; her handwriting was Voldemort's or very close to it. he set his drink down and watched the house elves bustling around him. He heard the door opening but he didn't look up.  
  
"Severus?" he looked up and saw Salazar, "Something is bothering you isn't it?"  
  
"Salazar, you are the only one in this family that knows for certain that I was a Deatheater and that I played a part in Voldemort's demise," he said in a low tone, "The Deatheaters have regrouped and I have been welcomed back into the fold."  
  
"Despite the fact that you don't want to be," Salazar replied, "You aren't the only one who knows Sirius black, I was the one who told him that the Aurors were pulled away."  
  
Severus looked up at his brother again, "They regrouped because they have, well they don't have her, Voldemort has an heir so to speak,"  
  
"What?" "Salazar took Severus' drink and took a sip of if, "What do you mean."  
  
"A girl, She's a first year Gryffindor," Severus said taking his drink out of his brother's hands, "She is his granddaughter, how that happened and why is not what I am concerned with. She is a brilliant student, she is helping Hermione and I with potions I don't think any first year would ever have attempted. You know I don't think about many if any of my students highly and well this one is different, she can't be allowed to follow the wrong path."  
  
"Tell her," Salazar started, "Not everything, just enough for her to know what importance she is to these people and that she could be wasting her life if she follows them." Severus thought on this, and nodded.  
  
"Come on let's go back out there before they start spouting stories about you," Severus said swallowing the rest of his drink.  
  
"Right." Salazar said as he followed his brother out of the kitchen.  
****  
  
Hermione saw Severus first, "Ah ha, there you are," She said as he crossed the room and sat next to her, he kissed her cheek lightly, "Now you have to behave, I have a couple of embarrassing stories about well actually about you and your brothers.: She smiled innocently.  
  
"I will never hear the end of this," he said giving her his cruel smile.  
  
"Never," she said smiling back.  
  
A small house elf dressed in an embroidered green towel appeared, "Dinner is ready masters," the little elf bobbed his head and disappeared.  
  
They filed into the dining room and sat down, Severus sat next to Hermione and Serrento sat across from her, Dinner was served and so began the small talk. "Serrento, I know Seline is a Medi-Witch and Salazar works for the ministry, what do you do?"  
  
Serrento smiled, "I'm a naturalist," he said giving her a warmer than normal smile, "Studying the the water drakes that live in the lakes and aqueducts around Rome."  
  
Severus watched the word play and conversation between the two, careful not to laugh as Hermione quickly got the upper hand. "So I assume that with all of your busy work you have no time for friends, or girlfriends? poor you," Severus had told her of his younger brothers reputation.  
  
Sabine sputtered into her wine, she had never seen any woman take Serrento off his high horse so quickly. he was a womanizer and he deserved it, regardless of being her son.  
  
"Well, erm, I," He flushed crimson, "Severus help me out here, you've always had some cut throat comment."  
  
"I think not little brother," he said taking his glass of wine, "I certainly will not incur the wrath of this young woman sitting next to me,"  
  
"Why not Severus, Is she more important that family?" Serrento struck a nerve, "I still value the differences between pureblood and mudblood,"   
  
Hermione looked at Sabine who looked as if she were about to rip out her sons throat. She looked at Severus who had a cold look in his eyes as if he were facing a dementor. "Oh I am sorry big brother did I offend you? I liked her up until you said her parents were Muggles," Serrento eyed Hermione coldly then turned his attention back to Severus.   
  
Hermione had kept her wand in a small case in strapped to her ankle. A habit from school and having to hang around the boys all of the time. She slid it out and sat up straight again. She looked at Sabine who nodded.   
  
Serrento continued to run his mouth, "What happened to having pride in being a pureblood? Severus, what on earth possessed you to?" he gestured at Hermione.  
  
"Vocalis Quietus!" she raise her wand and struck him with the hex; his voice had been taken away from him. "I'm Sorry I had to do that to you Serrento," she said setting her wand down next to her wine glass.  
  
Seline, Joseph and Salazar had quietly watched Serrento consume numerous drinks and the slowly brewing disagreement, "Hermione, It takes a lot to stand down someone like that," Seline said, "He just doesn't understand that there Powerful witches can come from muggle families,"  
  
Serrento tried to talk but he couldn't make the words into sounds. Sabine glared at her son, it was colder than any look Severus had ever given to her.  
  
Severus looked at his mute brother, "Serrento, Why I have Hermione in my life is mostly none of your business. It took me nearly dying and then having others tell me that here was a woman that, despite my faults and my past transgressions, could love me." Severus looked at Hermione and smiled, "And seeing as Mother likes her so much and has allowed her to come back here says a lot, in way of acceptance."  
  
Hermione quietly finished her dinner before she picked up her wand again, "Serrento i want you to understand something about me. though you think me a lowly mudblood, I am not dumb and can play along with any conversation and take almost anyone with the exception of Severus off of his high horse." She looked as cold as any Slytherin, "I will remove the hex from you on the condition that if you try this again the hex will be permanent and may or may not include something else in it, Possibly a neutering," she whispered the reversal for the hex and Serrento sat sheepishly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, "Severus, keep her under control,"  
  
"She controls her own person, I don't risk her wrath like i said earlier," Severus said returning to his now cold dinner.  
  
Sabine smiled, "Serrento you deserved it," she said, "Too long you have been allowed to say what is exactly on your mind."  
  
"Hermione," Salazar started, "Severus is damned lucky that he's not on your bad side."  
  
"Who ever said he wasn't," she smiled.  
*****  
  
Serrento was deeply chastised after dinner and felt sorry for starting the entire thing. He had to admit to himself that Hermione, despite her heritage, was extremely attractive, and should have a younger man in her life.  
  
he stood in the kitchen watching the house elves cleaning up, Hermione walked in with two empty wine glasses. "Hermione!" he was startled to see her.  
  
"Serrento?" She replied setting the glasses down, "Are you going to pull anything?"  
  
"No," he said looking into her heavenly dark brown eyes, "I am sorry about that, it's it kind of stupid to hold onto pointless prejudices," he smiled and took a step towards her causing her to back up against the wall.  
  
"Serrento, what are you doing?" She said as he put his hand on the wall next to her.   
  
"I just think you need someone younger than Severus..."  
  
"Like you?" She said as he nodded and leaned in to kiss her, she leaned forward slightly the raised her knee up and nailed him in his crotch. She then grabbed his arm, twisted it back and proceeded to lead him into the living room where the rest of the family had gathered for coffee and drinks.  
  
"Hermione?" Severus said as she led Serrento in by the arm. "Serrento?! What did he do now?"  
  
"Your charming brother tried to get a little friendly with me, and seems to me that he had one too many drinks tonight, and he's damned lucky that i didn't have my wand or else he wouldn't have been able to reproduce, not that I think he should,"   
  
"Serrento, I think it's time you went home," Severus said, "Or at least find a room and sleep it off and live with your guilt."  
Severus pulled his drunk brother from Hermione's grasp and led him up to a bedroom.  
  
"Hermione dear I am sorry that Serrento had to become the bad apple," Sabine said taking her hand, "He never has been one for holding his liquor well. I am glad you are in Severus' life, And I hope you will think of us as family,"  
  
"I already do," Hermione said hugging the woman, "And trust me Serrento has learnt his lesson."  
*****  
  
Severus helped his brother onto the bed, he looked up, "You don't love her, she's, just as you say, a damn bloody good lay and gullible, if she were pureblood we would recruit her..." Serrento slipped into a drunken sleep.  
  
Severus pulled his brothers sleeve up on his left arm and saw the remains of a dark mark. "Bloody hell," he muttered and made his way, quickly back down to the living room.  
  
"Hermione, Salazar may i speak to you in private?" They looked at each other and got up and followed Severus to the library that lay behind the stairs of the first floor, the only thoroughly soundproofed room in the whole house besides the dungeons.  
  
"Severus? What's wrong?" Hermione saw the concern in his eyes.  
  
"Last night I did indeed go and get Miss rosewood back, I had received a letter requesting my presence, I have been welcomed back into the fold with open arms so to speak, and well they know about us Hermione and I had to lie about you to protect you. Don't make me repeat it Mione," He took a deep breath before continuing, "Serrento repeated some of the things I said last night,"  
  
"He's a Deatheater?" Salazar asked his brow furrowed, "That can't be, he was always the happiest amongst us..."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving," Severus replied, "He has the remains of the dark mark on his arm."   
  
"We can't tell the ministry... yet..." Salazar started, "We have to see if we can take care of this ourselves, you will tell Albus?" Severus nodded.  
  
"Mother shouldn't hear about this until we know more," Severus said, "Hermione may i speak to my brother alone?" she nodded, though concerned she would not argue.  
  
Hermione walked out of the room and waited in a chair across from the doors of the library.  
  
Severus walked toward the window in the library and looked out of the window, "Salazar, I love Hermione to death, and that's what it might take to protect her, i am not as young as i once was..."  
  
"Severus, you got off light you went to Hogwarts, I went to Durmstrang, that place will age you quickly. Severus how can you be so sure that you'll die this time around? fate has smiled on you before,"  
  
"When they find out that I played apart in Voldemort's death, I am as good as dead." He looked at his brother, "Promise me that if it comes down to it you will protect her,"  
  
"I promise brother, I swear it,"  
******  
******  
  
Severus sat with Hermione in their chambers. He had apperated every other night to Worban cemetery to discuss the grand things Cicely would do after her training was complete. Severus had made the girl swear she would never reveal what happened that night. The girl complied.  
  
Hermione stroked Severus' thick raven hair, he lay on the couch with his head on her lap. "Hermione, they suspect something," He started, "I am more apprehensive around them and it's only a matter of time before they decide that they don't need the girl to terrorize the wizarding world once more. They have over a hundred Deatheaters amassed and there several things even I don't know,"  
  
"Severus everything will be fine. They haven't done anything threatening in the month they think they've had you back,"  
  
"That's the thing they can wait for years if they have to..." he sighed and closed his eyes as Hermione ran her delicate fingers through his hair.  
*****  
  
Carmilla Nettleburn sat in the Hogsmeade tavern she waited for Draco to turn up. They had continued their Christmas time liaison with Carmilla sneaking into the room Draco rented each weekend in Hogsmeade.   
  
Draco walked in and smiled when he saw Carmilla. It was common knowledge in the tavern and nowhere else that they were seeing each other.  
  
Draco watched as she got up and walked towards the door. "You're late," she said as they walked out of the tavern and to the small inn across the way....  
  
They lay naked in each others arms, sweating and trembling. "I love you Draco," She murmured as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"I love you too," he said, he had never dreamed of falling in love but it happened.  
******  
The next night.  
  
Deep within the bowels of Azkaban the murmurs grew. Lucius would be given the Kiss, the dementors would finally have their victim. Lucius had been given warning, and he now sat and waited. He thought of his days at Lord Voldemort's Side. And he thought of Miranda, his brief fling a few years after the birth of his son, Draco. She had become pregnant as a result of the liaison but he never knew what happened to the child.  
  
Door to his cell opened and a tall wraith like dementor glided in. Lucius braced himself knowing that this was indeed the end. He wasn't afraid, he told himself, he wasn't...  
****  
****  
one week later  
  
Severus silently placed the letter on his pillow. Hermione was in a deep sleep and wouldn't wake up until morning. She lay curled into his shirt he had draped over her after they made love. He knew that tonight something would happen, and he didn't know what the outcome would be.  
  
He silently left the school and went to the dark forest to disapperate.  
****  
  
Severus apperated to Worban Cemetery, he wore a Deatheaters mask and black robe. He only saw six Deatheaters. He immediately spotted his brother Serrento and walked over to him. Severus had taken three vials of the phantom cure potion ahead of time as he had an uneasy feeling.  
  
"Ah Severus," Serrento turned and pulled off his mask, he had a cruel smile on his face. "You're just on time," he said as five Deatheaters that beside Serrento there turned to him.  
  
"In time for what?" he asked about to reach for his wand that was tucked into a pocket on the inside of his robes. "Serrento?"  
  
Severus felt the pain rushing through his body. He knew he had been hit with the cruciatus from at least five of them. "My dear dear brother, I am sorry that this had to happen. We know that you failed our lord too many times for you to be forgiven. You will be returned to your beloved school. Though your chances of survival, well let's just say that the odds are stacked against you."  
  
Severus fell to the ground and Serrento crouched beside him the other Deatheaters stood over him. One of them took of their masks. He felt another round of the the cruciatus coursing through him. As his vision grew blurry he could only see the white blond hair. He felt them kicking. He heard several ribs cracking. He felt the pain...  
  
"You've failed us for the last time brother, and don't worry we've taken the child under our wing," His vision darkened and he lapsed into unconsciousness. "I'll make sure I give extra attention to your precious little mudblood,"   
*****  
  
Hermione woke that morning and immediately knew that something was wrong. Severus wasn't there and there was a letter addressed to her in his handwriting on his pillow.  
  
She sat up and with shaking hands opened the letter;  
  
Hermione,  
  
I have to ask you though, that if you truly Love me you will leave me, to my fate. I do not want you running into this like a headstrong stubborn Gryffindor. I know you will do this. It's in you nature, your blood. It has been explained to you numerous times that this is not something I want you risking your life for. You have so much to live for, far more than I.   
  
I do this to protect you and all of Hogwarts from what may turn into another bloodbath. But no matter what happens know that I love you, have always loved you and will always love you. And that your Love is the greatest thing i could ever ask for, and that if nothing else may save me if all else fails.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
  
"You bastard," she said out loud as the tears ran down her cheeks. He was not the best at writing love letters,even cheeky love ones.  
  
She hot up and threw her robes on and rushed to find Dumbledore. she ran through the halls and towards Dumbledore's office. She could barely see through her tears as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," she opened the door as was surprised to see Remus, Sirius and Salazar standing in the room with Albus. "What's wrong dear?" Albus said as Remus rushed over to her as she fell into a heap by the door.   
  
Remus carried her over to a chair and pulled the letter from her clutches, "This might be why..." He said handing the letter over to Albus.  
  
He scanned the letter and frowned, "It seems that Severus had gone off once again to another meeting."  
  
"Stupid bastard," Sirius muttered, "He knows he shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"Sirius that's quite enough," Salazar walked over to the chair and knelt beside Hermione, "Hermione, Severus knew that it might come down to this," he started, "He made me promise to keep you safe, I intend to keep his promise. But we should try and find him first..."  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked up at the man who looked so much like Severus, "You're right, we do have to find him.," her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
The doors to the office burst open and Minerva stood, looking panicked, "Albus, Miss Rosewood had disappeared again," She stood looking around, "Something else is wrong isn't there?"  
  
"It seems our potions master had disappeared as well," Albus replied, "We will search the school first. Sirius, will you and Salazar please search Worban cemetery. That was, is, the most recent haunt of the Deatheaters," the two men nodded and left the office, "Remus will you see to Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes sir," he watched as Albus and Minerva left the office, leaving him and Hermione alone. "Hermione we will find him," He knelt down next to her, "We will find him,"  
  
She knew they would, whether he would be alive or not she didn't know. "Remus, why would he do something like this?"  
  
"He can't stand the thought that he would fail you, or fail to protect you,"  
  
But it's not just me he wasn't to protect," she said the tears still flowing down her face.  
  
"He has to protect the brilliant young minds that are in this school as well," Remus said as he tried to hide his sorrow, "He doesn't like failure,"  
****  
****  
Nearly a week later  
  
The search for both Severus and Cicely came up cold and though distraught, Hermione filled in as Potions Mistress. In the five days that they had been gone she had become just as harsh as Severus had been.  
  
"Twenty points from Slytherin Miss Nettleburn, for gross negligence," the girl had turn a simple sleeping potion into one that would not only turn the victim purple, but it would make them sick for days if not weeks.  
  
She watched the students filing in and out of the classroom. They had noticed she had grown pale and sickly looking. No one had the heart to ask if everything was all right because they knew it wasn't.  
****  
  
Hagrid made his way through the forbidden forests. He carried a lantern in one hand and his crossbow in the other. Despite it being nearly the afternoon, it was still dark. He made his way to the edge of the forest, when he tripped over something hidden under the fallen leaves and grasses. "What in the bloody 'ell?"  
  
He picked up his lantern that was, luckily, still flickering and brushed away the leaves with his foot. He saw a corner of black fabric and dropped to his knees to move the rest of the leaves with his hands.  
  
There in front of him was a body laying face down in the dirt. He quickly rolled the body over, "Professor Snape?!" he checked to see if the man was still breathing but couldn't exactly tell. he picked up Severus' limp body and his crossbow and lantern.  
  
Hagrid made his way out of the forest and made his way into Hogwarts, and up to the infirmary. "Madam Pomfrey?!" he called out, "I need your assistance," 


	8. Snake in a coma and a little girl's requ

"Hagrid?" Madam Pomfrey came bustling from her office, "Who is it."  
  
"Tis Professor Snape," He said carrying Severus' limp body to the the nearest curtained bed and lay him down.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at Severus. His skin had a deathly pale cast to it. He had a scrape on his right cheek and a gash on his left temple. His once white shirt was muddy and caked with dried blood. Madam Pomfrey didn't doubt that his torso would be covered in bruises and that he'd have multiple broken bones  
  
"Is he still alive?" she asked hagrid, he shrugged he didn't know. Pomfrey held his wrist up and felt for a pulse. It took some time but she found a pulse, a weak one. But he was still alive for the time being. "Hagrid, I want you to go tell Dumbledore, then go and find Hermione," Hagrid nodded, it was the second time he had brought Severus here, and this time it didn't look as though Severus would make it.  
***  
  
Hagrid stood at Dumbledore's office door, "Come in," he heard the kindly old wizard.  
  
Hagrid stepped inside the office, "Dumbledore sir, Professor Snape's been found," He said standing by the door, "Found 'im in the forest sir. This morning' 'e doesn't look to good neither,"  
  
"Thank you hagrid, I'm sure that Miss Granger would like to know that he has been found," Dumbledore said standing and walking to him.  
  
"Yes sir," Hagrid left the office first and went down to the dungeons and towards the potions classroom. Hermione was finishing up a lesson with a first year class. "Miss Granger, May I speak with you please," Hagrid stood in the doorway and he saw the empty spot where his own granddaughter would have sat.  
****  
  
"Yes Hagrid," She said stepping out into the hallways and closing the door behind him. "What can I do for you?" hagrid noted she looked exhausted.  
  
"Mione, we found Severus this afternoon, He's in the infirmary and doesn't look to good to be honest." Hagrid felt uneasy, "Just tell me what you're doing and I'll take care of the class for ye,"  
  
"They're just cleaning up now, they just need to be supervised. Thank you," she stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek despite her tears.  
****  
  
Hermione made her way slowly to the infirmary. She didn't know what to expect, but hagrid said it was pretty bad. She wiped her tears away, and opened the door leading to the infirmary. She saw Albus, Minerva and Madam Pomfrey standing over a partially curtained bed. "Albus?" She said softly as she walked over to the bed.  
  
"My dear child," he said as he moved so she could see him. "He's still alive, his pulse is very weak, Madam Pomfrey say that he was hit at least a dozen times by the cruciatus. He was also beaten,"  
  
They moved away so she could see for herself, Albus and Minerva walked over to the door so they could talk, "Albus, he might not make it,"  
  
"I know, he pulled through the last time, let's hope that he can this time as well, for Miss Grangers sake,"  
  
"Albus, the ministry has to know about this," Minerva said as she looked over towards Severus' bed.  
  
"We have to make sure that Miss Rosewood is safe first.  
*****  
  
Hermione sat on the floor next to Severus' bed. She gingerly touched his face, his breathing was shallow. She looked at his bare torso, it was covered in bruises and scrapes. She knew Madam Pomfrey had given him bone mend. That was all she could give him until he regained consciousness, if. She noticed his cloak on the floor next to the bed, she picked it up and heard glass clinking in the on pocket.  
  
She reached inside and pulled out three small vials that had the remains of a reddish potion in them. She opened one of the vials and sniffed, she could smell cinnamon. She managed a faint smile and leaned over and gave his terribly pale lips a kiss. "Severus' you have to pull through, I love you, I will always love you, and I will avenge you love, I promise."  
  
She stood up and looked for Madam Pomfrey, "Madam Pomfrey, he took three vials of the phantom pain cure," She handed her the vials, "You will tell me immediately if there is any change?" She nodded, "I will be in the dungeons in anyone needs me, Albus I have to ask that the potions class be canceled for the rest of the day,"   
  
Albus nodded, "I will personally see that the class has something to do in the library."  
****  
  
Hermione made her way to the potions room and into Severus' office. She pulled a wad of parchments out of his desk and began to write letters, pulling in favors from her friends.  
  
Harry,  
  
the Deatheaters have regrouped and have taken a student as I am sure Dumbledore has informed you. I would like to see you in person tomorrow if possible  
  
Hermione  
  
She started the next one,  
  
Salazar,   
  
they've found Severus, he's still alive but barely. I need to speak with you in person if possible. Also please Tell Serrento that they've found Severus but it was too late, I have the feeling the bastard knows who did this.  
  
Hermione  
  
She wrote the letters and went to the owlrey. She felt angered, more so than she had ever been, and she knew that her wrath would be a vengeful force. Despite what Severus had asked her not to do, she would take matters into her own hands.  
****  
  
Madam Pomfrey checked on Severus. He looks like a corpse, she thought, He was hanging on, barely. In the four hours since he had been found she could do nothing but patch his external wounds and wait. She didn't risk giving him any of the stronger potions at this time because she didn't know if they would cause some adverse reaction. She was thankful however for managing to give him the bone mending potion.  
  
She heard the doors opening and Hermione striding in like a vengeful spirit. She pulled a chair over and sat next to Severus. Pomfrey decided that she would not disturb her.  
  
Hermione watched the unconscious man on the bed in front of her.  
She had sent her letters and they would hopefully arrive on time and she could find out who exactly did this to her beloved Severus. She had the distinct feeling that Serrento had something to do with it too.  
*****  
  
Cicely Rosewood sat a table with several figures dressed in black hooded cloaks and white masks, "I know you are Deatheaters, and I don't know what you want with me, I'm not even Slytherin."  
  
"You, young girl, are our salvation," one started, "You see you are Voldemort's heir, you are his granddaughter..."  
  
"No! I am Hagrid's granddaughter," she yelled, "I am not related to that horrible wizard,"  
  
"He wasn't so terrible, he was just sorely misunderstood," another replied, "Cicely, you are his final legacy. Locked somewhere inside of you is the greatest power any wizard could ask for, ever, and we will help you unleash it."  
  
"NO!" she yelled, "I don't believe you,"  
  
"Your father was Voldemort's son, and you are his granddaughter." a fist was slammed against the table, "Snape failed to train you as we saw fit,"  
  
"You killed him didn't you?" she yelled again. She knew that they had killed her favorite professor and for that they would pay. "Fine, train me, nothing will come if it," she said bitterly.  
*****  
  
Hermione woke. She realized she was in the infirmary, and it was growing dark. She looked at Severus, "I have to go my love, I will be back soon," she kissed his pale lips again before standing and heading out of the infirmary.  
******  
******  
Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office as they began to arrive; they being Harry, Ron, Salazar, Remus and Sirius. She sat curled in a chair, watching as the men arrived. When all had arrived she stood and walked over to where they sat by the fireplace.   
  
"Thank you all for coming," her voice was calm and collected, "As you know or now know, the Deatheaters have regrouped and now have a very powerful in untrained witch in their hands; Miss Cicely Rosewood. Albus has informed me that she is Voldemort's final blow, she is his granddaughter. It is also now known that Severus' younger brother Serrento is also a Deatheater."  
  
Sirius sat brooding, "What about Severus?"  
  
"Severus has been found," Hermione started she choked up a little as she continued, "He is still unconscious and the outcome is not very hopeful. Serrento has been told he is dead and well I plan on using myself as bait to find out where Cicely is,"  
  
"Mione, I don't think that is a very wise idea," Ron spoke up, he had accepted that she loved Severus but he still had hopes that he and Hermione could be together, "I mean you could be killed,"  
  
"I am fully aware of that fact Ron. But Cicely is a very exceptional student excelling in subjects and showing great power," Hermione looked at the men around her, "She has the potential of becoming just as evil as her grandfather. Brainwashing is a muggle technique that the Deatheaters know too well and may be employing it to groom our young student."  
  
"What do you have planned?" Remus said quietly.  
  
"I don't have a plan exactly that doesn't involve systematically slaughtering each on if them as we find them," Hermione's voice was like ice, "I know that we need to pull the Aurors back in one this as soon as we can. I know my training didn't progress past the basics. I trust at least one of you can pull strings to get at least a handful of them back on," Harry, Ron and Sirius nodded, "Salazar, you are the closest tie we have with the Deatheaters, I suspect that Serrento may try and recruit you, due to your position in the Ministry and he knows that you are a pureblood,"  
  
"I know," he said quietly, he hadn't seen Severus yet and would after the meeting, "Serrento is convinced that Severus is dead, He fancies you Hermione. Regardless of your heritage,"  
  
"That might work to our advantage," She said, "I will keep you all posted on Severus' progress. And though this meeting is short I wanted to touch base with you all," they all nodded.  
  
"I trust that we can keep this secret?" Albus said looking at the lot, they all nodded, "Very good."  
*****  
  
Everyone left after talking to Hermione about how she was dealing, everyone with the exception of Salazar, "Hermione, I would like to see my brother," Salazar looked into her eyes, "Please, I haven't seen him yet,"  
  
Hermione led him to the infirmary and to the last curtained bed, Severus had been moved, carefully, there. Salazar looked at the still form of his brother, "Damn you Severus," he said as he knelt next to him, "You were always trying to prove to everyone else that you weren't a failure. You always had to rush headlong into things and now look, you have a woman here who loves you enough to risk her life to finish what you started," He whispered into his brothers ear. Hermione could only hear bits of what he said.  
  
She watched Salazar as he knelt beside his brother, "I know you Severus, you have to fight..." he stopped for a minute then stood, "All right fine, be a bastard. All the students and I am sure more than a few of the staff would be happy to you finally gone. Dumbledore told me that Hermione wanted to be Potions Mistress, She's becoming even more heartless than you had ever been... But I see you will always be a bastard..."  
  
He turned to Hermione, "Yelling at him like that always worked when he was stubborn, lets just hope it will now,"  
  
He turned and walked towards the door, Hermione swiftly followed, "I hope you're right," Hermione said walking out with him. "I hope you're right,"  
  
"Valentines day is the day after tomorrow," Salazar said as they, "Maybe he'll be kind enough to wake up for you before then,"  
  
Valentine's Day? Hermione thought, it seemed like only yesterday that she was arguing with Severus, almost hating him. The boys knew that Severus was gone and not likely to return. She had the feeling that she would be bombarded by cards and flowers.  
****  
  
Severus lay trapped in his mind, violent nightmares and painful screams. Screams that he recognized as his own, he couldn't move, couldn't speak not even scream. He saw the white blond hair and immediately saw Draco Malfoy's leering face. "Your precious Little mudblood will be well taken care of indeed,"   
  
Severus felt the others kicking him as Serrento and Draco talked, "Hermione will be perfect, we could share her once she's earned your trust," Draco hissed, "And to think that Snape got her before us,"  
  
"That won't matter, She has a body on her though, mudblood or not I would love to..." Serrento leaned over and looked at his brother, "Oh you're still here? Listening to what we plan on doing to your precious Mione. I bet Draco here could do better than you ever could old man," he spat into his brother's face, "Another round of Cruciatus and I think we could dump your body in the forbidden forest for the werewolves and spiders."  
  
Severus could felt the pains even though they had already gone, he felt his body being dropped and covered with leaves and dirt. he remembered that much then the whole scene played over again in his mind.  
******  
******  
  
Cicely rosewood sat at a small table while she watched her teacher. He looked like Professor Snape yet she knew that her professor was dead, or at least that's what she thought.  
  
"Miss Rosewood, What are the three Unforgivables?" Serrento was a hard and cold teacher.  
  
"Imperious, Cruciatus and Avada Kedavra, Sir," She felt cold on the inside, she felt as if her childhood had been torn from her. And those she had cared for were gone forever.  
  
"Very good, Now what are the ingredients of the draught of living death" Serrento looked at her.  
  
"Asphodel and essence of Wormwood sir," She wished she could be back at Hogwarts with her friends and family.  
  
"Very Good," Serrento said giving her a cruel smile, "Do you know the ingredients of the..." Cicely thought he was too boring, he was nothing like Professor Snape, at least he had invited her to conversations between Hermione and himself.  
  
"Excuse me sir," she said coldly, "Why are you trying to teach me things that I already know?"  
  
"Well what do you know," He asked as he sneered at her.  
  
"I know potions that could kill you the moment they touched your lips," She replied as he sipped his water, "This particular one is odorless, tasteless and colorless," She was in no mood for games.  
  
He looked at his water and frowned, "It wouldn't be wise to say things like that,"  
  
"You can't kill me," She had already be told of her late grandfather's illustrious history, "You need me," they both knew it was true. But what her teacher didn't know was she still retained her pure heart despite all that was being 'taught'.  
  
Serrento scowled, "That will be enough for today I think." she pulled herself off of the chair and left him alone in the small 'classroom'.  
*****  
She had explored the entire house and found that it was the same one she had been held in before. There were doors and windows but passwords were needed to get out. There was a kitchen with three mute house elves and a large dining room. there were also many bedrooms as well as a library.  
  
She walked back to her sterile looking room. She took out a slip of parchment and wrote down all she could fit in the allotted space. Someday, she thought, I will get out of here and I will teach these evil people a lesson.  
  
She heard a knock on her door, "Come in," she heard the door opening, "Mr. Malfoy," she looked up at her visitor, she thought he looked an awful lot like Carmilla Nettleburn...  
  
"Cicely," his voice was without emotion, "You shouldn't tease Serrento so,"  
  
"Why not?" she replied, "It's not really teasing," she gave him a cold look.  
  
Draco sat on the edge of her bed, "No, I guess it isn't teasing,"   
  
Cicely's internal dialogue was rampant; I heard about you, you turned your family in so you wouldn't face charges, "I suppose You're here to tell me something I already know, let me guess dueling?"   
  
Draco nodded, "You are correct,"  
  
"Who is it to be this time?" she had already disarmed most if not all of her captors once but the wards on the house were far too advanced for even her.  
  
"Me," Draco replied standing up, "I am not as easy as the others,"  
  
No, you wouldn't be, she thought, but it will be so fun to defeat you. I promise I will disarm you, you filthy worm ridden...   
****  
  
Cicely had indeed disarmed Draco, and given him no less then six broken ribs and an minor concussion, she herself had sustained several bruises. They needed to train her and they felt she knew more that she let on.  
  
She sat at the dining room table, alone, she ate her dinner knowing that only a fool would try and poison this great treasure to the dark arts.  
  
She smiled to herself, Miss Granger would be proud of her, she hadn't cracked. She had a feeling Professor Snape would be too if he were still alive. She liked the professor despite his outward personality, if miss Granger could stand him so could she.   
  
She sighed and finished her meal before heading off to the small library. All of the books that were in there could be found in the restricted section. She knew curses and cures and all in the small amount of time she had been there.  
  
She picked up an old potions journal and opened it, the first page was a name; Tom Riddle. her grandfather. The handwriting was like her own and that disconcerted her terribly.  
  
The journal had been slid against the back of the shelf and was covered with a thick layer of dust, no doubt no one knew of this book, it was a little bigger than her own notebook, the first one she had. She knew no one would be watching her and she slipped the book into the pocket inside her robe.  
  
She wandered over to another shelf and found another potions journal. this was further up and also hidden behind several other books. She opened this one the name was written in an elegant serpentine script and was dated 1973. The name read, Severus Snape, her heart jumped. This was written while he was still young. She curled up in the only comfortable chair in the room and lit a fire with her wand. She began to read the complex notes on healing potions as well as poisons.   
  
She was so engrossed in the book she failed to notice that both Draco and Serrento has walked into the room, "What have do you have there, Cicely?" Serrento asked.  
  
"It's Professor Snape's Potions journal from when he was about my age, May I keep it?" She asked knowing they would deny their little treasure nothing, "I already know that Professor Snape is dead, So it wouldn't matter, would it, if I kept it?"  
  
"No pet I suppose it wouldn't matter if you kept it," Draco smiled, "Go ahead, keep it, you may learn something from it,"  
  
"Thank you," she gave him the cruelest smile she could.  
  
"You're welcome," Draco said as he left the room.   
  
Serrento stayed behind and watched her, "How did you know he was dead?" He asked, his brother had just told him that they'd found the body, and that Hermione was distraught beyond all reckoning.  
  
"He would have come after me by now, I am, or rather was one of his best students, and one of his most trusted. To bad his own brother couldn't have learned that lesson." she said not looking up from her book.  
  
"Why you little..." Serrento scowled at her, "How did you know?"  
  
"Little what? one good scream from me and anyone in this house will be in here, you know it and I know it," she said looking up from her book, "I may be young but I am certainly not stupid. You and Professor Snape both pronounce some letters and words the same, you scowl almost alike and the resemblance, need I say more?"  
  
Serrento scowled at her and left the room leaving her in relative peace, despite being a hostage of sorts.  
*****  
  
Draco sat in a chair close to a bay window, he had a drink in his hand, "I see that Miss Rosewood had put you in your place yet again. She's been here a little over a week and already she has you under her little finger," Draco laughed despite the ache in his ribs, "She has a true talent for alienating people, she is progressing well,"  
  
"She walloped you good, be careful or you might not be able to handle Carmilla's attentions," Serrento gave him a sneer.  
  
"I wouldn't go there if I were you, I am in no mood,"  
  
"Of course not," Serrento said standing by the window, "I think I will have another chat with the girl,"  
  
"Touch her, hex her or otherwise harm her, and I warn you, we have a hungry serpent that needs a feeding," Draco looked up at the older man.  
***  
  
Serrento walked back into the small library and found the girl scanning the shelves again, "Go away," she said when he entered.  
  
"No, I think I will stay and watch you for a spell," he sat in the armchair she had previously occupied. "You know you are quite the little witch, already putting us in our places, i hope you just don't forget yours,"  
  
"Vocalis Quietus!" She pointed her wand at him, "I don't like you. I haven't from the start. I told you I wasn't stupid. And if you are wondering, I am not removing the hex. I rather like it when you are quiet, besides I told you to go away."  
  
He was rather pissed off that she knew this particular hex, he lunged at her. She moved away with a sure footed grace she had learned from her mother at a very young age. He lunged at her again only to find the heavy oak door literally in his face, he knew that she had broken his nose.  
****  
  
Cicely walked out into the living room and spotted Draco there. She still clutched Severus' old potions journal, and had the other one hidden in her robes. She would give Severus' to Hermione, and the other one to Professor Dumbledore.   
  
Draco looked up at her an chuckled, "What have you done with Serrento?" he asked as she sat down in the chair across from him.   
  
"He's quiet," she replied as she drew her knees up and opened the potions journal. "And he can stay that way for a while."  
******  
******  
  
Hermione placed an everlasting rose of white with black tipped petals next to Severus. He still had not regained consciousness. She picked this rose for him and still kept the one he had given her within sight in their chambers. His heart rate had grown stronger as well as his pulse. She kissed his still pale lips, "I love you,"   
  
She turned and walked out of the infirmary, and caught sight of madam Hooch in the hallway, "Mione, dear how are you?"  
  
"Well considering the circumstances," she replied, "I am really starting to hate today,"  
  
"The boys figure Severus is gone for good and that they might as well make a go at it,"  
  
"It's not just that, Philip Burtleby is downright distraught, I think he fancied Miss Rosewood,"  
  
"I noticed that too," She replied, "Has there been any word of the girl?"  
  
"None," Hermione replied, "We know she's still alive because they have plans for her,"  
  
"You'll find a way to bring her home," Madam hooch patted Hermione's arm before bustling off. Hermione headed down to the library. Persephone had stayed at Hogwarts and was filling in for Hermione's position in the library while Hermione took over Potions lessons.  
****  
  
Persephone was putting books away when Hermione walked in, "Oh hello dear," she said setting the stack of books on the table, "How's Severus?"  
  
"His heart rate is a little faster and his pulse is stronger, other than that there's is nothing new," Hermione said, "And sadly no word of Cicely,"  
  
"We'll find her soon I know we will," Persephone said.  
  
"Persephone, did you ever meet the girl's father?" Hermione asked, she knew that the girl was Voldemort's granddaughter.  
  
"Once he was such a quiet man, he was killed, sadly, in an accident involving a dragon I believe. He was always very polite. sad though he was an orphan, his mother died shortly after giving birth to him. He was adopted by an older couple,"  
  
"Persephone I think it's about time someone told you," Hermione sat down across from the woman, "She's Voldemort's granddaughter,"  
  
Persephone gasped, "I... how can that be?" then she realized, "Her father was his son?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"It's about time you knew about it, We're having a meeting in Dumbledore's office after dinner tonight, I think you should join us," The woman nodded.  
*****  
  
Hermione walked through the halls towards the dungeons. She heard footsteps behind her, "Miss Granger?" she heard Philip's quiet voice.  
  
"Philip," she said as she turned, "What can I do for you?"   
  
"Is there any word about where Cicely is?" he asked giving her sad puppy eyes.  
  
"No I am sorry," he turned around and sniffed, "You liked her didn't you,"  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said his shoulders slumped, "a lot,"  
  
"Mister Burtleby would you like to accompany me to my class room?" she said suddenly knowing that what she and Philip were going through were similar.  
  
She allowed the young man to hold her arm as they walked to the potions classroom. "Miss Granger, what happened to Professor Snape?"  
  
Hermione suddenly felt a twinge of sorrow, "He's had an accident, You cannot tell anyone about this, though they no doubt would enjoy the knowledge," the boy nodded with understanding, "he is in a coma in the Infirmary,"  
  
"I'm sorry," he replied, "We're both at risk of losing those we care about." the boy turned to leave. "I won't tell anyone, but please tell me if you find out anything about Cicely,"  
  
"I will, don't worry." Hermione felt a bit of the burden she carried lifted. She realized that she had been entirely too hard on her students, and was turning into a creature that even Severus would never approve of.  
*****  
  
Valentine's day rolled around and Hermione was indeed flooded by valentine's from all of the students; she was, after all, the youngest and the prettiest staff member.  
  
Severus still lay in his coma, there was no change, She still looked to the everlasting rose as a way of telling if he was slipping, but instead of dying the rose looked younger than it had. She still hoped.  
  
Hermione looked at her everlasting rose, the red petals looked like drops of fresh blood. She heard a tapping at the enchanted window, a dusky gray owl held a letter in its beak. She opened the window, but the owl only dropped the letter in from of her and left. She picked up the letter and looked at it, it was addressed to her and the script was similar to Severus'. She sat down and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
  
It saddens me to hear that Severus had passed away, It must be very hard for you. It was told to me that he was cremated, I would have liked to have seen him one more time. I know that I haven't been the best person and would like to talk to you in person if possible. At the manor, perhaps? We could grieve together.  
  
Serrento Snape.  
  
"Ballocks," She said out loud, she stood and walked to the door, she grabbed her cloak and headed up to Remus' classroom, she knew he would be in his office now. She made her way to his class and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," She opened the Door and was surprised to See Salazar sitting with Remus at his desk. "Hermione, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Letter from Serrento, Seems that he bought the bait," she waved the letter, before handing it to Salazar.  
  
"What is he trying to pull?" Salazar said handing the letter to Remus. He read the letter and stifled a laugh.  
  
"He's trying to either a) Seduce me or b) find out what I know," She said standing beside Salazar.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Remus asked.  
  
"Why mourn of course and accept his invitation. Don't worry I'll be armed to the teeth." She smiled.  
******  
******  
  
Hermione rummaged through Severus' private potions stores. She found three vials she wanted; Draught of Living death, Verati-serum and one that he had shown her how to make, it was simply called Pain. Severus only made the one bottle, one drop was as bad as being hit with the Cruciatus a dozen times over. The vial had only three drops in it.  
  
She slipped the vials into the pockets sewn into the bodice of her dress. She looked around the Potions room and sighed, she would apperate to the Snape manor and meet with Serrento. She took a deep breath and raised her hand, she lit the candle next to her with using her wand. She had almost become an Auror after graduation. She had mastered several techniques including wandless spells. They would be helpful if anything went wrong.  
  
Salazar walked into the classroom just as she was heading out he had taken vacation time to come to Hogwarts as a substitute teacher for potions. His years at Durmstrang had proved to be good to him, especially at potions. "Mione, you don't have to do this,"  
  
"Yes, I do Salazar," She gave the man a grave look, "I have to do this for Severus," She said as she brushed past him.  
  
Salazar saw a look of cold fire in her eyes before she left. She would have made an awesome Auror, he thought as he went to Severus' office. Hermione had left plans for the classes, only for that day.  
*****  
  
She walked out of Hogwarts and to the spot she knew Severus disapperated from. She put on her best mourning face and forced a few tears out. This wasn't hard because she thought of Severus and the tears flowed freely.  
  
She knew there were many possible things that could happen while she was there and she was prepared for all of them.   
  
She apperated to Snape manor and prepared for what ever was to happen. She walked up to the large oak door and knocked. She felt the icy wind chill the tears on her cheeks. She wore all black as a sign of mourning and Remus thought she pulled the part off beautifully when she practiced in front of him.  
  
The door slowly opened and she saw Serrento giving her a weak sorrow filled smile, "Hello Hermione."  
  
"Serrento," she said the tears flowing fresh, two can play at this game she thought, looking at his expression which looked fake.   
  
She stepped inside and he closed the door behind her, "I am sorry to hear that Severus passed away. Do you know what happened?"  
  
She shook her head, "He disappeared in the forbidden forest and he was found nearly a week later." Serrento led her into the living room and to the large couch in front of the fire. They sat and Hermione began a new bout of fake tears. "He's gone, oh Serrento why did this have to happen?"  
  
Serrento held onto Hermione as she cried, If you only knew pet if you only knew, he thought as his hand found the small of her back. Her body felt warm and inviting.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione... I'm so sorry. I never should have treated you that way, insulted you in front of the family. I never got to tell Severus I was sorry," He buried his face into her hair, it smelled of vanilla and roses, it was intoxicating. He continued to hold her even after she had stopped crying.  
  
"Serrento, I didn't mean to insult you like that," She sat up and looked into his eyes, despite them being colder than Severus' had ever been, there was also a fire of passion behind the iciness. He leaned over to her and was surprised when she met him halfway. He kissed her tear dampened lips.   
  
She parted them slightly and felt the wave of nausea, she pushed it aside. He put his hand on her hip as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Serrento was intoxicated; by her body, her sorrow, everything. To hell if she's a mudblood he thought as his hand slipped from her hip to her thigh. They broke their embrace and Hermione looked at him through partially closed eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that... It's too soon," Serrento moved his hand along her thigh causing her to shiver.  
  
Hermione's mind raced. Let him think me weak. Let him think me submissive. Just don't let him think I am in control. I know I am and he mustn't realize that yet. She let him look at her, he wanted her and she knew it. "I have to be going Serrento," She stood up slowly, as if not wanting to leave.  
  
"Can you come back?" he asked fervently, "Hopefully not to cry?" he asked giving her a smile that was No match for Severus'  
  
"Yes Serrento, I will," she gave him a small smile, he's right where I want him and look I'm still in one piece. "Will next weekend work?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," he stood and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips, he went and got her cloak and saw her to the door.  
*****  
  
Hermione apperated back to Hogwarts and immediately went to her chambers in the dungeons. Then immediately took her wand and the potions from her dress and set them on the writing desk. She stripped off the dress and debated burning it as she went to the bathroom and drew an almost scalding bath.  
  
she scrubbed and cried. She finally left the tub after nearly an hour of scrubbing and dried herself off. She went to her closet and chose a dress that was Severus' favorite. Dark green crushed velvet with silver snakes along the hem and wrists.  
  
She fed Crookshanks and looked at her rosy skin. She still felt dirty. She wondered if Severus ever felt that way after a Deatheaters meeting...  
******  
  
She left her chambers and went up to the infirmary. She found Salazar and another shorter figure sitting next to Severus' bed. She walked up and saw that it was Philip Burtleby. "Hermione, he asked to see him." Salazar said as soon as he caught sight of her in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Miss Granger," Philip looked frightened, "I didn't mean too, it's just..." Hermione could see the boys tears.  
  
"It's okay, I understand. But I think you should go it's nearly time for dinner," The boy nodded, stood and slowly left the room.  
  
"So how did it go?" Salazar asked without looking up.  
  
"The plan is working so far and with luck I won't have to deal with him at an extreme level. The bastard wants me and it was hard enough for me to no vomit when he kissed me,"  
  
"He kissed you?" Salazar stood and pulled her away from the bed, "It that all? Please tell me that was all,"  
  
"Yes," she said shuddering, "He wants to 'talk' to me next weekend. And believe me Salazar I felt extremely dirty when I came back and scrubbed myself pink. Not to mention it took me all of my will power not to burn that dress I was wearing."   
  
Salazar hugged her, it was comforting, like a big brother hugging a distraught sister. "He moved today Mione," He said after he let go of her, "Not much just a head shake and a hand twitch but he moved." This time Hermione hugged him and nearly strangled him in the process.  
******  
******  
  
Hermione let go of Salazar's neck and rushed to Severus' bed. She sat on her knees next to the bed. She brushed her hand against his cheek. It was no longer cold and the color was returning. "Severus, I know your waking up. I have your little brother wrapped around my pinkie. I will have Cicely back here before you know it."  
  
She brushed her cheek against his lips then kissed them. Lifting her head she saw a tear had fallen onto his cheek and brushed it away with her lips.  
  
She turned to Salazar who stood with his back to her. She put her hand on his shoulder. he turned to her, "Are you all right?" he asked as she turned to leave.  
  
She turned and smiled at him, "I am much better now." She gave him the warm smile that had been missing from her face for weeks.   
  
He smiled at her. It was good to see her smile, he thought, she shouldn't risk her life though. He walked with her out of the infirmary and to the great hall for dinner.  
***  
  
Hermione sat between Salazar and Remus at the head table. Remus asked her about her meeting with Serrento. "Mione? How did it go?"  
  
"He's convinced that Severus is indeed dead and that I really want to see him again." She shuddered, "And believe me, I am not looking forward to that. Salazar, has he contacted you?"  
  
"Other than to say that he missed Severus terribly, no." Salazar picked up his glass, "I never thought he could be so cold."  
  
"Mione, you have to be careful you know," Remus said in a quiet voice, his soft brown eyes pleading with her to be careful.  
  
"I know Remus," she smiled, "I may not be a fully trained Auror but I was taught by one of the best."  
****  
  
Philip visited professor Snape when he could. Dumbledore had nothing against it and the boy's mood had improved slightly. He sat with his Potions homework as he watched the unconscious man. "Miss Granger really misses you sir," he whispered, "I think even Gryffindor house does too, I even miss you." The boy chuckled. He gathered up his books when his stomach grumbled.  
  
"Bye professor. Wake up soon," he whispered, "Miss Granger really needs you."  
  
He left the infirmary and went back to the Gryffindor common room. They all missed Cicely. But Gryffindor house was sure that Philip loved her; and they were right. He dropped his books off and walked down to the great hall, and was surprised to see that dinner had already started. He walked over and to an empty seat at his table and began to pick at his food.  
  
Hermione noticed the boy walking in and wondered where he had been. He had become her eyes when she couldn't be with Severus. He maintained his high grades despite the extra duty. She would talk to the boy after dinner. She was concerned more about him than Severus. While Severus was waking up, Philip was becoming colder and more distant. I did that once, she thought.  
*****  
  
Hermione glided down the hallways. She wore one on Severus robes, as it smelled like him. She saw someone heading out of the Infirmary and went to intercept them. "And what do you think you are doing?" she asked the figure.  
  
The small figure stopped dead in its tracks and turned, "I'm sorry Miss Granger, I just..."  
  
She looked at Philip, his lip quivered as if he were about to cry, "I'm sorry I thought you might be one of those nosey Slytherins," Philip sniffled and laughed.  
  
"Why would I be a nosey Slytherin? I'm a nosey Gryffindor," He gave her a smile.  
  
"That you are," She smiled, "You want to go down to the kitchens and get some ice cream?" The boy lit up.  
  
She led him down to the kitchens and was immediately sighted by Dobby, "Miss Hermione! You visits poor Dobby,"  
  
"Hello Dobby, We just came here for some ice cream," The little house elf got them each a bowl of ice cream, "Thank you Dobby,"  
  
Misses is very welcome," He bobbed his head in a little bow and scooted off.  
  
Philip laughed, "He's very strange,"  
  
"I know but he's very nice," She said tasting her ice cream, "Philip, I should tell you that all we know about where Miss Rosewood is that she is still alive,"  
  
"How do you know?" He asked.  
  
"I just do," She replied giving him a smile, "You know you shouldn't fence yourself off from your friends. I know someone who did that,"  
  
"What happened to them?" Philip asked setting his spoon down.  
  
"She started to become bitter and began to lose sight of what was really important to her,"  
  
"Did she ever realize what she had done?"  
  
"Not for a long time, it took her a while. She woke up one morning and realized that her friends were important to her and they were worried about her."  
  
"Oh," Philip looked at her and smiled. "I guess I shouldn't be so selfish then. Thank you for the ice cream"  
******  
  
After Hermione had taken the boy up to his common room She went to the staff room and sat in her favorite armchair. It was also Severus' favorite chair, when he decided to be social. She heard the door opening but didn't look.   
  
"Hermione?" Minerva looked at the young woman, "May I speak with you?"  
  
"Of course," She sat up straighter in the chair.  
  
"Albus has been keeping me informed on not only what you have been working on but how Severus is doing." Minerva sat across from her. "I don't think you should be risking your life for this or him,"  
  
"I'm not risking my life. I know you are well aware of my relationship with Severus. I would do almost anything for him." Hermione knew that thought the transfiguration teacher accepted that the two were a couple. She just did not approve of the age difference. "I know you don't approve of the age difference between us and Severus is waking up and he has been through worse.  
  
"I know but these are turning into dangerous times again," Minerva sat tightlipped.  
  
"I am doing this only to protect the school and the children. And to bring back Miss Rosewood." Hermione stood, "Please understand that." I'm not a student anymore, I make my own choices now, she added mentally as she left the staff room. I will not argue over something pointless.  
******  
  
Four days later:  
  
Cicely Rosewood sat in her austere room. She had Professor Snape's Potions journal propped against her knees. He had several drawings in the journal as well mostly of herbs and different potion ingredients. But they were still beautiful drawings. She wiped away a tear knowing she would never be able to ask him about them. They had taken away an important figure in her life. And for that She would never forgive them.  
  
She heard a knock on the bedroom door, "Come in," She looked up as the door opened. Draco walked in holding a tray.  
  
"My dear girl have you memorized that yet?" Draco asked politely as he set the tray down in her bed.  
  
"No," She set the book aside and looked at the tray, on it was a glass of juice and a couple of scones. "Can I go home?" She had been there for over three weeks and she had the feeling they were running out of things to teach her.  
  
"My dear, dear girl of course you can go home," He gave her a smile, "But I have to make you promise that you reveal none of our identities. For you see, they may punish you as well." He put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I promise." She gave him a pleasant smile. A Slytherin smile.  
  
"But we may need to bring you back at anytime understand?"   
  
"I understand," She replied, thinking of all of the things she would like to do to him. I'd flay you first, she thought, slimy git don't even think you're on my good side.  
  
"Good girl," Draco patted her head, "You can go home tomorrow, back to Hogwarts." He smiled and left the room. 


	9. He's not dead

Hermione apperated to the Snape Manor once again as promised. Severus still hadn't woken up but he was healing. She wore a short black dress and cloak.  
  
Hermione was well aware of what was at stake and she took no pleasure in what she had to do. Correction she took pleasure in the fact that Serrento was greasier bastard than she had ever thought Severus to be.   
  
She walked up to the large door and knocked. Serrento opened the door and smiled. "Hermione, come in come in," He smiled and took her cloak for her.  
  
"I can't stay long. I slipped away only for an hour," She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"That is quite all right," he replied nuzzling her neck. She pushed away her obvious disgust and allowed him pull her into the living room.  
  
"Serrento, please I would prefer we took it slow." Hermione pushed his head away lightly, "I'm supposed to be grieving still remember?"  
  
"You're right," He said kissing her neck. "I wish you had more time. A drink perhaps?" he stood and looked at Hermione, she nodded.  
  
Serrento handed her a brandy and sat across from her as she sipped it. "It's so good to get away from all of those sniveling brats." Hermione said after she had finished half of her brandy.  
  
"How so?" Serrento asked curious.  
  
"There isn't a single student at that entire school with a head on their shoulders." She smiled cruelly at him. "Half of them would be better off dead."  
  
Serrento smiled back. Maybe she wasn't all sugar and fluff after all, he thought. Maybe there was some spice in her after all. He crossed over and sat next to her again. "I had no idea that you felt that way towards children,"  
  
"The only one I have seen that has had any promise is Miss Cicely Rosewood, She'll go far with the right teachers." Hermione looked at him.  
  
"She's that smart?" he asked, he already knew her hexing abilities.  
  
"Oh, Yes. She used to sit with Severus and me when we had our potions meetings. She also does exceedingly well with dueling and hexes.  
  
"She sounds like she's had some practice,"  
  
"She's only a first year Gryffindor. Sometimes I think she should have been in Slytherin." She frowned, "Sometimes I think I should have been in Slytherin."  
  
"How so?" Serrento was curious, "I mean..."  
  
"I can relate to Slytherin better than Gryffindor most times, I think that's why Severus and I used to get along so well,"  
  
Hermione let his hands roam her body. Serrento kissed her and nuzzled between her breasts. She forced herself to touch him, not to be intimate, just to touch him. She looked at the clock and pushed his head and hands away. "I have to be going," She stood abruptly.  
  
"Already?" Serrento asked needfully, he looked at the clock it had been nearly an hour.  
  
"I'm sorry," Not really you slimy bastard, she thought as she was handed her cloak. She gave him a polite kiss on the cheek before she left. I'm burning this dress and scouring myself bloody when I get back, she shuddered as she reached the fields where she had apperated.  
*****  
  
Cicely walked through the forbidden forest. She had been dropped off there that morning. No fanfare no bravado just dropped off and left. And now she had to find her way out. She knew enough spells and such to protect herself but that didn't mean she wasn't scared.  
  
She heard a muffled pop and turned around. Before her stood a tall cloaked figure. The frightened girl held her wand in front of herself, ready to strike if the figure came at her.  
  
"Who... Who are you?" The figure turned and Cicely smiled. She ran to the figure and threw her arms around the figures waist.  
  
"Cicely?!" Hermione picked up the girl, "Gods are you okay? Where have you been? Who had you?" She set the girl down.  
  
"Can we get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps," the girl clung to Hermione's waist.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore will want to know that you are okay as well as your grandparents."  
  
Hermione was relieved, that Cicely was safe, for now.  
*****  
  
Cicely sat in Dumbledore's office, Hagrid, Persephone, Salazar Remus and Hermione all stood around the girl, "Miss rosewood do you know where you were kept or who kept you?" Albus asked the girl.  
  
"No sir, I don't know where I was kept. And the only people I saw had long dark cloaks and white masks," She looked as the old man. "I couldn't tell who they where because their voices were muffled,"  
  
"I see," Albus started, "May I speak with Miss Granger and Miss Rosewood alone?" Albus cast a glance over the room and the others filed out.  
***  
  
"Miss Rosewood, are you sure you saw no one's face," Albus looked down at her.  
  
"There was one sir," She started, "He looked like Professor Snape, but younger. He wasn't very nice either."  
  
"Serrento," Hermione hissed through her teeth. She walked over to the fireplace and sat down in the chair there. She had scoured herself again while Madam Pomfrey checked Cicely out in the infirmary. She had returned just in time for this 'meeting'.  
  
"That's what his name was," she looked up at the woman. Then she felt the books in the pockets of her robes. "I found these while I was there,"  
  
She pulled out the two potion journals. She set one in front of Professor Dumbledore. "Sir that one belonged to my grandfather, my other grandfather."  
  
Albus looked at the girl. She knew, he thought. "I am sorry no one told you sooner child." he said patting her hand.   
  
She shrugged, "It's not so bad. I've had time to get used to it, and I know I won't make the same mistakes he did, ever."  
****  
  
Cicely looked at the other book and then at Hermione. She walked over to the woman and set the book in her lap, "What's this?" she asked Cicely,  
  
"I found it in the library where I was kept," She started, "I thought I should give it to you since I can't give it to it's real owner. Since... since he's dead... trying to find me," Cicely started to cry.  
  
Hermione opened the book and saw the name written in it: Severus Snape. She felt her tears welling up. "He's not dead,"  
  
"What?" Cicely looked up and quickly wiped her eyes.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I am taking a break from this story for a few days. I need to get my plot gophers organized(again). It's not writer's block I just need to decide what's going to happen to a few Bastardly characters in the story. And possibly write another much shorter story. I do have the next chapter finished and will post that in maybe four days or so.  
  
Maddie: Cici isn't going to end up evil. I will say she is a very very powerful little girl.  
  
Thanks: angelash, snapes-mistress, zoe 


	10. new beginings and mature for one too you

"Professor Snape isn't dead," Hermione said again in a whisper, "He's been hanging on, barely,"  
  
Cicely's expression suddenly brightened, "He's still alive!?" She hugged Hermione. "I thought they had killed him, they think they had killed him," She let go of the startled woman.  
  
"Would you like to go see him?" Hermione asked looking at the young girl.  
  
"If it's all right with you," She replied.  
  
Albus had walked up to them, "I think it will do Severus good to hear both of your voices."  
  
"Thank you Sir," Cicely said. "You can keep that potions journal, I have no use for it. I don't think I can read it."  
  
"I think Miss Granger should look at it first, then she can decide what use it will be for us." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Yes sir," She said as Hermione led her to the door.  
****  
  
Hagrid and Persephone waited at the bottom of the stairs leading to the headmaster's office. "Sephone?"  
  
"Yes Rubeus?" she looked into his eyes lovingly.  
  
Hagrid reached into one of the massive pockets on his coats, "Marry me," He pulled out a golden ring with a large diamond in it. He had taken most of his savings from Gringotts to purchase the ring for her.  
  
"Rubeus," she was speechless, "Yes, I will," She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him.  
****  
  
Hermione and Cicely reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at the couple, "Ahem?" Hermione cleared her throat startling them. "I don't think public displays of affection are allowed in the hallways."  
  
Cicely giggled until she saw the ring on her grandmother's finger, "Grandma, what's that?" she asked pointing to the ring.  
  
"Well Cicely, Rubeus asked me to marry him," She smiled. "And I accepted."   
  
Cicely hugged her grandparents, more good news for the day. "Miss Granger is taking me to see Professor Snape if that's all right with you?"  
  
Though they didn't want to have her out of their sight they nodded. She was safe at hogwarts and Hermione was with her.  
****  
  
Cicely held onto Hermione's hand as they walked. She needed the comforting touch after being surrounded by deatheaters so long. "Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes," she looked at the girl.  
  
"Is Philip okay?" She asked misty-eyed, "I really missed him,"  
  
"He asked me everyday if I knew when you were coming back," She smiled, "He cares about you a lot you know,"  
  
"I know," She said as they reached the doors of the infirmary. "Miss Granger, They told me that they may need to bring me back when they needed me again,"  
  
"Well, we know that they aren't going to hurt you. They need you too badly,"  
  
"I know they need me," She said as they entered the infirmary, "I don't like Mister Serrento,"  
  
"I don't like the man either," Hermione replied. "Cicely, what else did they 'teach' you?"  
  
"Dueling," She said as they drew near the curtained bed where Severus lay, "I bested almost all of them, but I know they weren't trying very hard, they didn't want to hurt their precious little treasure," Hermione snorted at the child's sarcasm and gave the girl a smile.  
  
Hermione pulled back the curtains surrounding the area of Severus' bed. She watched as the girl walked over to the bed, "Professor Snape? It's me Miss Rosewood, I'm back. You really need to wake up now." She touched the pale hand that rested above the sheets of the bed. The girl frowned for a moment, "Miss Granger has taken away most of Slytherins house points and Hufflepuff," Nothing happened.  
  
Hermione looked at the girl and smiled she was trying to get a reaction out of him. "Cicely, I don't think that will work. It's already been tried." She couldn't help but smile.   
  
"It was worth a try." The girl stepped away from the bed. Hermione realized how much more mature the girl acted. It had been nearly a month and that time spent with Deatheaters was bound to change anyone.  
****  
  
Draco sat in his chair by the window, drink in hand. Serrento sat across from him, "Do you think it was wise to let the girl go?"   
  
"I think that she has enough wits about her to keep things to herself. The last thing we need is for the ministry going on a full out search for her." Draco didn't look at the man, "Besides, we both know that she trusts at least one of us,"  
  
"You know she doesn't like me," Serrento said coldly.  
  
"I know that well enough. You are the one who killed Severus you know. She cared about her teacher greatly, admired him. And, well, you took that away from her. I admired the man for as well, despite his failures. I really don't want to know what she's going to do to you when she gets the chance. She a very powerful girl and I for one would like to stay on her good side."  
  
Serrento snorted, "You on anyone's good side?" He laughed.  
  
"I'm on Carmilla's good side," He replied, "And you know that's all what matters to me." He pushed his white blond hair out of his eyes. "Well other than making sure Cicely gets her birthright."  
  
Serrento just shrugged, "I think Hermione fancies me," He started, "One step closer to shagging her,"  
  
Draco ignored him momentarily, "Cicely trusts her a great deal. It may be good to try and get her into the fold, even if we have to dispose of her later." Draco replied, "She was always good at potions. If we can convince her maybe we can get her to replace Severus."  
  
"That may just work," Serrento said, "But I'd rather just shag her,"  
  
"Who wouldn't?"  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I am evil I know I have the plot gophers in line and am starting work on chapter 44. I am trying to make the chapters longer but there sure some bits that are better off short.  
  
Hermia: no castrations as of yet, Serrento will get his soon.  
  
Darkfire: I hope that this chapter cleared up a bit of why they let her go back to hogwarts. it's explained a little more in the next chapter as well.  
  
Slytheringal: all is well for Philip.  
  
Night Cat Canon, Snapes-Mistress: My plot gophers just love you :P  
  
Elfy: thanks for the review I usually update everyday or every other day at midnight (pacific standard time).  
  
Fuwari: thanks for looking past the grammar mistakes. I usually write at 2-3 a.m. 


	11. nightmares rampant and the missing are h

Disclaimer: SEE CHAPTER 1  
  
  
Severus knew it was a dream, a dream he couldn't escape. He dreamt of tasting Hermione's tender lips. Her skin flushed with crimson. He took her to his bed, and slowly made love to her.  
  
It's not really there he knew that this was all an Illusion. The picture shifted and he saw Hermione in his brothers arms, she looked pale and scared.  
  
He saw her crying, damning him, for leaving her in Serrento's arms. The image changed yet again. He saw Draco malfoy's leering face as he stood over a naked Hermione. He tried to scream but couldn't, he couldn't even move.  
  
He saw Cicely Rosewood, older in his mind, but with an embittered look in her eyes. Hermione chained to the floor next to her. She was a trophy, a prize.  
  
He heard them talking, telling the girl that she was more powerful than her grandfather had ever been. Telling Hermione it didn't bode well for liars. Telling him, that he should have died in Voldemort's keep all of those years ago. he heard the his of a basilisk he heard Hermione's scream and the girl's unrestrained laugh.  
****  
  
Severus lay in the infirmary. It was the morning after Cicely's return and he had still not regained consciousness. Philip sat with him watching him quietly. The boy had yet to learn that Cicely had returned.  
  
He heard the infirmary doors opening but he didn't turn around. he heard two sets of footsteps, he still didn't turn around.  
  
He sat watching the professor, silently wishing he would wake up and find his Cici for him.  
  
"Mister Burtleby, It is a bit early to be up isn't it?" Hermione looked at the boy. "Well aren't you going to turn around?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am," He turned around in the chair but didn't look up.  
  
"Why the long face? Did you think I would just leave you hanging mid-term with no one to help you in charms?"  
  
Philip Immediately looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Cici!" He stood and hugger her. "You're back! You're back!" he clung to her crying.  
  
Cicely was crying as well. She felt that she shouldn't be so happy with her professor laying unconscious and the woman who loved him waiting for him to wake up.  
  
"Philip let go of me, you're strangling me," He immediately released her and wiped his tears from his cheeks.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"I'm not supposed to talk about it right now," She replied quietly. "Miss Granger is it all right if I stay in here with Professor Snape?"  
  
"Of course you can," she smiled, "May I join you though? I promise not to listen I have some heavy reading to do," Cicely nodded she knew Miss Granger was reading her grandfathers potion journal.  
****  
  
Philip and Cicely sat in chairs by the foot of the bed, Hermione sat in a chair next to the bed. Cicely smiled at her friend, "I'm so glad to know that Professor Snape is still alive," Cicely started, "And that you haven't locked yourself in your dorm room,"  
  
"Miss granger said that it was stupid of me to lock myself away from others," Philip said wiping away the last of his tears.  
  
Cicely smiled at her friend with his unruly light brown hair. "It would have been stupid of you," She smiled at looked at Miss Granger, "Who taught potions while I was gone?" she asked Philip.  
  
"Miss granger taught most of the classes then a few times there was another teacher. His name's Mr. S. He's from the Ministry,"  
  
Cicely was curious, "Is he still here?" She looked a Philip.  
  
"I don't know," He looked to Hermione, "Miss Granger is Mr. S. still here?"  
  
Hermione looked up from the book, "Yes, he is. He might be in potions classroom if Cicely wants to meet him."  
  
Cicely nodded, "I think we should go anyways Philip," She gave him a nudge.  
  
He looked at Miss Granger, "Oh, right then,"  
******  
  
The two Gryffindors got up and said goodbye to Hermione before leaving the infirmary. Hermione set the Tom Riddle's Potion journal down and looked at Severus. She heard footsteps coming up behind her, "Hermione dear," It was Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh hello," She looked up and smiled at the woman.  
  
"There still isn't any change. His bones and other wounds have healed almost completely now. There is nothing else wrong, other than the fact he won't wake up."  
  
"He will when he is ready," hermione said, "He's just too stubborn to realize when someone is trying to help."  
******  
  
Cicely and Philip walked down the dungeon hallway, "Hello Sir nicholas," Cicely said when she saw the spirit.  
  
"Why Miss Rosewood, Welcome back,"  
  
"Thank you," She said smiling.  
****  
  
  
They continued down to the potions class; the door was partially open. Philip knocked on the door, "Come in," A deep cheery voice called out.  
  
Philip pulled Cicely into the room. She immediately saw a man with short black hair streaked with a little gray at the temples and dress in a whit shirt and black slacks. "Hello, Mr. S I brought a friend,"  
  
"Quite all right, I like visitors," Salazar saw the girl, "Hello lass,"  
  
"You're professor Snape's brother aren't you?" Cicely looked at him he resembled Serrento as well. "I'm Cicely Rosewood,"  
  
"Ah yes, the Potions prodigy that was missing," He walked over to them and extended his hand, "A pleasure to see that you are once again with us. Albus failed to mention your return."  
  
"I came back yesterday Sir," She said shaking his hand, "I was with my grandparents last night,"  
  
"How do you know he's professor Snape's brother?" Philip asked he wasn't sure.  
  
"It's easy, they look a lot alike and they both pronounce some of their words the same it's not hard to miss,"  
  
"You must have exceptional hearing because I don't hear it," Philip replied, "Oh no, I left my books in the infirmary! Mind if I go back and get them Cici?"  
  
"No, go ahead," She watched her friend rush from the room.  
  
"I am professor Snape's brother," Salazar said smiling, she picked up on it right away, "I also know about your grandfather,"  
  
"Who doesn't?" She asked rolling her eyes, she knew that only a few of the staff did, "Do you have another brother?" she knew he did she was just testing him.  
  
"Yes I do. His name is Serrento," Salazar quickly realized that this girl was wise beyond her years and that she was not only very quick, but very clever as well.  
  
"I know him, and if you don't mind me saying. I do not like him at all," She looked at the tall man.  
  
"I don't think many people do," He replied, "Miss Granger for one hates him. How do you know him? Wait before you answer that let's go into the office,"  
  
They walked into the office at the end of the classroom and Salazar closed the door, "Okay how do you know Serrento?"   
  
"He's a deatheater," Cicely said coldly, "And I know he tried to kill Professor Snape, I just know it!"  
  
"Calm down, please." Salazar was curious, he wanted to know more.   
  
"I hate him, I hate all of them." she said scowling, "They think that I am such a perfect little treasure. That I can help them win their petty little battles. I'm not even pureblooded, well not their definition anyways. I have Giant, Veela, Witch and Voldemort in my blood. Does that sound pure to you?"  
  
"No, it doesn't. But is sounds powerful. Your mother was an auror wasn't she?" Cicely nodded. "I think all of the good outweighs the bad,"  
  
Cicely looked at the man, "I can play the same games they do you know. I may be young but I know when I am being lied to. they think that I am theirs. I'm not if anything I will be one to destroy them,"  
  
Salazar was taken aback by this. One that young shouldn't be saying thinks like that. She needs to live. But who knows what she's been through in nearly the month she had been gone.  
  
He looked at the girl, "Miss Rosewood, I think we should play along with their games for now. But we must make sure that you remain safe."  
  
"Oh don't worry about me Sir. They won't do anything to harm their perfect little treasure." She smiled sweetly, "If you will excuse me I have to help philip with his homework," She stood and walked out the door.  
  
Such a mature little girl. No doubt Hagrid and Persephone will be proud of her, she will do the right thing in the end.   
  
Salazar stood and walked to the door he wanted to go visit with Severus before dinner.  
  
TBC  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, I know you are all wondering when Severus is going to wake.... Gophers honor, I can't tell you, Sorry.  
  
THANKS: Zoe, Hermia & Snapes-Mistress  
  
Maddie & Military brat: I know you guys hare Serrento but he'll get his eventually. 


	12. Basilisk Spirit and serpent waking

Salazar stepped into the infirmary, He immediately saw Hermione sitting in the chair next to the window. "Hermione? Is everything okay?" She looked up when he was halfway across the room.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I was just reading Tom Riddle's Potion journal," She set the book down. "He and Cicely were a lot alike in many aspects."  
  
"Except She is good and he was evil?"   
  
"That was the obvious one Salazar. but he wasn't always evil." Hermione looked out the window, "He moved his hand today, I think he's waking up,"  
  
"I hope he is, Serrento thinks he's dead, won't that be a surprise,"  
  
Hermione gave a little laugh, "Yes, that will be funny." She could picture Severus walking in on her and Serrento kissing and Severus ripping him a new one. "Did you meet Cicely?  
  
"She is an extremely bright young girl," Serrento said sitting with her. "Very quick in her observations,"  
  
"She also has a vengeful soul I think," Hermione replied, "She's too young to think that way,"  
  
"I agree. But it will be good for her to be around the students and back to a normal class routine. Do you think Albus will allow her to go to Hogsmeade with her grandparents? I mean with all of this going on?"   
  
"I'm sure he might," Hermione liked the idea, "We can talk to them tomorrow about that. It may help her relax and try and be a little girl again."  
*****  
Cicely sat with Hagrid and Persephone, "You have to explain this to me it seems sudden." The girl said watching the two.  
  
"I lost him once, I can't lose him again," Her grandmother started. "I left him because I loved him,"  
  
"She is one of the best things ter come into my life, I loved her an I nev'r stopped lovin her,"  
  
"We also felt that we should be a proper family," she held onto Hagrid's arm, "I hope this isn't too difficult for you,"   
  
"No, It's just the past few weeks were difficult for me and I never expected to be back here, and this is just incredible," Cicely smiled.  
  
"So you don't think it's too sudden?" her grandmother asked, "I know it's been rough for you and we don't want to hurt you by doing this,"  
  
"It's the best thing I have heard in weeks, next to knowing that Professor Snape is still alive."  
*****  
  
The next morning at breakfast. Cicely was welcomed back to her table with cheering and many tear filled eyes. She smiled and sat down at her place.  
  
Life was returning to normal for her. Her grandparents had planned a simple wedding at the school when spring was in full bloom. And everyone was happy for them.  
  
Cicely sat across from Philip and watched the owls as the mail arrived. She could see carmilla at the Slytherin table.  
******  
  
A letter was dropped before Carmilla with an audible 'clink'. She looked it and smiled for once.   
  
Carmilla looked around the table. No one was said a word as she held the envelope. She looked at it and slowly opened it. She pulled out a letter and a silver ring fell to the table;  
  
Dearest love,  
  
Work will have me away for possibly several weeks. I know that this is impromptu. But I have to ask you this now. Azriel will wait for your reply.   
  
Carmilla, Will you marry me? I can't bear to live with out you. I know that you are still young and I understand if you don't want to right now. I would wait an eternity for you.  
  
Love,  
Draco  
*****  
  
Carmilla picked up the ring it was platinum and in the shape of two entwined serpents. There was a large emerald held between their heads at the top of the ring. She was shocked to say the least.  
  
She looked around the table for a quill. A sixth year girl handed her one. Carmilla gave her a smile and quickly wrote down her reply.  
  
Draco,  
  
Love, of course I will marry you.   
  
Always & Forever  
Carmilla  
  
She didn't know what else to put she had tears in her eyes. She sealed the letter and gave it to the eagle owl standing next to her breakfast. He stopped helping himself to her sausages. The owl took the letter in his beak and flew off.   
  
Carmilla slipped the ring onto her finger and saw the glow in the emerald. It was a ghost emerald, thought to hold the spirit of a basilisk. It glowed only for those it thought would / could be its master.   
  
It was perfect. She was so happy, she'd wait to tell her family though. She pushed her long blonde hair out of her eyes and looked around the table.  
  
None of the Slytherins were talking. Salazar watched the goings on at the table. He was acting as temporary head of house.   
*****  
  
  
"Hermione, did that look like a ring to you?" He turned to the young woman.  
  
"I most certainly did," Hermione replied, she turned to remus, "Remus?"  
  
"Looked like a ring to me," he replied, "It's amazing how much respect that girl is shown."  
  
"I don't think it's respect as much as it's fear," Hermione replied, "Salazar, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Sadly I have to agree as well," He looked at the two, "When I went to Durmstrang, there was a girl there who was treated the same way. Though she wasn't nearly as pretty as Miss Nettleburn."  
  
Hermione laughed, "She is a lovely girl, especially when she smiles..."   
  
"She never smiles though," Remus replied. "Unless she is planning something,"  
*****  
  
Draco was at his writing desk at the manor when Azriel came flying in. The owl dropped the letter in front of Draco then left, having filled himself on sausages earlier.  
  
He picked up the letter and opened it. He read the brief note and smiled. Now, he thought, my life is complete.  
  
He had returned to the Malfoy manor. Glad that they had finalized the documents saying that Draco was sole heir of the Malfoy fortune and that the manor and all the estate was now in his name.  
  
So sad for you father that you won't see me at my wedding, he thought, thinking of the shell of a man in Azkaban.   
  
He sat back and smiled, for once my life is going where I want it. Granted I have have to make sure miss Rosewood gets her training, Serrento keeps his hands off of Hermione and that she comes to the fold.  
*****  
  
Hermione and Salazar sat in Albus' office, "Albus, we think it would be a good idea for her to spend her weekends with her grandparents in Hogsmeade. We think it will help her get her mind off of things." Salazar looked at the old wizard.  
  
"Wee cannot risk memory charms on her as they still need her and we need to know what they are planning on," Albus replied, "We can try it, but I want either You or Miss Granger to accompany them."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Salazar and hermione both smiled, "I'm sure they will relish the time together, regardless of either of us."  
  
"We should go tell Hagrid and Persephone first," Hermione said standing, "Thank you Albus,"  
  
"You're welcome child," he smiled, a twinkle in his eyes, "I hope it helps her, I do not wish to use anything on her that would harm her psyche,"  
*******  
  
At dusk the Shadows began to arrive. The meeting place was the same as the manor that Cicely had been kept in.   
  
"So what news of our child?" One masked figure asked.  
  
"She is more than we could have ever hoped for." Draco replied.  
  
"Where is she now?" Another asked.  
  
"She has been returned to Hogwarts, at her own request."   
  
There was a murmur of dissent, "How could you do something so stupid?!" Another shouted over the murmurs.  
  
"Quiet!" Serrento stood next to Draco, "Let him speak. He took on this task when the rest of you were to frightened too."  
  
"Thank you Serrento," Draco said quietly, "I for one do not want to be on her bad side. She has bested most of you in duels and you know how powerful she is. Do you want her to use that against us or for us? I think indulging her and allowing her room to grow is the best thing we can do for her. Besides we have Miss Nettleburn watching over her. And we may have another to welcome into the fold."  
  
"Who?" Someone asked from the back, few knew about Severus' death. Only Serrento and Draco knew for sure that he was dead.  
  
"Since Severus refuses to come back to the fold, we are currently trying to bring in an expendable." there was a gasp, that could only mean a mudblood. "The Imperious still has it's uses as well as the many memory erasing charms. Miss Granger now teaches Potions at hogwarts and the Girl cares for her a great deal. If she were here with her it will make our job a lot easier."  
  
"But she's a Mudblood!" "This isn't right, Voldemort would have never stood for it!" Once again there was dissent from the crowd.  
  
"Voldemort is no longer here. His granddaughter is. We have to make changes in order for us to use this powerful child to continue Lord Voldemort's legacy." Serrento tried to quiet the group.  
  
Draco watched the crowd. "Now listen to me. We don't have any one with the capabilities of Severus. His little pet does however have the abilities we need. She will train the girl in potions as well."  
  
  
TBC   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews all I appreciate them greatly. I you haven't noticed already the are far fewer chapters now. I condensed the chapters into 8 extremely long chapters. the other three chapters are the regular length for my stories. I also changed the name. This will apply more in later chapters.   
  
Thanks: Zoe, Maddie & Angelash :P  
  
And for those who think I am not a twisted writer the fun has yet to come. mwuahahahaha 


	13. Children's joy and feed you to the basil

Draco was exhausted. He would give anything to have Carmilla in his arms at that point. At least his ribs didn't hurt any longer and he could enjoy it now.  
  
He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He wore his hair in a loose ponytail and was dressed in the darkest shades of green. He knew he had to bring the girl back within the next full moon. "Serrento? Are you still here?"  
  
"What do you need now?" Serrento appeared from the hallway.  
  
"I need you to woo Miss Granger," Draco said coldly, it had been nearly three weeks since the last meeting and a week since the full moon.  
  
"I knew you'd tell me that," He smiled, and almost shivered in delight.  
  
"But you realize we need her don't you,"  
  
Yes, yes, I know; no serious damage," Serrento said frowning  
  
"No damage at all," Draco said glaring at him, "I know how you define serious and if there is so much as a scratch on her I'll feed you to the basilisk,"  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Serrento retorted, "You need me,"  
  
"Not really," Draco said coldly, "You are quickly becoming like you brother, expendable. Speaking of brother, why haven't you contacted that older brother of yours?"  
  
"He'd be no help to us," He replied.  
  
"I'm sure we could find a use for him. Besides you need to stay on my good side. I can't protect you from Cicely if I, myself, want to castrate you."   
  
Serrento grumbled and left the room. He apperated to the Snape Manor, he had taken up residence there while the dragons and water drakes in Italy hibernated.  
  
He went to the living room and began to write a letter to Hermione, "This is sure to get her. It has too."  
******  
  
Cicely sat in her room feeding her little screech owl, Pippit. "I bet you missed me," She stroked the little owl, "Philip said he took care of you, it looks like he spoiled you rotten," she rubbed the fat little owl's belly.  
  
"Cici?" She saw Philip peaking his head into room.  
  
"Hey you," She smiled, the boy had kept in his sights most of the time since she had returned.  
  
"I'm going down to check on Professor S. did you want to come with me?" He knew that she was worried about the unconscious man in the infirmary.  
  
"Yes, I think having students around him, especially us nosey Gryffindors will help him wake up faster." She said watching her little owl fly out of the window. "I see you spoiled Pippit rotten."  
  
"I like that little owl rather amusing watching him eat, you know."  
  
"He can barely fly now." Cicely retorted.  
*******  
  
Serrento considered his situation. It seemed like only yesterday that he had been Lucius' assistant when his Brother was tortured night after night in Voldemort's castle keep. He had watched silently as Lucius whipped his brother bloody each night. He held the whips and bundles of fresh cut switches.  
  
Yet, he had no regrets. He had served His Dark lord well. His brother, despite his failures, had also served Voldemort well.   
  
He sighed as sipped his scotch, he had sent his letter to Hermione. He wondered if she would fall for it. She was incredibly bright and extremely attractive.  
  
She would look good naked on a bed, he thought to himself, Begging to be taken... He smiled with pleasure, she would indeed be a good shag.  
******  
  
Hermione sat in her chambers on the couch. She sat with Remus, Salazar had gone to speak with Hagrid and Persephone. Remus, this is a bloody joke, you know it is," She handed him the letter, he scanned it over.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Please accept this invitation to dinner with me in the manor. I believe that we have some things we should discuss about our relationship. (Remus snorted) I think a more than month is sufficient time for mourning. I hope you agree.  
  
Serrento  
  
"What a load of hock," Remus said dropping the letter to the floor. "Our relationship? He's acting like you to have shagged already... Please tell me you haven't."  
  
"Gods no," She shuddered. "Severus is the only Snape I will ever shag so to speak. I only wish he would wake up soon."  
  
"You said it yourself he'll wake up when he's ready." Remus sighed, "He's just stubborn he's always been that way, ever since school."  
  
"What was he like during school? Other than despising the Marauders?"  
  
"He studied a lot, tried to get into the restricted section more than a couple of times. We even managed to get im into a couple of detentions. But he was fairly quite, always brooding, always reading some Gods awful book on potions and whatnot. But not surprisingly he always had a flock of Slytherin girls around him"  
  
"I think it served him well," Hermione started, "He terrorizes students, He understands the Slytherin girls better than I ever will, he's intelligent. But he is too damned stubborn for his own good." Hermione smiled. "Can you believe Ginny thought that He was the man of my dreams when we I was in my Seventh year?"  
  
Remus laughed, "I don't believe it. But that does explain why Harry was so concerned about you that year. With you moping after he disappeared, Sirius did tell me what was going on with Harry's friends," Hermione nodded, Harry would have told his godfather almost anything and seeing as Sirius and Lupin had to share residence up until the her seventh year. "But I have to say that I am glad Severus did survive, who else would terrorize the students?"  
  
"You have a point there," Hermione said smiling, "I suppose I should answer this damned thing," She sighed.  
******  
  
Salazar walked with Hagrid and Persephone as they headed to the infirmary. "She has caught up with her studies marvelously, and yet she still finds time to be with her friends and to watch over Severus,"  
  
"She admires the man greatly," Persephone started, "She misses her potions conversations with Hermione and him."   
  
Hagrid remained quiet as they walked he was thinking. He wanted to know who had taken his granddaughter, but no one was telling him at least not yet.   
  
They walked into the infirmary and immediately spotted Philip and Cicely sitting next to Severus' bed. They were talking quietly to each other.   
  
The trio walked up to the bed, "My aren't we the ever vigilant watchers?" Salazar said causing the youngsters to jump. "Cicely, Your grandparents would like to take you to Hogsmeade," The girl immediately stood up, "We have managed to get permission for philip to go as well, His parents think it will be better for him to spend some time with you, he had it pretty bad here waiting for you."  
  
The two children immediately hugged each other, "I Thought first years weren't allowed to go into town?" Philip asked.  
  
"Well we've never had first years kidnapped and their best friends put into a depression before," Salazar said. "We can go this after noon if you want to, that's why your grandparents are with me Cicely. Though I have to warn you that either myself or Miss Granger are going to be present when you go to Hogsmeade."  
  
Yes Sir," Cicely replied, She couldn't help but give Salazar a beaming smile.  
  
Salazar gave her a smile back, It's so hard to believe that this little angel, vengeful as she is, has Voldemort's blood in her veins. "Well come on you two, Professor Snape will be fine without you watching him for a couple of hours."  
  
The two children happily followed the adults. They needed the break from all of this. Hagrid thought, he had watched Philip become more and more depressed as the days with Cicely gone increased.  
  
It would be good to have the children out and that they could hopefully forget what had happened over the past few weeks.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I am finally a few chapters ahead on this one taken a while. I can tell you why I condensed the story into far fewer chapters, irealized that where this story is going it's only about half finished and i don't think i could deal with an eighty chapter story.   
  
Thanks for the reviews: the-dealer, starhealer13, Maddie.  
  
Zoe: Sorry bout ff.net screwing up the link a little, i condensed all of the chapters and deleted some chapters and changed the name all in one day.  
  
Sk: the plot gophers reveal nothing  
  
Snapes-Mistress: Thanks :) i have another along the line of the Good Doctor in the works I don't know if I will post it though, i am not really happy with it right now. 


	14. the serpent wakes from his slumber

Severus could see the dripping fangs of the massive basilisk. he pushed Hermione out of the way so she wouldn't be bitten by the saber like fangs. He heard her screaming as the massive serpent struck.  
  
He saw the creature's fangs burying themselves in his chest and screamed. No sound came out of his mouth.   
*******  
  
Severus felt the searing pain and gasped. He clutched his chest and gasped again as if he had been held under water. He opened his eyes and blinked in the dim light. It burned his eyes.  
Where am I? He thought feeling too weak to sit up right away. The infirmary? Why am I here?   
  
He remembered Serrento, the deatheaters, and the beating. He felt a bitter hatred for his younger brother. Miss Rosewood? Where was she? He forced himself into a half sitting position and looked around. The curtains around his bed had been pulled back. The dim light had come from the numerous candles around the room.   
  
He slid his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. He noticed he had a pair of black, green and silver plaid flannel pants on. He fell back ot the bed with a light thump. He cursed at his own weakness. How long have I been here? Surely not that long. He heard the doors opening, he figured it would be Madam Pomfrey returning from some midnight errand.  
  
"Severus?!" A deep male voice called, "You're awake! Thank the Gods,"  
  
Severus' vision was blurry but he recognized his older brothers voice. "Salazar?" His voice rough and scratchy.  
  
Salazar rushed to his brothers side, "We thought you'd never wake up,"   
  
"How?" Severus was confused, that was the sort of thing you told someone who had been in a coma. Surely he hadn't been in a coma.  
  
"Well over a month and a half," Salazar replied sitting with his brother on the bed, "Hermione's not here. She's at the ministry taking care of some things that have come up. She'll be back in the morning."  
  
Though his mouth felt parched, Severus managed to speak again, "The girl?"  
  
"She's safe, They returned her without injury almost a month after they took her,"  
  
"My chambers, help me get there. I can't abide this place," Severus wanted to get out of the place.   
  
"We have to tell Madam Pomfrey first, not to mention Albus and the rest of the staff. They're at dinner now."  
  
"Bugger," Severus again cursed his own weakness, "Go tell them,"  
  
Salazar gave his brother a hug before standing. "I'll be back shortly,"   
******  
  
Salazar nearly ran to the great hall, he walked up to the main table and to Albus, "Albus, Severus is awake," He told the head master in a quiet tone. "He's sitting up,"  
  
"Gods, That is great news! Dinner is almost over, a few of us could go now," He turned to Minerva, "Could you make sure the students head up to their dorms after dinner if I'm not back?" She nodded.  
  
Remus, who had 'overheard' the conversation, got up to go with them, "Salazar, he's really awake?"   
  
"Cursing his own weakness and being stubborn as always." Salazar said chuckling, it saddened him though that Hermione wasn't there.  
******  
  
Severus scowled when he saw the group of teachers, "That's the Severus we know and grudgingly love," Albus chuckled at Remus' comment.  
  
"Severus it's good to have you back with us," Albus started, "I'm not sure if I would have allowed either, Mister Burtleby or Miss rosewood to hold vigil over you much longer."  
  
Severus was about to say something but let the old man continue,   
"Oh yes, Mister Burtleby and Miss Rosewood both watched over you when they could. Salazar and Hermione took watch when they could as well."  
  
Madam Pomfrey bustled up from the entrance to see what all the fuss was about. She nearly dropped her tray when she saw the pale shirtless man sitting up. "Professor Snape, Thank the Gods you're awake."  
  
"Can I go to my chambers?" He asked weakly, "I don't think I can stand another night in here,"  
  
They all laughed, except for Madam Pomfrey, "As much as I think you should stay here, I don't think that I can force you to stay."  
  
Albus looked at Remus, "I think we should go back to the Great hall," Remus got the hint and nodded.  
  
Severus waited until after the two men left and Madam Pomfrey had gone to her office, "Salazar will you help me to me chambers?" He never liked asking for help but in this case he knew his legs were too weak to carry him.  
  
"Yes," He helped his brother stand and they slowly made there was to the dungeons. By that time there were no students in the halls. They were all safely tucked in their dorms.  
******  
  
Salazar helped Severus to the couch in his chambers after Severus said the password. He didn't care if his brother heard it. He trusted Salazar with his life, unlike Serrento.  
  
"Severus, you should get some rest,"  
  
Severus snorted, "I don't need anymore rest, I just need my strength back," he sighed, "Remind me to kill Serrento next time I see him,"  
  
"We already know he had something to do with Miss Rosewood's kidnapping. He was one of her teachers. She thought they had killed you, She may or may not try to kill him first. Hermione may or may not try to beat her to it though."  
  
The thought of an eleven year old girl killing his thirty-one year old brother amused him. "I may let her." The thought of Hermione torturing his younger brother was also amusing, "Either of them,"  
  
"Can I bring her here? To see that you are awake?" Salazar wasn't sure if Severus would want his chambers invaded by the child, "She admires you greatly you know," Severus nodded. "When she came back she spent most of her free time talking to you,"  
  
"You can bring her here, tell Minerva first though. And could you please bring me a shirt?" Salazar chuckled and went to go find severus something suitably dark to wear.   
  
He walked into Severus' bedroom and to the closet. He opened it and saw several black dress shirts neatly hanging. he pulled one off of the hanger and walked back into the living room where Severus was sitting. He handed his brother the shirt, "Thank you," He watched as Severus slipped the shirt on and began to button it.  
  
"I'll go get Cicely," Salazar left his brothers chambers and headed up to Minerva's office  
*******  
  
Cicely was sitting in the Gryffindor common room when Minerva walked in, "Miss Rosewood? May I have a word with you in the hall?" The girl nodded and set her book down, Philip watched from his armchair.   
  
They walked out into the hall, Cicely saw Salazar standing just outside of the painting. "What did I do?" She felt guilty for some reason.  
  
"Nothing child," Minerva started. "Salazar has something for you,"  
  
"Sir?" the girl turned to him.  
  
"Follow me," Salazar led the girl to the dungeons, but past the potions room. She started to think that she had done something terribly wrong when they stopped in front of a large wooden door.  
  
"Taimat," Salazar whispered so she couldn't hear, "In here," He said after the door opened. She tentatively took a step inside.  
  
"Don't dawdle girl, get in here," Her head shot up when she heard the icy tone.  
  
She realized she was in Professor Snape's chambers. She smiled when she saw her beloved Professor, "Professor Snape! You're awake!" She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck nearly strangling him.   
  
She let go of him and took a step back, "I'm sorry, Sir,"  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He gave her a cruel smile, "I should dock points from Gryffindor for that,"  
  
Cicely bit her lip, she was almost scared. But she was too relieved that he was awake and soon able to teach again.  
  
"Now Severus, that is no way to treat this girl,"  
  
"Oh don't you start that precious little treasure crap," She said scowling at him. "I heard enough of that from Serrento," She sat down in an armchair next to the fireplace.  
  
"I would hardly call a Gryffindor a precious little treasure." Severus replied.  
  
"You would if she was Voldemort's heir," She retorted.  
  
He scowled at the fact that the girl knew. "You don't like that fact do you?"  
  
"Why would I want to be the heir of a psychotic wizard?"  
  
"Salazar says that you hate Serrento?"  
  
"He tried to kill you, and If I ever get my hands on him I will flay him alive inch by inch,"   
  
Severus was amazed at the anger she had, and the maturity level as well. "Well now that you know that I am back amongst the living I trust that you can go back up to your dorm," She nodded, "I will need to speak with you again, that is after I've regained my strength," she nodded again.  
  
"I'll take you back," Salazar said taking the girl's small hand in his.  
******  
  
Severus waited until his brother and the girl had gone, before he sagged his shoulders. He was weary. Even in his 'coma' he hadn't found peace.   
  
He wanted Hermione there to comfort him. He wanted to feel her warmth, her body next to his. He felt tears slipping down his face. He cursed himself for not protecting her and the school better. He cursed himself or not seeing what his own brother truly was; a monster.  
  
He stood and shakily managed to go to his writing desk. His wand was resting there. He had left it tucked into the sleeve of his robe. Mione must have found it and brought it here, he thought, taking into his hand, re-familiarizing himself with the weight.  
  
He felt his eyes growing heavy, he was weary. He rested his arms on the desk and lay his head down.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know I know it's about bloody time he woke up. I'll explain why he woke so suddenly and such and so forth in detail in later chapters. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. also another note having refigured the dates and such, Severus would actually be forty-threeish  
  
Thanks for the reviews: Y.n.w.a., excessively perky, zoe, Draco Malfoygirl16 & Maddie. 


	15. Disbelief

Hermione walked the halls of Hogwarts on her way to the infirmary. Her business with the Ministry was finished for the time being. She loathed going to that place. No one listened anymore.  
  
She had arrived early in the morning and was on her way to visit Severus in the infirmary. She walked into the sterile looking room and saw Madam Pomfrey making Severus' empty Bed.   
  
She started to panic, "Where's Severus?" Had he died and no one informed her?  
  
"We moved him to his quarters," She said without expression. "He was taking up space, we couldn't hide him forever."   
******  
  
Hermione left the infirmary quickly and ran down to the dungeons after saying the password she threw open the door and immediately saw Severus at the writing desk, he was asleep.  
  
She felt the tears streaming down her face and she walked over to the sleeping man. "Severus?" She put her hand on the back of his neck.  
  
He stirred slightly. "Mione?" his voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Thank the gods," She dropped to her knees as Severus lifted his head.  
  
"Mione," he put his hand on her head. "My dear, dear Mione,"  
  
She looked up at him, "You woke up. You finally woke up you stubborn bastard," She nuzzled into his hand as it caressed her cheek.  
  
"Have I really been gone so long?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He held her face in his hands. "I tried to protect you, I tried to protect the girl... And I couldn't,"  
  
"I knew you were to damned stubborn for your own good. You didn't have to protect me, I can handle myself and you know it." Hermione wiped the tears from her face, "Can you stand?" She stood.  
  
"Not very well I'm afraid," Severus didn't like expressing his own weakness, but he knew he needed the help.  
  
"Let me help you into the bedroom then," Hermione gave him an innocent smile.  
  
"Why?" He asked then he realized "Oh! Well lead on oh beauteous one,"  
  
She let him lean most of his weight onto her shoulder, he was several pounds lighter, but he still had his flat wiry muscles despite his coma.   
  
He wondered if he was to heavy for her, "Don't worry Severus you're not too heavy."  
  
She led him slowly to the bed and helped him lay down. He sighed.  
  
"What's wrong love?" Hermione sat on her heels on the floor.  
  
"I should have known better, I should have." he chided himself.  
  
"You couldn't have seen it. You didn't know your brother could have been such a sleaze."  
  
"You know about Serrento's involvement?" She nodded, "from the girl?"  
  
"Yes, he was one of her teachers where she was held," Hermione stood and went to her side of the bed and picked up what looked to Severus like two very old books. She sat on the bed with him. "Cicely brought these back with her,"  
  
Severus sat propped against several pillows. "What are they?"  
  
"Potions journals," Hermione sat them on his lap.  
  
Severus picked up the first one and opened it, It was Tom Riddle's, "Cicely should have this one she is blood kin,"  
  
"She wants nothing to do with the book, She'd rather burn it." Hermione watched as he set down the first book and picked up the second. She stifled a smile as he opened it.  
  
"This is mine. I lost this years ago." Severus smiled, "She found this?"  
  
"She thought you were dead, there are tear stains on several pages. She said since she couldn't give it to it's rightful owner that I should have it, then I told her that you were still alive." Hermione gave him a nuzzle and kiss, "I missed you so much Severus, I thought I had lost you again,"  
  
"You won't lose me love," Severus allowed himself another smile.  
  
"I should tell you, you probably won't be up to teaching for a while,"  
  
"I hadn't noticed," He replied, "Who covered classes for me?"  
  
"Salazar and I have both been covering classes," Hermione said before smiling, "We're working on finding out what exactly the deatheaters are up to. Other than trying to use Cicely. We'll get it done by gods, well at least I know I'll get things done."  
  
He laughed, "You are the one who had the Auror training and you always have found ways of getting things done. I love that about you, I love everything about you, Mione."  
  
"I love you too Severus, I'm glad you finally decided to wake up. I was starting to get lonely," She kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Don't you ever do that to me again, I have my ways of punishing you,"  
  
Severus smiled at her. "I wont love, I promise I won't, Slytherin Honor,"   
  
Hermione snorted at this and lay her head on his chest and was comforted by his warmth. They both fell asleep, holding each other, neither one fully believing that the other was there.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know this is a short chapter but hey it was well worth it right? Thanks for the reviews :P 


	16. to where shadows dwell and angels cry

Severus woke and felt a weight on his chest. Her looked down to see Hermione curled protectively against him. This wasn't a dream he told himself. He kissed her forehead and slid out from under her. She grumbled and curled up tighter, but didn't wake. It was early, not even dawn yet.   
  
Severus used the post of his bed for support as he made his way to the bathroom. He needed to take a decent shower. No more quick clean spells for him.  
  
He took his clothes off slowly and looked at the newest scars dotting his body. "I will have to kill Serrento if he tries to hurt her," he said softly. He felt stronger this morning, He told himself that it was from sleeping in his own bed with Hermione next to him.  
  
He mentally ran out everything that Hermione had told him. How could his own brother do this to him? He couldn't understand it, he didn't want to.  
  
He stepped into the shower glad to have the handrail in there. Severus turned on the hot water and let it stream down his cool skin. He felt like a serpent waking up from a winter torpor. He figured that's what he had done, he was after all a Slytherin, and a Snape.  
******  
  
Severus stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack. He dried his hair and wrapped another towel around his waist.  
  
He opened the door to his bedroom and gasped when the cold air hit his now warmed body.  
  
Severus walked over to his closet and opened the door. He suddenly felt the towel dropping away from him, and heard a giggle.  
  
He turned to see Hermione sitting on the bed holding his towel in one hand her wand in the other, "Did you lose something?" She smiled at him.  
  
She looked at his thin but still muscular body, and bit her lip as she tried not to giggle. He needs to put of weight on, she told herself as she looked at him.  
  
"May I have my towel back?" Severus asked as he watched her.   
  
"It's not like you'll be needing it anymore any ways." Hermione replied, "You had planned on getting dressed hadn't you?"  
  
"Yes," he replied with all the serious he could muster.  
  
"Well you certainly don't need a towel when your dressing." She slid off of the bed and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She stood on her toes and whispered into his ear, "And you don't need a towel or clothes for what I have planned for you."  
  
Severus suddenly felt flushed, coma or no coma, he thought, two months is a long time to go without Mione's attentions. "And what pray tell do you have planned?"  
  
"Come over to the bed and find out," She let go of his waist and beckoned him over to the bed, "Come on, I don't bite.  
  
Yes, you do, Severus thought as he slowly made his way over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Hermione smiled and pushed him back gently on the bed. She stood up and pulled off the dress she wearing. Severus gasped at the sight of her naked body. He missed looking at her, both clothed and un.  
  
Hermione slid onto the bed and began to plant kisses on his pale body. He shivered as she made her past his navel. "Gods Mione," he gasped as she worked him with her mouth.   
  
She sat up and smiled at him. She crawled up to him and slid her leg over his waist and gently lowered herself onto him. She moaned as he filled her. Severus groaned at her warmth.  
  
Mione slowly began to raise and lower herself. She did this gently, as if Severus would break. She worked herself to a strong climax and called out, "Ah, Severus!"  
  
She ground down her hips as Severus reached his own climax, "Mione, Gods, Mione!"  
  
Hermione lay her head on Severus' chest. They gasped and panted. This bout of lovemaking had been intense, and they both wanted to sleep. They dozed until they heard the grandfather clock tolling seven.   
  
"Would you like to grace the great hall with your presence? I'm sure that the students would be greatly amused to see you there." Hermione sat up and smiled, "I'm going to shower then I'm going to go get breakfast."  
***********  
  
Severus got up and walked back to the open closet. He pulled out black shirt and slacks along with a dark green waist coat. He dressed slowly half listening to the shower running. He walked over and picked up the potions journal Mione had given him.   
  
It was true, that he had thought he had lost it when he was young. He had no idea how the girl had come to possess it. Other than she had found it here she had been held and that it was also with Tom Riddles journal.   
  
He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and opened the journal. He smiled when he opened it to a drawing of the giant dragon trap, a more vicious version of the diminutive venus flytrap. He had been at one point a skilled artist. But spending all of his time just trying to stay alive had put a damper on that as well as fencing.  
  
He turned the page and gasped.  
********  
  
Hermione hummed to herself as she showered. She washed away sweat and worry all in one go. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and turned the water off. She reached for a towel and wrapped it about her head in a semi turban.   
  
Hermione reached for another towel and wrapped it about her body. She padded into the bedroom and frowned, "Where has that man got to?" She asked the orange lump on the bed. When she got no reply from him she stepped out into the living room.  
  
"Severus?" She put a damp hand on the back of his neck. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, It's just, have you looked at this?" He asked looking at her and gesturing to the journal, which now lay closed on his lap.  
  
"No, I have been reading Riddle's Book, Why?"  
  
He opened the book and pointed to a back page that had a drawing on it. "This," he handed the book over to him.  
*******  
  
She stared at the drawings, she could do nothing else. It showed two angels; one was a woman the other was a girl, still a child. Their faces were crying but they looked distinctly like Hers and Cicely's. They were shrouded in shadows, as if the shadows themselves were a living entity. It was dated '73. She set the book down and felt the towel slip away from her body.  
  
"Severus, I don't understand." She said looking into his dark eyes.  
  
"I used to draw things from my dreams in here. It was so long ago I never remembered drawing it. I never thought to have this book again." He raised an eyebrow when he saw her naked body, "You do know you're naked right?"  
  
"Of course I know," She turned and walked to the bedroom, She stopped in the doorway and turned around to face him, "I do this to bother you," She blew him a kiss and disappeared inside the bedroom, firmly closing the door behind her.  
  
Severus was bothered, but in a good way. He loved the look of her creamy and pale flesh, the shape of her breasts and buttocks. Stop that severus, he thought, you'll need a freezing spell otherwise.  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I have caught up on writing several chapters ahead of my readers and have a few completely new plot gophers.   
  
thanks: Zoe, Maddie, Slytheringal & starhealer13 


	17. The serpents return

Hermione held onto Severus' arm as they walked up the steps leading out of the dungeon. She wore a deep red crushed velvet dress and he wore his favored dark green waist coat with black shirt and slacks.  
  
She smiled as they walked slowly and purposefully. They stood for a moment when they reached the entrance to the great hall. "This is it," Hermione said squeezing his arm.  
******  
  
The silence was deafening as Hermione and Severus walked into the hall. All plates sat forgotten the moment the first students spotted the couple. No table was more silent than that of Slytherin. They stared and wondered, all they knew was that Professor Snape had been sent away on Hogwarts business and that his date of return was unknown.  
  
Carmilla raised an eyebrow to the man as he walked past. Severus saw her and gave her an ever so slight nod. She smiled and looked around the table feeling smug. I am still his favorite, she thought, despite him being away I am still his favorite.  
  
Severus would have laughed if it had been appropriate at that moment. Let her think she is still favored, he told himself, we'll see how long that lasts.  
  
Hermione let go of Severus' arm when they reached the two empty seats at the table. Severus sat next to his brother and Hermione sat next to Remus. They sat between the two men, who remained silent sentinels.  
*******  
  
Cicely smiled and was the first student at Gryffindor table to resume eating. She whispered a warming spell to warm her oatmeal again.   
  
"Cici, What's that smile for?" Philip sat across from him. "Did you know he was awake?"  
  
"Yes," She smiled and plied herself to her oatmeal again. "I knew last night, when he woke."  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" He sat silent for a minute, "That's where you went to last night isn't it, to see him?"  
  
"Yes, in his chambers," She smiled, thinking of all the rumors they had heard of Snape's chambers being dark, dank and dreary.  
  
"You were in his chambers?" Philip gasped, he too had heard the rumors. "What were they like?"  
  
She smiled, "They're not what you'd expect, I was only in the living room, but there were books and artifacts everywhere. The colors were amazing, reds and purples and blues and Yes, mostly greens. I wouldn't mind living there," She stopped talking and began to eat again.  
  
"That's it?" He asked, taking a bite of his now less than warm breakfast. "that's all you're going to tell me?"  
  
She nodded and smiled at him, "There's nothing else to tell."  
*******  
  
The entire head table was filled with a hushed anxiety. They had all known Severus had been in a coma but only a handful had know he had awoken from his serpent slumber.  
  
Salazar smiled and laughed as he watched his younger brother scowling, "Now there's the Severus I remember," He chuckled, "I assume you will be resuming a Head of Slytherin?"  
  
"Of course, Gods know what you have done to them," He said coldly, he felt tired but he needed something to do other than sit.  
  
"It's not me you have to worry about it Mione there, she is indeed a cruel task mistress. I don't think even you have handed out so many detentions in a week as she has."  
  
Hermione blushed, she had been cruel at times, but she figured anyone would under the given circumstances. "Well If you saw what they had done to the cauldrons you'd give them detentions too," She turned to her food.  
  
Severus ate too, occasionally stealing bits from her plate when she wasn't looking. "I think I will sit in on potions today, Who is teaching?"   
  
"I am," Salazar replied, "I bet the students will love having two Snape's in the same room," He laughed.   
  
Severus was slightly amused by this, "I noticed a ring on Miss Nettleburn's finger, What is it?"  
  
"As far as we know it's an engagement ring, or so the rumors say," Remus spoke  
  
"Engagement ring? Who in this school could afford such a ring let alone a gem like that?" Severus replied, "Who is it?"  
  
"Someone who isn't at school, I'm sure," Hermione started, "But whoever it is, her family seems to approve."  
  
"Well seeing as she thinks herself favored, and I might indulge her, I can find out. Now that I am back amongst the living," there was a small round of light laughter from that end of the table. "I can still play spy, and not toy with people," He looked to Hermione and smiled cruelly.  
  
She knew he meant Serrento and she replied to his comment, "You are so going to be punished for that Severus Snape," She whispered.  
  
He looked at her, an eyebrow half raised, "How?" He asked not thinking she would be crazy enough to try and thing at the table.  
  
She smiled and took her hand from her lap and placed it high on his inner thigh and squeezed. "That's how," She smiled again, "Now if you excuse me I have to go to the library, and get myself reacquainted with the books." She stood and said goodbye to the three men who still sat.  
*********  
  
Hermione walked to the library and was vaguely aware of the soft and quick footsteps behind her, she recognized them immediately, "Cicely it is not wise to sneak up on one who has been trained by an Auror," She turned and smiled at the stone pale girl. "Come along if you're going to walk with me you can't just stand there,"  
  
The girl quickly caught up with the woman and smiled, "You were trained my an Auror? Why didn't you become an Auror?"  
  
"I was trained here at Hogwarts in the basics; wandless magic, defense charms and such," the girl nodded, she knew what the basic training entailed, "The training was to be used protect Hogwarts if voldemort attacked. The Auror who trained me was remarkably beautiful, and very strong. I didn't become an Auror because I failed the temperament portion of the test. They said I was too vengeful and wrathful," The girl snorted, "I can take the test again now if I wished too, they ask that there be a five year period between tests should you fail."  
  
"Who was the Auror who taught you?" Cicely was curious she had met numerous Aurors before she was six and knew many, like her mother, who had been killed at the fall of Voldemort. "I might have know them,"  
  
"Her name was Azine," She looked at the girl who had once again gone stone pale. "What's wrong,"  
  
"Azine was my mother," the girl regained her composure, she remembered little and relied on others to help her fill the blanks her mental picture of her mother.  
  
"She was a remarkable woman and would no doubt be proud of you. You're a very strong young lady. No doubt you will be like her."  
  
"Thank the gods YOU didn't call me a precious little treasure,"  
  
"Now why would I do that?" Hermione smiled as they entered the library.  
  
"Grandma!" Cicely ran to the woman who was setting a stack of books on the table, and hugged her about the middle. "Professor Snape woke up! Did you know that?"  
  
"No I didn't," Persephone looked at Hermione, "Is this true?"  
  
"I am afraid so, He will be returning to the halls and that classroom as soon as his strength has completely returned to him. He will be sitting in at his classes and returning to his duties as head of Slytherin house."  
  
"That boy was always too stubborn for his own good," She looked at her granddaughter and patted her head, "Now it's time for you to be off to your classes,"  
  
"Yes, Grandma," She smiled and skipped out of the library.  
  
"Truly a remarkable girl," Hermione said, the older woman nodded.  
*******  
  
Severus sat watching the students as they filed in, his brother also watched silently. Many of the students looked shocked to see both off the Snape's in the same classroom.  
  
Severus watched as Cicely and Philip sat down in their seats towards the front of the class. The girl smiled at him, obviously happy that he was back in the classroom. Philip didn't look as happy.  
  
Severus spoke first when the students had all taken their seats. "Now seeing as I have been gone for several weeks I would like to know how you are progressing. Salazar will pair you up and he has a list of potions. He will randomly give you one from the list. Be warned I am in the mood to take points away."  
  
Severus sat back as Salazar paired the students up and gave then the potion they were to make. Cicely got the dreamless sleep potion.  
  
She knew this one by heart and could probably make it with her eyes closed. The Slytherin Girl she had been paired with groaned.  
  
"Begin once you have your assignment," Salazar walked over to his brother, "Are you sure you should be taking so much on so soon?"  
  
"When have I ever been one to do nothing?" he replied, "You should know that I have never been one to do nothing,"  
  
"That is true little brother," Salazar watched as Severus turned and set to walking amongst the students.  
  
Severus stood halfway through the class and took his turn to wandering through the aisles. "Well done Miss Rosewood, I see your partner has been no help to you five points from Slytherin." Severus glared at both of them, "Five points from Gryffindor for not making sure she did her work,"  
  
Cicely didn't mind that she had gotten points taken away. Gryffindor was ahead by nearly seventy.  
  
She watched as Professor Snape walked away. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
TBC  
  
  
A/N: thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you liked that last chapter. And I hope you will all take the time to read my newest story "retribution" If you haven't already. I know it's a shameless plug.  
  
Thanks: Zoe, Maddie, Slytheringal & vwpdarkangel 


	18. plans

April 16th:   
*********  
  
Severus sat in Albus office with Hermione, Cicely, Salazar, Remus and Sirius. "Well seeing that We don't know much as to why they are training you other than that fact that you are Voldemort's heir, we cannot do anything at this point."  
  
"We need Serrento to spill the beans," Hermione said, "Severus, Serrento seems to think that with you out of the picture he can woo me, I have an invitation to a private dinner with him,"  
  
Severus scowled, but he knew what she needed to do in order to get the information, "As much as I don't like that fact; accept the invitation."  
  
Cicely sat quietly, she was brooding, "I want to flay that man alive," she muttered, "Preferably with a rusty knife, no better yet a rusty spoon."  
  
"Now now dear girl, let's not get violent," Remus said putting his hand on her shoulder, "He get his when the time comes."  
  
"Not soon enough," she replied.  
  
There was a knock on the Office door, "Come in," Albus called out. the door opened and all eyes were directed to the tall dark haired man standing in the door way.  
  
"Harry, You're late." Hermione said as the young man walked in. She noted that he had Severus in his sights.  
  
"You're awake?" Harry said as he sat next to Sirius.  
  
"Don't act so surprised, Potter," Severus scowled slightly at him. "You won't get rid of me that easily."  
  
"I never said I wanted to get rid of you," Harry replied.  
  
"Not out loud you didn't," Severus growled slightly.  
  
"Now you two behave." Remus replied. Hermione glanced at the two men with disapproval. They both felt chagrined by the jesting reprimand.  
******  
  
They talked about possible locations of where they would more than likely be holding the meeting and where they had held the girl. Cicely also took the time to regale them with Serrento's stupidity, much to Severus' amusement as he was already plotting his brother's demise. Hermione also wrote her reply to Serrento's letter.  
  
"We are all aware that since Miss Rosewood is such a valuable asset to the Deatheaters now that they may be taking her for nights of the meetings." Salazar started, "Hermione has agreed to put herself in such a position that she may be able to get information out of my brother. And if so put a stop to whatever they are planning. Now Miss Rosewood, You have to remain a willing pupil."  
  
"Oh I am perfectly aware of that. They will deny me nothing, you know, I am too precious for them to make mad. They may let Hermione come with me if I asked them too." She said quietly, seething as much as an eleven year old could.  
  
"Then it is settled," Severus said, "We allow Miss Rosewood to go, she asks and of they deny her her request Hermione steps in and gets whatever information we need. with any means necessary."  
  
They all nodded in agreement even Cicely.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: short chapter, it was a toughie. Better in the next one I promise. It could have been better but I have already rewritten this one four times and this will have to do. 


	19. the plot thickens

Hermione apperated to the Snape manor three days later. She asked if she could have lunch instead of a dinner as she had several important errands to attend to that evening. Serrento opened the door almost immediately after she had knocked. "Hello Dove," He said smiling and giving her a kiss on the lips. "I'm glad you could make it."  
  
"Thank you for inviting me, I have been busy lately. I will have to leave after lunch. I have some business with the ministry to take care of." She smiled warmly, "I also promised a student that we could discuss Potions,"  
  
"Oh, really?" Serrento feigned ignorance, "May I ask who?"  
  
"Her name is Cicely Rosewood, brilliant student. Severus was quite amazed at her theories." She smiled as they walked to the dining room.   
  
The house elves served them. "I thought we could talk about our relationship..." Serrento started.  
  
"We don't have a relationship, yet. I'm sorry but right now I don't think I can get into a relationship. I want to be friends, hopefully close," She gave him a smile.  
  
"Does this mean we can't just shag?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see," she replied causing him to nearly choke.   
  
"But is that a yes?" She just smiled at him, making him wonder.  
  
"Maybe," she replied. Serrento felt his heart thumping in his chest.  
*********  
  
After lunch Hermione apperated back to Hogwarts and rushed to her and Severus' chambers. She started to strip as soon as she got inside the door. Thankfully Severus wasn't there. She turned the water in the shower on hot and scrubbed herself until she was a red. She cried. She didn't know why, but she did.   
  
She turned the water off, grabbed her burgundy bath robe and wrapped herself in it. She went to the bedroom dressed in a brown velvet dress then sat on the bed. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She cried still, feeling dirty and almost as vile as she thought Serrento was.  
  
She heard the door to her chambers opening and three voices talking. The bedroom door was shut so she couldn't hear exactly who was with Severus.   
  
The bedroom door opened and Severus immediately saw the crying figure. "Mione?" He rushed immediately to her bed and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong,"  
  
"He makes me feel so dirty, even though he hasn't touched me," She sobbed into his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Severus sat down and held her in his lap, cradling her in his arms.   
  
After several minutes Severus spoke, "Salazar and Remus are here," he said kissing her still damp hair, "Do you want me to tell them to leave?"   
  
She had stopped crying but now had hiccups, she shook her head. these two men were like family to her and she cared about them deeply and knew they would be worried about her. "I'll be okay." she wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Are you going to set me down?"   
  
He set her down but kept an arm protectively around her. "Did Serrento give you any information?"   
  
"No, all he wants to do is shag..." She scowled. "And no I didn't, no I haven't, and never will I." her jaw was set with a stubborn aire  
  
"I didn't say anything," He opened the door and they stepped into the living room.   
  
Salazar and Remus immediately stood when they say Hermione, concern showed in each of their faces. "She's okay. I don't think she should be around Serrento though," Severus said as the two men sat down again.  
  
"So he didn't give us anything useful?" Salazar started.  
  
"I am afraid not," Hermione said, sniffling again.  
  
"We have to find out something, The school year is drawing to a close you know, and I have to return to the Ministry tomorrow."  
  
"They know she needs her education, and that They all can't teach her so she will have to come back to Hogwart." Remus said in his soft voice, "We can worry about what will happen at the end of the year soon enough, they waited this long to find her, they will wait until they think she is ready,"  
  
"Which will probably be sooner than any of us truly think." Severus said coldly, "But we will worry about that when it comes up."  
*********  
  
Carmilla Nettleburn stood in the owlrey, she gave letter to Draco a kiss and sent it off with an incredibly large eagle-owl. She hadn't had time to write him and she was sure that he would like to know about Snape. She already kept an eye on the girl-child for him.  
  
She looked at her ring and thought about the weekend, Draco would be coming to Hogsmeade again, She couldn't wait.  
***********  
  
The next day:  
  
Draco sat with Serrento, He was scowling at the older man, yet somehow he was smiling maliciously within, "Well now isn't this interesting. Your little pet lied to you," Draco set the letter from Carmilla down.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serrento asked, Hermione would never lie to him, would she? She promised him that they could... would...  
  
"It seems that Our beloved Severus is indeed still very much alive," He laughed, "I guess if you want something done, you have to do it yourself."  
  
"Draco I... I mean that means that... The girl still has two people she can trust... Doesn't it?" He sputtered, he knew Draco had already fed one of the lesser Deatheaters to the Basilisk deep within the Manor Keep.   
  
"True enough," Draco formed a plan in his mind, "Confront them both, tonight. And if you come back from this in one piece, maybe I'll let you live."  
  
Serrento swallowed hard then nodded. "Sure, Draco, just don't feed me to that damned thing." he didn't know who he wanted to face his older brother or the basilisk.  
  
Draco smiled s he watched Serrento stumble from the room. The plot thickens, he thought, She must know something...  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: sorry about not updating sooner been sick + was out of town for a few days.  
  
Thanks: Slytheringal, Maddie, Zoe, VMPdarkangel  
  
Veggie-runt: sorry 'bout the grammar and spelling errors. I usually write in the wee hours of the morning and my computer doesn't catch all of them though I do try and reread it several times to make sure that I get it right.  
  
MissCrystalix: Draco does love Carmilla, it's just a threat he could make and do if he wishes. As for Carmilla's age she is 17 almost 18. 


	20. Confrontation?

Hermione and Severus walked arm in arm down the empty dungeon halls. She walked with her head against his arm. Severus smiled, content. They stopped in front of the door to their chambers and embraced. "Mione, I am so glad to have you in my life," he murmured again her shoulder.   
  
"I would have my life no other way," She replied when he lifted his head. She bent her head towards his in a kiss and held him tighter.  
  
They broke their embrace long enough to say the password to their chambers and step inside. They shut the door oblivious to anything around them and passionately kissed again...  
  
"My, my aren't we the adorable little couple," A snide voice called from the living room.   
  
Severus and Hermione spun around to see who had spoken. Severus snarled as he saw the lounging figure of his younger brother in HIS chambers. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Severus managed to keep his voice calm in light of the situation.  
  
"You know, big brother," Serrento started as he stood and smiled cruelly, "I was about to ask you the same thing. You are supposed to be dead. At least that's what we thought when we dumped you in the Forbidden Forest."   
  
Hermione then snarled and withdrew her wand, "I should have cut your tongue out when I had the chance," Severus grabbed her fist preventing her from aiming at his brother.  
  
"Well now that would be a problem," He smiled, "Seeing as I bring a message for both of you regarding the Girl."  
  
Severus stared coldly at his brother, "You harm a hair on her head and so help me..."  
  
"So help you what? You'll run in and save her? Right, like you tried the last time. Don't worry I will not harm her. But I know you will if you interfere,"  
  
"What do you mean interfere?" Severus asked his silky voice carried an edge like sharpened steel. "How did you even get in here?"  
  
"Oh, now you should know by now that any good wizard has an invisibility cloak, and floo powder does help too. It was all child's play," Serrento chuckled.  
  
"Serrento you have one minute to explain yourself before I let Hermione have you," Severus held tight to Hermione's arm to prevent her from lunging.  
  
"I bring a message, actually an ultimatum, You and Hermione help us groom the girl as we see fit and you live. If not, you know, I can't make any promises..."  
  
"How long do we have to decide?" Hermione asked still clutching her wand in the fist Severus had in his grasp.  
  
"Until the full moon, Three days." Serrento had a fist full of floo in his hand and tossed it in the fireplace, "Severus you know where to find us." With that he disappeared into the flames, his destination unknown by the couple.  
  
"Why didn't you stop him?" Hermione asked, her voice cold.  
  
Severus let go of Hermoine's hand and clenched his jaw, "We have no choice but to go along with it...For now."  
  
"Severus, I will hurt him."  
  
"I know..." But that's not what scares me, he thought still in a daze from what had just happened.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: sorry I have not updated sooner *writer's block*   
  
Angel q2001: ewww, Mione would never ever sleep with Serrento.  
  
Slytheringal: Sorry to disappoint you this chapter. Serrento does get taken care of, eventually.  
  
Maddie: Serrento's delusional  
  
Miss crystalix: not tellin' :P  
  
Thanks: Dragonfireangelvmp & draco malfoygirl16 


	21. The letter and its news

For Hermione the letter she had received at breakfast couldn't have come at a more unnerving time. She held the envelope in her hands as she sat at the high table. Severus had tried to see who it was from but she refused to turn it over.   
  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked, noting her look. "It can't be bad can it?"  
  
"No it's just not what I expected, that's all," She gave him a weak smile. They had yet to tell Albus of Serrento's visit the night before.  
  
"As long as it nothing bad," He patted her hand and returned to his breakfast.  
  
Severus watched the Slytherin table with great interest, he focused on Miss Nettleburn particularly. "If you'll excuse me," He said to Hermione before standing up and leaving the table. He quickly and silently walked over to the Slytherin table noting the slight hush as he did. He stood directly behind Carmilla, "Miss Nettleburn, I wish to see you in my office," with that he left the great hall.  
****  
  
Carmilla was almost in shock, what did he want? She thought to herself. She looked around the table and then looked at the ring on her finger, a warm feeling infused her.  
  
She quickly got up and left the hall, she might as well get it over with.  
  
She yawned after she left the hall and as she made her way to the dungeons. She hadn't slept much last night and hoped her weariness hadn't shown.  
  
She walked confidently into the potions class room and towards Snape's office. She knocked on the door, "Come in." She opened the door and saw Professor Snape sitting at his desk watching her with a raised eyebrow, "Sit,"  
  
She did so and looked at him, "Sir,"  
  
"I know my absence has been hard for all in my house, Hopefully Miss Granger hasn't totally embarrassed you,"   
  
"She has taken several points away from Slytherin in your absence, Sir," She started, "But that's not why You called me down here is it?"  
  
"Very observant," He started, "I noticed your newest bit of jewelry, curious placement,"  
  
She swallowed hard. He knew, she thought. "It's an engagement ring, sir,"  
  
"Surely no one from here, with a stone like that..." He purposely left off hoping that she would tell him who it was from.  
  
"No sir," She replied, "But if I may I am not ready to say who exactly it is from. But he is Slytherin of course, my family would have it no other way."  
  
"But of course. Your parents couldn't have anything but. You may go," He watched her leave. He wouldn't press her for more information yet. She thinks herself favored and that's how it shall remain.  
*******  
  
Hermione sat with Remus in his classroom, "I've already told Albus, Severus is talking to Miss Nettleburn." She started, "But I want to know why Serrento did it."  
  
"Maybe he's just a pawn," Remus started, "Are you going to open your letter?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
Hermione nodded and opened the letter that bore the seal of the Ministry of Magic. She read it.  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
It has come to our attention that it has been nearly five years since your Auror exam. You may return and retake the Temperament portion of the test is you wish. We feel that it would be greatly improved.  
  
signed  
Gabriel Pembry  
Head of Auror Testing and Training  
  
She handed the letter to Remus, he quickly read it, "Are you going to?"  
  
"I don't know," She replied, "I suppose I could,"  
  
"It might be good for you," He replied smiling. "it certainly couldn't do any harm,"  
  
"I suppose it couldn't do any harm."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know short chapters but hey they are pretty decent. The plot Gophers are returning so beware.  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews: Zoe, Maddie, Angel-q2001, Simaril, Slytheringal, dragonfireangelVMP 


	22. The letter and The Test

Hermione Smiled as she left the Ministry of Magic building, This test had gone better than the first. But then again she hadn't had to worry whether her friends would come back alive like that last time. She apperated to Diagon Alley where Severus waited for her.  
  
"Hello, love," He said when he spotted her, he held a single rose in his hand, so red it was nearly black. "Did it go well?" he asked as they walked. They felt at ease, though they knew they would have to make an appearance tomorrow at the Cemetery, they enjoyed their time together.  
  
"I'll know in a few weeks, there were others taking the test so it will be a while," It had taken near a month for her to get the results of her first test nearly five years before. "So probably just before the end of term."  
  
"That's good," Severus replied, "Do you want to go to the apothecary?" He asked as they headed to Archimedes Apothecary.  
******  
  
"Hello, Severus," Ivory greeted them as they entered, "Need anything in particular today?"  
  
"No, we're just looking around," He watched Hermione as she looked at the shelves, She had been so caught up with protecting Cicely she hadn't the time for potions.  
  
Hermione spotted a jar full of opalescent scales, "What are these?" She asked holding up the jar.  
  
"Hippocampus scales," Ivory started, "It's used in potions for blocking hexes. Fairly rare, though, that jar is ten galleons."  
  
She held onto it and spotted another jar, mountain moon flower pollen also used in blocking hexes. She began formulating a potion in her head when she remembered the Water Dragon eggshells she still had. "What can dragon eggshells be used for?"  
  
Ivory smiled at her, "Some,depending on the species can be used in potions for burns or even fire blocking."   
  
Severus wondered what she was thinking about but didn't ask, he smiled as he watched her pull various jars and pouches from the shelves. "Mione dear, have you forgotten anything?" She looked chagrined as she saw that her arms were full and that she had already placed many of the items on the counter.  
  
"No, I think I have everything I'll need... For now." She smiled and turned to the shopkeeper, "I think that this will do for me,"  
  
"Very good," Ivory replied as he tallied up the cost. "Sixty galleons even," She counted out the coins as he wrapped and then shrunk the packages for her. "I'm giving you a discount on the whole lot, Seeing as you've been accompanied by my best customer."  
  
"Thank you," She gave him a bright smile that nearly took his breath away.  
  
"Come back soon," He called out as the couple walked from the store.  
*******  
  
"What in the Gods are you going to do with all of that?" Severus asked as they walked down the street   
  
"I have no clue," She gave him a silly grin, "I'd rather be prepared."  
  
"Very well, shall we return?" Severus noted the sky growing dark, "We can apperate back this time,"  
  
"We should be heading back," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
******  
  
The apperated at the edge of the Forest and walked back up to the castle, enjoying the sunset as they did. They were startled to Cicely waiting for them by the entrance, "Professor Snape, this came for you today. The owl dropped it in front of me but it's addressed to you," She handed the sealed letter to him.  
  
Severus broke the seal and opened the letter. It had only five words written on it; Bring the girl tomorrow night. "Bugger," he muttered, before looking up, "Miss Rosewood would you accompany us to the headmasters office." She nodded and walked with the couple across the hall and up the stairs.  
*******  
  
Albus smiled when he saw the girl walking into his office, "Miss Rosewood a pleasure," He then saw Severus and Hermione walking in, "Though I have the feeling this is going to be an unpleasant conversation."  
  
"Albus, this came today," Severus handed the headmaster the note, "We have no choice but to comply." Severus stated.  
  
"I will tell her grandparents," Albus replied setting the note down, "Miss Rosewood, It seems that you are wanted again,"  
  
"I figured as much," She frowned, "I don't have to go alone do I?"  
  
"No," Severus answered, "Miss Granger and I will be going with you,"  
  
"They won't like her," She pleaded, "They might want to hurt her,"  
  
"I don't think they will," Hermione started, "It's my thought that they won't do anything to make you mad at them, You are their little treasure,"  
  
Cicely frowned, "I can hurt them if they try anything,"  
  
"We know," Hermione said smiling, "How about we go down to the potions classroom and I show you what I picked up today? You can help me formulate something," She smiled when the girl did, took her hand, and walked out of the room, leaving Severus and Albus alone.  
  
"I have no doubt that they will not try and hurt Hermione, Severus." Albus saw the brief flash of concern in the younger mans eyes.  
  
"I keep telling myself that," Severus turned and walked from the headmasters office.  
  
TBC  
  
A/n: there really isn't one today. Butthanks for the reviews.  
  
rens-bombrush & jessica: the first nine chapter hold the original 40 that's why they are so long.  
  
thanks: Dragonfireangel VMP, Lea & maddie 


	23. Her first meeting

They risked it, they both knew they did. They had to Apperate with Cicely, they risked splinching her. So far they hadn't. They practiced a few times on Hogwarts grounds before they felt comfortable to apperate with her to Worban Cemetery. Hermione dressed in Slytherin colors, the girl in Gryffindor, and Severus dressed entirely in black.  
  
"Cicely," Hermione started, "take my hand,"  
  
"Yes Miss Granger," she said shaking slightly, her small hand clutched Hermione's.  
  
As Severus watched them, his throat tightened. He couldn't risk not taking the girl, he thought, They would likely kidnap her again. But if he did, there was a chance that he and Hermione would be killed. "Are you ready?" he directed his question at Cicely.  
  
"Yes Sir," She said swallowing hard. "I won't let them hurt you," she said looking at both of them.  
  
"I know," Severus said softly, he held Cicely's other hand and they disapperated from Hogwarts.  
***********  
  
The cemetery was lit with a single fire, Serrento waited behind his white mask.  
  
Draco also had a mask on, "Will you stop fidgeting?"  
  
"What if he brings Hermione?" Serrento asked, "I mean..."  
  
"I think you should worry more about the girl hurting you then Hermione," Draco replied, "Here they come," Draco nodded towards the three shadows coming over the hill.  
  
"Ah, Severus I see you made it," Serrento said as soon as he saw his brother. He was acting spokesperson for the night. "And you brought the girl, I see,"  
  
Severus growled when he recognized his brothers voice, "Why wouldn't I?" Severus hissed.  
  
"I don't know," Serrento replied, he spied Hermione clutching Cicely's hand, "I see you brought along your little pet," There were snickers through the crowd.  
  
"Vocalis Quietus!" Cicely had pulled out her wand and silenced Serrento. She frowned at him, "I can hurt you Serrento," she said softly.  
  
Draco was impressed but he didn't say anything. He nodded to another masked wizard who started, "This is officially the child's first meeting with us. For now we shall keep our masks on." the man started, "Severus has also brought along another..."  
  
"Who is it, Severus? A mudblood to amuse ourselves with?" someone called from the back of the group.  
  
Cicely watched the crowd as they all looked at Hermione, "You will not harm her," She started and clutched Hermione's hand tighter, "I asked her to come with me, and you will not harm her,"  
  
No one said anything. They were shocked at the tone in the child's voice, it was icy and sharp for being so quiet. "The summons was for both of us and the girl." Severus looked around as if he could see directly through each mask. "Now, is there a specific reason we were brought?"  
  
"Yes," a man standing next to Serrento started, "We are here to assess how her studies are going and if we need to take charge in any of them,"  
  
"There will be no need for that," Severus started, "She is in capable hands. She has the highest marks for any first year and has taken several advanced studies."  
  
"What about the dark arts?" someone asked. "Will she learn those as well?"  
  
"Yes," Severus started, "She will have, ah, private tutoring in that subject,"  
  
The were murmurs of agreement in the group. Cicely stood with any icy look in her eyes. she already know many of these people and knew, by instinct, who had tried to harm her beloved professor. Hermione squeezed the girls clammy hand.  
  
Severus stood in a slightly defensive position, ready for anything should it happen. "The hour grows late, we have to go," he said out loud to the group of white masks as a whole.  
  
"It is late. The child needs her rest." A robed figure replied. Serrento still stood silent, he was seething behind his mask.  
  
Hermione and Cicely turned first and walked to the gates of the cemetery. Severus followed a few seconds later. He joined the pair as they waited for him.  
  
"Severus," Hermione started in a coarse whisper, "They're hiding something, aren't they?"  
  
Severus looked down at Cicely, she looked drowsy and he picked her up and carried her as they walked. "I don't know, Mione, I just don't know."  
***********  
  
The couple woke Cicely when they were about to apperate back. She fell asleep again as soon as they saw that dark castle. Hermione took Cicely in her arms and smiled at Severus, "I'll take her up to her dorm if you want to tell Albus about the meeting,"  
  
Severus nodded but neither smiled nor frowned, "I'll be down to our rooms as soon as I can,"  
  
Hermione smiled and walked towards Gryffindor tower. Severus let out a deep broody sigh as he turned to go to the headmasters office...  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and sorry I didn't update sooner my computer decided it was going to die on me. 


	24. calm before the storm

Cicely woke the next morning with the realization that it was Saturday. She stretched and sat up looking around her dorm. everyone else was gone. She got up and realized she was still in her close from the night before. she rummaged through her clean clothes for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to wear.  
  
Cicely slowly made her way down to the common room and and frowned when she saw nobody there. They must be at breakfast, she thought, it's still early enough that I won't be the last one there  
  
She made her way down to the great hall and smiled when she saw an empty spot across from Philip.  
  
"About time you got up," Philip said grinning at her, "I think you have been working on your studies too hard."  
  
"I'm fine really," Cicely would soon have to tell her friend the truth but for now it could wait. "I just forget to sleep sometimes,"  
  
Philip watched her as she ate, "You also seem to forget to eat," she blushed when she realized that she was shoveling food into her mouth. "Are your grandparents taking you down to Hogsmeade today?"  
  
"I don't know," Cicely replied when she has swallowed her food, "Dumbledore still wants Miss Granger to go with us if we do."  
  
"Well we could always go spend the day outside ya know," Philip said smiling softly, "Quidditch game next week if ya want to go, Gryffindor and Slytherin," Cicely smiled.  
******  
  
Severus watched as Cicely sat with Philip. He had told Albus of the night before. He seemed to think that the other Deatheaters thought the girl was in capable hands and wouldn't interfere for a while.  
  
"Severus?" Remus looked at the brooding man, "You look like you haven't slept in a while,"  
  
"I haven't," Severus had let Hermione sleep in, he left a note telling her he had gone down to breakfast. "Has Albus told you yet?" Remus shook his head and Severus frowned. "I'll tell you later," He spotted Hermione walking into the great hall, Smiling and looking well rested.  
  
Severus smiled at her when she approached the table and took the seat between Remus and Severus, "Good morning," She said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning Hermione," Remus said smiling at her.  
  
The owls started to arrive and two dropped letters in front of her; one from Ginny and one from Ron who was still in south America. She opened the first one.  
  
Mione,  
  
You never write, you never floo, where have you been??? Inquiring minds must know. How's Severus? How are you for that matter. Harry and I are well, Sirius sends his regards. write back when you can i know you are busy and all.  
  
Love   
Ginny  
  
Hermione smiled and opened the letter from Ron.  
  
Mione,  
  
How are you? hope all is well. How's the Git? I am sure you've trained him well already. South America is growing on me.... literally, I've been adopted by a family feathered dragons. They think I am their baby. imagine that. have to go, mum dragon thinks it's feeding time.  
  
Love   
Ron  
Hermione laughed at this and sighed. She wanted to be happy, she was happy and in love and hoped nothing ever changer that.   
  
"Severus?" she asked watching Cicely and Philip  
  
"Yes love?" He yawned.   
  
"I was wondering, do you think Albus would let us take Miss Rosewood to Diagon alley?" She started, "I mean if they are supposed think that she is being trained wouldn't Diagon be a logical place to take her?"  
  
I suppose you are correct my dear," Severus started, "But I think that Mister Burtleby would like to spend the day with her today."  
  
Hermione smiled, she had noticed the two youngsters had grown closer since her return. "And I think I want to spend my day with just you," she whispered softly. She felt severus' hand on her knee and she smiled, "later, I promise," She smiled.  
TBC  
  
A/N: short I know and abrupt but I have had a lot going on and have writer's block as well. so I will finish updates for all of my stories when my life settles down a bit and the writers block goes away. 


	25. Rest

After breakfast Severus and Hermione headed back to their rooms. "Severus?" Hermione asked when they closed the door shut behind them  
  
"Yes Mione," He looked into her soft brown eyes.   
  
"Do you think they will leave Cicely alone for a while? I mean she is just a little girl," Severus wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I think for the time being they will," his look softened as he nuzzled her hair, "Mister Burtleby seems like a good protector,"  
  
"He hardly ever leaves her side anymore," Hermione whispered as she held onto Severus.  
  
"And you know my love that I will never leave your side ever..." Severus whispered into Hermione's hair. "Nothing can separate us..." with that he swept her off of her feet and carried her to their bedroom.  
  
Severus lay Hermione gently on the bed and stretched out next to her. he brushed his lips against her and wiped away a small tear. "Why are you crying?" he whispered as she opened her eyes.  
  
Hermione sniffed, "Because I never thought I could find anyone who loves me like you do Severus," She buried her head in his shoulder.  
  
"Shhh love," Severus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck lightly, "I will always love you, I will never leave you..."  
  
Hermione wiped her tears away and smiled at Severus, "I know and that means the world to me," she kissed him lightly on the lips, then a little harder... **********  
  
Cicely and Philip sat on the brassy bank of the lake and watched the giant squid as it lazily sunned itself, "Philip? Promise me that no matter what we'll always be friends..."  
  
"Oh, Cici, Of course we'll always be friends," He took her hand in his and held it tightly, "I will be there for you no matter what, I promise."   
  
Cicely leaned her head on his shoulder, "Thank you Philip thank you for being such a good friend..." **********  
  
Carmilla sat on a mossy rock close to the path to the lake, "Aww how sweet our little pet has a boyfriend..." she muttered sarcastically. She stood up and swept her blonde hair away from her face, She was meeting Draco in Hogsmeade and she was going to be late if she didn't hurry....  
  
Draco was standing outside of the inn where he kept a room waiting for Carmilla, "You're late," He said when she ran up to him, nearly out of breath, and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
"I am sorry love, I got caught up watching our little pet and her new boyfriend,"  
  
"You leave her be, I for one do not wish to have the girl mad at me," Draco ushered her inside the inn and up to his room. "She is more powerful then any of us thought and I don't want her using those powers on us...." He caught sight of the ring on Carmilla finger and smiled before clasping her too him and edging both of them to the bed.... *********  
  
Severus lay his head on Hermoine's shoulder. They both glistened softly with sweat and trembled. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and sighed, "I am definitely glad we decided not to go anywhere today,"  
  
"We did go somewhere, Mione, We went back to bed," Hermione started to laugh causing Severus to laugh which caused Hermione to have hiccups. "Gods woman, keep that up and I'll have the hiccups..." He grabbed her and started to tickle her.  
  
"I'll give you more them hiccups if you keep that up Severus Snape," She wrapped her legs around him and tried to push him off of the bed.  
  
Severus wrapped his arms around her waist as he teetered on the edge of the bed, "If I go off this bed you're going with me," He leaned back and pulled her off of the bed as he fell off, "I told you,"  
  
Hermione giggled as she tried to stand up, "Severus, Lets go take a soak in the tub, It's been ages since we've done that,"  
  
"Lead on oh great and giggly one," Severus replied sarcastically as he chased her into the bathroom...  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, little hard to write these days seeing as I have a new person in my life and I am preparing to move in with him and trying to find a job when the unemployment rate is ine of the highest in the states, and the added fact I am four days back from a trip new mexico, and I am still not used to rain again.... Anyways thanks for all of the reviews and the continued support. I will be updating sooner writer's block is almost completely gone and all my other stories should be updated soon.... SHOULD being the key word.  
  
adieu all  
  
Raven 


	26. Idea

Severus and Hermione lay dozing in each others arms. They were content to stay where they were. Mione sighed as she lay against Severus, "What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just been a while since we have both been able to enjoy a morning to ourselves." She snuggled closer against him.  
  
"It's also been a while since you have had any 'fun' making your archaic potions," Severus said matter of factly while nuzzling her ear.  
  
"This is very true," Hermione's mind started reeling, she began to form potion equations on the blank slate on her mind.  
  
She began to fidget and squirm, she started thinking about invincibility potions and that made Severus prop himself up. "Why on earth are you squirming like that?" He watched her, "What are thinking a..." He was cut short due to Hermione jumping up off the bed and grabbing her clothes.   
  
"I just had an Idea," she said as she slipped on a pair of muggle jeans and a camisole. "I am going to get Cicely and Philip they'll like this 'lesson, I am sure of it." With that she ran out the door to find the youngsters.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Cicely and Philip both sat atop high stools in Hermione personal potions room. They were both excited to be included in a 'top secret experiment'. Cicely watched with total concentration and Philip watched her. Hermione scanned the shelves and found a book that she wanted.  
  
"Cicely will you read me the uses of water dragon parts for me?" the girl nodded as she was handed the book.  
  
"Water dragon scales, teeth and claws have been long used in curative potions and potions to prevent hexes and curses from being fully functional." she looked at Hermione, then continued reading, "There have been tales told that water dragon eggshells have the same curative and hex preventing properties...  
  
"I knew it!" Philip fell out of his chair when Hermione shouted. "Now were did I put those shells..." She rummaged on the shelf again and pulled out a dull iridescent leather bag. She emptied the contents on the table before her the shimmered like bits of moon beams.  
  
"Those are very pretty," Cicely said as she looked at them Philip nodded.   
  
Hermione smiled and picked out two large pieces and handed them each one, "I don't know when you ever be able to get these again," she said as Cicely beamed. "I think if I uses this, Manticore quills, Basilisk blood and unicorn tears I may be able to make something...."  
  
Hermione took down two mortars and pestles, she put Manticore quills in one and a handful of the eggshells in the other. She gave one to each of the two youngsters sitting by her, " could you grind these into a fine powder for me?" they nodded, she smiled, "twenty points to Gryffindor apiece,"   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know this is a really short chapter and I haven't been updating like I used too. life is odd as of late... anyways next chapter should be up withing the week...... 


	27. Furred fire frogs and a hungry serpent

It slithered. Scales rubbed against smooth stone tunnels, It knew the tunnels, it knew there was prey close by it could taste its fear. It caught sight of a black robe and a white face. It sped through the tunnels to its frightened prey. Raising its head to strike. The Basilisk knocked down the struggling man and sunk its fangs into the still squirming form. The man screamed in pain and then whimpered as the venom took effect.  
  
****************  
  
Draco watched with amusement as the Basilisk swallowed the still twitching man whole. The Basilisk had been fed and would be sated for a few days. He turned to Serrento and smiled maliciously, "Well it seems that you have lived this long..."   
  
Draco had dropped three Deatheaters including Serrento into the middle of the Basilisk chambers via a portkey. He had told them that there were two other portkeys that would take them out of the caverns but only if they could find them. Serrento was the only one to make it out alive.  
  
"Draco why must you do this to us?" Serrento asked, "I mean Lucius never did anything like this..." "My father did many things that no one ever knew about." Draco retorted. "I think we should think about checking up on the girl as well as checking up on Severus and Hermione." Serrento scowled.  
  
"Now I suppose you want me to check up on them?" Serrento was not happy abut having to be an errand boy for someone younger then him. He looked down at his robes slick with a cavern slime and Basilisk droppings  
  
"Not yet, you just go about your merry little way. You have, after all, earned your keep for a while any ways." Draco smiled and watched the anger man stomp off.  
  
************************  
  
Hermione watched the cauldron, a heady scent of nutmeg and patchouli wafted up from it, though those were not its ingredients. Cicely and Philip sat watches the cauldron as well. They both wanted to know what the effects of the potion would be...  
  
"Well, I think you two have had enough time in this dark room, go out and enjoy the rest of the day it's still light out." Hermione gave them both a stern look, " you two are still kids and don't need to be cooped up with an old woman like me,"  
  
Philip looked at Hermione like she insane, "But miss Granger...You're still young..."  
  
Cicely poked him in the ribs, "It's just a joke Philip. Let's go see what new animal Hagrid has." She slid off of the high stool and pulled him with her, "Maybe you can feed the blast-ended screwt this time," Philip paled as he was pulled from the room.  
  
Hermione chuckled as she checked the potion, "I think I should bottle this and then test it later," she muttered to herself.  
  
She bottled the potion while it was still hot and then left it to cool. Warding and locking the potions room behind her.  
  
**************  
  
Hagrid was feeding pumpkin seeds to a small furry creature when Cicely and Philip came running up to his hut. "Hi Hagrid." Cicely said as they neared the cage, "Whatcha got?"   
  
Hagrid smiled at his granddaughter and her friend, "Furred fire frogs from the 'Himalayas or some where 'round there," He picked on up and it made a mewing sound then a croak before it belched a minute fire ball, "Fer the care of magical creatures class,"   
  
Cicely as fearless as ever reached out to pet it, Her hand brushed the silky fur and the the animal purred. "Are they dangerous?" she asked accusingly, she knew of her grandfathers penchant for dangerous creatures, Hermione had told her all about them.  
  
"No, they are very gentle creatures," Hagrid smiled and picked another one up, "Here ya go Philip, they won't bite,"   
  
Philip reluctantly help the creature, it looked up at him with large red-gold eyes and nuzzled him, "I uh think it likes me..."  
  
Cicely smiled as she held hers, "Apart from the uh fur why are they so unusual?"  
  
Hagrid took the furred fire frog that Cicely held and carried it over to the smoldering fire. Without explanation he dropped it amongst the embers and looked up at Cicely, "Completely fire resistant," he said with a chuckled as the little furry frog hopped out of the fire, shook out its fur and proceeded to lick it small webbed front feet in effort to rid itself of all the ash and embers.  
  
Cicely and Philip both looked completely surprised. Philip clutched the furry bundle in his arms, as if he expected hagrid to repeat the test.   
  
Cicely retrieved the little frog and held it to her, "I won't let hagrid do that to you again, he sometimes needs to explain things with vivid details." The frog blinked and gave a small nod as if it understood her. she smiled and put it back in the pen with the others.  
  
*****************  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: a little longer of a chapter then the last. hope all enjoy it. And thanks much for the reviews. 


	28. official letters and shaky hands

Hermione sat watching Severus as he dozed lightly on the couch in their chambers. She had finished the potion bottled it and then she had come directly back to their chambers to find him sleeping peacefully.   
  
She could remember not so long ago that she had thought she would never see him again. she wiped away a single tear and smiled. Who would have thought that I would fall in love with such an insufferable git, she thought to herself.  
  
She smiled when Severus murmured in his sleep. Since the phantom pains had gone away he had slept much more peacefully. She stood and stretched before walking over to Severus and kissing his forehead lightly. he sighed and smiled in his sleep. *******  
  
Hermione sat at their writing desk; torn between telling St. Mungo's and waiting and keeping her potion a secret until everything blew over so to speak.  
  
She had held the quill long enough that the ink had dried on it's tip. She had just redipped the tip of the quill when there was an insistent tap at the enchanted window. She glanced up to see a large eagle owl holding an official looking letter that bore the ministry of magics seal.  
  
dshe iopened the window and let the owl in, she handed it an owl treat and the large owl flew off without so much as a peep. she picked up the enveloped and looked at it. What could this be, she thought to herself, her hands shook slightly as she reached for the letter opener and slowly opened the envelope...  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Massive computer problems have delayed my updating this and granted it is a short short chapter it it leading up to something big I promise. thanks for the reviews. though I am considering removing this story editing it and then reposting it... 


	29. opportunity writes

Hermione's hands shook as she pulled the letter from the envelope. She slowly unfolded the crisp cream-colored parchment and began to read the letter.  
  
Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have passed both portions of the Auror entrance exam. You have the most perfect score anyone has seen in a while. We would like to have a formal meeting with you to discuss the possibility of you becoming an Auror, we have had several new openings and would like to fill them with someone as skilled as you.  
  
Sincerely Gabriel Pembry Head of Auror training Ministry of Magic   
  
Hermione set the letter on the desk and sat down. She was in shock. She hadn't expected to pass the test again and with a perfect score no less.  
  
She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Severus stretching very catlike and very quietly. "Mione?" he looked at her, "Are you all right?" She didn't know how to respond. She watched as he walked over to her and picked up the letter. "May I?" she nodded.  
  
Severus scanned the contents of the letter and then raised an eyebrow. He reread the letter a second and then a third time to make sure he had read it correctly. "Mione, I am proud of you..." he smiled almost sadly. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," She managed to say, "I should discuss this with them, You know, it would be a great opportunity for me..."  
  
"I know it would, but Aurors do live half as long as normal witches or wizards..." Severus shut his eyes and swallowed hard, he could still remember the Aurors that had fallen when they had attacked Voldemort's lair. "Mione, no matter what you decide I will stand by your decision, I know better then to argue with you any ways,"  
  
Hermione smiled and stood. She gently kissed Severus and wrapped her arms around him, "I think I need a good cuddle," she said as she nuzzled his neck.  
  
"I would be happy to oblige," Severus said smiling.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: short chapter I know, but I have had a really bad few weeks been a death in the family. next chapter will have a large dose of vitamin C. 


	30. Confucion

Severus lay in bed, he was thinking. What have I become? I am no longer a true menace to all the students and staff. I know longer have to play both sides for Voldemort. He glanced over at Hermione who, partially wrapped in a dark green sheet, dozed. He caught sight of her breast peeking out from a fold.   
  
He pictured his father in his mind. He was a cold callous man who kept his feelings hidden away. Severus had vowed to be strong like him. wanted that strength to keep others distant. Yet here he was with a young woman, a former student, in his bed. He loved her. He knew that nothing could change that.   
  
Yet here she was with the oppurtunity of a life time. To become an Auror she would have to leave, go on dangerous missions that she might never return from. Severus felt his throat tightening. Could he face to lose her? He had fallen into his own personal abyss years before and nearly died. She wasn't a demon to be faced though. She was someone he could embrace, let his guard down with. She was a light in his otherwise gloomy life.  
  
He got out of bed silently, classes would start in two hours. The school year was drawing to a close and he was no closer to figuring out how his life had changed since Hermione had come back.  
  
He padded to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stood in the steaming hot water and sighed. He heard the door creak and the soft footsteps of Hermione. He peaked out of the shower, "You're awake?"  
  
"I am certainly not sleep walking Severus," He scooted in the shower and let her in. Severus kissed hermione on the head as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her breasts pressed against his scarred chest. She nuzzled him then looked up.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
She just smiled, shaking her head and turning towards the stream on hot water. Severus left Hermione in the shower. He shook his head as he padded around their bedroom with a towel wrapped around him. He dressed in his usual black and watched as Hermione strode out of the bathroom, towel-less and proud. She has right to be proud of a body like that, he laughed.  
  
"What's funny?" She looked at herself and smiled, "Nakednes still bothering you Severus?"  
  
He should his head, "Nothing love, nothing at all."  
  
"I'm heading down for breakfast." she said as she finished dressing. She left Severus in their chambers. He sighed, once again, wondering why he should suddenly have fallen for this young woman, his former student now less. She certainly didn't act like she did when she was a student.  
  
Maybe there was something that changed her? he asked himself. I nearly died and it took someone I never thought very highly of before to make me realize I didn't have to be a bitter person. The little voice in Severus' mind started to murmur something, His scars started to ache, and his heart fluttered. Something is terribly wrong with me, his mind racing, I should never have turned out this way. I should be like my father, a stoic, a callous and calculating man. I am not someone who allows himself to be swept off his feet. He chided himself, something he did so often in the past but was now out of touch with.  
  
He balled his fists and dugs his nails into his palms. He just couldn't understand what was happening to the man he once was.  
  
He didn't fully understand the man he was about to become.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating in the past few months. I have had a few tragedies and a few emotional thingies to deal with. If anyone is still paying attention to the story I plan to update asap. And for all the reviews since I last updated with an authors note, thanks for the kind words and being so understanding. And for the few reviews that bordered on severe criticism, I wrote this story for me, not really for anyone else. I know that the characters are OOC compared to Rowlings representation of them, they are my views of them. I would like to remind people that I understand the need for a beta, but this is my way of bettering myself in the writing field. I have sent out a book I have just recently finished writing out to agents and publishers. What I do at FF.net is purely for simple enjoyment and practice. If I use a beta I cannot better my writing style.   
  
M. Raven 


	31. Awakenings and realizations

Severus lay next to hermione, his hand on her bare belly. He sighed and watched her sleep. Thoughts rolled around in his head, disturbing him greatly, What have you become Severus? You have allowed this woman, this nubile young creature to mold you into a near model person. Where is the bitter person you once were? Where are your schemes? For gods sake Severus she's not even pureblood.  
Severus frowned and shoved the thoughts into a deep recess in his mind. He looked at his hand as it lay on Hermione's soft skin, his hand was no longer as pale as the moon. Hermione had charmed him into spending afternoons outside with her, he had developed a tan. He gave a low chuckle and slid the sheet over Hermione's naked form. She stirred slightly and fell into a deeper sleep.  
Severus slid off the bed and picked up a deep green and silver robe that lay folded next to the bed. He wrapped himself in it and headed for the bathroom, he needed a nice hot shower to calm his thoughts.  
Severus stretched and noticed a small rounded limp on the ceiling blending in perfectly with crown molding around it. he left the bathroom and quietly taking his wand reentered the bathroom. Severus muttered a small spell and the true identity of the lump was made clear to him. he shattered it with a freezing spell and scowled...

It woke from it's slumber. It could hear the sweet words of its true master in its dreamless torpor. The creature coiled itself tighter the scales of its cold body rustling as they rubbed against one another.  
It had no words per se as it thought, just a feeling that death would soon come and that it would be well and truly fed off of not only flesh and blood but off of power as well.  
it closed it's unnerving eyes and drifted back into it's hibernation. oddly content.

Severus sat alone in his potions classroom. He took a deep breath smelling the musty yet comforting smell of his surroundings. He had discovered a small charm placed in his chambers, A doubting thomas charm so to speak. Most likely placed here by his brother and for the sole reason of making Severus abandon Hermione. To make him see her as an evil being, less than whole because of her heritage. He had almost believed that he could somehow save his brother from his path. Almost.

Cicely sat on her bed watching the sun rise. She had been forced to grow up very quickly and it bothered her that she was so young but had such a burden on her shoulders.  
She picked up her potions journal and reread several of her notes. One day, she thought, I will be able to use all I have learned from this and become the best witch ever... She hummed softly to herself. A simple song her mother had taught years ago, a song of rejoice.  
TBC A/N: IF anyone is still interested in this story i know it has been well over a year since I updated last, but with leaving a cheating ex, moving to a new state and suffering a miscarriage my life has been pretty down lately... the bright side is I am engaged to a wonderful man, have a job and am finally writing again and will be going back through each of my chapters as soon as i have a sufficient amount of time off and correcting my grammar errors in the first chapter groups... i have recently reread my entire story and have discovered that writing at three in the morning is not a good thing and even when it looks like it has been written right it sometimes isn't. Thanks a bunch M. raven.  
PS i know this is short but i am just getting back into this really and have to reacquaint myself with my own story 


	32. what to do and where to find it

Severus paced. The same repetitious pattern in front of the fireplace. "Moine…" he frowned.

She looked up from an ancient looking book, "yes love?" she set the book aside and watched as he paced.

"How do we solve this?" He looked into here eyes, cast in gold from the flames in the fireplace.

"We don't," she sighed, "not yet anyways."

Severus rested an arm on the mantle and watched the flames. "We can't give up," he muttered something Hermione could quite catch.

"We're not," he looked at her, "there will be a plan just not one yet," he watched her smile; it had a stubborn turn to it.

"I suppose you already have a few ideas," she nodded, "then at least we have a start."

"Indeed we do my dear Severus indeed we do."

"Have you decided about the offer to become an Auror?"

"I don't think I will." she frowned, I watched to many of my friends becoming aurors and they never came home."

"It's still you're decision love," he frowned then tried to smile, but couldn't. "I'll stand by your side no matter what you decide."

"I know Severus, I know." She stood and placed her hand on his arm, "Thank you for that."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay I know I have been gone for a very long time… well in April of '05 I moved into an apartment with my fiancé and in may of this year we got married. So it's been a year of getting settled and a year of learning for both of us. I plan on writing more and if there is anyone who still keeps track I haven't forgotten about the stories, I just haven't had time. I've been working on several books and have an adult short story collection coming out for online sales hopefully around Halloween. Thanks for anyone still out there :) :) :)


	33. Chapter 33

To my readers :

I have not forgotten about my stories, I have been working on some RL projects. I am currently finishing the final once over/ editing of my first published book. It is taking a little longer than I thought to get it out there and available. (online sales thru and by October)

Thanks for reading

M. Raven


End file.
